Vacaciones en Roma
by Tamyalways
Summary: Rick va a cumplir su sueño, va a sacar su primer libro y sabe que su vida va a cambiar por completo. Antes de que eso pase, decide hacer un viaje solo, para poder disfrutar de su antigua vida antes de que cambie. Su destino Roma. ¿Qué le tendrá reservado el destino en la Ciudad Eterna?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tras dejar atrás una historia más aquí estamos empezando otra. Otra historia de amor de la que espero que disfrutéis. Gracias por seguir ahí y como siempre os pido darle una oportunidad.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

He firmado mi primer contrato para publicar mi primer libro. Estoy ilusionado y cagado a partes iguales. Por eso, he decidido tomarme unos días antes de que todo empiece, no quiero volverme loco con todo lo que puede venirme, aunque claro eso solo será si mi libro al final tiene éxito o no. Eso también me tiene nervioso, esta puede ser además de la primera oportunidad la ultima, si la cago si esto no va bien quizás tenga que ir olvidándome de seguir escribiendo.

Ayer llegue a Italia, más concretamente a Roma. Quería pasarme un par de semanas aquí, visitar la ciudad, conocer mundo y por supuesto quitarme ese peso de encima, quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera hasta que llegara el día de la presentación, quería relajarme.

Voy con mi mapa y mi cámara de fotos recorriendo cada parte de la ciudad. El primer día he aprovechado para visitar el Vaticano. Es espectacular, creo que de lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Nunca he sido de los que he valorado mucho el arte, pero ver tantas obras juntas ha sido increíble.

Ahora vuelvo al hotel ya cansado de tanto andar. Me di una buena ducha y decidí salir a cenar fuera del hotel. Quizás disfrutar un poco de la ciudad de noche.

Miro a mí alrededor y todo es muy distinto a Nueva York, pero me gusta la gente de aquí. Siempre sonriendo con mucho gusto vistiendo y también la forma de ser es distinta, son más abiertos.

Me siento en una mesa pequeña pegada a la ventana y desde allí veo a la gente pasar. La gente habla a mí alrededor y no entiendo nada de nada. Me gusta eso, me siento bien con esa soledad quizás es lo que necesitaba. Pero también sé que es porque llevo solo un día aquí, seguramente cuando lleve dos semanas aquí sin hablar con nadie me habré vuelto completamente loco.

Ceno tranquilamente, la mejor pizza de mi vida, sin duda otra cosa de la que voy a disfrutar mucho, la buena comida italiana. Cuando acabo paseo por la zona aun con gente por las calles aunque en esta ciudad se madruga bastante.

Decido acabar el día por hoy. Mañana quería disfrutar de la ciudad desde bien temprano, disfrutar de sus plazas, de sus palacios, de cada pequeño rincón que puede darme esta ciudad.

Me levanto con el primer rayo de sol. Cuando consigo levantarme miro mi teléfono y veo que tengo un mensaje de mi editora.

 _Llámame cuando veas esto. Da igual la hora que sea, apenas tengo horas de sueño._

Tienen que ser la una de la madrugada o así en Nueva York, dudo mucho en decidirme, pero al final acabo llamándola, necesito saber si algo va mal.

-¿Si?-escucho una voz soñolienta al otro lado, y casi me arrepiento de haber llamado.

-Soy Rick.

-Oh, mi chico de oro-dice y sé que está sonriendo, eso tiene que ser bueno ¿no?

-¿Va todo bien por allí?

-Sí, mucho trabajo, preparando todo para la presentación. Quería avisarte de que tengo algunas entrevistas ya programadas para después y si todo sale bien vamos a cerrar una gira por algunas ciudades.

-Eso es genial ¿no?

-¿Estas de coña? Eso es fabuloso. Estoy segura de que esto va a funcionar. Te llamaba porque te he mandado unos papeles para que me los firmes. Tendrás que ir a un bufete de unos amigos. Ellos recibirán los papeles y me los mandaran de nuevo. ¿Ok?

-Claro. ¿Para que es?

-Para poder empezar con la distribución. Ojala no hubieras decidido hacer ahora ese viaje.

-Tú me lo aconsejaste.

-Si es verdad, ya sabes porque. Creo que vas a conseguir vender bastante y tendrás que trabajar mucho. Tu vida cambiara.

-Espero que para bien.

-Eso no lo dudes. Disfruta de tu viaje, cuando estén los papeles listo te llamo.

-Ok.

-Disfruta.

-Gracias-digo antes de colgar.

Después de la llamada rara de esta mañana decido salir temprano, descubrir la ciudad con mi mapa en la mano como un turista más. Pero olvidándome de que nunca me he llevado muy bien con los mapas.

Casi me encuentro las cosas por casualidad, más que porque las estuviera buscando así como así. Pero llevo ya más de tres cuartos de horas buscando La Fontana di Trevi y no consigo encontrarla. Estoy ya desesperado. Me habían dicho que era complicada de encontrar pero esto ya es demasiado.

Había preguntado ya a un par de personas pero no entendían mi idioma y yo menos aun el suyo. Lo que significa que sigo completamente perdido y frustrado. Decido preguntar una vez más y ya está si tengo suerte perfecto, sino mañana será otro día.

Decido que voy a girarme y a la primera persona con la que me encuentre le preguntaré. Tomo aire me giro y me encuentro a un hombre más italiano de lo que yo era americano. Frustrado me doy la vuelta para irme con la mala suerte de chocarme contra alguien.

-Mi scusi-digo disculpándome mientras ayudo a la chica a recoger los papeles que llevaba encima y también recojo el maldito mapa.

-Dei turista

-Mi scusi-repito de nuevo sin entender y entonces señala mi mapa-Se…aiturmi…io…joder esto es una mierda-digo maldiciendo y la veo sonreír.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo…-entonces me doy cuenta de que habla mi idioma y me siento como un idiota.- ¿Sabes mi idioma?-digo sorprendido.

-Soy neoyorkina.

-Oh dios mío-digo riéndome-menos mal, creía que iba a volverme loco.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Llevo no se ya he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo dando vueltas buscando la Fontana di Trevi. Dicen que es espectacular y eso espero porque…estoy a punto de volverme loco-digo efusivo y la veo sonreír. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

-Si quieres puedo indicarte. La verdad es que es un poco complicado de llegar.

-Eso no hace que me sienta mejor. Soy un patoso para orientarme.

-Vale, déjame ver-dice quitándome el mapa y colocándose más cerca mientras me explica cómo llegar, pero estoy perdido en su olor y joder en lo guapa que es-¿Te has enterado?-dice preguntándome mientras me mira.

-La verdad es que no, ya te he dicho que no soy muy bueno con la orientación.

-Pero si estas a un par de giros de aquí.

-Ya pero…-digo encogiéndome de hombros-podías acompañarme ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme lo siento.

-¿Trabajo?

-Algo así.

-¿Nada que no pueda esperar un poquito?-digo poniéndole morritos como un crio-voy a estar un par de semanas en la ciudad y estoy seguro de que me tirare dos semanas buscándola y no la encontraré. Por favor-digo casi suplicando.

-Eres un poco exagerado ¿no?

-¿Yo?-digo de forma exagerada haciéndonos reír a los dos-venga, ¿no te gustaría hablar un rato tu idioma? Conmigo puedes hacerlo.

-Mi piace l'italiano-dice con una sonrisa y no sé lo que ha dicho pero me da igual porque está de nuevo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces no vas a ayudar a este pobre neoyorkino?-digo haciéndole reír.

-Vale te llevo y me voy. De verdad tengo que irme.

-Bien-digo quizás más alegre de lo que debería pero me da igual cuando la veo andar hacia delante y yo la sigo a su lado.

Camino a su lado sin poder dejar de mirarla de reojo, es preciosa y toda una suerte poder encontrarme con ella, y más de la forma en la que ha sido. Apenas me doy cuenta de que estoy andando hasta que escucho el sonido del agua y el murmullo de un montón de gente.

-¿Preparado? En cuanto giremos esa esquina vas a ver algo fantástico-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo estoy viendo-digo mirándola y espero que se sonroje pero no lo hace simplemente empieza a reírse.

-En eso pareces italiano, aunque lo creas no eres muy buen conquistador-dice con una sonrisa caminando hacia delante y tengo que correr para poder ponerme a su lado.

-Soy muy bueno conquistando, solo dame un poco de tiempo y…-pero entonces giramos la esquina y es mucho más impresionante de lo que pueden llegar a explicar cualquiera con palabras.-Es…increíble-digo con la boca abierta y la veo sonreír a mi lado.

-Esa es la expresión que puse la primera vez que la vi.

-No pensé que pudiera quedarme así de flipado. La verdad es que nunca he apreciado este tipo de cosas.

-Pues parece que ahora si la valoraras-dice con una sonrisa-ya he cumplido, tengo que rime.

-¿En serio? No puedes quedarte un ratito. Tengo que cumplir con la tradición y puedes ayudarme y grabarme ¿no?-digo poniendo morritos.

-¿Te funciona con alguien?

-Bueno la estadística depende mucho de tu respuesta-digo con una sonrisa y la veo mirar el reloj un par de veces y entonces sin decir nada camina hacia la fuente y yo le sigo con una sonrisa, sin duda mi día ha empezado a ir mejor, mucho mejor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, en principio parece que esta historia será más amena, más como un amor juvenil aunque no sean unos niños. Pero ya sabéis que mis historias son un poco montaña rusa. Espero que os haya gustado y queráis seguir leyéndola.**

 **Gracias por estar ahí siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días y como siempre mil gracias por estar ahí. Feliz de que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, pero esto sigue y ya os aviso que es la historia más larga que he escrito. Así que, queda mucha historia por delante, la verdad es que cuando empecé a escribirla no pensé que me daría para tanto pero a veces las historias te sorprenden y lo que empieza siendo algo pequeño se convierte en algo muy duradero. Espero que esta historia continúe gustando capítulo tras capítulo, es un gran reto como cada historia que escribo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Poso para la foto con una sonrisa y haciendo el tonto, provocando una sonrisa en su cara. Era demasiado guapa como para no fijarse en ella, hacía competencia a la preciosidad que tenía justo en mi espalda. Además era lista y divertida, eso también me gustaba y quizás también me sentía muy solo así que no quería dejarla escapar.

La fuente está repleta de gente haciéndose la típica foto de la moneda. Cuando la consigo me acerco casi chocando con el resto hasta llegar a ella que me devuelve el móvil haciendo que nuestras manos se tocasen haciendo que me dé calambre y casi acaba el móvil en el suelo. La veo sonreír y sé que ella también lo ha sentido.

-Ya si tengo que irme-dice casi sin mirarme.

-No puedo dejarte ir-digo de repente y la veo mirarme sorprendida-quiero decir sin agradecerte. Déjame invitarte a comer-digo con una pequeña sonrisa para que viera seguridad en mis palabras aunque en realidad tenía miedo.

-Yo…

-Venga sin ti estaría perdido. Creo que me tiraría las dos semanas buscándola y no la hubiera encontrado. Así que como dice mi madre es de bien nacido ser agradecido-digo con una sonrisa ya más segura y la veo cabecear pero termina apareciendo una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Sabes lo que decía mi madre siempre?

-¿Qué?

-Que no hable con desconocidos.

-Pues esa promesa ya la has roto así que-digo haciéndola reír-Me llamo Rick-digo extendiendo mi mano hacia ella y la veo ocultar una sonrisa antes de entrelazar nuestras manos.

-Kate, me llamo Kate-dice con una sonrisa e incluso el nombre lo tiene bonito.

-Pregunta lo que quieras y yo te contestaré, así me conocerás. Aunque sería mejor tener esta charla comiendo. Me muero de hambre-digo acercándome a su oído como si fuera un secreto.

La veo dudar en la respuesta pero finalmente la veo asentir con una sonrisa y camino a su lado para poder entrar en el primer restaurante que vimos.

Pedimos de comer y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro esperando a la comida sin apenas decir nada. Cuando llega la comida es el momento en el que decidimos empezar la charla, no quería perder mucho tiempo para poder conocerla.

-Entonces Kate, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa?

-¿No era yo quien iba a preguntar?

-Bueno esto tiene que ser cosa de dos ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero empiezo yo-dice sonriendo-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vacaciones?

-Algo así, más bien huyendo. Bueno huyendo no-digo sin ser capaz de explicarme-dentro de un par de semanas o así mi vida puede que cambie-digo con una sonrisa y me mira sin saber que decir-para bien, o eso creo-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír- quería hacer un buen viaje antes de que mi vida diera ese vuelco.

-Yo llevo aquí casi tres años. Vine para estudiar y ahora estoy de becaria en el Museo del Vaticano.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Ya decía yo que eras la mejor guía que podía haber encontrado-digo haciéndola reír.

-Dices que no se te dan bien los mapas, ¿Qué se te da bien?

-Las mujeres-digo haciéndola reír y riéndome yo también.-Soy más de letras, me gustan las palabras. ¿Fue difícil dejarlo todo? ¿Fue difícil venir a un país lejano al tuyo?

-Por momentos es complicado, pero estoy haciendo lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido hacer. Estoy cumpliendo mis sueños.

-No sé si sería capaz de dejar mi casa, mi país, mi familia.

-Quizás sea porque nunca he tenido ese apego por mi familia y mi casa-dice de repente poniéndose seria y no quería que lo hiciera.

-Yo es que soy un niño de mama-digo sacándole de nuevo una sonrisa-soy hijo único y mi madre…me sacó adelante ella sola, creo que eso si me hace ser un niño de mama.

-Tienes que estar orgulloso de ella.

-Lo estoy, trabajo mucho para que yo pueda estar en el momento en el que estoy.

-Mis padres…también trabajaron mucho para que yo pueda estar aquí, pero quizás a veces es mejor ser simplemente padres.

-Entiendo, te hubiera gustado estar más con ello.

-Sí, aunque me hubiera costado más llegar a donde estoy-dice sin duda emocionada.

-Bueno dejemos esos temas. ¿Tienes novio?-digo haciéndole reír de nuevo.

-Mejor no contesto.

-Bueno acepto. Pero me toca hacer otra pregunta.

-No, has perdido tu oportunidad-dice con una sonrisa-¿Comida favorita?

-Oh…no lo sé, me encanta la comida-digo con una sonrisa-las cheeseburguer.

-¿En serio? Pensé que serías más exquisito.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-No te ofendas pero…parece un poco.

-Un poco que.

-No, no quiero ofenderte.

-No me ofendes, de verdad-digo haciendo gesto con la mano sin duda algo enojado de que pudiera pensar algo de mi sin conocerme.

-Da igual. Tengo que irme.

-No espera, lo siento-digo levantándome y colocando mi mano sobre su brazo para impedir que se vaya.

-En serio, tengo que irme. Me lo he pasado muy bien, pero ya debería irme.

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa-me alegro de haber podido hablar contigo. De verdad, creo que iba a volverme loco. ¿No te ha gustado hablar con un neoyorkino?-digo con una sonrisa.

-La verdad…es que mi compañera de piso lo es-dice haciéndome sentir algo mal-pero me alegra haber hablado contigo-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y no puedo dejarla ir.

-Espera, ¿Puedes darme tu numero? Es por si me pierdo otra vez o algo…no sé…

-Está bien. Pero no te pases. Algunos no estamos de vacaciones-dice sacando un boli y me lo apunta rápidamente en la palma de la mano.

-Te llamaré-digo con una sonrisa y ella me mira con cara de aviso-está bien, intentaré no ser pesado ¿sí? Solo si necesito algo-digo con mi mejor cara de bueno, aunque no pensaba cumplir esa promesa, encontraría cualquier excusa para poder llamarla y volver a verla.

-Está bien. No te pierdas.

-Lo intentaré-digo con una sonrisa viéndola salir y suspiro, me gusta, me gusta esta chica y quiero conocerla más, aunque sea unos días, quiero conocerla.

POV KATE

Salgo del restaurante con una sonrisa, si lo cuento no se lo creen. Es increíble lo que me ha pasado. Nunca me hubiera abierto con alguien que apenas conozco, es más me cuesta hasta con la gente que conozco. No sé qué tiene pero me hace sentirme en confianza, y le he dado mi número, si el correcto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Empieza a hacerse de noche y acelero el paso de camino a casa. Mañana sería un día largo porque necesitaré recuperar algunas horas, pero creo que ha merecido la pena, sin duda así lo creo.

Llego al piso y nada más entrar escucho la voz de Lanie, mi compañera de piso, desde la cocina. Entro dentro dejo mis papeles encima de mi escritorio y me acerco a la cocina.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Han preguntado por mí?

-Bueno no había mucho movimiento así que no se han dado cuenta.

-Menos mal, te debo una.

-Vale me la quiero cobrar. ¿Dónde has estado?

-He…he conocido a alguien.

-¿Un chico?-dice intentando bromear pero sin esperar mi respuesta.

-Si.

-¿En serio?-dice girándose, parecía sorprendida, que digo, lo estaba.

-Bueno solo le ayude a encontrar la Fontana.

-Que romántico. Dime que os besasteis mucho-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome reír.

-No digas tonterías. Solo me invito a comer para agradecérmelo.

-Oh, ¿Es guapo?

-Lanie…

-¿Qué? Eso es importante.

-Estaba desesperado porque nadie conocía su idioma.

-¿Qué idioma?

-Es neoyorkino.

-¿Pero a quien preguntaba? Aquí casi todo el mundo sabe inglés. Yo creo que fue una manera de entrarte, creo que solo quería ligar contigo.

-No digas tonterías-digo sin dejar de pensar en ello. Pero quería pensar que fue todo fortuito. Si él lo hubiera provocado…ya no me parecería tan normal, no creo que me gustara tanto.

-¿Qué? Sería normal que si alguien te viera por la calle intentara ligar contigo. Pero tu historia es más romántica, sería un guion perfecto para una película-dice haciéndome pensar-Kate estoy bromeando. Me alegro mucho por ti.

-¿Alegrarte? No ha pasado nada. Seguramente no lo vuelva a ver más así que…

-¿No le has pedido el numero?

-No, le he dado el mío.

-Joder esa es mi amiga. No puedo creérmelo-dice gritando mientras sonríe.

-Lanie no empieces. No pasa nada. Solo es por si necesitaba algo.

-Claro que necesitara algo-dice guiñándome el ojo.

-Anda vamos a dejarlo. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?-digo con una sonrisa y ambos acabamos tumbadas en el sofá como siempre hablando de todo y de nada. Sin duda Rick tenía razón, era importante tener a alguien que te entienda, alguien que sea importante porque si no me volvería loca, ella es la que me mantiene cuerda, es la que en los momentos malos sabe sacarme una sonrisa, sin duda sin ella no sería lo mismo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues se han conocido un poco más y hemos podido conocer un poco a Kate. ¿Tanto le ha sorprendido a Lanie que le diera su número? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho Kate si no suele hacerlo? Veremos si se vuelven a ver o no y en qué condiciones.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad y seguimos con los cuatro capítulos semanales para no perder el ritmo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días, veo que de momento os interesa y os sigue gustando. Me gusta que hagáis preguntas como sabéis algunas podré responderlas y otras no jaja. Bueno pues la edad de ambos estará sobre los 25 años no son unos niños pero están en una época en la que pueden vivir un amor casi de juventud jaja. Bueno gracias a todos por darle esta oportunidad a la historia y en definitiva a mí. Vamos a por otro capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV KATE

Me levanto por la mañana con otra visión de la que había pasado ayer después de la conversación con Lanie anoche, sé que estaba bromeando pero me hizo pensar, y en definitiva era un desconocido y no podía abrirme así con alguien a quien no conocía.

Me levanto rápidamente hacia mi primer café de por la mañana porque ya siento un dolor fuerte de cabeza y no entiendo porque ni de donde viene. Solo tengo que centrarme en el trabajo, en no llegar tarde.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-digo entregándole una taza de café a ella también.

-¿Has dormido bien? No tienes buena cara.

-Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, ya se me pasara.

En ese instante empieza a sonar mi teléfono de forma insistente, cuando veo la pantalla veo la entrada de una llamada de un número desconocido y no se porque siento que es él y lo pongo en silencio para que al menos ese ruido no se me clavara en la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, da igual. Voy a vestirme ahora nos vemos-digo casi saliendo corriendo.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me arreglo antes de recoger todas las cosas. Cuando miro mi móvil tengo tres llamadas perdidas y finalmente un mensaje. Tomo aire antes de abrirlo y cuando lo hago supe que no me equivocaba.

 _Kate, soy Rick. Yo solo…quería saber si querías charlar un rato. Espero que estés bien._

Me siento mal al leer el mensaje, pero no podía verlo, no debía ¿no? me estaba volviendo loca, no lo conocía de nada y ya me estaba volviendo loca sería mejor alejarlo. Escribo rápidamente una respuesta y me lo meto en el bolso para poder salir corriendo.

 _Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo._

Salgo corriendo y me encuentro con Lanie en la puerta para poder salir corriendo al trabajo. Hoy se esperaba un día algo más tranquilo, aunque siempre que se esperaba terminaba siendo una tortura.

Hoy sin duda no iba a ser un día de tortura, aquí estaba con apenas la mitad de visitantes de un día. Eran muchos pero para lo que normalmente era la verdad es que era un día tranquilo. Hoy solo tenía programada un par de visitas guiadas y el resto de tiempo lo pasaría dentro catalogando y archivándolo todo.

Estoy tomándome mi segundo café del día para poder meterme ya dentro a catalogar después de mis dos grupos del día cuando veo a alguien acercarse a mí. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa profesional para ayudar a los visitantes, pero cuando enfoco bien la mirada y lo veo a él acercándose con una sonrisa, la mía se borra de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gustó tanto que he querido volver-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres un acosador o algo?-digo medio en broma medio en serio.

-Algo así-dice sonriendo-solo quería verte. ¿Es malo?

-No lo sé, te dije que tenía mucho trabajo.

-Por eso he venido yo. Pero tendrás que salir a cenar ¿no?

-Rick…

-Solo quiero invitarte a cenar. Tú conoces mejor la ciudad puedes llevarme al mejor sitio ¿no?

-Puedo darte un par de nombres si quieres pero…

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Qué?

-Ayer estábamos bien, pensé que nos habíamos caído bien y ahora…

-Es que he quedado, por eso no puedo quedar contigo-digo seria y veo como la sonrisa se borra de su cara.

-Oh…está bien, no pasa nada. Tienes mi numero si algún día quieres quedar solo tienes que llamar, ya no te interrumpo más-dice con una sonrisa falsa dándose la vuelta para irse y me duele verlo así, no puedo ver a nadie mal pero tenía que alejarlo ¿no? Tiro la mitad del café a la basura y vuelvo a mi trabajo antes de volverme loca.

Acabo de cerrar mi sesión y cojo mi abrigo para irme cuando entra Lanie con una sonrisa. Parece que ella no ha tenido un mal día y me alegro por ella.

-¿Lista para ir a cenar?

-A casa ¿no?

-Que dices, está la noche increíble así que vamos-dice sacándome de allí a rastras.

Vamos a mi restaurante favorito aquí en Roma, sé que lo ha hecho para convencerme de salir, pero me da igual, quiero comerme los mejores Spaghetti allá Carbonara que he probado en mi vida.

-Verás como no te arrepientes de venir-dice mientras entramos por la puerta y entonces me quedo paralizada.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo-digo tragando saliva cuando veo a Rick comiendo solo en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, no tenía cara de felicidad precisamente y eso me hace sentir mal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es él-digo apartando mi mirada de donde estaba.

-¿El chico? Dios, sí que esta bueno.

-Lanie-digo bajito regañándole.

-Qué suerte ¿no? deberías ir a hablar con él.

-No creo que quiera hablar conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha venido al museo.

-¿Al museo?

-Si a buscarme, quería quedar y le he dicho que no podía, que tenía planes.

-Kate…

-¿Qué? Ayer tenías razón no lo conozco.

-Pero eso tiene arreglo. ¿El pobre no te da pena verlo allí solo? Anda ves a hablar con él mientras yo pido para comer y beber. Ahora nos vemos, ¡Vamos!-dice empujándome hacia él y tomando todo el aire que puedo me acerco despacio.

-Hola-digo cuando me encuentro a su lado y levanta enseguida la cabeza y me mira sorprendido.

-Hola-dice levantándose haciéndome sentir tan pequeña.

-Yo…te he visto y quería saludarte.

-Oh, está bien. ¿Has venido sola? Si quieres puedes sentarte.

-No he venido sola-digo y veo como de nuevo su boca se curva hacia abajo-he venido con mi compañera de piso-digo porque me siento en la necesidad de dejárselo claro y lo veo asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La neoyorkina.

-Si. Ha ido a pedir la comida. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?-me atrevo a preguntarle porque quizás así pueda conocerlo mejor y además esta Lanie para evitar cualquier idiotez.

-Claro-dice mirando a su mesa donde está su plato aun con comida.

-Quieres…

-No déjalo, ya he acabado. Pago esto y me siento con vosotras.

-Ok-digo con una sonrisa acompañándolo a la barra y tras pedir una copa me sigue hacia donde Lanie ya está sentada. Cuando nos ve acercarnos nos sonríe y sé que está disfrutando con la victoria.

-¿No nos vas a presentar?-dice con esa sonrisa.

-No me has dejado-digo dejándole claro con la mirada que pensaba matarla.

-Soy Rick-dice él con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano pero Lanie se adelanta y le da un par de besos.

-Aquí se hace así-dice con una sonrisa-yo soy Lanie. Siéntate-dice ofreciéndole la silla que tiene a su lado y yo me siento al lado de Rick, quedando él entre las dos.-Ya me ha hablado un poco Kate de ti, pero me gustaría que me hablarás tú un poquito de ti.

-Claro-dice nervioso pero con una sonrisa-soy neoyorkino como vosotras. Estoy aquí de vacaciones. No sé qué contarte más.

-¿Tienes novia?-dice Lanie como si nada y la miro fijamente para que sepa que ahora mismo quiero matarla.

-Bueno, no.

-No ha sonado muy convincente.

-Creo que nunca he tenido una relación a la que pueda llamar seria.

-Uy, eso me suena a que eres un ligón, ¿solo quieres buen sexo y ya está?-pregunta avergonzándome pero parece que a él le hace gracia.

-Bueno…no puedo quejarme en cuanto a eso-dice sonriendo-pero nunca me he cerrado a tener una relación seria, supongo que nunca ha llegado la persona indicada-dice mirándome con una sonrisa consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

-Me gusta-dice Lanie sonriendo y nos ponemos las dos a comer mientras Rick nos acompaña, dejando pasar un poco el interrogatorio algo que me tranquilizaba.

Cuando acabamos de comer acabamos en la zona del bar tomando una copa. La verdad es que Rick ha conseguido relajarse a pesar de que Lanie no deja de mandar indirectas a pesar de que sabe que cuando llegue a casa la mataré.

-Bueno chicos, sintiéndolo mucho voy a tener que dejaros. Algunos mañana trabajamos.

-¿Tu no trabajas?-dice Rick mirándome y yo niego con la cabeza.-Si quieres podemos ir a tomar otro copa o a dar un vuelta.

-Le gustan los gelato. Si le invitas a uno no podrá decirte que no-dice Lanie.

-Entonces…puedo invitarte a un helado.

-Gelato suena mejor-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo asentir mientras sonríe.

-Bueno, ahora sí que me voy. Pasadlo bien chicos.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?

-No, me las arreglaré yo sola-dice dándole un beso y luego otro a mi antes de susurrarme al oído-no te portes bien, ya me entiendes.-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que no pueda evitar una sonrisa yo también.

-¿Nos vamos?-dice Rick y yo asiento mientras caminamos ambos hacia la salida del bar, me gustaba, me sentía bien y pensaba disfrutar de su compañía, eso no significaba que tuviera que pasar nada ¿no?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que a pesar de que Kate ha querido alejarlo hay algo que les atrae a estar juntos ¿el destino? ¿Lanie? Jaja. Bueno gracias a todos por leer y espero que os siga gustando queda mucha historia y como siempre mucho que disfrutar y sufrir con estos personajes que tanto amamos.**

 **Hasta el viernes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día mas y como veis volvemos a cambiar el horario jaja pero bueno el caso es cumplir con mi promesa, aquí tenéis capítulo nuevo, y creo que os va a gustar, espero que me lo hagáis saber, ya sabéis comentariosssss.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Caminamos cada uno con nuestro helado en la mano y no puedo dejar de mirarla. Hace un rato pensaba que no volvería a verla y ahora estamos solo los dos caminando por la noche por la ciudad y me siento bien, que digo, me siento genial.

-Esta bueno el helado este.

-¿Bueno? Es el mejor del mundo-dice relamiéndose y me entran unas ganas locas de lamer sus labios. Dios contrólate un poco Rick.

-Tu amiga…me ha caído bien.

-¿Si? Porque a mi creo que me cae peor-dice haciéndome reír.

-Es un poco…no encuentro la palabra para definirla.

-Tranquilo, yo la conozco desde que ambas íbamos a la guardería y aun no he sido capaz de encontrar esa palabra que la defina-dice sonriendo.

-Teníais que ser muy monas por aquella época-digo provocándola.

-Puf…que dices-dice cabeceando.

-Bueno yo como comprenderás, para esa época ya era el guapo de la clase-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿De verdad eres malo para guiarte?

-Si ¿por qué?-pregunto sin entender.

-Pues que a veces se encuentran las cosas sin buscarlas-dice señalando hacia delante y cuando miro hacia allí veo la Fontana allí delante de nosotros.

-Eso sí que es casualidad-digo con la boca abierta.

-Vas a poder disfrutarla de noche. Es mucho más bonita y no hay tanta gente. Corre ven-dice tirando el papel manchado del helado en una papelera y sale corriendo hacia la fuente. Yo hago lo mismo y salgo corriendo detrás de ella. La verdad es que era mucho más bonita de noche, pero apenas podía fijarme en ello cuando la tenia a ella delante con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

-Sí, es preciosa-digo detrás de ella más mirándola a ella pero gracias a dios estaba de espaldas a mí y no se había dado cuenta, no quería cagarla.

-Es mágica, es increíble-dice emocionada mirándola y yo sonrió a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen con el dinero después?-digo de repente y recibo una mirada de pocos amigos de su parte.- ¿Qué?

-¿Eso es lo que te importa?

-Bueno en una etapa de crisis como en la que estamos me sorprende que la gente tire el dinero por superstición.

-La gente cree en la magia, es bueno creer en algo que nos mantenga en pie. Si no tuvieras ilusiones en la vida, para que vivir-dice seria mirándome y me llegan sus palabras.

-Tienes razón-digo con una sonrisa-tienes un poco de helado en…-pero no acabo, me acerco para quitárselo despacio con mis dedos y entonces siento que estamos muy cerca, quizás demasiado y de nuevo tengo que frenarme para no acercar mi boca a la suya y limpiarle el rastro de helado con ella.

-Gracias-dice apartando la mirada de mí.

-Bueno…pues…-pero no sé qué decir así que me callo. Y entonces me acuerdo de las palabras que acaba de decir, sin ilusiones no se puede vivir, y mi ilusión ahora es disfrutar de estos días sin pensar en más allá-Ven-digo haciendo un gesto para que se acerque.

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero que nos hagamos una foto-digo sacando mi móvil y se coloca a mi lado con una sonrisa haciendo que sonría yo también. Estiro el brazo y saco una foto de ambos con la fontana gusto detrás.

-Déjame verla-dice quitándome el móvil y la veo sonreír mientras la mira y me doy cuenta de que no quiero frenarme más, de que quiero besarla porque ahora mismo es en lo único que puedo pensar, y no quiero retenerme más.

-Kate…

-¿Si?-dice levantando la mirada del móvil. Y entonces tragando saliva me acerco un poco más a ella dejándole claro mis intenciones, pero por si no las tenía clara decido decirlas de viva voz por si quiere ponerle ella un freno, porque yo no pensaba ponerlo.

-Voy a dejar de frenarme-digo mirándola mientras me acerco más-voy a besarte-digo con mis labios casi pegados a los suyos y entonces espero un par de segundos, o quizás fueron menos, pero no quería que pensara en ello, no quería que se apartara y lo hago, sello mis labios con los suyos en una pequeña caricia que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Solo es un pequeño roce, un roce que hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble por culpa de un simple contacto. Me separo despacio aun con los ojos cerrados y aun puedo sentir su aliento luchando por el aire que ambos compartimos.

Cuando abro los ojos despacio me encuentro con su mirada, esos ojos indescifrables tan brillantes que hacía competencia a cualquiera estrella del firmamento. Y entonces creo que se va a arrepentir que me va a dejar allí tirado, pero para sorpresa mía hace todo lo contrario y se acerca para volver a besarnos haciendo que ya pierda todo el miedo y la agarro con fuerza por la cintura para acercarla más a mí, para sentirla con todo mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos ambos con la respiración alterada pero sin separarnos mucho, mis manos siguen en todo momento en su cintura mientras las suyas jugaban con mi pelo justo en mi cuello creando un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

-Me alegro de no haberme frenado más-digo sonriéndole y ella me sonríe mientras oculta su mirada sin duda sonrojada-Hey, todo bien ¿no?-digo levantándole la cara para poder mirarla y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

-Es tarde-dice con una sonrisa y a pesar de la sonrisa creo que algo va mal, y ella se da cuenta porque enseguida me da otro corto beso en los labios para tranquilizarme-solo es tarde-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió mientras asiento. Me agarra de la mano y decido acompañarla hasta su casa, quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Vamos todo el camino agarrados de la mano, y se me hace demasiado corto el viaje, cuando Kate se frena y me dice que hemos llegado no puedo evitar poner mi peor cara, no quería que se acabara la noche, no quería que esto se le olvidara o se arrepintiera.

-Pensé que vivías más lejos-digo poniendo morritos y ella me sonríe mientras se muerde el labio sin ser consciente de lo que ese simple gesto me provoca.

-Es tarde pero eso no significa que no podamos vernos mañana-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra. Le agarro suavemente de la mano casi con miedo de despedirme, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Te llamo?

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas-dice y siento que me está dando largas, pero se da cuenta de cómo me siento porque enseguida sigue hablando con una sonrisa-pero no voy a tardar mucho. ¿Quedamos para la hora de comer?

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes llegar a algún sitio?

-Bueno…me mandas un mensaje con la dirección y seguro que el taxista sabe traerme-digo con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo vas a volver?

-Pediré un taxi no te preocupes. Hasta mañana-digo acercándome a ella para poder besarle suavemente en los labios antes de darme la vuelta para irme, pero no lo hago hasta que me aseguro que está dentro y a salvo.

Cojo un taxi y vuelvo al hotel con una sonrisa, esto era algo que no esperaba, pero sin duda estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, feliz de haber dado el paso.

Cuando llego al hotel siento como mi móvil suena insistentemente en mi bolsillo. Lo saco rápidamente pensando que puede ser ella pero cuando lo saco veo la foto de la gran Martha Rodgers en la pantalla.

-Hola madre.

-Hola hijo ¿Estabas dormido?

-No, pero ¿No tienes otra hora de llamar?

-Siempre quiero llamar y no sé qué hora será allí y termino no haciéndolo. Así que ahora que ya había marcado no había marcha atrás.

-Está bien mama. ¿Está todo bien por ahí?

-Sí, esto es una locura. He estado en tu editorial, ya sabes que tengo que cuidar tus intereses. Sería bueno que volviera cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué`?

-Se está hablando mucho de tu libro por aquí y aun no se ha publicado. Tienes que estar aquí antes de que la editorial se aproveche de eso.

-Mama…confió en ellos.

-Yo no. En cuento vean que puedes triunfar ganaran todo el dinero que puedan a tu costa.

-Mama les debo mucho, yo solo con que vaya todo bien me da igual. Pero además ya estas tu ahí para cuidar mis intereses ¿no?

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

-Entonces deja que me quede. Ya me lo dijiste que mi vida puede cambiar si todo va bien y según me cuentas va bastante bien. Quiero vivir estos días con toda la normalidad posible.

-Tienes razón hijo. Disfruta de estos días, haz todo lo que puedas porque si la gente ve tu talento tu vida puede que no vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Tu tranquilo yo cuido de tus intereses-sé que está sonriendo y eso me hace sonreír. Mi madre consigo preocuparme para luego poder siempre tranquilizarme. Pero ahora mismo me da igual lo que pase en Nueva York, estaba disfrutando de estos días y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que al menos estos días los disfrutara a tope.

-Gracias madre. Te llamo mañana ¿sí?

-Está bien. ¿Todo ok por allí?

-Todo ok-digo con una sonrisa antes de colgar y aunque sé que me va a costar dormir tras esta noche, tenía que descansar, mañana sería un día largo y espero que fuera mucho mejor que hoy, aunque iba a ser complicado de superar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno bueno, ¿Qué decís? ¿Os gusta? ¿Demasiado pronto? Bueno pues sea como sea ya ha pasado, ya se han dado el primer beso, parece que Rick lo tiene claro y piensa disfrutar de estos días como si fueran los últimos, ¿Y Kate? ¿Le entrara el miedo? ¿Decidirá disfrutar también de estos días? Para saberlo habrá que esperar un poco, pero no mucho, mañana nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más y feliz de ver que continuáis ahí los de siempre, que vuelven lectores que estabais ahí desde siempre y espero que sigan apareciendo nuevos lectores que les llame la historia y estos personajes que nos tienen enamorados. Gracias a todos los que os molestáis en comentar, hoy en especial este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros por estar siempre ahí sacándome una sonrisa y dándome la fuerza para seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Me levanto temprano a pesar de que ayer llegamos tarde y de que no tengo que madrugar. Pero no puedo evitarlo, llevo demasiado tiempo dando vueltas en la cama después de lo que paso anoche, y decido ponerme en marcha para acabar cuanto antes y también para no volverme loco.

Me encuentro como siempre con Lanie en la cocina, por una vez es ella la que me pasa la taza de café que la tomo sin rechistar.

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?-dice levantando la voz muy emocionada por el tema.

-Sí, es lo único que voy a decir.

-Eso es porque no hay nada que contar-dice mirándome de soslayo, sé que quiere picarme y decido devolverle la jugada.

-No creo que quieres saber lo bien que besa-digo como si nada y veo cómo va corriendo hacia el fregadero para escupir el café.

-¿Qué?-dice dándose rápidamente la vuelta mientras se limpia los restos de café.

-Nada-digo girándome pero antes de poder darme la vuelta por completo la escucho rechistar.

-Quieta ahí, no tan rápido. No tienes escapatoria. ¿Qué eso de que lo has besado?

-Sí que pasa-digo tapándome la boca con la taza para que no viera mi sonrisa.

-Dios mío, Katherine Beckett…

-Está bien esta bien-digo como si me costara un suplicio contárselo, aunque en realidad necesitaba contárselo-nos besamos. Bueno me beso él primero.

-¿Y?-dice insistiendo.

-Pues le devolví el beso-digo con una sonrisa-estábamos en la Fontana y allí…me beso, fue…fue increíble, fue mágico.

-Oh dios mío que bonito-dice corriendo hacia mi abrazándome haciendo que casi caiga la taza.

-Lanie tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Qué no? es precioso.

-Sí, pero solo durara unos días-digo por fin soltando mi miedo.

-Kate…-dice haciendo que me siente y ella se sienta a mi lado-sé en lo que estás pensando, pero tú siempre has dicho que te gusta la magia, eres una romántica y lo sabes.

-Por eso me da miedo. Y si me ilusiono y luego…dentro de dos semanas se irá.

-Pero lo habrás vivido. ¿No te arrepentirás más de no haberlo vivido?-dice mirándome fijamente y sé que tiene razón, siempre he soñado con tener un amor como este, quizás más un sueño que creía imposible, pero si quería vivir, enamorarme, disfrutar de lo que me gusta y de la gente que quiero, Lanie tiene razón no me perdonaría no intentarlo, no disfrutarlo mientras dure. Quizás solo quede en eso, en un amor de juventud, en un amor de verano. Pero será algo que recuerde durante el resto de mi vida, algo que sé que voy a disfrutar y sentir y con eso me quedo.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Eso digo yo-dice con una sonrisa abrazándome y sonrió mientras la aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

-Gracias.

-Siempre-dice con una sonrisa-ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, algunos tenemos que ir a trabajar-dice con una sonrisa-tu disfruta de tu día-dice dejándome sola y no puedo dejar de sonreír al 'pensar en él.

Sé que tengo que levantarme para poder hacer todas las cosas que suelo hacer en mi día libre, poner la lavadora, limpiar la casa, hacer la compra etc. Pero ahora mismo solo pienso en verlo, en llamarlo y quedar con él. Saco mi móvil y busco su nombre en la lista de contacto. Le mando mi dirección y termino escribiéndole un corto mensaje.

 _Buenos días, al final puede que pueda quedar un poco antes. Te parece bien sobre las 12?_

Le doy a enviar y cuando voy a guardarme el móvil en el bolsillo lo siento vibrar con su respuesta, solo pensar en lo poco que ha tardado en contestar me hace sonreír.

 _Por mí como si quieres que vaya ahora. ¿Necesitas ayuda?;)_

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando lo leo y tras dudar mucho si decirle que necesito su ayuda o no, decido contestarle.

 _Mejor vente a las 12, puedo ocuparme yo sola de lo demás. Piensa un lugar para ir._

 _Tú eres la guía, así que tú tienes la última palabra. Nos vemos a las 12._

Sonrió como una tonta cuando leo su respuesta y suspiro como una adolescente. Me cuesta un mundo levantarme y cierro los ojos recordando el beso que compartimos ayer, ¿Volverá a pasar hoy? espero que si.

-Madre mía, te tiene loquita ese neoyorkino-dice Lanie haciéndome abrir los ojos.

-Tú cállate-digo con una sonrisa levantándome para poder arreglar las cosas y estar lista cuando él venga.

-Pásatelo bien.

-Igualmente-digo riéndome mientras corro para hacerlo todo cuanto antes.

POV RICK

Estoy más relajado ahora que he recibido su mensaje. Tenía mis dudas de que hubiera cambiado de opinión tras consultarlo con la almohada, pero me alegraba de que quisiera seguir viéndonos, que digo alegrarme, estaba literalmente dando saltos de alegría.

Decido tomarme una buena ducha y ponerme guapo, quería estar lo más guapo posible para ella. Quería llevarla a comer, a visitar la ciudad, a disfrutar de la buena compañía.

Cuando estoy arreglado miro el reloj y queda media hora para la cita. Calculando lo que tarde ayer en llegar desde su casa me sobraran veinte minutos, pero no puedo aguantar más en casa. Salgo fuera y paro un taxi. Tras dar su dirección me siento relajado en el taxi, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando nos encontremos.

Voy todo el camino pensando en cómo saludarla, en si besarla, en si abrazarla, en si quedarme como un idiota allí esperando a ver qué hace ella. Estaba nervioso, yo, nervioso por una chica, era algo inaudito pero cierto.

Cuando llego me bajo del taxi y tras pagar me pongo como un tonto a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. No sabía si llamar ya o esperar los veinte minutos que faltan para las doce. Pero no quiero esperar, no creo que pueda esperar. Me acerco hasta la puerta y tras mucho dudar termino tocando el timbre.

Espero impaciente a que se abra la puerta y cuando estoy pensando que he cometido un error por venir antes, se abre la puerta y sale ella con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca. Tiene un moño hecho lo que hace que su cara quede más libre, lo que la hace aún más hermosa. Mira el reloj sorprendida y luego vuelve a mirarme.

-Es temprano.

-Lo sé.

-Pasa, me queda cinco minutos-dice con una sonrisa y entro dentro mientras ella sale corriendo pasando por una puerta que imagino que será la de su habitación. Al final no ha habido beso ni abrazo pero por ahora no me importa, vamos a pasar todo el día, juntos y ya llegara o al menos eso espero.

Doy vueltas por la pequeña casa pero antes de que pueda ver demasiado la veo salir con un bolso y una chaqueta preciosa como siempre.

-Estás muy guapa-digo como un tonto y la veo sonreír.

-Anda vamos antes de que cambie de opinión-dice con una sonrisa y salgo casi corriendo seguido por su risa.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué te queda por ver?

-Bueno supongo que muchas cosas, pero entre las más destacadas el Coliseo.

-¿No lo has visto?

-No.

-Pues vamos a arreglar eso-dice tirando de mi mano y con una sonrisa la sigo allí donde ella vaya.

Caminamos de la mano por la ciudad y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Llegamos al Coliseo y Kate consigue que entremos sin hacer cola, era un chollo tenerla a mi lado.

-¿Puedes conseguirme pasar sin colas a todos los sitios?

-Cállate-dice con una sonrisa mientras disfrutamos de las vistas, y de la espectacularidad del monumento.

-Esto es increíble.

-Sí, no me canso de venir a disfrutarlo-dice sin duda disfrutando-¿Te imaginas como seria esto hace siglos? Tenía que ser increíble, esto repleto de gente todo el mundo gritando.

-Y la gente muriendo allí abajo-digo cortándole el rollo y me echa esa mirada-lo siento, era mucho más bonito como tú lo contabas.

-Muy gracioso-dice haciéndose la enfadada.

-Ven, quiero otro selfie juntos-digo tirando de ella para que se colocara a mi lado. Estiro el brazo para poder sacar la foto y entonces siento como me da en el hombro. Cuando giro la cara para mirarla junta sus labios a los míos sorprendiéndome tanto que el móvil acaba en el suelo, pero me da igual, completamente igual.

-Dios Rick, tu móvil-dice preocupada haciendo un gesto para recogerlo pero yo se lo impido tirando de nuevo de ella para poder besarla de nuevo sintiendo su sonrisa en mi boca haciéndome sonreír a mí también-tu móvil-dice cuando nos separamos.

-Puedo comprar otro-digo con una sonrisa sacando una de su cara.

Me agacho recogiendo el móvil y está completamente rota la pantalla y era imposible encenderlo, solo me alegraba de no perder nada gracias a que todo se subía a la nube directamente. La miro y la veo preocupada por el móvil pero no quiero que lo este.

-Anda vamos, es hora de comer-digo con una sonrisa tirando de ella y la veo sonreír y eso es lo único que de verdad me importa en este momento y si, de que el beso, ha vuelto a llegar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, el lunes más y mejor jaja. Espero como siempre que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenas tardes, ya estamos aquí otra vez, y tenemos capítulo nuevo, ya me diréis si es mejor que el del sábado o no jaja. Gracias de verdad por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Acabamos de comer y nos sentamos en un pequeño banco cerca del coliseo. La miro y se que le sigue dando vueltas a lo del móvil y no lo entiendo, no ha sido su culpa y para mi no es ningún problema.

-Kate.

-¿Si?-dice volviendo a la realidad.

-¿En que piensas?

-En que…en que estas lejos de casa y es la única forma de comunicarte y…

-Bueno siempre puedes dejarme tu móvil.

-Claro-dice sacándolo rápidamente haciéndome reír.

-Es broma Kate. Mira es la mejor manera para cambiar de móvil, además así no estarán todo el rato llamándome. Yo no veo ninguna queja en lo que ha pasado. Además lo tenía yo en mis manos así que la culpa es mía ¿no?

-Pero yo te bese y…

-Puedes repetirlo todas las veces que quieras, no tengo ninguna queja al respecto-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Lo siento soy una idiota, solo que no quería que nada estropeara este día y…

-Nada lo ha estropeado ni lo va a estropear-digo colocando mi mano en su cara para poder acercarla y volver a besarla como dios manda.

La oigo suspirar en el beso y eso me hace sonreír mientras vuelvo a besarla otra vez más, porque eso es lo que quiero hacer por el resto del día, besarla una y otra vez más,

-Hace un poco de fresco-dice colocándose la chaqueta aunque la verdad es que no sentía que hiciera mucho frio-podríamos ir a tu hotel o…-dice casi sin mirarme y eso saca una sonrisa de mi cara.

-Si, hace mucho frio. En mi hotel tenemos calefacción vamos-digo tirando de ella sacándole una sonrisa y caminamos juntos de nuevo por el mismo camino de hace una rato, ambos sin soltarnos la mano y con una sonrisa imposible de borrar.

Llegamos al hotel y la dejo pasar por delante de mí. La veo mirar a su alrededor cada rincón de la habitación como si fuera otro monumento u obra de arte que mereciera la pena mirar una y otra vez.

-¿Te gusta algo que ves?

-No, ¿Han pasado a limpiar? No creo que seas tan arreglado.

-¿Cómo que no? Tengo todo siempre colocado. Pero por si acaso no mires dentro del armario-digo con una sonrisa sacando otra de su cara-¿Quieres una copa?

-Está bien-dice sonriendo y la dejo allí mirando a su alrededor mientras voy al mini bar para preparar una par de copas.

Nos sentamos ambos en el pequeño sofá con nuestras copas en la mano pero enseguida se la quito y cojo la mía para dejarlas sobre la mesa que tenemos delante. Me coloco de lado para poder mirarla bien y paso mis manos por su pelo mientras me acerco a ella para poder volver a besarla.

Abro mi boca deseosa de dejarle paso a su lengua y de poder abrirme paso yo en su boca. Paso mi lengua por sus labios pidiéndole paso y enseguida nuestras lenguas se juntan disfrutando el uno del otro, suspirando y gimiendo sin poder parar, creo que iba a volverme completamente loco y solo había sido un beso.

-¿Quieres algo? Cualquier cosa solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-Ven-dice mordiéndose el labio y tira de mí para volver a besarme y dios esto es increíble, me encanta, me encanta todo lo que hace y como lo hace, creo que me voy a volver loco.

Acabo casi tumbado sobre ella dejándome llevar por el beso. Cuando nos separamos nos mantenemos aun unidos y ambos con una sonrisa en la cara. Acaricio con cuidado su cara despacio, mientras la miro a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír como un loco. Me acerco de nuevo a besarla ya más seguro de que ella es lo que quiere y entonces suena un móvil y frustrado suspiro levantándome un poco para que ella pueda sacar el móvil de su bolso.

-Lo siento-dice sacándolo.

-Al menos el mío no puede sonar-digo sacándole una sonrisa-ahora vuelvo contesta tranquila-digo levantándome y dejándole algo de privacidad para recibir su llamada, pensando que esto podía haber acabado pero me daba igual mientras se quedara aún más a mi lado.

Vuelvo tras pasar por el baño y ya ha acabado la llamada. Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado está un poco ausente. Espero paciente a su lado hasta que ella nota mi presencia y me mira con una sonrisa. Tiro de ella para abrazarla y cierro los ojos mientras la siento contra mi costado.

-Era mi madre.

-¿Si? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, está feliz con su trabajo. Pero mi padre dice que van a venir pronto a verme. En unos meses mi madre se jubila y entonces pasara un poco de tiempo aquí conmigo.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-No lo sé. No he tenido tanta relación con ellos. Quiero creer que si ahora tienen tiempo y quieren verme tiene que ser algo bueno, pero es raro.

-Lo entiendo. Yo soy un niño de mama y he estado solo con ella. Pero mi madre trabajaba también mucho para sacarme adelante y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en su trabajo. Siempre pensé que era lo que no quería, quería jugar con otros niños, hacer cosas de niños. Pero ahora, me alegro de haber pasado todo el tiempo posible con mi madre, me he dado cuenta de que eso nunca es malo-digo sacándole un sonrisa-aunque eso sí, a veces no me importa que se vaya y me deje unos días solo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Las relaciones de padres e hijos no siempre son fáciles.

-Ninguna relación es fácil-digo mirándola y la veo apoyarse en mi cuerpo para besarme y yo me dejo llevar por ella, por su tacto, por su boca haciendo maravillas a la mía.

-Llévame a la cama Rick-dice de repente mirándome a los ojos y trago saliva mientras me levanto rápidamente para cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama con su risa como banda sonora.

Nos desnudamos el uno al otro sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de acariciarnos. Quiero conocer cada milímetro de su piel y me pongo a ello, besando, observando, tocando. Quería que disfrutara como nunca, pero sobre todo quería que se sintiera especial, porque para mí lo era, era especial.

La tumbo con cuidado en la cama y me tumbo sobre ella. Me mira con una sonrisa pícara que enseguida me encargo de besar hasta que consigo hacerla suspirar.

-¿Estas segura…?-pregunto para asegurarme, no quiero que luego se arrepienta, no quiero que se arrepienta de nada de lo que pase entre los dos.

-Estoy muy segura-dice mordiéndose el labio mientras juega con mi pelo haciéndome cosquillas y entonces tira de mi cabeza hacia abajo para poder volver a besarnos y entonces ya sé que nada ni nadie va a impedir que pase, ya solo queda dejarme llevar, dejarnos llevar y disfrutar, que ambos disfrutemos de esto.

Me levanto lo justo para poder sacar un condón de la mesita de noche y me lo coloco rápidamente mientras ella sonríe. Me coloco de nuevo sobre ella y con la ayuda de su mano, la penetro despacio, llenándola por completo y haciendo que clave sus uñas con fuerza en mi espalda volviéndome loco.

Me muevo despacio sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de besarla mientras ambos nos damos placer mutuo. No dejamos de movernos, no dejamos de sentirnos, no dejamos de darnos ese placer puro que está llevándonos al clímax total.

Siento como clava sus uñas en mi espalda y como muerde suavemente mi hombro mientras yo no dejo de moverme intentando darle lo que necesita e intentando llegar yo mismo al clímax. Siento que está cerca y yo también lo estoy por eso acelero el paso mientas introduzco mi mano entre los dos cuerpos y presiono su clítoris, una, dos y tres veces hasta que siento como llega a su orgasmo gritando mi nombre, pero eso no me frena, sigo moviéndome mientras muerdo su cuello y siento como aprieta sus brazos en mi cuello para tirar más de mi hasta que llego yo mismo al orgasmo gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Me dejo caer a su lado en la cama mientras ambos intentamos recuperar el aliento. La oigo reírse y la miro sin entender. Pero entonces se levanta un poco y se tapa con las sabanas tapándome a mí también.

-¿Qué?

-De repente me ha dado vergüenza que me vieras desnuda yo…da igual-dice sonriendo.

-No tiene que darte vergüenza, para nada-digo destapándola un poco mientras paso mi mano por su cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisa.

-Rick…-dice quejándose con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, eres increíble Kate-digo sonriendo mientras la beso suavemente en los labios.-Ahora es cuando tú dices que soy increíblemente guapo-digo haciéndole reír.

-Bueno…no estas mal-dice con una sonrisa.

-Oye-digo quejándome haciéndome el ofendido pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa-¿Y ahora?-digo mirándola con miedo de que este fuera el final.

-Ahora…ahora tengo hambre-dice sonriéndome y yo le sonrió porque sé que hay más detrás de esa frase, no se iba, se quedaba y eso significaba que aún no había llegado la hora de que esto se acabara.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Bueno entonces era mejor que el del sábado o no jaja. Bueno como siempre espero que os haya gustado y dejéis un pequeño comentario que me de fuerzas para que el del miércoles sea aún mejor jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, feliz de que os esté gustando a pesar de que todo va mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente van mis historias. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Despierto y la veo a mi lado, es tan hermosa. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Levanto mi mano despacio y la toco con delicadeza su cara sin despertarla. Me coloco de lado para poder mirarla mejor y le toco despacio su cintura y no puedo esperar más y me acerco para besar sus labios y entonces la siento removerse y suspirar en mis labios.

Sonrió y me alejo un poco para poder mirarla, de nuevo con miedo a que se arrepienta, no entiendo que me esta pasando.

-Buenos días-digo mirándola a ver si puedo averiguar que puede estar pasando por esa cabecita suya, pero no tengo que mirar mucho porque simplemente me mira con una sonrisa y luego cierra los ojos aun sonriendo.

-Demasiada claridad.

-Eso puedo solucionarlo-digo levantándome rápidamente para cerrar las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbra. Miro hacia la cama y tiene aun los ojos medios cerrados.

-Rick…-dice tapándose la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Tapate-dice asomándose un poquito. Me coloco el bóxer que esta tirado en el suelo y vuelvo a la cama tumbándome a su lado mientras me acerco a ella.

-¿Ahora te va a dar vergüenza?

-Si.

-¿En serio? ¿Después de lo de anoche? Anoche no tenías vergüenza.

-Es distinto-dice tapándose y me coloco sobre ella haciéndola reír.

-No sientas vergüenza, porque no tienes porque sentirla. Eres increíble.

-Rick…-dice sonrojada y me quito de encima pero al menos ahora no tira tanto de la manta hacia arriba y puedo ver algo de su hombro desnudo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Pues querer da igual, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿En serio?

-Si tengo turno de tarde. ¿Cuántos días libres crees que tengo?-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Pero aun tenemos unas horas ¿no?

-Sí, tengo hambre.

-¿Otra vez?

-Hey-dice enojada dándome un golpe juguetón.

-Voy a pedir que no lo suban, no quiero salir de aquí-digo besándole suavemente los labios.

-Bien.

-Tú ves vistiéndote, si quieres-digo mirándola haciendo que sonría mientras se sonroja.

Me levanto cojo el teléfono y me meto en el baño más para darle esa intimidad que necesita ella que por querer separarme de ella. Llamo rápidamente para que nos suban el desayuno. Cojo un alborno para taparme y me mojo un poco la cabeza para poder despertarme mejor. Cuando salgo hacia la habitación Kate ya está vestida y sentada en la cama. Cuando me oye abrir la puerta me mira con una sonrisa y cuando me ve empieza a reírse.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…lo siento…-dice sin parar de reír.

Me miro y veo como el alborno lo tengo arrugado sobre la parte del bóxer marcando aún más mis partes en vez de taparlas.

-Muy graciosa-digo colocándome bien mientras sonrió. En ese momento dan en la puerta-ahí está nuestro desayuno-digo sonriendo mientras me acerco para abrir la puerta.

Desayunamos los dos juntos sin dejar de sonreír, no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es una locura, pero una locura que me hace sentir bien. Se levanta para ir al baño y yo me encargo de recoger un poco todo y para vestirme rápidamente para cuando salga.

Cuando sale del baño ya está algo más arreglada y no significa que más guapa, porque ella sería guapa hasta con una bolsa puesta. Me acerco a ella y la veo sonreír. La agarro de la cintura para tirar de ella hacia mí y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Cuándo vamos a poder volver a vernos?

-Todavía no me he ido y ya estas queriendo quedar otra vez.

-Sí, y cuando vuelvas a irte volveré a preguntar cuando volveremos a vernos-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Y luego tendrás que cenar. Puedo recogerte.

-¿Sabes llegar?

-Me estoy haciendo un experto en esta ciudad, ya llego a los sitios hasta sin querer así que queriendo-digo con una sonrisa-si hace falta empezaré ahora a buscar el Vaticano así podré llegar para la hora que salgas-digo haciéndola reír.

-Te diré que metro coger para que llegues.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa-¿Eso significa que vamos a quedar?

-Sí, pero solo una cena.

-¿Eso es que no te ha gustado lo que ha pasado?-digo despacio intentando elegir bien las palabras.

-No he dicho eso. Pero mañana tengo turno de mañana y tengo que descansar. Si me quedo…no descansaré.

-Puedo portarme bien-digo poniendo morritos mientras la agarro por la cintura y ella coloca sus manos sobre mi cuello.

-No estoy segura de que quiera que te portes bien así que…

-Oh, eres muy mala Kate-digo sonriendo haciéndola reír.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

-¿A qué hora sales?

-8 y media.

-Pues estaré esperándote.

-Bien.

-Piensa un buen lugar para comer ¿Si?

-Lo pensaré-dice besándome antes de coger su bolso para poder salir por la puerta. Antes de hacerlo vuelve a mirarme con una sonrisa y la veo salir pensando en que en unas horas podré volver a verla.

POV KATE

Llego al trabajo con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que no he podido quitarme desde esta mañana. Tengo ganas de verlo y aunque sé que esto no va a durar, que es algo efímero, pienso disfrutarlo mientras dure.

Saco el móvil para ver si tengo algo de él, pero no hay nada de nada, pienso que me estoy volviendo loca, solo han pasado unos minutos desde que nos hemos visto y ya lo echo de menos. Sé que tengo que ponerme un freno, no puedo enamorarme, ¿Qué digo de enamorarme? Estoy loca, no puedo pensar ni en ello, esto es efímero, esto tiene fecha de caducidad, menos de dos semanas y sí, aunque quiero disfrutar, aunque me da igual que esto se vaya a acabar, tengo que poner el freno, no puedo acelerarme porque si ya estoy empezando a echarlo de menos ¿Cómo será cuando se vaya de verdad? No, no quiero sufrir, eso lo tengo claro.

-Hola chica. ¿Qué tal tu noche?-dice Lanie apareciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dando horas extras.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, doble turno-dice con una sonrisa-pero no me has respondido. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Bien, sin quejas-digo con una sonrisa.

-Madre mía te has acostado con él-dice levantando la voz.

-Lanie, no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa ¿vale?

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que…quiero saberlo todo-dice bajando la voz.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas-digo yo también bajito sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver su cara de fastidio.

-Eres muy mala Kate.

-Si lo soy, y esta chica mala tiene que ponerse a trabajar así que te dejo.

-Espera. ¿Nos vemos luego para cenar y hablamos?

-He quedado-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Una amiga me digo que viviera el momento y lo estoy haciendo. Esta noche nos vemos.

-¿Esta noche no me abandonas?

-No, mañana tengo turno de mañana. Así que luego nos vemos.

-Está bien, disfruta de la cena y aunque sea rápido no dejes el postre-dice con una sonrisa y la dejo allí mientras me voy cabeceando por las cosas que dice mi amiga.

Hoy es un día duro de trabajo, grupo tras grupo voy guiándolos por el gran museo, el museo de todos los museos. Sin duda, creo que es el primer día que el trabajo se me hace largo, y sé que la culpa la tiene él, que lo echo de menos y necesito verlo. Por mucho, que no quiera pensar en ello no puedo evitarlo.

Acabo cansada y me encuentro en las taquillas con Lanie, sin duda tiene que estar aún más cansada que yo después del doble turno.

-¿Te vas a casa?

-Si estoy muy cansada.

-Si quieres puedes venirte a cenar con nosotros.

-No quiero ir a cenar con una parejita-dice con una sonrisa.

-En serio puedes venir.

-Y en serio estoy cansada. Además tienes que disfrutar del tiempo que tengáis-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientas recojo mis cosas para poder salir en busca de Rick.

Cuando salgo lo busco con la mirada pero no logro encontrarlo. No sé si tengo más miedo de que se haya perdido o de que solo haya buscado sexo conmigo. ¿Puede que sea eso? ¿Me ha engañado? Pero entonces siento como mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo y cuando lo saco todas las dudas se van de golpe y una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

 _Estás muy guapa. ¿Estás buscándome? Solo tienes que mirar a tu espalda._

Me giro mientras lo busco con la mirada, lo encuentro apoyado sobre la pared de la entrada con el móvil en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Y otra vez, estoy sonriendo como una tonta, pero no puedo evitarlo, me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir feliz, y es algo que mientras pueda pienso disfrutarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Creéis que Kate tiene las cosas claras y no irá a más la relación? ¿Terminarán sufriendo? ¿Acabara antes casi de empezar? bueno para averiguarlo solo tenéis que esperar un poco y seguir leyendo.**

 **Hasta el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por estar ahí y espero que os guste la historia. ¿Problemas? Bueno si no la vida sería muy aburrida ¿no? jaja**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV KATE

Lo veo acercarse y no puedo evitar sonreír como una loca. Cuando llega a mi lado me agarra por la cintura acercándome a él, pero no me besa y yo lo estoy deseando así que soy yo quien da el último paso y lo beso despacio, saboreando primeros sus labios y después su lengua hasta que siento que los pulmones me queman.

-Hola a ti también-dice con una sonrisa dándome un beso rápido en los labios.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto mordiéndome el labio para evitar una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Eso no lo decidías tú? Porque por mí me da igual en el primer lugar abierto que encontremos me meto-dice con una sonrisa.

-Había pensado…-pero entonces me suena el móvil con la entrada de un mensaje y le hago un gesto para que me dé un minuto. Cuando abro el móvil es un mensaje de Lanie.

 _Me he quedado en casa de Gio, tienes la casa libre por si quieres aprovechar mejor la noche ;)_

Sonrió al imaginarme su cara mientras escribía el mensaje. Me imagino que ella también va a pasar una buena noche. Miro hacia el cielo donde hay un montón de nubes bastante oscuras, sin duda va a llover y prefiero estar en casa que por la ciudad donde podamos acabar mojados. Y si, también porque Lanie tiene razón así podremos aprovechar mejor la noche.

-¿Te apetece cena en casa? Podemos pedir algo el día no está muy agorero.

-Por mi perfecto-dice con una sonrisita que me hace sonreír.

Nos montamos en el metro que a estas horas está a tope de gente y entre ellas muchos compañeros míos. Intento pasar un poco desapercibida y pasar de todo el mundo, pero me siento observada y eso hace que me sienta un poco alejada de Rick.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta de repente colocando su mano en mi cara con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreírle, pero entonces mi cara cambia cuando veo a mi jefe acercándose y él debe notarlo porque se separa y se gira.

-Francesco-digo intentando sonreír aunque me sale una especie de mueca.

-Hola Kate. ¿Ya hemos acabado por hoy?

-Eso parece-digo con una sonrisa.

-Mañana esperamos a mucha gente.

-Lo sé-digo algo incomoda.

-No sé si te habrán llamado los de administración, pero esta semana vamos a dar todos, horas extras.

-No me han dicho nada-digo sorprendida.

-Pues sí, así que mañana pásate por administración para preguntar. Luego te pasas por mi despacho.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-No, al menos no nada malo-dice guiñándome el ojo con una sonrisa-nos vemos mañana, descansa-dice bajándose en su parada y me quedo sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando miro a Rick está riéndose.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo tienes loquito. Si quieres ascender lo tendrás fácil-dice riéndose y me siento enojada de repente.

-No necesito liarme con nadie para ascender.

-Lo siento-dice de repente serio-solo era un broma. Kate sé que eres muy buena, no he necesitado mucho tiempo para verlo. Lo siento de verdad-dice bajando la cabeza y no quiero que se sienta mal.

-No lo siento, en cuanto al trabajo soy un poco demasiado profesional.

-Eso no es malo-dice con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta que me da igual quien me vea, quiero besarlo así que me acerco y lo hago-eso me gusta más-dice con una sonrisa y me dejo caer sobre su costado mientras él me aprieta fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Cuando salimos del metro ha empezado a llover y no poco. Mi casa está a unos trecientos metros de la parada del metro, no es mucho pero sé que vamos a llegar mojados de arriba abajo.

-¿Lista?-dice Rick con una sonrisa a mi lado dispuesto a salir corriendo, estaba disfrutando del agua como un niño.

-Ya-digo saliendo a correr y lo oigo relatar mientras sale rápidamente detrás de mí.

Las frías gotas de agua caen sobre mi cuerpo empezando a calarme de arriba abajo cuando cruzo la esquina. Apenas cien metros para llegar a casa y siento como tengo agua hasta dentro de las zapatillas, donde mis pies van chapoteando. Rick me sigue de cerca gritando mientras se ríe como un niño.

Llego al portal donde me resguardo y espero varios segundos a que Rick aparezca pero no lo hace. Cuando me asomo lo veo tirado en el suelo sin parar de reír, parece que se ha caído. Salgo corriendo a ayudarlo a levantarse y entramos los dos dentro mojados de arriba abajo pero sin poder dejar de reír como si fuéramos dos niños.

Nos montamos en el ascensor cada uno en una punta sin dejar de reír. Hasta que los dos paramos y nos miramos con una sonrisa. Lo siguiente que siento es como se acerca a pasos rápidos y me aprisiona contra la pared del ascensor besándome con ganas. Cuando puedo ser consciente de lo que pasa lo aprieto contra mi cuerpo, y el frio de la ropa mojada más el calor que mi cuerpo está sintiendo en este momento por sus besos, hacen que mi cuerpo sienta escalofríos que se concentran en el mismo sitio. Lo necesito y lo necesito ya.

Entramo a trompicones en mi casa quitándonos rápidamente la ropa mojada el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de tocarnos. Y lo necesito, lo necesito ya, no puedo ni quiero esperar más.

-Rick te necesito-termino suplicándole.

Me levanta por las piernas arrinconándome contra la pared haciéndome suspirar. Nos miramos ambos con la respiración acelerada y entonces siento como me penetra rápidamente haciéndome gritar mientras me agarro con fuerza a su espalda y nos movemos al unísono dejándonos llevar por la pasión, por el deseo que nos estaba corriendo por nuestros cuerpos.

Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a darse por vencido, siento como las piernas me flaquean, mi cuerpo arde y termino gritando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas mientras él se mueve aun dentro de mí. Me abrazo con fuerza a su cuello mientras muerdo su cuello y siento como se pone tenso. Se sale de dentro de mí pero sin soltarme, y se corre fuera. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no hemos usado protección y me alegro de que él se haya dado cuenta.

Nos mantenemos así juntos recuperando el aliento mientras suavemente nos acariciamos, casi sin darnos ni cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta mientras me agarra mejor para que no me caiga. Le sonrió mientras me acerco para besarlo como modo de respuesta-Tengo que ir a lavarme.

-Yo también-digo acariciándole suavemente el cuello.

-Me pido primero-dice con una sonrisa-¿Puedes mantenerte de pie?

-Creo que si-digo mientras poco a poco me va dejando en el suelo pero sin soltarme por si aún no consigo que mis piernas responden.

Me deja un beso suave en los labios antes de salir corriendo al baño. Aunque cuando se da cuenta no sabe dónde está.

-A la izquierda, la segunda-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo salir corriendo desnudo y no puedo evitar mirar su perfecto trasero.

Recojo mi ropa y siento aun vergüenza de que me mire desnuda, nunca me he sentido cohibida por estar desnuda, pero con él es distinto no sé porque. Cuando ya he recogido todo cojo una camiseta larga de las que uso para dormir y me la pongo. No tengo nada para él y esta mojado. Rebusco y al final cojo otra de mis camisetas para dormir y unos bóxer que también uso para hacer ejercicio y se los saco para que pueda estar más cómodo y también para que no tenga que ponerse la ropa húmeda.

Cuando tengo toda la ropa sacada él sale del baño todavía desnudo y no puedo evitar mirarlo sin duda nerviosa y con vergüenza por verlo así.

-He sacado algo de ropa que puedes usar-digo entregándosela.

-Gracias, aunque no me importa estar así, claro si tú te quitas la camiseta esa-dice agarrándome por la cintura mientras se acerca para besarme y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Creo que estoy mejor así-digo separándolo-y tu deberías vestirte-digo tirándole la ropa y lo oigo suspirar.

-Vas a volverme loco-dice haciéndome reír.

-Voy al baño mientras te vistes. Si quieres puedes ir pidiendo la comida. Junto al teléfono hay muchos números de restaurantes.

-Creo que te esperaré, si no puede que comamos rata o algo así-dice haciéndome reír.

-Si mejor déjalo-digo dándole un beso rápido en los labios sorprendiéndolo y me meto dentro del baño con una sonrisa en la cara. Me encontraba a gusto, me sentía liberada cuando estaba a su lado y eso es algo que me gusta, es un lado que no suelo ver de mí. Espero sentirme así por mucho más tiempo, al menos durante el tiempo que pase junto a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, como siempre espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber. Mañana más, con ganas de que sigáis leyendo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por seguir ahí y lo de los problemas no lo decía porque fuera a pasar de forma inmediata, antes dejaré que os relajéis y entonces…jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV KATE

Me despierto al primer tono del despertador. Cuando abro los ojos allí esta él dormido como un tronco pero con una sonrisa en la cara, esa que no quitaba ni dormido. Me tumbo de lado y paso mi mano por su pelo totalmente despeinado. Sé que tengo que despertarlo para poder irme, pero no puedo alejarme de él. Le beso suavemente en la mejilla y me levanto para prepararme, cuando ya tenga todo listo lo despertaré, se ve demasiado adorable como para despertarlo.

Me doy una ducha y me pongo la ropa para ir a trabajar. Cuando salgo del baño él sigue dormido en la misma posición sacándome una sonrisa. Lo dejo aun allí y voy a la cocina a hacer el desayuno para ambos. Quería empezar con buen pie.

Cuando acabo de hacer el café y unas tostadas, me acerco de nuevo hacia la cama para poder despertarlo. Me quedo allí de pie en la puerta como una pasmada mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres una acosadora o algo?-dice aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, no puedo evitar reírme.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estas vivo-digo acercándome con una sonrisa-ahora que estoy segura, debes levantarte-digo cogiendo la almohada y tirándosela a la cabeza.

-Ven aquí.

-No, tengo que irme y tú también así que levántate-digo dándome la vuelta pero entonces siento un tirón y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy tirada en la cama a su lado.

-Un beso de buenos días al menos ¿no?-dice poniendo morritos y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras cabeceo pero entonces siento su mano en mi cuello y en mi cara y me mira muy serio mientras se acerca para juntar nuestros labios y me olvido de todo, me olvido hasta de respirar.

Sonrió como una tonta mientras lo miro ahí como si nada tumbado, tan guapo que me parecía un espejismo. Cojo el cojín de nuevo y se lo tiro de nuevo en la cara para evitar mirarlo porque sé que si sigue mirándome no habrá medio de salir de la cama.

-Ahora levántate-digo mordiéndome el labio para ocultar una sonrisa y me levanto antes de que pueda atraparme.

Me voy a la cocina y coloco un plato y una taza de café para cada uno. Miro el reloj y voy bien de tiempo pero sé que hoy voy a tardar más de lo normal en desayunar y no puedo permitirme llegar tarde. Cuando ya iba a ir de nuevo a buscarlo, lo veo acercarse ya vestido con la ropa del día anterior, bastante arrugada después de la lluvia.

-Buenos días-dice acercándose y sorprendiéndome al darme un beso pequeño, un simple pico y me doy cuenta de que parecemos una pareja normal, levantándonos juntos, desayunando juntos, ese beso de buenos días…tengo que dejar de pensar en eso-¿Todo esto es para mí?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Para los dos, glotón-digo quitándole una tostada de la mano.

-La próxima vez haré yo el desayuno, lo vas a flipar.

-¿La próxima vez?

-Claro, la próxima vez-dice sonriéndome.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que habrá próxima vez?

-Porque no sabe lo pesado que puedo llegar a ser-dice quitándome una tostada de mi plato.

-¿Qué me harías en ese supuesto desayuno?

-Tendré que hacerlo para que lo sepas, lo siento, si quieres saberlo ya sabes…-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Como un lirón. Tienes una cama muy cómoda y he estado muy calentito-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hoy tengo doble turno, estoy segura así que…

-Puedo irte a recoger e invitarte a cenar.

-Estaré muy cansada. No seré buena compañía.

-Para mí siempre eres buena compañía.

-No tendré ganas de salir.

-Pues pedimos para cenar aquí.

-Lanie estará en casa.

-Bueno pues cenamos los tres-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Está bien-acabo aceptando.

-Bien, tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Está bien necesitas…es verdad, ¿De donde has sacado un móvil nuevo? Ni si quiera lo había pensado anoche cuando me mandaste el mensaje.

-Tuve que comprarme uno. Mi madre iba a matarme si no lo hacía-dice haciéndome reír.

-Está bien. Te dejo con tu llamada. Voy a terminar de prepararme.

-Para mí estas perfecta.

-Tu qué quieres conquistarme-digo con una sonrisa dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de dejarlo solo.

POV RICK

Saco mi móvil para llamar a mi editora, quiero saber si todo está bien por allí. Estoy esperando que me diga que tiene todo controlado para poder quedarme un poco más, cada día que pasa más me cuesta alejarme de aquí, por Kate, por el miedo a lo desconocido, por miedo al triunfo.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo.

-Iba a llamarte ahora.

-Pues ya no hace falta. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ya te he mandado esos documentos que te dije. Tienes que ir a firmarlos cuanto antes.

-Bueno, mándame luego la dirección e intentaré no perderme.

-Más te vale.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien, estoy ocupándome de todo pero necesito que hagas un par de entrevistas. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para hacerla, pero puedo aceptar que las hagas por teléfono o por videoconferencia. Pero tienes que hacerlas. Necesitan verte a ti.

-Está bien, intentaré sacar algo de tiempo.

-Más te vale sacarlo. Estas de vacaciones cualquiera diría que estas hasta arriba de trabajo.

-No quiero perder ni un minuto de mis vacaciones. Y hablando de eso, me gustaría saber si puedo tomarme unos días más.

-¿Qué dices? No me gusto que te fueras a tres semanas de la presentación, no puedes venir un par de días antes de la presentación, te necesito aquí antes.

-Está bien, solo era una pregunta-digo enfadado, porque no quería irme, no quería que se acabaran estos días.

-Pues ya tienes la respuesta. Una semana Rick, ni un día más.

-Está bien. Prométeme que esto va a salir bien.

-Vas a vivir de algo que te gusta. Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Si tienes razón, lo siento, soy un idiota.

-No pienses en nada Rick. Disfruta de estos días, cuando vuelvas tu mundo cambiará, pero para bien, cumplirás tu sueño.

-Mi sueño…si mi sueño-digo ausente-nos vemos en una semana.

-Bien, no se te olviden los papeles.

-Esta tarde me encargaré de ello.

-Gracias. En cuanto a las entrevistas, te llamaré.

-Está bien.

-Hasta pronto Rick.

-Hasta pronto-digo colgando el teléfono mientras suspiraba. Estaba tan cagado y nervioso que no iba a poder disfrutar de eso que la gente llama cumplir mi sueño.

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo, solo el haber estado estos días con Kate había conseguido que me olvidara de todo. Pero cuando todo se me venía encima, me daba miedo, mucho miedo. No estaba preparado para todo lo que siempre había soñado, para todo lo que ahora sí, iba a venírseme encima.

-Rick, ¿Has acabado?-la escucho hablar a mi espalda he intento quitarme eso de la cabeza al menos el ratito que me quede con ella.

-Sí, ya estoy listo-digo recogiendo los platos y metiéndolos en el lavavajillas.

-Tengo que irme ya así que…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa y salgo a su lado antes de que se arrepienta.

Vamos juntos en el metro sentados en silencio, pero un silencio tranquilo y placentero. No puedo dejar de mirarla, lo hermosa que es, lo bien que me siento con ella, como consigue que me olvide de todo lo demás.

Estamos llegando a nuestra parada y sé que tendré que despedirme de ella y volver a coger el metro de vuelta a la ciudad.

-Entonces... ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Si quieres claro-dice con esa sonrisa suya.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero tengo todo el día para hacerlo. A la hora de la salida estaré aquí, como un reloj-digo sonriendo a la vez que veo como el tren se para y nos bajamos los dos.

-Vamos tienes que coger el siguiente.

-Puedo coger el de después-digo con una sonrisa agarrando su mano y la acompaño hacia fuera.

-Has dicho que tienes que hacer cosas. ¿Sabes llegar? Puedo ayudarte.

-Aún no tengo la dirección, pero cogeré un taxi no te preocupes.

-Está bien. Pero si necesitas mi ayuda solo tienes que avisarme ¿sí?

-Lo haré. No te olvides que estaré esperándote.

-No me olvido-dice besándome rápidamente en los labios y la veo partir con una sonrisa en la cara, solo pensando en que serán unas horas largas, más largas de las que me gustaría. Pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que esto no iba a ser nada para lo que será cuando me vaya. La voy a extrañar demasiado, ojala fuera distinto, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, además esto…esto no es nada serio o al menos eso creía y eso esperaba, pero el mundo a veces te da sorpresas y está sin duda es una gran sorpresa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por estar aquí, espero como siempre vuestros comentarios para poder seguir con todas las fuerzas.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces disfrutad de la vida.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenas tardes, aquí estamos un día más. Como siempre deseando leer vuestros comentarios para ver cómo va la cosa jaja, yo mientras tanto sigo subiendo e intento escribir aunque el calor no ayuda.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV RICK

Me dirijo hacia el despacho de abogados donde me ha mandado Gina. Me ha costado un buen dinero el llegar aquí, lo justo para no perderme. Solo lo que quiero es que pase el tiempo para poder volver a verla, creo que me estoy volviendo completamente loco.

Cuando llego al despacho entro dentro y ya me imagino conversación de tontos sin entender nada de lo que me digan, pero no quiero perder mucho tiempo solo quiero firmar he irme corriendo.

-Buongiorno-digo a una chica que esta sentada en la entrada, sin duda la secretaria.

-Buongiorno-dice con una sonrisa-Quello che mi può aiutare?

-Yo…Richard Rodgers-digo mi nombre en modo de respuesta porque no se ni que me ha preguntado, estoy nervioso y quizás hubiera sido mejor que Kate me hubiera acompañado.

-Nortemamericano.

-Si…se-digo con una sonrisa.

-Venire-dice levantándose y yo voy detrás de ella casi corriendo y avergonzado por no haber podido aprender ni un par de palabras en estos días.

Me quedo esperando en la puerta para que me anuncie y cuando sale me hace un gesto para que pase. Cuando lo hago me encuentro a una mujer levantada esperándome.

-Buongiorno-digo estrechándole su mano.

-Buenos días-dice hablando perfectamente mi idioma y suspiro aliviado-podemos hablar perfectamente en tu idioma.

-Gracias, creo que voy a volverme loco. Creo que los idiomas no son lo mío.

-Tengo por aquí los papeles. Solo tienes que fírmalos. Pero si quieres puedo dejarte unos minutos a solas para que puedas leerlos.

-Está bien, pero no hace falta que salga.

-Bien-dice entregándome los papeles y sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

Me siento y me pongo a leer los papeles. Son cosas sobre la editorial, venta y distribución del libro. Pero el último apartado me queda un poco sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa esto?-digo pasándole el papel.

-Parece que tu nombre no es muy pegadizo. Tienes que ponerte un nombre artístico, ¿artístico se dice?

-Si-digo tragando saliva-tengo que pensar así como si nada un nombre.

-Si. Eso parece-dice con una sonrisa.

Me pongo en la búsqueda de un nombre pero no se me puede ocurrir nada, no sé ni si quiera en que puedo pensar para ponérmelo. Dudo en llamar a mi madre, en Gina, en Kate, pero sé que esto es algo que tengo que decidir yo, y puede que sea algo que marque mi carrera, al menos un nombre que me perseguirá toda mi carrera, si termina habiendo una.

Miro a mi alrededor en busca de inspiración, me centro en un mapa enorme de Roma, un mapa que nunca sabré usar, y mi mente se va en buscar el Vaticano, allí donde ahora mismo tiene que estar Kate. Pero ni si quiera logro encontrarlo en el mapa.

-¿No está el Vaticano en el mapa?

-Oh no. Es solo de la ciudad de Roma-dice con una sonrisa-lo último es el Castello di San Angelo-dice con una sonrisa y sin darse cuenta acaba de darme una idea. Richard Castello, no, no suena muy bien, pero Richard Castle, Richard Castle, me lo repito y una y otra vez, hasta que empieza sonarme bien.

Cojo rápidamente el bolígrafo y antes de que me arrepienta escribo mi nuevo nombre artístico. Firmo cada hoja antes de poder entregárselos.

-Richard Castle, me gusta. Espero escucharlo mucho-dice con una sonrisa y yo me levanto dándole de nuevo la mano.

Salgo de allí nervioso pero con una sonrisa. Aún quedaban varias horas para poder ir a por Kate. Pero decido que no puedo estar más por aquí como un tonto dando vueltas. Saco mi móvil y busco un mapa de Roma. Quiero llegar al Castello di San Angelo. Quiero pasar allí un rato y cuando llegue el momento, estaré cerca de Kate. Sonrió y camino rápidamente empezando una nueva aventura, quizás me pierda pero seguramente podré vivir una nueva aventura.

Me he pasado todo el día paseando, disfrutando como la gente va de un lado para otro con una sonrisa y con su cámara de fotos siempre dispuesta para inmortalizar un momento, un recuerdo único.

Ya va siendo hora de volver a por Kate y a pesar de que estoy cerca del Museo doy más vueltas de las que tenía que dar para llegar. Cuando lo hago veo como Kate sale la última cansada hablando con varios compañeros. Me quedo allí mirándola desde lejos esperando a que acabara.

Cuando acaba de hablar me busca con la mirada. Cuando mira hacia mi dirección levanto la mirada y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo acercarse con paso lento sin duda por el cansancio pero con una sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice y quiero besarle pero no lo hago porque no sé si quiere que lo haga, pero es ella la que me sorprende dándome un beso rápido en los labios y agarrándome de la mano, y así caminamos hacia el metro.

-¿Y Lanie?

-En casa esperándonos, hoy hace ella la cena-dice con una sonrisa.

-Que bien-digo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no saltaría tanto de alegría. Espero que no tengas mucha hambre-dice riéndose al ver mi cara de pánico.

-Hoy que tengo hambre, ¿podemos parar para comer algo antes?

-Anda vamos-dice con una sonrisa tirando de mi hacia el metro-¿Qué tal el día?

-Me he perdido un poco pero al final he llegado.

-¿Perdido?

-He estado en el Castello di San Angelo.

-¿No sabías llegar?

-Me ha costado un poco pero he llegado. Luego hasta el museo también he tardado un poco.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si casi es línea recta, no hay pérdida.

-¿Cómo que casi línea recta? Yo he andado bastante.

-Madre mía-dice riéndose y yo mientras ella se ría me da igual haber dado vueltas como un tonto hasta llegar hacia ella.

Llegamos a casa de Kate y tras un rato de risa con Lanie comemos los tres juntos. No puedo evitar mirar a Kate de vez en cuando y la veo cansada, y algo ausente. No sé qué es lo que le pasa.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy que mañana tengo que ir temprano a trabajar.

-Yo tengo horario de tarde menos mal, porque no creo que aguantara otro día más como el de hoy.

-Pues ya te digo que va a ver más días como el de hoy. Aprovecha para descansar. Os dejo-dice Lanie con una sonrisa dejándonos solos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si solo cansada.

-Pues entonces vamos-digo tirando de ella para llevarla a la cama.

Se queda parada en la puerta y se gira encarándome, no sé qué veo en su cara, pero siento que algo va mal. ¿No quiere que me quede?

-Yo… ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Yo…no…si…no lo sé.

-Kate ¿Pasa algo?

-No es por ti, bueno quizás sí pero…

-Kate ven-digo tirando de ella para que se siente en la cama y me siento a su lado-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no suelo ser así.

-¿Así como?

-No sé, esto que tenemos…ni si quiera te conozco-dice bajando la voz.

-Kate…yo…sé que esto puede ser raro, diferente. Quizás tengamos que vivir esto rápido por el poco tiempo que tenemos. Para mí no es problema, quiero decir, no es fácil saber que esto bueno se acabara pero…disfruto de esto todo lo que puedo, es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Ese no es el problema. Yo sé que era esto cuando te conocía, solo nunca he tenido relaciones con alguien del que al menos conocía algo más que su nombre.

-Eso es fácil. Pregunta lo que quieras-digo mirándole con una sonrisa.-Vamos-digo animándola y parece que está pensando en que preguntar.

-¿A qué te dedicas? Nunca me lo has dicho-dice mirándome y me doy cuenta de que si respondo a esa pregunta será la primera persona que lo sepa que no sea de la editorial o mi madre. Ni si quiera mis amigos saben que el último año me lo he pasado escribiendo, y menos saben que por fin voy a cumplir mi sueño. Tengo miedo a que no salga bien y defraudarlos, o sentirme mal al ver sus caras. Pero no sé qué me pasa, que con ella me es fácil soltarlo.

-Soy escritor-digo sorprendiéndola por su cara.

-¿Algo que conozca?

-En realidad aun no tengo nada publicado.

-¿Eso es lo que dijiste que iba a cambiarte la vida? ¿Van a publicarte?

-Si, en un par de semanas-digo sonriendo nervioso.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias. Sigue-digo mirándola porque sé que necesita preguntar más.

-¿Apellido?

-Rodgers. Richard Rodgers.

-¿No tienes segundo nombre?

-Sí, Alexander. Richard Alexander Rodgers.

-Me gusta, pega más aquí. A partir de ahora voy a llamarte Alex-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, me gusta Rick, me gusta cómo suena mi nombre de tu boca.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así? Rick…-dice poniendo voz sexy.

-Vas a volverme loco-digo dejándome caer sobre la cama haciéndole reír-¿Algo más?-digo colocándome a su lado de nuevo.

-No lo sé-dice sonriendo.

-Bueno poco a poco. ¿Sabes? A veces no hace falta preguntar para conocer a alguien.

-¿A si? ¿Me conoces?

-Claro que te conozco.

-Dime cinco cosas de mí-dice ocultando una sonrisa.

-Te llamas Kate.

-Esa no vale.

-Está bien. Trabajas en el museo del Vaticano-digo con una sonrisa y no la dejo que se queje-te encanta el arte, que digo te fascina puedo verlo cuando lo miras con ese brillo en la mirada. Una. Eres neoyorkina, pero te consideras casi ya más romana que neoyorkina. Dos. Tienes una relación con tus padres algo complicada-digo serio-Tres. Cuando estas nerviosas te muerdes el labio inferior, como estás haciendo ahora-digo con una sonrisa-Cuatro. Tienes un tatuaje muy sexy justo aquí-digo colocando mi mano sobre el hueso de su cadera derecha-Cinco. Y me queda otro porque soy así de chulo-digo sonriéndole-eres adicta al café-digo haciéndola reír-¿He aprobado?-digo con una sonrisa y como respuesta recibo un beso de su parte que me hace sonreír.

-Tienes la mala suerte de que estoy muy cansada-dice casi con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sino? ¿Qué me harías?

-Vas a tener que esperar para saberlo-dice con una sonrisa y me tumbo en la cama y ella se tumba a mi lado abrazándose a mi cuerpo y ya solo con eso estoy feliz.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-dice cerrando los ojo y la aprieto un poco más contra mi cuerpo, sin duda la separación va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que en un principio pensé que sería.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por seguir, por animarme y darme fuerzas para continuar con algo que me gusta y que quizás si no fuera porque estáis ahí para leerlo quizás lo hubiera dejado. Así que pues seguimos.**

 **XXOO**

 **TwitterL: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenas tardes, nos vamos con otro capítulo. Estad atentos durante la semana, porque quizás haya alguna sorpresa, tengo ganas de celebrar mi cumpleaños que es esta semana, con vosotros, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es regalándoos un capítulo extra. No sé si lo haré el jueves o el domingo. Vosotros decidís.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV KATE

Me despierto y cuando lo hago lo veo allí despierto mirándome con una sonrisa. Cuando me ve abrir un poco los ojos se acerca un poco colocando su mano sobre mi cintura moviéndola en pequeños círculos.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

-No podía dormir.

-¿Por?

-Porque sabes mi segundo nombre y yo no.

-¿Y eso te tiene sin dormir Alex?-digo sonriendo mientras me muerdo el labio sin poder evitarlo.

-No me llames Alex-dice haciéndome cosquillas, haciendo que me retuerza sin poder evitarlo.

-Para, para-digo casi sin aliento.

-Pues no vuelvas a llamarme así.

-¿Así como? ¿Al…?-pero me cayo cuando lo veo dispuesto a atacarme de nuevo.

-No juegues con fuego-dice colocándose sobre mi bloqueándome con su cuerpo.

-Buenos días-digo mirándole sacándole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-No lo sé.

-Podemos quedarnos toda la mañana en la cama-dice besándome el cuello sacándome una sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero no. tengo que ir por la tarde a trabajar y no quiero estar todo el día en casa.

-Está bien-dice desesperado-¿A dónde vamos?

-No sé demos una vuelta. Pero antes creo que me debes un desayuno.

-Vale. Pero tienes que quedarte en la cama. Hoy toca desayuno en la cama. Estamos solos ¿no?

-Si Lanie no se ha quedado dormida-digo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces espérame. No te muevas-dice señalándome mientras va hacia la cocina.

Me estiro en la cama, me encanta las camas grandes por eso, pero ahora que llevo unos días durmiendo con Rick, sé que va a ser muy complicado volver a la normalidad, no puedo negar que a pesar de que me gusta estirarme en la cama, tampoco me he quejo el poder dormir abrazada a él toda la noche, he dormido como un lirón estos días.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo sola en la cama pensando en lo que me espera cuando se vaya, cuando aparece con el mandil de Lanie, cuando lo veo con él no puedo evitar reírme.

-No te rías-dice colocando con cuidado la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

Ha preparado huevos revueltos, beicon, tostadas, tortitas y café, sin duda un desayuno contundente, no falta nada.

-¿Cuánto llevas en la cocina?

-Lo suficiente para hacerte el mejor desayuno-dice sentándose a mi lado quitándome un cacho de beicon.

-Esto me recuerda a Nueva York.

-¿No lo echas de menos?

-A veces-digo mirándole-pero he descubierto que esta es mi casa, es lo que siempre he querido-digo mirándole y lo veo asentir con la mirada baja.- ¿Y tu?

-Solo llevo una semana. Y a veces echo de menos hasta su olor. Creo que no podría vivir lejos de mi casa durante mucho tiempo. No podría hacerlo-dice y yo asiento pero con un nudo en el estomago, ambos queríamos cosas distintas, ciudades, países distintos y lejos, muy lejos el uno del otro. Ahora si quedan las cosas claras, estos no va a llegar a nada, a nada más allá de la semana que queda, bueno seis días, seis días completo que quería aprovechar al máximo, pero a veces, no podía dejar de pensar que esto se iba a acabar.

Salimos a dar un paseo, la mañana parece que acompaña por el sol que está allí en todo lo alto, aunque de vez en cuando viene un aire frio que me queda helada, parece que él se da cuenta porque enseguida se quita la chaqueta y me la pone sobre mis brazos.

-Gracias.

-Tienes frio y tenias que comerte un helado.

-Me apetecía, y lo necesitaba.

-Sabes que ahora no vas a comer nada.

-Me da igual mientras tenga mi chocolate.

-Otra cosa que sé de ti. Eres adicta al helado de chocolate-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un poco?-digo ofreciéndole y cuando se acerca para que le dé un poco, muevo ligeramente la chuchara manchándole la cara.

-Serás-dice haciéndose el enojado y no puedo dejar de reír.

-Estas muy mono-digo sin parar de reír.

-Ayúdame a limpiarme. Parezco un idiota-dice entregándome una servilleta. Tiro el resto del helado y le limpio con cuidado su mejilla sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Entonces, se acerca y me besa suavemente en los labios-chocolate-dice al separarse con una sonrisa.

Me muerdo el labio nerviosa, como el mismo dijo que siempre hacia, y como no iba a hacerlo si él me ponía tan nerviosa. Sujeto su cuello con mis manos y vuelvo a besarlo sintiendo su lengua sobre mis labios pidiendo permiso. Abro mi boca dejándoles entrar y disfruto de un beso suyo, un beso único, como cualquiera de los besos que habíamos compartido.

-Amore-escucho que grita alguien en algún lugar. Cuando nos separamos veo a una mujer mayor mirándonos con una sonrisa y ambos sonreímos avergonzados.

-Salgamos de aquí-digo tirando de él hacia un lugar más tranquilo.

Nos sentamos en un banco el uno pegado al otro, con nuestras manos unidas y con una sonrisa. Levanto la mirada y lo miro y la verdad es que tiene un atractivo natural.

-Tienes el pelo ya largo ¿no?

-Según mi editora me hace sexy e irresistible. Si me lo toco creo que me matara-dice con una sonrisa-quiere que me presente con mi flequillo perfectamente desordenado y una barba de tres días, el chico malo-dice con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿No te gustan que te vean así?

-No es eso. Tengo miedo de que la gente compre mi libro por una imagen.

-Te lo tienes muy creído ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero sé que es serio, que de verdad tiene ese miedo-puede que haya gente que lo compre por tu atractivo sin igual-digo con una sonrisa-pero si al final tu libro triunfa será por las críticas que hagan sobre él, por el boca a boca. Si les gusta se lo dirán a más gente y se venderá. No vas a vender libros solo por tu imagen.

-Bueno si soy malo solo quedara en eso.

-No creo que lo seas-digo acariciando su mano.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Bueno mándame tu libro y te daré mi crítica.

-Pero no eres objetiva.

-¿Qué dices? A mi tu atractivo ya no me afecta-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Te lo mandaré. Para mí sería importante tu crítica.

-Pues la tendrás-digo sonriéndole-ahora, tenemos que volver a casa. Pedimos pizza, comemos y luego tengo que irme. Mañana tengo día libre y podremos aprovecharlo mejor.

-Bien, me paso a por ti esta noche.

-Claro-digo sonriéndole.

-Esta noche podemos ir a mi hotel, para poder estar solos, ya que mañana tienes el día libre.

-Vale. Está bien-acepto con una sonrisa y lo veo levantarse rápidamente haciéndome reír.

Cuando acabamos de comer y llegamos a mi lugar de trabajo, aún quedaban veinte minutos para entrar, y después del palizón de ayer no pensaba regalarles ni un solo minuto más.

-Ven sentémonos aquí-digo tirando de él y nos sentamos en un banco cercano.

-¿Es temprano?

-Si.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en que mañana no tendré que ver esta fachada, creo que me estoy cansando de verla.

-Pues si quieres no vengas esta noche-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-No, está bien-dice rápidamente haciéndome reír-no juegues conmigo Kate.

-Eres tu quien lo has dicho.

-Ya, te lo he puesto a huevo, solo digo que estoy feliz de poder pasar mañana el día juntos entero.

-Yo también.

-Ojala pudieras pedirte unas vacaciones, quedan seis días solo y…tener que estar separados no mola.

-Lo sé. Sabiendo que esto va a durar seis días lo suyo sería poder pasar más tiempo junto. Pero no puedo.

-Lo sé-dice abrazándome-por cierto, aun no sé cuál es tu segundo nombre-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Ni lo vas a saber.

-No es justo.

-Puedo decirte una letra cada día que estés.

-Me gusta-dice ilusionado de poder jugar-Sin trampas.

-No, una letra por día que te quedes aquí-digo mirándole pensando en que solo estará aquí seis días por ocho letras que tiene mi segundo nombre, ojala le guste tanto este juego que no pueda irse sin el desenlace, aunque eso solo me diera dos días más.

-Bueno suelta. Quiero mi primera letra.

-H-digo mirándole y lo veo pensativo ya pensando en diversos nombres que pudieran empezar por la H.

-Ya podía haber empezado por otra letra-dice aun pensando-Hayley, Hilary, Harper, Heather, Holly…no sé muchos más. ¿He acertado en alguno?

-Lo siento pero no.

-¿Alguna pista?

-No lo averiguarás, tendrás que esperar letra a letra.

-Está bien, me gusta jugar pero ya te aviso que soy muy impaciente, quizás demasiado.

-Bueno ya veremos si puedes aguantar-digo con una sonrisa-tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Ya sabes que si-dice acercándome colocando sus manos en mi cadera y tirando de mi hacia él para poder besarme suavemente.

-Hasta luego-digo de nuevo mordiéndome el labio de lo nerviosa que me ponía y me maldigo por hacerlo, no quiero ser tan frágil con él, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Hasta luego-dice con una sonrisa que me tiene loquita y me doy la vuelta rápidamente para que no vea mi sonrisa de tonta mientras corro para empezar mi jornada de trabajo, deseando ya acabarla.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cada vez con más miedo de separarse pero siendo más consciente también de que ese día va a llegar. ¿Hará algo Kate para poder estar más tiempo juntos?**

 **Voy a hacer una encuesta en twitter para saber qué día queréis el capítulo. Podéis también pedirlo por comentario. Tenéis 24 horas para ello, después no cuentan los votos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Bueno, por decisión de la mayoría, aquí tenéis el capítulo extra. Como siempre espero que lo disfrutéis y me lo hagáis saber. Seguimos con fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

No puedo dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que estoy trabajando en eso que ha dicho Rick, quedan seis días y lo increíble e idóneo sería poder pasar más tiempo juntos, poder disfrutar de cada minuto de esto que sabemos que tiene un fin, justamente nos quedan seis días, y eso no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Cuando acabo mi jornada decido ir a hablar con Francesco, tengo que hacer algo respecto al tiempo que necesito y quiero pasar con Rick, y he decidido ponerle un remedio.

-Hola Katherine-dice con una sonrisa como siempre.

-Hola Francesco, estaba buscándote.

-Bien, genial, pasa.

-No quiero robarte mucho tiempo.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dice sentándose en su despacho y yo me siento enfrente tomando aire decidida a lo que iba a hacer.

Salgo del trabajo soltando todo el aire, había tomado una decisión importante, una decisión que podía hacerme disfrutar de esto que tengo con Rick, es lo que realmente quería, pero también puede hacer que todo se vaya a la mierda, ¿Y si llego a sentir demasiado? Tengo ese miedo, ese miedo de que se vaya y me deje echa una mierda. Pero tengo seis días para darme cuenta de ello, quizás, esto que acabo de hacer me haga darme cuenta de que tengo que huir antes de que acaben esos seis días.

Cuando salgo lo encuentro allí sentado en el banco donde antes estábamos ambos. Lo veo mirando su móvil pero como si notara mi presencia levanta la cabeza y cuando me ve enseguida se levanta y camina hacia donde me encuentro.

-Pensé que te me habías escapado-dice agarrándome por la cintura y yo sonrió al verlo, olvidándome de todo el miedo que me causaba el empezar a sentir algo más sobre él.

-Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas. Pero vamos, tengo ganas de comer y tomar algo.

-Ok. ¿Dónde quiere ir?

-Algún sitio cercano a tu hotel-digo con una sonrisita.

-Por mi podemos ir allí directamente-dice tirando de mi hacia él sacándome una sonrisa.

-Todo a su debido tiempo-digo separándome de él mientras muerdo mi labio otra vez de forma inconsciente y tiro de su mano para que podamos ponernos en marcha.

Estamos comiendo tranquilos como una pareja normal y no puedo evitar pensar que quizás él es lo que siempre he buscado, pero luego pienso que esto durara seis días y siento como todo se viene abajo.

-¿Estas bien?-dice mirándome como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

-Sí, solo algo cansada.

-Podemos irnos si quieres-dice mirándome mientras me acaricia la mano.

-No está bien. Voy a tener tiempo de sobra para descansar.

-Es verdad, mañana tienes día libre-dice con una sonrisa.

-Y pasado y al otro.

-¿Cómo?

-He pedido dos días por asunto propio.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, nunca los pido y los termino perdiendo. Creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo.

-Dios que bien-dice levantándose lo justo para darme un beso, se le veía de verdad feliz.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Había pensado que podíamos hacer una pequeña escapada. Así podrías descubrir algo más de Italia.

-Bien pensando. Podemos elegir ahora un lugar para poder irnos mañana y…o espera.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana no puedo. Tengo que hacer unas malditas entrevistas.

-Bueno, podemos irnos por la tarde. O pasado mañana. Pasamos una noche y volvemos al día siguiente.

-Está bien, me gusta. ¿Dónde podemos ir?

-Un lugar cercano, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo en el camino.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice con una sonrisa y lo veo sacar su móvil sin duda para buscar algún buen lugar.-Podíamos ir a Verona sería tan romántico. Soy un apasionado de Romeo y Julieta.

-Demasiado lejos para ir en coche o en tren.

-Podemos ir en avión, solo una hora.

-No sé…

-Venga, una hora solo y sería increíble-dice mirándome con esa cara de emoción que no puedo decirle que no.

-Está bien.

-Perfecto-dice emocionado-voy a coger ahora mismos los vuelos y en hotel.

-Déjalo para cuando lleguemos al hotel. Vamos-digo levantándome y él paga rápidamente poniéndose de pie para que podamos ir hacia su hotel.

Nos hemos duchado juntos, tras una buena sesión de sexo, sin duda el mejor sexo de mi vida, y no es por él o por mí, es por como encajamos juntos hasta en ese aspecto. Pero no es en lo único.

Me encantaba verlo así ilusionado mientras reservábamos los billetes para mañana por la noche. Dos noches en la ciudad de los enamorados, un amor maldito, quizás parecido al nuestro, algo corto pero intenso, destinado a morir casi antes de empezar.

-A las nueve sale nuestro vuelo.

-Es algo tarde ¿no?

-¿Qué dices? Llegamos a las 10, para las 11 como muy tardes podemos estar retozando en la cama del hotel-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Está bien-termino aceptando.

-No, si te estaba informando, ya los había comprado-dice poniendo esa sonrisita suya.

-Bien, ya está hecho.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar un buen hotel.

-No te pases.

-¿Por qué? Estoy de vacaciones y no pienso escatimar en gastos. Yo invito.

-No, pagamos a medias.

-Tu, me pagas de otra manera ya sabes.

-Vamos que soy tu puta-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Yo…no claro que no…-dice preocupado levantándose para colocarse a mi lado pero entonces no puedo evitar más esa risa que hace que casi me ahogue-está bien, muy graciosa, más bien creo que soy yo tu puto-dice haciéndose el ofendido y no puedo evitar reírme aún más.

-Bueno vamos a elegir el hotel ¿no?-digo intentando no reírme más.

-Si antes de que te eche de mi habitación-dice haciéndose el enfadado pero dándome un beso antes de volver de nuevo a la búsqueda de un buen hotel.

-Me gusta ese-digo cuando miramos un hotel normalito no muy caro y más o menos cerca del centro.

-A mí no, me gusta este-dice señalando uno de los más caros de la lista.

-No, me gusta.

-¿Qué no te gusta? Es chulísimo.

-No vamos a estar mucho en el hotel.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero pasar mucho tiempo en el hotel-dice con un movimientos de cejas que quiere que sea sexy pero termina haciéndome reír.

-Está bien, elige el que quieras.

-Pues este, tiene jacuzzi y todo en la habitación. Este hotel…me equivoque al elegirlo. Aunque no pensé en que podría darle un buen uso-dice saltando sobre el sofá cayendo justo a mi lado.

-No vamos a hacerlo en el jacuzzi.

-No seas aguafiestas-dice poniendo morritos.

-Bueno, veremos a ver cómo te portas.

-Me voy a portar muy bien-dice poniendo carita de bueno.

-Cuéntame eso de que mañana tienes que hacer unas entrevistas.

-No hablemos de eso-dice poniendo mala cara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy cagado.

-¿Cagado? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca me he enfrentado a eso. Mi editora dice que lo haré bien, que tengo un encanto natural para ello, pero…yo no lo veo. Quiere que sea gracioso, que los conquiste pero…no creo que pueda lograrlo. Creo que voy a cagarlo más que ayudar.

-Pues yo confió en ti-digo con seguridad y lo veo mirándome sin duda sorprendido-sin duda tu editora tiene razón, tienes un encanto natural para conquistar-digo con una sonrisa-cuando no sepas que decir solo tienes que mirar a la cámara con una sonrisa. Tus ojos y tu sonrisa darán la mejor respuesta.

-¿Estarás ahí conmigo?-dice mirándome con suplica en la mirada.

-Si es lo que quieres.

-Creo que te necesito-dice mirándome con esa sonrisa y esa mirada con la que conquistara el mundo.

-Estaré.

-Gracias-dice besándome suavemente en los labios.

-Ahora tenemos que descansar. Estoy cansada y estos días quiero aprovecharlos a tope y si estoy cansada…

-A descansar, a descansar-dice sorprendiéndome agarrándome por la cintura y colocándome sobre su hombro llevándome hacia la cama. No puedo dejar de reír.

Me deposita con suavidad sobre la cama. Se tumba al otro lado y nos arropa a los dos. Apaga la luz de la lámpara y se queda mirándome fijamente, a pesar de la oscuridad, ese brillo en la mirada se veía perfectamente.

-Me siento tan bien Kate-dice acariciándome suavemente la mejilla haciéndome cerrar los ojos para poder dejarme llevar por su tacto, por su voz-creo que nunca voy a poder olvidarme de este viaje-dice sonriendo y abro los ojos para poder mirarle.

-Yo tampoco voy a olvidarlo-digo seria tragando saliva, dándome cuenta de lo serio en lo que se estaba convirtiendo esto y en el dolor que vendrá después. Pero tenía una cosa clara, cada vez más y más clara. Cada minuto que pueda pasar con él voy a vivirlo al límite, voy a disfrutar porque quizás no haya un mañana después de ese instante. Pero voy a vivirlo, porque prefiero vivir que no hacerlo y luego arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho, prefiero soñar y recordar lo que he vivido que soñar con lo que podía haber pasado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues Rick tiene trabajo que hacer y Kate estará ahí para tranquilizarlo, para ayudarlo a superar sus miedos, y se van de vacaciones juntos, dos noches para ellos solos, dos noches en la ciudad de los enamorados, veremos si los une más o los separa para siempre.**

 **Gracias por seguir y mañana más, os recuerdo que esta semana solo descansamos el domingo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando. Para los que queréis saberlo mi cumple es mañana sábado, podéis ir diciéndome los vuestros y os podré dedicar algún capítulo jaja. Gracias por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Lo veo nervioso sin poder parar. No puedo imaginármelo así hasta que llegue el momento de las entrevistas. Creo que me voy a volver loca solo de verlo así.

-Rick para.

-Y si me preguntan sobre algo personal o algo que me molesta como actuó como…

-Para me vas a volver loca. Vamos a salir a dar una vuelta.

-No, tengo que seguir preparando la entrevista.

-No, se acabo-digo levantándome y casi sacándole a rastras del hotel.

Caminamos por la ciudad y caminamos tanto y tanto que acabamos en la Villa Borguese. Lo veo aun ausente y quiero que se relaje y que se olvide de la entrevista por un rato. Lo agarro de la mano haciendo que me mire.

-Una sonrisa-digo sonriendo y le saco una sonrisa.-Solo olvídate un rato ¿sí?

-Está bien, solo si nos montamos ahí.

-¿Ahí?-digo mirando hacia la dirección que está indicando-¿En las barcas?

-Si, por casualidad un día terminé aquí y me quede con las ganas. Ahora quiero montarme.

-Está bien, yo te hago la foto desde aquí.

-No, nos montamos los dos.

-Venga ya…

-¿Qué? Es romántico-dice con esa sonrisa a la que no le puedo negar nada.

-Vale, pero nada de hacer el tonto, nada de moverse, nada de gritar ni nada de eso.

-¿Yo? Yo eso nunca lo haría-dice con esa sonrisa que me hace sonreír-Vamos-dice animado tirando de mi hacia las barcas.

Nos metemos dentro de las barcas, uno enfrente del otro y lo veo con una sonrisa pícara que me da mucho miedo. Coge los remos y se pone a remar despacio llevándonos hacia el centro de la fuente. Hay un par de barcas más, el tiempo atrae a la gente al parque pero aún es temprano.

-No me digas que esto no es romántico.

-Muchísimo-digo riéndome.

-Vamos, esto te lo hago en serio y caes rendida. El problema que ya has caído rendida-dice haciéndome reír. Para de remar y se acerca un poco al otro lado para sentarse a mi lado haciendo que la barca casi vuelque.

-Rick…-digo quejándome.

-Lo siento-dice con una sonrisa moviéndose un poco más para que la barca vuelva a moverse.

-Rick…-digo golpeándole suavemente en el hombro sacándole una sonrisa.

Se sienta a mi lado y tira de mi hacia su cuerpo abrazándome y cierro los ojos, porque se siente súper bien estando entre sus brazos.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No, estoy bien-digo moviéndome despacio para poder dejarme caer sobre su pecho.

Me abraza por la espalda dejando un suave beso en la cabeza. Juego con los dedos de su mano y aunque me daba vergüenza montarme en la barca porque todo el mundo nos mirara, ahora me daba igual, es como si solo estuviéramos los dos solos.

-Ya nos queda poco tiempo-digo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Podemos renovar por otro rato más-dice en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble, pero no solo me refería a la barca, me refería a pasar el tiempo juntos, al tiempo que se nos va acabando y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello a pesar de que no quiero. ¿Cómo puede llegar a gustarme alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan bien con él? Siempre soñé tener esto con alguien, y ahora lo tengo, el problema es que va a ser durante demasiado poco tiempo.

-Tenemos que irnos. No quieres llegar tarde a la entrevista.

-Quizás sea mejor que no la haga, podemos quedarnos un rato más.

-Nada de huir.

-Fuiste tú la que me sacaste del hotel.

-Y ahora soy la que te llevo de vuelta-digo cogiendo los remos y pasándoselos. Resignado se pone a remar hacia la orilla.

Llegamos al hotel y Rick se va a vestirse, lo miro nervioso mientras se coloca la chaqueta. Apenas consigue abrocharse los botones de la camisa y me levanto para ayudarle.

-Así mejor.

-No voy a conseguirlo.

-Si vas a conseguirlo. Estoy aquí contigo ¿recuerdas?

-Está bien-dice girándose para coger algo de su bolso. Cuando se gira está tragándose una pastillas-¿Qué?-dice al ver que lo estoy mirando casi con miedo-no son drogas-dice sacando el bote y entregándomelo-tengo receta. Cuando me pongo nervioso, cuando tengo mucha presión me entra una fuerte jaqueca. Esto ayuda un poco.

-No tenías que contármelo.

-Pero quería-dice con una sonrisa y asiento más tranquila.

-Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento-digo señalando la video llamada que está entrando ahora mismo en su ordenador-tranquilo ¿sí?-digo asintiendo y él me mira y traga saliva nervioso pero asiente mientras se sienta delante del ordenador. Me alejo un poco colocándome a su vista pero sin que se me pudiera ver la otra persona.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Me llamo Christina Coterra, voy a ser tu entrevistadora. ¿Estás preparado?

-Si-dice bajito y tragando saliva sin duda nervioso. Entonces levanta la mirada encontrándose con la mía e intento transmitirle todo mi apoyo.

-Empecemos. La entradilla la haré luego. Ahora solo nos encargaremos de hacerte las preguntas y tú de responderlas. Allá vamos. ¿Eres neoyorkino?

-Si. Nacido en Nueva York y criado la mayor parte del tiempo allí.

-Eres hijo de una famosa actriz, ¿Cómo has llevado eso?-lo miro porque sin duda eso era algo que no conocía de él. Me mira un segundo antes de contestar.

-Para mí, mi madre siempre ha sido la persona más importante de mi vida, aún lo es. Le estoy muy agradecido por haberme sacado adelante, por darme la vida que tengo ahora.

-Pero supongo que tu vida no fue fácil viajando mucho por el trabajo de tu madre, ¿o te quedabas en casa?

-Normalmente, cada vez que me era posible iba con ella. Ella fue la que me cuido durante toda mi infancia, gracias a ella soy quien soy.

-¿Era complicado ser hijo de alguien famoso?

-Eso no me afecto.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que eso te ayudará en tu carrera?-pregunta la periodista sin duda tirando a dar y Rick me mira nervioso. De nuevo intento insuflarle valor.

-No sé si eso me ayudará o no, lo que tengo claro es que quiero que la gente lea mi libro, que le den una oportunidad, y si vuelvo a sacar un libro que lo lean por lo que han leído en el anterior. Quiero que la gente que lo lea lo recomiende a sus amigos y familiares porque les guste. Quiero que mi libro hable por sí solo, eso es lo que quiero-dice serio mirando fijamente a cámara y me hace sentir muy orgullosa en este momento.

-¿Qué harías porque tu libro triunfara?

-Es mi sueño, pero si tiene que pasar pasara. Confió en mí mismo, en mi trabajo y sé que la gente sabrá verlo-dice con una sonrisa más para mí que para la periodista y eso hace que de nuevo me llene de orgullo.

-¿Cómo te definirías?

-Bueno es complicado definirse a uno mismo-dice ya más tranquilo, más suelto y eso me tranquiliza-me considero inteligente, cabezón según mi madre-dice con una sonrisa conquistadora-me considero fuerte y valiente, y no porque no tenga miedo, porque lo tengo, pero sé enfrentarme a ellos.

-¿Eres muy ligón?

-Bueno no tengo problemas con las mujeres si es lo que preguntas-dice sonriéndome de nuevo.

-¿Tienes novia?-escucha la pregunta y me mira durante unos segundos, me quedo expectante a su respuesta y sin duda él se lo está pensando demasiado.

-No-dice de nuevo nervioso y sé que es lo que tenía que decir, y sé que en realidad es la verdad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

-Entonces puedes llegar a convertirte en el soltero de oro. ¿Tienes miedo a sentirte rodeado de chicas?

-Miedo, no tengo miedo.

-¿Qué buscas en una chica?

-Que sea inteligente, fuerte, que tenga la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, que luche por sus sueños, que me haga reír, que me haga soñar-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza.

-Bien, una última pregunta para poder acabar. ¿Cómo definirías a tu libro? Una sola palabra.

-Intrigante. Es la intriga por excelencia.

-Bueno muchas gracias, espero que te vaya bien. Y espero que esta sea la primera entrevista de muchas, y espero que la próxima sea cara a cara-dice con un tono de querer ligar con él y me siento celosa por la sonrisa que Rick le dedica antes de acabar la llamada.

Ahora mismo tenía el corazón dividido, entendía muchas respuestas de su entrevista, pero luego parecía que se contradecía con sus miradas. Supongo que le pasa como a mí. Sé lo que quiero, pero también se lo que no quiero. Y ahora mismo, esas dos cosas estas chocando, lo quiero a él, pero también estoy segura de lo que no quiero, sufrir, y ahora mismo sé que ambas cosas chocaran en menos de seis días.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí como siempre dándome las fuerzas y las ganas para seguir. Seguimos con ganas y por cierto, no recuerdo si os dije el número de capítulos pero para el que lo quiera saber llegaremos a los 67 capítulos, record jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Día de retraso, problemas con la página, sorry.**

 **Buenos días, y gracias por seguir ahí. Este no es un regalo para vosotros por mi cumpleaños, es para mí, para mí es un regalo ver como algo que disfruto haciendo como un hobby, llega a gustaros, llega tan lejos, casi a la otra parte del mundo. Gracias de verdad a todos y como siempre seguimos con todas las ganas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV RICK

Estoy feliz, la entrevista ha ido bastante bien y todo se lo debo a Kate. Y eso es lo más importante para que este así de feliz. Estoy montado en el avión con ella a la ciudad de los enamorados, ¿cómo no voy a estar feliz?

La veo pensativa desde que salimos, en realidad desde antes, quizás después de la entrevista. Ella dice que está bien y no quiero pensar en que no porque eso hará que la felicidad que ahora tengo se apague, pero la verdad es que la veo pensativa y eso me da miedo.

Coloco mi mano sobre su pierna y la veo girarse para mirarme. Me dedica una sonrisa y coloca su mano sobre la mía haciendo que ese simple gesto me llene por completo. Aprieto su mano y la acerco a mi boca para dejar un suave beso en ella.

-¿Éstas bien?

-Sí, solo algo cansada-dice con una sonrisa cansada, y espero que sea eso lo que le pasa.

-En cuanto lleguemos podrás descansar, ya queda poco.

-No, estaré bien. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

-Por mi está bien-digo con una sonrisa y la veo bajar la mirada sin duda volviendo a pensar en algo que le está molestando y entonces, me sorprende con una pregunta.

-¿Quién es tu madre? La periodista dijo que era muy famosa.

-Bueno, tampoco tanto-digo con una sonrisa.-Mi madre es una actriz de teatro. Poco conocida por ese motivo, o al menos no tanto como la periodista ha dicho, pero si reconocida en el mundo teatral y respetada.

-¿Te pasaste tu infancia entre telones?-dice con una sonrisa.

-La mayor parte. Prefería estar con ella que en casa con una niñera. Creo que de ella he sacado mi lado más artístico.

-Si bueno eso que aún no me lo has mostrado-dice con una sonrisa y me alegro de que lo haya soltado y este más tranquila y sonriente.

-Puedo dejarte ver algo.

-¿En serio?

-Si tengo algunos relatos cortos en mi Tablet, el libro no me lo dejan llevar encima por si me roban, no al menos hasta que se publique-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Vamos sácalo.

-Queda poco para llegar será mejor dejarlo para luego.

-Sácalo-dice con esa mirada seria y aunque tengo miedo de que lea algo mío, lo saco y se lo doy. Creo que nunca antes me había importado la opinión de alguien tanto como lo que me importa la suya. Necesito que le gusta, que le guste de verdad.

Paso el rato en silencio mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella lee. Siento como la boca la tengo seca y me está sudando todo el cuerpo. Con un gesto le hago entender que voy a levantarme. Ella asiente pero enseguida vuelve a centrarse en la Tablet.

Voy al baño me echo agua en la cabeza cuando siento como dan en la puerta. Cuando salgo allí esta una azafata mirándome.

-Tiene que sentarse, estamos llegando.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa volviendo a mi asiento. Ella sigue leyendo y ni si quiera me doy cuenta de que si se ha dado cuenta de que he vuelvo, hasta que siento su mano tocando mi pelo con cuidado.

-Lo tienes mojado.

-Tenía calor-digo tragando saliva cuando veo que ya ha acabado de leer.

-Ok-dice como si nada dejándolo pasar y mirando hacia la ventanilla.

-¿Y?-pregunto ya sin poder aguantarme más.

-¿Y qué?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-dice seria mirándome y me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor no quiero saberlo.

-No, no quiero saberlo-digo serio apartando la mirada pero no puedo con la intriga-sí, sí quiero-digo mirándola-mira mejor no-digo de nuevo sin poder parar y entonces la veo reírse.

-Son increíbles-dice de repente pero yo sigo dándole vueltas si es mejor saberlo o no-Rick, ¿me has oído?

-¿Qué?

-Que son increíbles Rick, sin duda tienes talento.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? Tienes mucho talento, de verdad Rick. Sin duda, tienes un don para escribir.

-Es muy importante esto para mí…que venga de ti digo-trago saliva nervioso y la veo sonreír mientras me agarra de la mano.

-Todo va a salir bien, no necesitas nada para triunfar, nada más que tu libro.

-Gracias.

-¿Listo para llegar?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa y nos agarramos de la mano mientras nos sonreímos sin parar.

Llegamos al hotel un poco más tarde. Es ya muy tarde y sé que Kate esta algo cansada. Al final la convenzo para quedarnos en el hotel y cenar en la habitación. Nos sentamos juntos cenando tranquilamente y la veo mejor, más feliz de cuando empezamos el viaje, y eso para mí es lo más importante.

-Esto está muy bueno.

-La verdad es que si, ¿A que no te arrepientes de haberte quedado en el hotel?

-No-dice con una sonrisa.

-Y menos te vas a arrepentir dentro de un rato.

-¿Am si? ¿Y eso?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Porque pienso hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer.

-¿Y entonces cuando descanso?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-digo besando su cuello.

-De momento, voy a tomar una larga ducha. La ducha es grande, puede que podamos compartirla-dice mordiéndose el labio provocando que mi sangre se caliente-¿Vienes?-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y salgo corriendo detrás de ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

Nos metemos juntos en la ducha sin dejar de sonreír sin dejar de tocarnos y besarnos una y otra vez sin parar. No podía creer esto que sentía, esto que me hacía sentir tan lleno de vida. Si solo pudiera alargar este momento por siempre, lo haría.

-Eres tan sexy cuando haces eso-digo pasando mi mano por su labio mordido por sus dientes. La miro mientras ella me mira y tiene una mirada que no he conseguido descifrar aun, y creo que podría pasarme toda la vida sin conseguirlo, pero no me importaría pasarla intentándolo sin reparo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro con una sonrisa y siento sus manos en mi cuello jugueteando con mi pelo haciéndome sentir de una forma que nunca antes me había sentido, eso sin duda iba más allá de tener sexo o una atracción especial. Me gustaba, me gustaba todo de ella, hasta lo que ella piensa que tiene de malo me gusta. Es increíble pero cierto, sería sin duda la mujer con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, es tan diferente a lo que he tenido normalmente, y ahora sé porque fue mal, porque ninguna se parecía ni un poco a ella, es especial, es única.

La arrincono con cuidado contra la pared de la ducha y sin dejar de mirarla la penetro despacio haciéndonos suspirar a ambos. Y así corriendo el agua por nuestros cuerpos unidos y sin dejar de mirarnos en todo momento, haciéndonos llegar hasta el mismo cielo.

Nos quedamos ambos tumbados en la cama sin dejar de hablar de nada y de todo a la vez. Estamos muy tranquilos y puede que cansados, pero nos sentimos bien conociéndonos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si-dice riéndose-solo tenía cuatro años cuando me escape y me fui al museo sola.

-¿Y te dejaron pasar?

-¿Qué si me dejaron pasar? La verdad es que ni me vieron pasar, entre sin pagar ni nada-dice haciéndonos a los dos reír.- ¿Cuál fue tu mayor trastada?

-Bueno…no fui muy trasto de pequeño.

-Venga ya, no me lo creo-dice tirándome el cojín a la cara.

-Está bien, recuerdo un día que era súper importante para mi madre. Presentaba una de sus obras, llevaba meses preparándola-digo sonriendo solo de recordarlo-cuando llegó el estreno, yo estaba allí entre bambalinas como siempre. Bueno pues, cuando el telón se abrió y todo el mundo esperaba ver a la gran Martha Rodgers, en realidad lo que se encontró a un niño pequeño casi desnudo corriendo de un lado para el otro del escenario.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dice sin parar de reír.

-Salió en todos los periódicos. Cuando mi madre está enfadada me lo recuerda aun solo para avergonzarme.

-¿En serio?

-Hay una foto y todo.

-Quiero verla-dice cogiendo el teléfono para buscarla.

-No-digo quitándoselo haciéndola reír.-Ya me has visto desnudo y te aseguro que ahora estoy mucho mejor.

-Serías un niño monísimo de pequeño-dice sonriéndome.

-Quizás era más bien un flacucho hijo de mama. Apenas tenía amigos porque siempre estaba con mi madre en los ensayos. Así que…

-Seguro que aun así me parecías súper mono-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y se acerca para dejarme un beso suave en los labios-hora de dormir o mañana no seremos capaz ni de dar un paso.

-Está bien-digo tumbándome y tirando de ella para que se colocara pegada a mí-Espera-digo de repente recordando algo.

-¿Qué?

-Me debes una letra-digo mirándola y la veo sonreír.

-La O-responde recostándose aún más sobre mí.

-La O-digo más pensando en mí que para ella, intentando pensar en un nombre que pudiera continuar Ho…

-Buenas noches-dice besando suavemente mi pecho desnudo haciendo que deje de pensar en ello.

-Buenas noches-contesto susurrando a la vez que cierro los ojos y con una sonrisa intento dormirme.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir, que paséis un buen fin de semana y volvemos la semana que viene con más fuerza aun y con capítulos, muy Caskett.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, empezamos la semana con fuerza. El último capítulo se retrasó por problemas de la página, por mucho que lo intente no lo conseguí, pero al final subí el capítulo aunque fuera con un capítulo de retraso. Gracias a todos los que me habéis felicitado y a los que seguís ahí cada día.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV KATE

Estamos listo para salir, o al menos yo lo estoy pero él sigue dando vueltas para tener ese pelo suyo perfecto. Cuando lo consigue sale del baño y se coloca sus gafas de sol.

-¿Lista?-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya? ¿En serio?-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-No seas exagerada tampoco he tardado tanto-dice acercándose mientras pasa sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Anda vámonos ya-digo pasando mis manos por su pelo despeinándolo antes de salir por la puerta. Sé que ahora mismo está maldiciéndose y eso me hace sonreír. Pero no he llegado al ascensor cuando lo siento ya a mi lado.

-Eso ha sido juego sucio-dice en mi espalda y no puedo evitar reírme.

Caminamos por la ciudad agarrados de la mano como una pareja, y era lo que éramos ¿no? después de todo éramos una pareja ¿no? rara pero pareja al fin y al cabo.

-Te voy a llevar a la casa de Julieta, mi Julieta-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír como una idiota.

Llegamos a la que fue la casa de Julieta y entramos como otros turistas. Como siempre soy capaz de volver hacia atrás a la época donde Julieta vivió, se enamoró y paso los últimos días de su vida hasta que ese amor se volvió en una maldición, solo espero que esto nuestro no acabe igual.

-Kate-llama mi atención, porque yo estoy perdida mirando todo.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a salir un momento, ahora vengo.

-Nos toca ya-digo señalando como apenas quedan dos personas por pasar al famoso balcón.

-Tengo que salir. Pasa tu ¿sí?-dice apurado y yo asiento resignada porque era algo que me hubiera gustado ver con él.

Espero paciente en la cola a que la gente pase para hacerse la foto de rigor, yo solo lo hago porque quiero saber que sintió Julieta, que era lo que veía, lo que pensaba cuando estaba ahí apostada sobre el balcón, me gustaba meterme en la piel de los personajes.

-Passare-me dicen y miro por última vez a ver si Rick llega pero no lo hace. Asiento con una sonrisa y paso hacia el balcón, más pequeño de lo que imaginaba, pero puedo llegar a sentir a esa mujer encerrada sin poder ver al amor de su vida, luchando, aferrándose a ese amor hasta dar la vida por él. Y entonces oigo su voz.

-¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos a la atónita vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!-dice recitando a Shakespeare. Y no puedo evitar seguirle.

-¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto-digo mirándole con una sonrisa desde arriba y él continúa.

-Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo-dice con una sonrisa y nos miramos con una sonrisa. Entonces, escucho como todo el mundo se pone a aplaudir y siento como me sonrojo y me muero de vergüenza cuando empiezo a salir y todos me miran y aplauden a mi paso.

Cuando llego abajo sin acabar de hacer la visita allí esta él con una sonrisa, y quiero matarlo por hacerme pasar esta vergüenza, pero también quiero morirme de amor porque sin duda nadie había hecho algo así para mí, y que le gustara algo tanto como a mí, ver que sin duda es un artista de la palabra hace que me sienta emocionada.

-¿Te ha gustado?-dice con una sonrisa y como no sé qué responderle, hago lo mejor que puedo hacer que es ir darle un beso con ganas sin soltarlo casi dejándolo sin respiración-creo que si te ha gustado. Hubiera estado mucho mejor si me hubieran dejado trepar por el balcón ¿a qué si?-dice haciéndome reír.

-Estás loco.

-Si no estuviera esos armarios mirándome, lo hubiera intentado.

-Hubieras acabado en el suelo antes de poder llegar a tocar la fachada-digo riéndome.

-¿De verdad crees que no puedo hacerlo?

-Rick…

-¿Qué no? si quieres ahora mismo…-dice haciendo el amago de subir y veo como los guardias nos miran con caras de pocos amigos y tiro de él sin parar de reír para alejarnos de aquí antes de que acabemos en el calabozo.

Comemos por la ciudad, caminamos, charlamos, reímos, nos besamos. Sin duda un día que no voy a querer olvidar nunca, aunque terminará pareciendo un sueño en mis recuerdos.

Nos vamos al hotel tras cenar una comida fabulosa y de bebernos casi una botella de buen vino entre los dos. Cuando entramos por la puerta del hotel no podemos parar de reír, no sé si porque estamos un poco achispados, o simplemente es de lo felices que estamos.

-Tengo que salir un momento. No voy a tardar.

-Pero a donde…-no acabo cuando ya ha salido de nuevo por la puerta.

Me quedo con una sonrisa en la cara sin poder evitar recordar cada momento vivido en el día de hoy, que digo en estos días, sin duda Rick ha sido un chute de vida y energía. Sé que esto va a acabar pero pienso quedarme con todo lo bueno que me está pasando, que es mucho sin dudarlo.

Estoy en mi mundo cuando siento un golpe en la ventana, creo que me lo he soñado cuando de repente siento como vuelve a sonar un golpecito. Camino hacia el pequeño balcón de la habitación y cuando abro la puerta no puedo creerme lo que estoy viendo. Allí está de nuevo Rick, pero esta vez colgado de la barandilla del balcón con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar-dice con una sonrisa y quiero matarlo pero a la vez quiero besarlo y no saltarlo nunca.

-Rick puedes matarte-digo acercándome para poder ayudarle a subir.

-No te cargues la magia. Solo es un primero-dice pasando al otro lado de la barandilla-te dije que podía subir-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar una amplia en mi cara.

-Estás loco.

-Me tienes loco-dice besándome mientras caminamos sin parar hacia el interior dejándonos llevar por las ganas que teníamos de estar el uno del otro.-Cama-dice entre besos, pero entonces se me pasa algo por la cabeza.

-Jacuzzi-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír mientras me coge rápidamente en sus brazos y me lleva hacia el baño.

Le da al grifo para que vaya llenándose. Lo veo correr de nuevo hacia la habitación mientras yo me quedo en el baño quitándome la ropa rápidamente. Cuando el jacuzzi está lleno lo apago y me meto dentro donde las burbujas hace que mi cuerpo reaccione aún mucho más.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-digo al verlo entrar por la puerta mientras me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Necesitaba esto-dice sacando un preservativo del bolsillo.

-Date prisa-digo mirándole mientras me coloco de rodillas lo justo para que pueda ver mis pechos desnudos y en menos de un minuto estaba ya desnudo y con el preservativo puesto. Sale corriendo y se mete deprisa dentro del agua y enseguida le empujo para que siente y me siento sobre él.

-Esto va a ser una locura-dice mirándome y le callo con un beso, porque ahora solo quiero sentirlo, no necesito hablar, no quiero hablar.

Lo beso con ganas derritiéndome en sus labios, en su lengua entrelazándose con la mía, en sus manos apretadas en mi cintura atrayéndome a él. No puedo ni quiero esperar más. Me levanto lo justo y con un poco de ayuda de mi mano, hago que me penetre despacio, bajando sobre su erección haciéndonos suspirar a ambos.

Nos miramos ambos con una sonrisa y empiezo a moverme despacio primero, provocándole, sintiendo como los músculos de su estómago se contraen y luchan por aguantar la tortura. Beso suavemente su cuello mientras clavo mis uñas en su espalda y entonces siento como se mueve como puede para poder aumentar el ritmo, y no le hago esperar. Me muevo rápidamente sobre el mientras nos besamos, mientras luchamos por conseguir respirar.

Siento como nuestros cuerpos están cada vez más desesperados por conseguir llegar al clímax, por llegar a ver el cielo en los brazos del otro. Siento como su cuerpo se tensa, como empieza a no poder aguantar más y siento como mi cuerpo sucumbe a su tacto, a sentirlo dentro de mí, y acabamos juntos, llegando al orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Acabamos ambos agotados, aun podía sentirlo dentro de mí. Siento su respiración alterada en mi oído recuperando el aliento y dejo suaves besos en su cuello y su mejilla.

-U-digo susurrando en su oído.

-¿U?

-Tercera letra-digo con una sonrisa y nos besamos despacio deleitándonos el uno en el otro sin dejar de acariciarnos despacio.

-¿Vamos a la cama?-pregunta sin dejar de acariciarme tan despacio que siento como mi piel se pone de gallinas.

-Espera, solo un poquito más-digo abrazándome a su cuello y me relajo tumbada sobre su cuerpo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, mucho Caskett, mucho amor, mucha pasión. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Por pedir que no quede ¿no? jaja.**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo16

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Seguimos con fuerza, más lento de lo normal en cuanto a escribir, pero no paro, sigo con ganas y mientras siga así ya sacaré tiempo de donde sea (pero por si acaso que se vaya este maldito calor que no me deja ni acercarme al ordenador)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Despierto de nuevo a su lado con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Lo miro intentando memorizar cada milésima parte de su cara, no quiero olvidarme de él, aunque sé que va a doler, pero no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero olvidar nada de estos días, no quiero olvidar que he sido feliz y que a partir de ahora es lo que voy a querer siempre, solo espero poder volver a encontrar algo así de nuevo, al menos una vez más.

-¿No era espeluznante mirar a alguien dormir?-dice de repente asustándome y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-No te estaba mirando.

-No sabes mentir-dice levantándose lo justo para besarme haciéndome suspirar en el beso.

-Es ya de día.

-Me da igual, estamos de vacaciones-dice refunfuñando-¿En que estabas pensando?

-En…-pienso en mentirle porque no quiero perder el tiempo en pensar en un futuro cuando solo quiero vivir el presente, pero acabo diciéndole la verdad-solo pensaba que…ojala no olvide nunca esto-digo mientras trago nerviosa al ver su mirada fija en mí.

-Yo tampoco quiero olvidarme-dice mientras me acaricia suavemente apartando mi pelo de la cara.

-Quizás sea lo mejor, olvidar-digo mirándole y le veo negar.

-No, eso no es lo mejor, no quiero olvidarte, y no creo que olvidarte lo haga más fácil, o puede que sí, pero no me gusta la vida fácil-dice sonriendo-no quiero olvidarme de los mejores momentos de mi vida-dice serio y no quiero creerlo, pero me mira fijamente y veo sinceridad en su mirada, y no puedo negar que quizás, que seguramente, también sean los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Para mí también han sido importantes-digo bajando la mirada.

-Entonces no queramos olvidar algo así ¿sí? Y disfrutemos de esto, lo que dure.

-Cuatro días más contando con esto.

-Por eso no tenemos que perder ni un solo segundo-dice levantándose completamente desnudo y no puedo dejar de mirarlo en todo su esplendor-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dice girándose y guiñándome un ojo.

-No está nada mal-digo mordiéndome el labio mientras lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Vale, será mejor que me vaya antes de que no deje salir de la cama en todo el día-dice caminando hacia el baño haciéndome reír.

Me levanto con una sonrisa y con dolor en todo mi cuerpo después de la noche de ayer, pero me daba igual, es más iba a aprovechar como Rick había dicho hasta el último momento, y por supuesto el sexo lo incluye.

Decidimos salir a desayunar fuera para poder aprovechar lo poco que nos quedaba del viaje. Teníamos el vuelo para después de la comida, no quería llegar muy tarde porque desgraciadamente mañana ya me tocaba volver a trabajar, y aunque me costaba un mundo tener que dejarlo por unas horas, tenía que hacerlo, cuando él se fuera tendría que volver a mi vida normal, y mi trabajo lo era, y era algo que no me podía permitir perder, porque es mi sueño, es por lo que tanto he luchado y aunque nos vayamos a ver menos, sé que vamos a aprovechar cada minuto que estemos juntos y eso me alivia, pero sé que en cuanto pasen los días y las horas esto será un completo infierno.

Acabamos de desayunar y decidimos ir a pasear, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si nuestras manos se buscaran, acabamos paseando agarrados de la mano y sin a apenas decir nada, no lo necesitábamos.

Nos sentamos en un banco donde el sol nos da calentándonos, porque aunque no hace mucho frio, el sol sin duda no venía para nada mal.

-Esto se acaba-digo poniéndome enfurruñada.

-Bueno podemos anular el billete y se acabó-dice con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Ya lo sé-dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo a su cuerpo con fuerza como si fuera mi salvavidas, y quizás sin darnos cuenta lo había sido.

-Sé que hemos dicho que no vamos a hablar del futuro, de lo que pasara luego, pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-pregunta mirándome.

-Perder el contacto.

-Por eso, no tienes que preocuparte. Está claro que no vamos a poder tener una relación…ya sabes…normal. Es mucha distancia y quizás no podemos vernos mucho. Pero no quiero perder el contacto contigo Kate.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Eso tenlo claro. Puedo venir de vacaciones o ir tu ¿no?-pregunta mirándome y yo asiento pero aun sé que eso no va a ser suficiente para mí, al menos en un principio.

-Vamos a dejarlo ¿Si?-digo con una sonrisa aunque en realidad sentía unas ganas de llorar increíbles.

-No, quiero que te quede claro Kate, que esto es importante para mí, tú lo eres. Sabíamos cuando empezamos que esto no iba a llegar a nada más que esos 15 días. Lo sabíamos sin ni si quiera hablarlo. Pero lo que no sabía, era que ibas a ser tan especial, que ibas a ser tan importante para mi estos días, Kate. Pero de verdad, no quiero perderte Kate. Puede que nunca nos volvamos a vernos, puede pasar aunque no me gustaría. Pero sé que estos días y a ti, nunca voy a olvidarte aunque pasen treinta años-dice con una sonrisa y siento como mi pecho martillea con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco voy a hacerlo-digo sonriéndole.

-Te prometo que terminaras cansándote de mí. No voy a dejar de llamarte, de escribirte de lo que haga falta para que no te olvides de mí-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Entonces….no sé si prefiero que no lo hagas-digo riéndome mientras él se hace el ofendido.

-Eres muy mala-dice agarrándose el pecho.

-Pues voy a ser mucho más mala. Tenemos que irnos.

-Sí, sin duda lo estas siendo-dice poniendo morritos. Me levanto agarro su mano y así más tranquilos y seguros de lo que pasaría cuando esto acabara, volvemos de nuevo a mi casa, donde todo empezó.

Llegamos a Roma cuando aún es de día. Apenas son las cinco de la tarde y decidimos llevar primero las cosas de Rick a su hotel. Cuando acabamos llevamos las cosas a mi casa y cuando entramos llamo a Lanie para saber si estamos solos.

-Lanie…Lanie…-no recibo ninguna respuesta por lo que doy por sentado de que estamos solos.

-¿Te ayudo con esto?

-No, déjalo. Ya tendré tiempo para arreglarlo. Mejor ¿Por qué no salimos? Podemos cenar fuera, dar un paseo-digo sin casi poder mirarle, porque lo que quiero es que no se vaya, que no acabe el día.

-Por mi está bien, yo siempre estoy dispuesto para una buena cena-dice con una sonrisa sin duda relajándome de nuevo. Él era el único que podía ponerme nerviosa y al instante conseguir sentirme segura y relajada. Por eso, es especial.

Paseamos por las cercanías de nuestro pequeño piso hasta que llega la hora de cenar y entramos en un pequeño restaurante en la misma calle que el piso. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos de Roma.

-Esto está muy bueno-dice comiendo con ganas.

-Yo no te llevo a malos lugares-digo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me has hablado de ti en Nueva York. ¿Qué lugares te gustan? O ¿gustaban?

-Aún me gustan. Aunque quizás no sea el lugar que elegiría para vivir, eso no significa que no me guste nada. Me gusta la mezcla de culturas, me gusta viajar en el metro, me encanta Central Park, quizás sea mi lugar favorito para correr. Pero allí no tengo lo que tengo aquí, mi sueño. Me encanta esta ciudad porque es historia viva, ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo.

-Pero es mi hogar, nunca voy a renegar de él.

-Nunca se debe renegar del lugar que vienes. Esto la verdad es que no esta tan mal. A pesar del turismo es más tranquilo, hay más sol-dice con una sonrisa-hay una chica increíble-dice agarrándome de la mano-no está mal, pero este no es mi hogar.

-¿Qué te gusta tanto de Nueva York?

-Quizás es más fácil que me preguntes que no me gusta-dice con una sonrisa hablando de verdad con emoción-me gusta su gente, tú hablas de que aquí ves arte por donde pasas, yo veo allí arte. Mire por donde mire encuentro esa inspiración que necesito. Me gusta su olor, me gusta todo su ruido, me gusta todo. Si tengo que ponerle algún pero es que tú no estés allí-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra.

-Hablas con pasión.

-Es mi pasión-dice sonriendo-creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, es tarde y no quiero que mañana te quedes dormida mientras tienes a unos turistas locos por hacer miles de fotos-dice haciéndome reír.

Volvemos hasta mi piso y cuando llega a la puerta se queda allí parado mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Te vas?

-¿No quieres descansar?

-Sí, pero no me importa que me acompañes, eres una buena almohada ¿no lo sabias?

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho-dice pasando conmigo.

Estamos los dos tumbados en la cama abrazados casi sin dejar ni un solo atisbo de espacio entre los dos. Era verdad, era la mejor almohada del mundo, pero no tenía sueño, sabia que me iba a costar dormirme y eso mañana iba a ser todo un problema.

-Me debes otra letra más-dice con una sonrisa.

-G-respondo con una sonrisa sobre su pecho.

-Bien…-dice apenas sin poder mantener los ojos abierto.

-Duérmete.

-Tú también, buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, el viernes más. Ya queda muy poco tiempo, ahora sí que van a contar hasta los minutos que les queda para estar juntos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir, seguimos con fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Tras despertarnos y desayunar juntos, Rick me ha llevado al trabajo. Dijo que volvería al hotel a por unas cosas y que intentaría entretenerse mientras estaba trabajando. Hoy parece un día tranquilo, solo he tenido al principio de la mañana un par de grupos y ahora estoy ayudando a Lanie a catalogar algunas de las obras que van a ser restauradas en los próximos días.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Muy bien.

-¿Muy bien? Eso no es una respuesta, quiero detalles-dice remarcando cada letra.

-No sé, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fue divertido y romántico.

-¿Romántico? Eso es lo que quiero que me cuentes-dice parando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ayúdame a llevar esta caja a su sitio y me lo pienso.

-Y te lo piensas no, me lo cuentas-dice seria y no puedo evitar sonreír al verla tan emocionada.

-Chicas-escuchamos de repente tras dejar la caja en su sitio-es hora de vuestro pequeño descanso, luego Francesco quiere hablar contigo Kate.

-¿Conmigo?-pregunto sorprendida y el solo asiente.

Nos sentamos fuera en un banco con un café en las manos. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que puede querer Francesco de mi, solo espero que no sea nada malo.

-Deja de darle vuelta a eso, Francesco no te va a echar. Eres su favorita ya lo sabes-dice con una sonrisa pero no consigue relajarme-deja de pensar en eso y cuéntame esas cosas románticas que hizo tu chico ¿si? ¿Por qué no te pensarías que se me iba a olvidar?

-Pues la verdad es que si-digo con una sonrisa intentándola picar-estuvimos en la casa de Julieta.

-¿En serio?

-Y me recito parte de la escena del balcón desde abajo mientras yo estaba en el balcón.

-¿En serio? Es un cursi-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Pues eso no es nada. Cuando volvimos al hotel trepo por la pared para subir por el balcón.

-Está loco.

-Bueno, solo era un primero.

-Madre mía, ese chico está loco por ti Kate.

-Bueno…-digo poniéndome pensativa-también hablamos sobre el no futuro juntos-digo mirándole.

-Sabías que esto iba a tener su final.

-Lo sabía y lo sé. Pero no pensé que llegara a gustarme tanto, no pensé que esto fuera a ser tan difícil.

-¿Para ambos?

-Si para ambos. No quiere que perdamos el contacto. Pero sé que al final la distancia y nuestros trabajos harán el resto.

-Puede ser, pero al menos lo habréis vivido.

-Si, eso es lo que hace que quiera seguir y aprovechar cada minuto. Por eso me pedí esos días, pero ahora solo quedan tres días más y no podemos aprovecharlos del todo.

-Da gracias por cada minuto que puedas aprovechar.

-Tienes razón.

-Además, que se vaya no significa que no vaya a volver.

-No lo creo, Nueva York es su ciudad.

-Y la tuya.

-La mía ya no lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta es mi ciudad-digo mirándola seria.

-Tu sabes que no. que si esto era tu sueño, pero también sabes que amabas tu ciudad. No solo viniste aquí por tu sueño Kate, lo hiciste porque no podías soportar esa relación que tenías con tus padres, necesitabas huir y tú lo sabes.

-Da igual, no quiero volver, no pienso en eso.

-¿Ni por amor?

-Lanie te estas pasando.

-¿De verdad me dices que no sientes algo más que atracción por ese chico?

-Sí, me gusta, me atrae, me cae bien, pero de ahí a sentir amor es pasarse-digo levantándome-tengo que ir a ver a Francesco-digo saliendo de allí, huyendo sin duda de la conversación y en lo que ello pueda derivar.

Me dirijo hacia el despacho de Francesco con el corazón en un puño. No quiero que esto se acabe. Quizás Lanie tenga algo de razón y mi sueño siempre fue también volver a casa y vivir, experimentar con un pasado nuestro, pero creo que aún no estoy preparada para ello. Quiero quedarme, quiero conseguir antes ser mejor para poder darlo todo cuando vuelva, y quizás porque tengo miedo a volver a mi casa, al que dicen que es mi hogar, pero él que nunca sentí como uno.

Doy en la puerta del despacho y enseguida Francesco me hace pasar y me ofrece un asiento enfrente del suyo.

-¿Café?

-No, ya he tomado por hoy bastante-digo con una sonrisa y vuelve a sentarse en su sitio.

-Te he llamado para informarte de que hay un puesto libre como restaurador. Creo que puedes hacerlo muy bien, sé que es lo que viniste buscando. No puedo dártelo. Tienes que ganártelo con otros aspirantes. Pero quería que lo supieras antes que nadie.

-Gracias-digo emocionada.

-La plaza será oficial la semana que viene, tienes una semana antes para prepararte. Las pruebas para decantarse por algún candidato serán al final de mes. Solo tendréis como mucho tres semanas para prepararse. Tú tendrás un mes. Espero que lo aproveches porque quiero que la ganes. Será un placer trabajar más mano a mano contigo Kate.

-Para mí sería un honor. Espero no decepcionarle.

-No lo harás, lo sé.

-Muchas gracias-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo asentir.

-Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo. Tenemos que tener todo catalogado para final de mes. Quizás seas tu misma quien acabe restaurándolos.

-Gracias, eso espero-digo levantándome y con una sonrisa salgo del despacho para volver al trabajo, ahora había encontrado algo más para quedarme. Ahora si iba a conseguir aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Voy a ser restauradora, y cuando sea la mejor restauradora posible, volveré a casa, y entonces podré hacer todo lo que siempre quise cuando era una niña y me colaba a escondidas en el Museo Americano de Historia Natural o en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Mi sueño está más cerca, ahora lo puedo ver. Pero para ello aun me queda mucho que trabajar, mucho y voy a darlo todo para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué tal?-dice Lanie en cuanto me vio entrar.

-Va a salir un puesto para restauradora. Quería avisarme.

-¿Has visto cómo eres su favorita?-dice Lanie y le pongo cara de que se callara-Lo vas a conseguir Kate.

-No lo sé, habrá muchos candidatos.

-Ninguno como tu Kate-dice con una sonrisa-anda vamos a acabar con esto que tenemos que celebrarlo. Hoy salimos a celebrarlo.

-He quedado con Rick.

-Bueno, pues que se venga.

-No tenemos nada para celebrar aun.

-Bueno pues celebremos que hemos vivido un día más. Me da igual. Vamos a celebrar-dice con esa seguridad de la que no te podías negar.

Salimos ambas riéndonos, porque es imposible no reírse ante las ideas de Lanie. Ya empieza a oscurecer pero allí esta él más que visible ante toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando ve que le he visto hace un gesto con la mano y tiro de Lanie para que sepa que voy hacia él mientras ella se queda con otros compañeros hablando, lo justo para darnos unos minutos a solas.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa y con una sonrisa acabo con la distancia que queda entre los dos y lo beso, porque es lo que he deseado hacer en todo el día desde que nos separamos.

-Hola-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Bueno…Lanie me ha convencido, hoy salimos.

-¿Salimos? ¿De fiesta?

-Si…bueno si quieres…si no…

-Estás hablando con el rey de la fiesta-dice sacándome con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, eso tendrás que demostrarlo.

-Ya lo verás-dice abrazándome por la cintura y soltándome justo cuando vemos como Lanie se acerca.

-¿Listos?

-Más que listos-dice Rick mirándome con una sonrisa y los tres caminamos hacia fuera, rumbo a la mejor discoteca de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos enseguida Lanie se encarga de las copas mientras Rick no se separa de mí con una sonrisa. Pensé que tendría algo pensado para esta noche y que le molestaría salir, pero se le veía bien.

-Tomad-dice Lanie entregándonos la copas-es hora de ir a bailar-dice dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

-Es hora de que me enseñes eso de que eres el rey de la pista-digo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos-dice quitándome la copa y colocándola sobre la mesa mientras tira de mí hacia la pista de baile.

Bailamos sin parar durante un buen rato. Sin duda es muy buen bailarín. Siento sus manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras bailamos pegados y siento como mi cuerpo está caliente ante su tacto. Necesito sentarme un poco porque voy a desmayarme si seguimos así. Busco a Lanie con la mirada y la encuentro bailando con un chico, está muy animada y no creo que note nuestra ausencia. Paro, lo miro y tiro de él hacia fuera.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Tendréis que esperar para saber cómo sigue jaja, pero no mucho, 24 horas y tendréis un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más y para acabar la semana, como siempre y aunque parezca muy repetitiva, gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV KATE

Tiro de él para poder estar más tranquilos. Se un lugar perfecto para ello. Salimos por una puerta miro a Gianni uno de los camareros del lugar con el que tenia amistad y con una sonrisa me da permiso para entrar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar tranquilo-digo abriendo la puerta que da a la sala vip de la discoteca, que en este momento estaba vacía.

-¿Una sala vip?

-Para gente vip-digo sonriendo mientras lo tiro en el sofá y me siento sobre él, colocando mi cara sobre su pecho.

-¿Estas cansada?-dice masajeando mi pelo.

-Un poco, pero solo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo-digo mirándole.

-Sabes nunca había pensado hacerlo en lugar así.

-Oye-digo golpeándole suavemente en el pecho haciéndole reír.

-He dicho que nunca lo había pensado, pensé que tu si-dice siguiendo con la broma.

-Solo quiero que nos conozcamos más.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo?-dice mirándome.

-Yo pregunto y tú respondes rápido.

-Está bien, pero si lo hacemos los dos. Una pregunta cada uno y ambos respondemos.

-Bien, pero no vale pensar. Lo primero que se nos pase por la cabeza. Empiezo-pregunto mirándole-Playa o montaña.

-Ciudad.

-Montaña. Eso no vale no es una opción.

-Dijiste que contestara rápido. Es la verdad, prefiero ciudad a estar en la playa o en la montaña.

-Está bien.

-Me toca. ¿Perro o gato?

-Gato.

-Perro.

-Vamos muy bien-digo riéndome.

-Aún no hemos acabado. Además en realidad no me importa tendría las dos cosas. Me gustan los animales.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-digo con una sonrisa-me toca. ¿Chocolate o vainilla?

-Vainilla.

-Chocolate-respondo volviendo a darme cuenta de que es otra cosa en la que no coincidimos.

-Bueno, podemos hacer un buena mezcla de las dos cosas, me gusta todo lo dulce-dice dándome un beso-¿Hamburguesa o pizza?

-Pizza.

-Hamburguesa-dice sonriendo.

-Vale creo que deberíamos dejarlo antes de que sigamos dándonos cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común-digo sonriendo.

-¿No sabes que los polos opuestos se atraen? Pues esos somos nosotros-dice abrazándome por la cintura sacándome una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Ahora que sé que te pone hacerlo en una discoteca, yo puedo decirte que me gustaría hacer-dice haciéndome reír.

-Para ¿si? Yo no quería hacerlo aquí.

-Venga ya. No tienes que ocultármelo-dice haciéndome reír de nuevo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que piensen que de verdad estamos haciendo algo.

-¿No quieres saber lo que me gustaría hacer?

-Ahora no-digo levantándome y tirando de él hacia fuera, de nuevo al ruido de la gente, de nuevo al bullicio para alejarme un poco de él y de aquel lugar antes de que hiciéramos una locura.

Me lleva de nuevo hacia la pista de baile donde me agarra por la cintura y se contonea al ritmo de la música mientras me mira con una sonrisa. Nunca he sido una chica que le guste bailar, pero creo que si sigo bailando así de bien acompañada, va a empezar a gustarme.

Me suelta de la cintura y me agarra de la mano mientras me da varias vueltas haciéndome reír sin parar. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien, apenas podía sentir mi cansancio.

-Chicos, tortolitos-dice Lanie apareciendo de la nada.

-Hola.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-Tomando el aire-digo mirando a Rick con una sonrisa.

-Mira creo que prefiero no saberlo. Solo quería avisaros que me voy con mi nuevo amigo-dice señalando a un chico moreno que nos mira desde la distancia con una sonrisa-Nos vemos mañana, disfrutad de la noche, yo pienso hacerlo-dice con una sonrisa saliendo casi corriendo detrás del chico.

-¿Y ahora?-dice Rick en mi oído cuando Lanie desaparece consiguiendo que mi cuerpo tiemble.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa-digo agarrándole de la mano y sacándolo de allí sin parar de reír.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa-digo caminando a su lado.

Ya era bastante de noche, la noche se había echado encima y empezaban a bajar las temperaturas. Hacía bastante frio. Enseguida y sin decirle nada Rick se quitó la chaqueta y la coloca sobre mis hombros. Le sonrió y caminamos juntos agarrados de la mano el resto del camino.

Llegamos a casa, lo dejo en el sofá sentado y me dirijo al baño. Me quito la ropa y me coloco ropa más cómoda para estar en casa. Estaba cansada y debería irme a la cama, pero quería pasar un rato más con él después de que el día de hoy hubiera sido demasiado corto para estar juntos.

Salgo fuera del baño y él sigue allí sentado con el móvil en la mano. Cuando me acerco suelta el móvil sobre la mesa y me espera con una sonrisa. Me acerco y decido sentarme sobre el acariciando su pelo mientras le miro con una sonrisa.

-Estás cansada-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Un poquito.

-Podemos ir a descansar si quieres.

-No solo quiero estar un poco más así-digo besándole suavemente.

-Yo estaría así toda la noche y más si tuvieras menos ropa-dice besando mi cuello con una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a contar cual era tu fantasía sexual?

-¿Ahora si quieres saberla?

-Puede-digo sonriéndole.

-Tengo muchas…pero una de ellas es hacerlo en la cocina-dice con un movimiento de cejas.

-¿Eso es porque es el único lugar de la casa donde no lo hemos hecho?-digo sonriéndole.

-Puede ser.

-Pues…quizás si me haces mañana la mejor cena del mundo puede que te de un buena recompensa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y Lanie?

-Yo me ocupo de ella.

-Entonces te haré la mejor cena del mundo-dice muy serio y seguro sacándome una sonrisa-¿Y tú fantasía?-dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Esa la dejaremos para otra ocasión.

-Pero era la del club o mejor hacerlo en un baño público, no en un avión o…

-Déjalo ya ¿sí? Es hora de ir a dormir-digo levantándome.

-Voy al baño. Espérame en la cama.

-Está bien-digo dándole un beso antes de dejarlo ir.

Me tumbo en la cama y aunque tengo un sueño increíble, aguanto despierta hasta que lo veo acercarse solo con su bóxer puesto. Lo veo acercarse con una sonrisa y siento que me derrito por dentro. Se acerca y se sienta en la cama antes de meterse dentro y arroparnos a los dos.

-Vas a tener que pensar en traerte un pijama-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Este es mi pijama-dice tirando de mí hacia él, pero no tiene que tirar mucho, yo me voy encantada.

Me recuesto sobre él pegando mi cuerpo todo lo que puedo a su costado y su estómago como si fuera un koala agarrado a una rama de árbol. Beso suavemente su pecho desnudo y siento como el besa mi cabeza haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

-¿Has tenido alguna pareja seria?-pregunto de repente y lo veo removerse ¿incomodo?

-Solo una. Estuvimos un año juntos. Éramos demasiado jóvenes.

-¿Tenías tan pocas cosas en común con ella como nosotros?-digo con una sonrisa al ver que ya está más relajado.

-Pues la verdad es que si, ya te digo que me atraen las opuestas a mí-dice riéndose haciendo que su pecho se mueva y yo con él-¿Y tú?

-Solo una relación seria, estuvimos tres años juntos.

-¿Por qué se acabó?

-Porque me vine aquí. Aunque no creo que hubiera durado mucho más, la verdad-digo mirándole.

-¿Tenías cosas en común con él?

-Demasiadas, éramos muy iguales.

-Por eso no funciono-dice seguro haciéndome reír.

-¿Y a ti?

-Lo mío fue porque era un niño, lo de que éramos distintos no tuvo nada que ver-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra.

-Pero es que no tenemos nada en común, es raro-digo mirándole y lo veo ponerse serio.

-Yo sí creo que tenemos mucho en común, ambos luchamos por nuestros sueños, ambos venimos del mismo, lugar, la misma lengua-dice con una sonrisa sin duda recordando porque nos conocimos-ambos tenemos claro lo que queremos y no, ambos hemos tenido una infancia algo distinta al resto. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, las más importantes, ¿Qué más da si prefiero vainilla, ciudad o perro? Eso es lo de menos.

-Tienes razón-digo abrazándole y pensando sobre todo en que eso da igual porque lo importante y lo que nos separa es eso que él dice que tenemos en común, nuestra lucha por cumplir nuestros sueños, esos sueños son los que acabaran por separarnos y no todo lo que no tenemos en común.

-Tienes que descansar.

-Si-digo abrazándome aún más a él-mañana creo que no voy a poder con el cuerpo.

-Pues descansa que mañana me toca hacer la cena a mí-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-H-susurro sobre su pecho, dándole la siguiente letra y no sé si ha llegado a oírla cuando siento como los ojos se me cierran dejando todo negro a su paso.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues siguen conociéndose poco a poco, y eso hace que cada vez se gusten más, que cada vez quieran pasar más tiempo el uno con el otro, pero eso también puede tener una dura consecuencia, dolor, mucho dolor cuando la separación llegue.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, sí, estamos aquí hoy también a pesar de que dije que no estaría. El motivo, mi mala cabeza. Llevo toda la semana intentando recordar el cumpleaños de una de vosotras, una que está ahí siempre dejando su maravilloso comentario que siempre me saca una sonrisa. Guiguita, perdón por mi mala cabeza aunque a ella tenéis que agradecerle este capítulo extra. Muchas felicidades (atrasadas) espero que hayas pasado un gran día, esta es mi pequeña aportación para ello. Disfruten todos del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Despierto al sentir como algo me hace cosquillas sobre mi pecho. Cuando abro los ojos siento un cuerpo caliente casi sobre el mío y un cosquilleo sobre mi pecho provocado por el movimiento de algo. Cuando soy consciente de donde estoy me doy cuenta de que es la mano de Kate la que se mueve despacio sobre mi pecho provocando ese cosquilleo.

-Estás despierta-digo casi sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

-Si, hace un rato.

-¿No estas cansada?

-Sí, pero la luz del sol no me deja dormir.

-Si quieres me levanto a cerrar las persianas.

-No, déjalo. De todas formas ya es bastante tarde. Nunca me he quedado hasta tan tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Nueve y media.

-¿Nueve y media? Eso tampoco es tarde-digo cerrando los ojos sacándole una sonrisa.

-Otra cosa que no tenemos en común-dice riéndose.

Me giro para poder encararla y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo, ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa hasta recién levantada? Aparto el pelo de su cara para poder mirarla mejor y coloco mi mano sobre su cintura levantando esa camiseta que usa para dormir, solo un poquito.

-Buenos días-digo sonriéndole mientras acerco mi boca a la suya dándonos un beso que sin duda nos deja a ambos con ganas de más.

-Deberíamos levantarnos.

-¿Para qué? Así estoy muy bien-digo abrazándome a ella mientras encierro mi cara en su cuello.

-Tengo que ir en unas horas a trabajar y quiero que hagamos algo, que aprovechemos el tiempo.

-Yo sé una manera de aprovechar el tiempo-digo con una sonrisa pícara sacándole una fuerte risa.

-Eso si te portas bien esta noche. Anda vamos-dice levantándose mientras yo me quedo en la cama unos minutos quejándome de que el día no pudiera tener más horas.

Salimos fuera a desayunar tras ducharnos y vestirnos sin dejar de darnos besos. Nunca antes había tenido una relación así con nadie en mi vida, era algo tan especial, que me costaba creer que estaba pasando, pero luego también pienso que esto está casi acabando y siento un nudo en el estómago. No quiero separarme de ella, no quiero, pero sé que ese momento va a llegar y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Puedo dejar de cumplir mi sueño por ella? ¿Puedo venirme lejos de lo que creo que es mi hogar por ella? No lo creo, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, quizás sea un cobarde, quizás lo sea.

-He encontrado algo que tenemos en común.

-¿Si?

-El café, nos gusta el café.

-Si bueno, me gusta. Pero tu eres adicta a el y a los helados no puedes negarlo.

-No lo niego-dice con esa sonrisa por la que pagaría por ver el resto de mi vida.

-Y yo soy adicto a ti, tampoco lo niego-digo haciéndola reír, pero entonces se pone seria.

-Ayer…ayer me dieron una buena noticia, por eso salimos a celebrar, aunque aún no hay mucho de lo que celebrar.

-¿Qué es esa buena noticia?

-Hay una plaza para restaurador en el museo. Es lo que siempre soñé.

-Entonces felicidades-digo con una sonrisa-sin duda lo vas a conseguir.

-No estés tan seguro, se presentaran muchos.

-Pero ninguno es mejor que tú.

-No lo sabes-dice mirándome sonrojada.

-Lo sé, has conseguido que este cazurro se fije en el arte.

-Tú eres un artista, no eres un cazurro.

-Tú que me miras con buenos ojos-digo con una sonrisa-lucha por ello y lo conseguirás, lo sé-digo sonriéndole y ella me sonríe mientras me agarra de la mano.

Acabamos de desayunar bastante tarde, pero me daba igual cuando el tiempo lo pasaba con ella. Pero se acercaba el momento de dejarla en su trabajo y eso hacía que me pusiera triste, no podía evitarlo. El tiempo que pasaba con ella me parecía increíble, pero luego cuando me quedaba solo, me sentía tan solo, caminando por un lugar que no era mi hogar, con gente que ni si quiera hablaban mi idioma y con los que no sentía esa conexión que con ella sentía. Pero a pesar de todo, merecía la pena la espera cuando volvía y la veía salir con esa sonrisa solo por verme.

La acompaño hacia su trabajo y una vez más me duele tener que dejarla allí. ¿Es tan complicado entender que quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo? Pero la vida no siempre puede ser perfecta, o al menos no conmigo.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Si claro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, daré una vuelta por la ciudad, ya voy haciéndome con ella, ya no me pierdo tanto-digo sonriéndole.

-Toma-dice entregándome las llaves de su casa-si quieres puedes esperarme allí y así empezar con la cena.

-¿No quieres que venga a por ti?

-Claro que quiero-dice seria mirándome, sin duda preocupada por mi pregunta o por la forma en que la había hecho-solo quería adelantar las cosas para aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

-Está bien-digo sonriéndole.

-Solo espero que la cena merezca la pena si no…

-Merecerá la pena-digo agarrándola por la cintura con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dice dándome un beso en los labios-disfruta tu que puedes-dice con una sonrisa caminando hacia la entrada y yo me quedo allí parado viendo cómo se aleja poco a poco de mí.

Voy a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena y luego vuelvo a casa de Kate. Sé que voy a estar solo pero eso no hace que me sienta menos invasivo. Es la casa de Kate y Lanie y estar aquí a solas no hace que me sienta muy bien, pero no puedo pensar mucho en eso cuando suena mi nuevo teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien madre.

-Ya queda poco para que vuelvas. No echas de menos esto.

-Claro que si madre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te vienes antes? Puedes adelantar el viaje y venirte mañana.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Gina?

-Bueno puede que haya hablado con ella.

-Madre ya le dije que necesitaba este tiempo. Incluso he pensado que quizás pueda cogerme algún día más-digo cuando veo una foto de Kate sonriendo mientras tira la moneda a la Fontana, y me doy cuenta de que no quiero que llegue el momento de irme.

-Cariño, sabes que no puedes. Gina se cabrearía muchísimo contigo. Tienes un contrato que debes cumplir.

-Lo sé, lo sé-digo sin poder evitar sentir la tristeza que se me cae encima solo con pensarlo.

-Cariño tu sueño te está esperando, y la espléndida de tu madre-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Lo sé madre, yo también te echo de menos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy preparando la cena.

-¿Preparando la cena?

-Si para una amiga que he conocido y…-me doy cuenta de que me estoy metiendo en un lio.

-¿Has conocido una chica? ¿Es guapa? Seguro que si porque tienes buen gusto como tu madre.

-Por eso estamos solos-digo riéndome.

-No seas malo. ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

-La lasaña que me enseñaste.

-¿La lasaña de la abuela?

-Si.

-¿En Italia? ¿No es un poco osado?

-No sé, quizás sea mejor hacer otra cosa o…

-Lo harás bien hijo, todo lo haces bien.

-No te creas.

-Sí, ya lo verás. Solo sé tú mismo y seguro que la conquistas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera conquistarla?

-Vas a hacerle la cena hijo, con eso lo dices todo.

-¿Y quién dice que no la tenga ya conquistada?-digo sonriendo.

-Tampoco me extrañaría. Pero sabes que tienes que venirte ¿no? ¿No va a ser complicado?

-Ya lo es. Pero alguien me digo una vez que quien no arriesga no gana-digo recordando esa charla con mi madre el día en que fui por primera vez a entregar mi libro, y aunque me lo echaron para atrás, ella fue la que me animo para continuar, y gracias a eso ahora mismo estoy a nada de conseguirlo, de tenerlo entre mis manos.

-Te he enseñado bien. Disfruta de tu noche y de lo poco que te queda.

-Cuando quieras darte cuenta estaré allí de nuevo-digo con una sonrisa triste, porque así era, solo me quedaba el día de mañana para disfrutarlo y esta noche. Luego tocará despedirse y volver a casa, toda una locura.

-Te espero cariño, pásalo bien.

-Lo haré, gracias madre-digo colgando el teléfono y pensando en lo que me espera a partir de ahora, pero sobre todo pienso en lo que dejo aquí, a Kate, mi Kate. No quiero olvidarme de ella, no quiero olvidar ni un solo minuto de lo que hemos vivido juntos, pero ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ella? Es imposible, sería un pecado hacerlo. Y pase lo que pase, sé que nunca en mi vida, me arrepentiré de estos días, nunca.

Dejo el móvil a un lado, me coloco el mandil y me pongo manos a la obra con la cena, se merece la mejor cena posible, se merece una noche inolvidable, y pienso ocuparme de ello.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ahora sí, que disfrutéis de lo que queda de fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes para empezar la semana con buen pie. Ya queda muy poco para la despedida, ¿o no? bueno para eso tenéis que seguir leyendo. Gracias por seguir y de nuevo FELICIDADES!**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, empezamos una semana más, con poca fuerza y sin muy buen humor pero nada me va a impedir que suba. Gracias a vosotros por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV KATE

Salgo del trabajo y cuando miro el móvil tengo un mensaje de él, cuando lo abro no puedo evitar reírme. Me ha enviado una foto de el con el delantal de Lanie y estaba muy gracioso. Con la foto iba un pequeño mensaje escrito.

 _Te estoy esperando_ _J_

Me guardo el móvil me coloco bien el bolso para poder irme y busco a Lanie con la mirada para recordarle que necesito la casa para mi sola. No la veo por ningún lado, pero entonces me sobresalto cuando oigo a alguien a mi espalda.

-Hola.

-Hola Francesco-digo con una sonrisa tras recuperarme del susto.

-Ha sido un buen día.

-Si lo ha sido-digo con una sonrisa pero no puedo evitar mirar el reloj.

-Solo quería decirte que ya hay fecha para que salga la plaza. El lunes que viene estará, espero que lo estés preparándotelo ya-dice con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que tengo una ventaja que no estoy aprovechando, pero ahora mismo no puedo dejar de pensar en Rick.

-Si claro, gracias por avisarme.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a prepararlo? Podemos tomar algo y…

-Lo siento Francesco, hoy he quedado. ¿Otro día?-digo sonriendo.

-Claro, cuando quieras-dice con una sonrisa y casi salgo corriendo para que nada me retrase aún más. Entonces, es cuando veo a Lanie hablando con un tío. Le hago un gesto con la mano y enseguida se acerca.

-Hola, ¿Qué hablabas con Francesco?

-Am, sobre la plaza.

-Am. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-Buscándote para ver si no se te había olvidado…

-Lo de tú y tu chico haciendo…

-Lanie.

-No lo he olvidado. En realidad yo también tengo una cita-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Es el chico de ayer?

-Sí, ¿A que es mono?

-No está mal. Bueno te dejo, ya voy tarde y no quiero que se me enfrié la comida.

-Mejor que se enfrié la comida y empezar por el postre-dice con un movimiento de cejas haciéndome reír.

-Eres un caso, gracias por esto.

-Ya sabes que algún día me lo deberás, ahora disfruta amiga.

-Lo haré-digo con una sonrisa casi corriendo para coger el próximo metro que me lleve hacia él, hacia esta noche especial, la penúltima antes de tener que despedirnos, y sí, me daba miedo, mucho miedo, pero no iba a pensar en ello, no, iba a disfrutarla como si fuera la última.

El viaje se me hace demasiado largo hasta que veo la puerta de mi casa. Busco mis llaves para entrar hasta que recuerdo que se las di a él para que pudiera entrar. Camino de nuevo hacia el ascensor me miro en el espejo para intentar estar más o menos aceptable. Cuando lo consigo vuelvo hacia la puerta y doy en la puerta.

Cuando abre la puerta tiene el delantal puesto, pero no puedo fijarme en eso cuando la sonrisa es el centro de todo, y también su pelo, ese flequillo suyo que cae por la frente sin duda cansado de tanto control.

-Hola-dice sonriéndome y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, creo que eso es lo que hace que esto que tengo con él sea especial, sigo poniéndome nerviosa, y sé que si esto siguiera, seguiría poniéndome nerviosa. Es eso lo que me da vida, hace que mi vida sea menos monótona, pero eso me gusta, por eso no puedo evitar querer estar con él y pensar en todo momento en que si esto se acaba, estaré perdiéndome algo grande, algo muy grande.

-Hola-digo por fin consiguiendo hablar y él se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Un poco.

-¿Por qué no te tomas un baño mientras yo me ocupo de acabar la cena?-dice ayudándome a recoger la chaqueta para dejarla colgada en la percha de la entrada.

-Es buena idea.

-Tómatelo con calma. Disfruta del baño ¿sí?-dice acompañándome hacia el baño, pero cuando abre la puerta no puedo creerme lo que me encuentro. Tiene todo lleno de pétalos de flores y velas. La bañera está llena de agua y tiene sales de baños dentro. Huele increíble.

-Esto…-digo tragando saliva.

-Solo faltas tú-dice en mi oído sacándome un amplia sonrisa.

Me giro encarándole y con una sonrisa lo agarro por el cuello y lo beso en los labios, ojala se quedara conmigo para aprovechar juntos el baño, pero espero que si en esta ocasión no se puede algún día lo hagamos.

-Gracias por esto.

-Relájate, disfruta de esto y nos vemos en un rato ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa besándome de nuevo y girándome para que me enfrente a la bañera, lo veo enredar en el móvil y entonces sale una música de él.-Ahora si es perfecto-dice con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta al salir y dejándome con una sonrisa tan amplia que no recuerdo alguna vez en la que haya sonreído más en mi vida.

Me quito la ropa y me meto en la bañera y siento como mis músculos empiezan a relajarse solo con sentir el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo cansado. Mis músculos empiezan a relajarse, a quitarse esos nudos por el cansancio del día. Necesitaba esto, y como no, él lo sabía, siempre sabía lo que necesitaba.

Disfruto del baño como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Cierro los ojos y me lo imagino aquí conmigo, sin duda es algo que me gustaría aprovechar con él, un buen baño caliente, solos y relajados, el sexo podría venir luego, pero no me refería eso, si no a la tranquilidad, y relajación que sentía yo ahora mismo.

Cuando siento como el agua empieza a enfriarse y mi piel empieza a arrugarse, sé que ha llegado el momento de levantarme y salir ya. Me seco rápidamente y me echo crema por el cuerpo antes de vestirme para poder salir a buscarlo.

Apago las velas me pongo ropa cómoda y salgo del baño como nueva, sin duda me había venido muy bien el baño. Cuando salgo lo encuentro en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena.

-¿Ya has salido? Justo a tiempo, esto está de muerte.

-Habrá que probarlo para saberlo.

-Pues no esperemos más.

Nos sentamos a comer, me y sorprende que haya elegido lasaña, pensé que prepararía algo de nuestro ciudad, de nuestra gastronomía, pero más me sorprende al probarla y ver que estaba buenísima, de las mejores que había probado en mi vida.

-Esto está buenísimo.

-¿Si?-dice casi con miedo de que no fuera a gustarme.

-¿Lo dudas?

-No, claro que no-dice ya más seguro-te dije que te chuparías los dedos-dice con una sonrisa-es receta de familia, si te portas bien algún día te la doy.

-Eso espero-digo sonriéndole hasta de volver a comer porque estaba de lujo y no pensaba esperar a que se me enfriara.

Cuando acabamos de comer Rick se va a recoger las cosas y yo me quedo allí mirándole desde la espalda, y entonces no pude resistirme más, iba a cumplir una de sus fantasías, y porque no, también la mía.

Me acerco por su espalda y no puedo evitar pasar mi mano por su pelo haciendo que agache la cabeza ante mi contacto, me acerco un poco más y beso su espalda sobre su camiseta.

Se gira para encararme y me mira con esos ojos azules suyos, pero muchos más oscuros que hacen que mis piernas ya empiecen a temblar por lo que va a venir.

Le quito el delantal sin dejar de mirarlo y después poco a poco empiezo a desvestirlo hasta que lo dejo completamente desnudo. Me acerco a él para besarlo con ganas, con todo el deseo que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que está cerca, cada vez que me toca o me mira así tan intensamente.

Me separo y sin dejar de mirarlo me agacho despacio hasta quedar de rodillas delante de él y entonces agarro su erección con mis manos y lo siento temblar. Me acerco con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarlo cubro su erección con mi boca y empiezo a moverlo dentro y fuera consiguiendo sacar de él todo tipo de improperios. Siento que le gusta cuando clava su mano en mi cabeza premiándome a que siguiera. Me agarro a su cadera y empiezo a moverme más rápido hasta que siento como su mano se enreda en mi pelo y lo escucho gritar.

-Para, para…

-¿Qué?-digo con una sonrisa mirándole.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti-dice mirándome con los ojos completamente negros y me levanta del suelo con cuidado y me besa con ganas haciendo que mis piernas vuelvan a temblar y les cueste mantenerse en pie. Me quita la bata y después se deshace de la camiseta que uso para dormir dejándome completamente desnuda-no llevas ropa interior-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Así es más fácil-digo sonriéndole y sacándole un gruñido de su cuerpo.

Me sube sobre la encimera y va bajando por mi cuerpo dejando pequeño besos allí por donde va pasando. Luego se detiene allí, donde más lo necesito, y cuando su lengua entra en contacto con mi clítoris no puedo evitar gritar y coloca mi mano sobre su cabeza, lo quiero hay, quiero que me lleve al límite una y otra vez hasta gritar su nombre.

Cuando siento como el calor sube y baja por mi cuerpo centrándose todo en el mismo lugar, haciendo que me sienta como en una nube. Y entonces lo veo levantarse y maldijo por haberse movido, por desaparecer de donde más lo necesito. Pero entonces tira de mi cuerpo más hacia fuera y me abraza por la cintura antes de penetrarme haciéndome gemir como nunca en mi vida. Me sentía tan encendida que creía que iba a arder en cualquier momento.

Nos movemos a la par descontrolados, dejándonos llevar por la pasión. Nos besábamos descontrolados, respiramos el aire del otro, temblábamos el uno al lado del otro y entonces siento como ambos nos tensamos a la vez y entonces siento como llego al orgasmo y grito su nombre. Siento que sale de mi interior y entonces lo oigo a él también gritar mi nombre mientras se corre fuera dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo, completamente agotado.

-T-susurro con una sonrisa en su oído y lo oigo reír, porque sabe a qué me refiero pero no esperaba que saliera con eso y la verdad es que yo tampoco, solo me ha salido así.

-Será mejor que vayamos a lavarnos-dice con una sonrisa besándome tiernamente.

-Si será mejor-digo agarrándome a su mano para que me ayudara a bajarme y así agarrados y con sonrisas en la cara nos vamos hacia el baño para seguir con la noche, sin importarme nada tener que madrugar mañana, no cuando ya solo quedaba un día, un maldito día para que este sueño se acabara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues están disfrutando todo lo que pueden estas últimas horas, pero todo lo bueno acaba, veremos el miércoles como pasan las últimas horas juntos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Siento la tardanza pero no he podido subirlo antes. Gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir ahí. Estoy escribiendo nueva historia como ya os informe y espero ir mejorando en cuanto a la rapidez de escritura pero por ahora no me voy a quejar. Pues bien, os dejo con el título: La pensión.**

 **Que, ¿a que no os dice nada? Jaja, tendréis que esperar un poco más para un resumen, de momento aún queda muchísimo de esta historia que está recién empezando. Disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Me levanto a su lado, quizás sea la ultima o quizás la penúltima pero siento un nudo en el estomago. Aprovecho para mirarla mientras esta dormida, intentando memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada gesto, el tacto de su piel, su mirada, su sabor, quiero recordar todo, no quiero olvidarme de nada.

Aparto su pelo de la cara para poder mirarla mejor, la veo removerse un poco y sonrió al verla refunfuñada, pero no quiero que se despierte, no quiero porque pienso que eso significa que ha llegado el momento de irse y no quiero, no quiero que se levante, no quiero separarme de ella. Pero entonces abre los ojos despacio y me mira formándose una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Aún no ha salido el sol-digo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

-No era capaz de dormir-digo besando su nariz haciendo que cierre los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿No estás cansado?

-Un poco-digo sonriendo-aunque no lo suficiente como para no repetir-digo haciéndole reír.

-No puedo creerlo, estoy que me caigo de sueño-dice con una sonrisa.

-Pues descansa, yo cuido tu sueño-digo sonriéndole mientras acaricio despacio su cintura.

Se mueve un poco más pegándose aún más a mí y me besa el pecho desnudo mientras me aprieta con fuerza.

-Esto llega a su fin-dice a media voz casi más para ella que para mí, y me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que le estoy dando vueltas a todo-ojala todo fuera distinto.

-Ojala-digo suspirando.

-No quiero pensar en ello, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Yo tampoco, cuando te conocí me pareciste mi salvación-digo haciéndonos reír a los dos-aun lo pienso, pero de forma distinta. No puedo dejar de pensar en que puede que esté perdiendo la oportunidad de mi vida para tener una pareja de verdad.

-Rick…

-Lo siento, no tenía que haberlo dicho.

-No…yo a veces también lo pienso-dice colocándose de la misma manera para poder mirarme-pero no quiero hablar de ello porque…

-Porque eso lo hace real.

-Si-dice mirándome ya con los ojos algo más abiertos a pesar del cansancio.

-¿Y si me termino arrepintiendo?

-Estarás cumpliendo tu sueño, nunca acabaras arrepintiéndote.

-Pero quizás eso no me haga feliz.

-Tienes miedo a lo que te espera ahora, lo sé yo tenía miedo cuando me vine aquí, no creas que fue fácil dejar mis amigos, mi familia, mi hogar. A pesar de las diferencias con mi familia y de que esto era mi sueño, no fue fácil. Pero hay que luchar para conseguir tus sueños, y para poder ser feliz una vez que los cumples.

-Sí, tengo miedo, pero eso no quita que no encuentre a nadie que me haga sentir como lo haces tú Kate-digo mirándola fijamente para que entendiera lo importante que era lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Todo saldrá bien, ¿sí?-dice a modo de respuesta y sé que está intentando huir de la conversación, y quizás eso sea lo mejor, huir de algo que al final no nos llevara a ningún lado.

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa pero ya empiezo a sentir como empieza a crearse el dolor de cabeza, ese que acaba mal, muy pero que muy mal.

-Será mejor que me levante ya, no quiero llegar tarde-dice dándome un beso antes de levantarse.

-Haré el desayuno-digo antes de que desaparezca por la puerta del baño y me dedica una de esas sonrisa que me dejan loco.

Me levanto no sin dificultad y antes de nada me dirijo hacia mi chaqueta de donde saco una de mis pastillas para la jaqueca y me las tomo para intentar acabar con este dolor antes de que empiece, pero sé que si sigo dándole vueltas a todo el dolor no parara, sino que aumentara y aumentara hasta que se vuelva completamente insoportable.

Respiro hondo y me voy a la cocina para empezar con el desayuno. Me decido por hacer tortitas, sé que tardaré más que un unas tostadas, pero quiero algo bueno para nuestro último desayuno juntos.

Sale del baño con el pelo mojado y con la ropa interior puesta, no puedo evitar quedarme mirándole embobado estaba loco por ella, no podía evitarlo.

Termina de vestirse y se acerca con una sonrisa, una sonrisa igual a la suya aparece en mi cara al instante. Se acerca y me besa sorprendiéndome y se sienta en la silla cerca de la barra de la cocina donde hace apenas unas horas estábamos haciendo el amor. El mejor sexo de mi vida, y también fue con ella. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Desayunamos juntos y me despido en la puerta. Tengo que recoger todo lo que tengo en su casa para poder llevarlo al hotel y empezar a empaquetarlo todo. No puedo esperar más para hacerlo, ya no queda tiempo y no creo que alargarlo más pueda ayudarme. Cierro la puerta y siento como empieza el dolor de nuevo a ser persistente en mi cabeza, y sé que cada vez va a ir a peor.

POV KATE

Tras una jornada de trabajo algo más larga de lo normal tras una reunión donde finalmente nos han informado sobre la plaza libre, por fin salimos a la luz. Busco a Rick al instante, aunque le dije que iba a salir algo más tarde y que no me esperara, pero aun así tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Miro mi móvil para ver si me ha contestado y cuando lo abro tengo un mensaje suyo. Con una sonrisa lo abro pero enseguida se me apaga.

 _Me encuentro mal. Estoy en el hotel. ¿Vienes?_

Cuando lo he leído lo primero que he pensado ha sido que no quería verme, ni si quiera he pensado en que se encuentra mal y eso me hace sentir mal. Luego vuelvo a leerlo y leo ese último ¿Vienes? Y me dejo de tonterías para correr a su lado. Era lo que quería hacer, pasar estas últimas horas con él, no quería hacer otra cosa, aunque sabía que en unas horas tenía que despedirme de él, decirle adiós y quizás ese adiós sea para siempre, y eso es lo que peor llevo.

Camino rápidamente para poder coger el próximo tren que me lleve a su lado, quiero cuidarlo, mimarlo, quiero estar con él, simplemente con eso me conformo.

Sin despedirme de nadie me he montado en el tren y ahora que estoy bajándome en la parada que esta junto a su hotel, escribo rápidamente un mensaje a Lanie para que no se preocupe y para que sepa que estoy bien.

Cuando llego al hotel enseguida salgo casi corriendo hacia su puerta. Pero cuando voy a meterme en el ascensor viene una chica corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Eres Kate?

-Si-digo extrañada.

-Esto es para ti-dice entregándome una llave junto a un rosa-¿Sabes cuál es la habitación?

-Si gracias-digo sorprendida y me meto en el ascensor para ir hacia arriba.

Cuando llego a la puerta trago saliva, tomo aire y después abro la puerta con la llave que me ha dado la chica. Cuando lo hago encuentro un caminito con velas encendidas alumbrando el camino que debía seguir.

Sigo el caminito con cuidado de no tirar ninguna vela. Levanto la mirada mientas sigo el camino y lo veo allí en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa y otra rosa en la mano. Enseguida una sonrisa ilumina mi cara, me paro de repente nerviosa sintiendo unas hormiguillas recorrer mi estómago.

-Solo un par de pasos más-dice con una sonrisa tragando saliva sin duda.

Le sonrió y me acerco despacio hasta que estoy justo a su lado. Le miro a los ojos y a pesar de esa sonrisa lo veo cansado, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si-dice cabeceando como sin entender mi pregunta.

-En el mensaje decías que te encontrabas mal.

-Bueno, he estado mejor-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es la jaqueca?

-Un poco, pero da igual, puedo aguantarlo-dice intentando hacerse el fuerte pero yo no quiero que lo aguante yo quiero que este bien.

-No quiero que aguantes.

-Y yo no quiero joder estas últimas horas-dice bajando la mirada y tiro de él hacia la cama donde nos sentamos ambos.

-No tienes que joder nada, me vale con estar así juntos ¿sí?

-Quería una noche especial por ser la última pero…

-Pero nada, va a ser especial ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa tirando de el para poder abrazarlo.

-Vale-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Has comido algo?

-No tengo ganas.

-Tienes que alimentarte bien, verás cómo eso te ayuda con el dolor-digo levantándome para ir a pedir algo, pero antes de dar un paso me vuelvo para atrás y le doy un beso en los labios sorprendiéndole-no te muevas.

-No me muevo-dice sonriéndome y con una sonrisa yo también voy a pedir comida, pero también para conseguir todo lo necesario para que él se encuentre bien, quiero cuidarlo y estar con él, hacer que estas últimas horas sean lo mejor posible.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues las últimas horas las veremos en el próximo capítulo. Parece que ambos quieren disfrutarla pero no pueden dejar de pensar en la separación y eso no ayuda a que estén bien, veremos si consiguen olvidarse de ello aunque solo sea por unas horas.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir, seguimos con fuerza. No sé si necesitaréis pañuelos, eso depende de lo sensibles que seáis, aunque he escrito capítulos muchos peores que este jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV KATE

Nos tumbamos de nuevo en la cama solo con la luz de algunas velas alrededor porque sé que la luz le molesta mucho cuando la jaqueca le ataca. Ha comido algo y eso me ha tranquilizado y aunque está más callado de lo normal lo veo bien.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza intentando masajeársela a ver si así consigo que también el dolor disminuya, aunque no sé si esta funcionando.

-Mucho mejor-dice con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa-pero no pares-dice estirándose más para poder darme más acceso a su cabeza.

Así estamos durante un buen rato hasta que siento como empieza casi a quedarse dormido, pero en cuanto paro abre los ojos y se levanta para poder tumbarse mejor y yo me tumbo a su lado apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Creo que eres la mejor enfermera que he tenido nunca-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero que estés bien.

-Y lo estoy.

-Dices que te pasa cuando estás nervioso por algo. ¿Es por qué se acerca el momento de la publicación?

-No, dios ni si quiera he pensado en eso-dice cerrando los ojos y me coloco de lado para poder mirarlo bien. Lo veo respirar y después se gira encarándome a mí también.-desde que nos levantamos esta mañana yo…no he podido dejar de pensar que eran las ultimas horas para pasarla juntos-dice acariciándome la cara haciendo que cierre los ojos al instante-y en vez de disfrutarlas, he conseguido todo lo contrario solo por darle vueltas y vueltas.

-Yo también le he dado muchas vueltas.

-No quiero irme.

-¿Qué?-digo mirándole sin entender lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sé que tengo que hacerlo, es mi sueño y ahora que lo tengo a tiro no puedo dejarlo pasar. Pero cuando vine aquí solo esperaba descansar y no pensar en ello. Y he conseguido mucho más que eso, te he conseguido a ti y no quiero dejarte, me mata tener que hacerlo. Es una mierda-dice suspirando.

-Lo sé. Yo…también me siento igual. Cuando esto empezó…nunca pensé que acabaría así, doliéndome tanto verte partir. Pero sé que tienes que luchar por tus sueños, sé que tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo todo?-dice mirándome y puedo ver sus ojos brillantes a punto de soltar alguna lágrimas y eso me hace sentir mal, y me hace a mi también darle vueltas a todo. ¿Estoy dejando pasar lo que puede hacerme feliz? ¿Me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida por perderlo? Son preguntas que no puedo dejar de hacerme, y lo peor, son preguntas para las que no tengo ninguna respuesta, ninguna y eso me da miedo, mucho miedo.

Nos miramos ambos con los ojos a punto de explotar pero no decimos nada más no tenemos nada más que decir, no al menos si queremos que esto no acabe con desbordamiento intensivo de lágrimas.

Ya es de día, apenas he dormido un par de horas después de conseguir que él se durmiera. Apenas habíamos hablado ninguno de los dos después de aquella conversación, pero no estábamos bien, ninguno de los dos lo estaba. Después de esa charla no podía dejar de darle vueltas a mi futuro y sé que él también lo estaba haciendo. Era una autentica tortura pensar que te estabas equivocando y que eso podía influir en que el resto de tu vida lo pases feliz o no. ¿Y si él era mi felicidad? ¿Y si no encuentro a nadie como él? Sé que tengo que dejarlo ir, sé que tiene que cumplir su sueño, sé que Nueva York, el que un día fue mi hogar, es su hogar, no sería feliz aquí, sé que no sería. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo, y quiero gritarle que se quede, que no se vaya, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo que controlarme porque si no puedo hacer que todo esto sea aun peor.

-¿Ya es hora?-dice de repente abriendo los ojos sobresaltándome.

-Aún quedan cinco minutos-digo mirando el reloj resignada.

-Toca levantarse.

-Si.

Ambos nos miramos sin ganas de que llegara este momento, pero había llegado. Tocaba despedirse y creo que ninguno estábamos preparado para ello. Lo veo levantarse y acercarse al baño dejándome sola, sin duda huyendo de la despedida, yo tampoco estaba preparada para ello así que prefiero que sea así.

Me levanto y me visto mientras él sigue encerrado en el baño, tardando más de lo que normalmente haría. Cuando sale veo que no me mira y mete la bolsa de aseo en la maleta que ya tiene preparada.

-Rick…Rick…-digo insistiendo para que me mire y cuando lo hace veo que tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber estado llorando. No tardo ni un solo segundo en acercarme rápidamente para poder abrazarlo y siento que me aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo-Todo va a ir bien ¿sí?-digo intentando darle todo el apoyo y fuerza que necesite, aunque ahora mismo no estoy yo para poder darle más ánimos.

-Lo siento, estoy bien-dice intentando una sonrisa que se queda en eso, un intento.

-Tenemos que irnos-digo porque no sé qué más decir y porque yo también estoy mal, demasiado mal, estoy a punto de caer también a llorar y sé que si empiezo no podrá acabar, lo sé.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ni si quiera sé como consigo andar, me siento completamente paralizada, y sé que tengo que estar fuerte, porque para mi no es fácil pero para él tampoco lo es y también se le mezcla el estar nervioso por la publicación del libro, tengo que ponérselo fácil, tengo que hacerlo aunque lo único que quiero, lo único, es pedirle que se quede, que no se vaya, que no se aleje de mí y cuando me quiero dar cuenta está parado enfrente de mí, el momento ha llegado y hago lo que sé que no debo hacer.

-Quédate-sale de mi boca sin querer, en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuche y me siento tan mal de haberlo hecho…-lo siento yo…

-Ojala pudiera-dice tirando de mi por la cintura.

-No debería haberlo dicho.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas echo. Porque yo también lo he pensado y al menos así parece que no estoy tan loco, o al menos no solo yo-dice sacándome una sonrisa-ojala pudiera Kate, pero tengo que intentarlo…al menos tengo que intentarlo.

-Lo vas a conseguir y estaré muy orgullosa de ti-digo sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas caigan.

-Gracias por toda Kate, sin duda me has dado todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no acaba aquí. Vas a cansarte de mí.

-Por favor no seas tan pesado-digo con una sonrisa y sacando una sonrisa de su parte.

-Pórtate mal ¿sí?-dice sonriendo.

-Tu pórtate bien ¿sí?-digo acercándome para poder besarlo intentando guardar en mi memoria cada segundo de este beso, de nuestro último beso.

-Dios voy a echar de menos poder hacer esto-dice con una sonrisa y me alegro de que estemos haciéndolo bien, que no nos estamos dejando llevar por el dolor y la despedida. Aunque sé que cuando lo pierda de vista, cuando se monte en el avión me vendré completamente abajo.

-Anda vete, no quieres perder el avión ¿no?-digo mordiéndome el interior de la boca para no ponerme a llorar ahora mismo.

-No sé si sería mejor-dice con una leve sonrisa-te llamo cuando llegue ¿sí?-dice mirándome y yo asiento con una pequeña sonrisa, y entonces se acerca para volver a besarme antes de darse la vuelta y con su maleta alejarse de mí, mientras yo me quedo allí sintiendo que estoy perdiendo mucho, demasiado, quizás algo que nunca más pueda recuperar.

Quiero irme corriendo, no quiero verlo desaparecer para siempre, no quiero hacerlo, pero estoy completamente paralizada viendo cómo se aleja y mi corazón se va rompiendo poco a poco, hasta que siento como me rompo y allí delante de todo el mundo, sin tener esa intimidad que necesito, rompo al ver cómo se va, como se aleja lo que puede hacerme feliz, lo que puede que no llegue a encontrar en nadie más. ¿Cómo voy a poder ser feliz sin él? ¿Cómo puedo ni si quiera estar pensando en eso después de pasar solo 15 días con él? La respuesta es sencilla, él es quien siempre he estado esperando, él es mi media naranja, él es el dueño de mi felicidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado y que no hayáis tenido que usar mucho los pañuelos jeje. Mañana más, primeras horas separados veremos cómo lo llevan.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, aquí estamos, veo que el capítulo os gusto mucho ¿no? seguimos con ganas de llorar o volvemos a lo bueno. Leed y ya me diréis. Gracias a todos por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

He querido ser fuerte por ella, tenía que serlo para que ella no se quedara mal, pero este adiós ha sido el mayor dolor de mi vida. En cuanto me monto en el avión no puedo evitar algunas lágrimas. Me tapo como puedo porque no me gusta que me vean llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, por segunda vez en apenas unas horas.

No quiero derrumbarme, pero nunca antes me había sentido así. Sin duda es la mujer más especial que me he encontrado en mi vida, y aunque sé que esto en parte se queda aquí, sé que no quiero perderla, aunque sea lejos, muy lejos no pienso perderla, no voy a dejar que se aleje de mi vida del todo. La necesito, la necesito más de lo que pensaba, y mucho más de lo que creí que podía llegar a necesitar a alguien.

Me paso el resto del viaje, demasiado largo, sin dejar de pensar en ella, y acabo escribiendo cosas que quizás no me sirvan para luego, pero que me recuerdan a ella. Así me paso más de la mitad del viaje, escribiendo relatos cortos sobre ella, y releyéndolos una y otra vez. Otra parte del viaje lo paso mirando fotos de los dos juntos y fotos que le hice a ella casi sin que se diera cuenta, era tan guapa, que ni ella era consciente de ello.

Intento dormir el resto del viaje, pero no consigo hacerlo. Juego con la comida, apenas bebo y no me muevo durante todo el viaje, estoy como ausente, como perdido.

Por fin el avión empieza a bajar, ya estoy en casa, pero nunca antes me había sentido tan desanimado de llegar a casa, nunca antes. Me bajo del avión, cojo las maletas y salgo fuera. Allí en la puerta, con una sonrisa y tan perfecta como siempre está mi madre.

Dejo las maletas y salgo corriendo para cogerla por la cintura y levantarla como siempre hacia cuando llegaba tras salir fuera, y ella como siempre se queja porque dice que le arrugo la ropa, pero esta vez no dice nada, solo me abraza con fuerza.

-Cariño como me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

-Me alegro de verte madre-digo dejándola con cuidado antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y coger las maletas para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Caminamos hacia casa casi sin hablar, la verdad es que aún no tengo ganas y lo peor es que sé que ella se está dando cuenta y que solo me estaba dando un tiempo antes de acribillarme a preguntas. Quizás me venga bien, ella siempre me ayuda cuando me encuentro mal y ahora lo estoy sin duda lo estoy.

Llegamos a casa y me deja recoger un poco las cosas y ducharme y mientras me pone un café por delante lo suelta sin esperar a una queja por mi parte.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Y no digas que nada, no te veo feliz.

-No lo soy-digo bajando la mirada.

-Cariño-dice acercándose para sentarse a mi lado.

-Déjalo da igual.

-No, no voy a dejarlo. Quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa a mi niño para que no se feliz cuando va a cumplir su sueño en unos días. Tiene que ser algo fuerte.

-Debería ser feliz ¿verdad?-digo con una sonrisa sarcástica-pero ahora mismo no pienso en eso, todo me parece una mierda.

-Cariño.

-Te dije que había conocido a alguien.

-Sí, una chica, me acuerdo que me hablaste con ella. ¿Ha ido algo mal con ella?

-Ese es el problema, que no ha ido nada mal. Ha sido tan perfecto.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces me he tenido que venir-digo dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

-Te gusta ¿eng?

-No lo dudes, me ha hecho sentir como nunca antes me había sentido. Es increíble. Si la conocieras tú también lo pensarías.

-¿Estás enamorado?

-No he dicho eso.

-Pero hablas como si lo estuvieras.

-No es eso.

-¿No?

-No, claro que no. solo que nunca he conocido a una persona con la que he estado tan bien, que me ha hecho sentir increíble.

-Cariño eso es amor.

-Solo han pasado 15 días. No es amor. Pero no puedo negar que si pasamos más tiempo juntos, si hubiéramos tenido un poco más de tiempo, sin duda me enamoraría de ella.

-Lo de enamorarse no esta condicionado por el tiempo cariño. Simplemente pasa, hay una conexión total entre dos personas en el mismo instante en que se ven, en que hablan y se tocan. Es un flechazo cariño y tú lo has tenido.

-Y ahora la he perdido.

-Eres joven puedes volver a sentirlo.

-No creo que pueda sentir algo parecido de nuevo madre. Creo que necesito algo más fuerte que esto-digo apartando del todo la taza de café y enseguida mi madre se levanta para prepararnos un par de copas bien cargadas.

-Cuéntame cómo es ¿sí?

-Es guapísima, tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, cuando sonríe todo se ilumina a su alrededor. Tiene una mirada…tan brillante e indescifrable que me tenía siempre hipnotizado. Es dulce, alegre, fuerte, inteligente, intuitiva, graciosa. Lo tiene todo, sin duda es la mujer perfecta.

-Como tu madre-dice seria sacándome una sonrisa.

-Cuando nos hemos despedido, ambos hemos querido hacerlo menos dramático, pero en el fondo me estaba matando el pensar que a lo mejor no voy a volver a verla.

-¿Por qué no? eso nunca se sabe.

-Mi vida está aquí, sabes que nunca me he planteado salir de aquí, estos días es cuanto más tiempo he pasado lejos y lo sabes. Ella tiene allí su vida, está cumpliendo su sueño. Tiene una buena opción para lograrlo, no lo dejara pasar.

-Bueno, quizás no era el momento. Pero eso no significa que dentro de unos años os reencontréis y entonces puede que entonces estéis preparados.

-Siempre tienes una buena respuesta para todo ¿no?

-Ya sabes que soy una mujer muy sabia. Anda, llámala, seguro que está esperando la llamada de mi guapo hijo-dice dándome un beso antes de levantarse e irse para dejarme a solas.

Sonrió me tomo la copa de un trago y cojo mi móvil, no sé si estará trabajando o no, si me lo cogerá o no, pero no me voy a quedar con las ganas de al menos intentar hablar con ella.

-¿Hola?-escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea y siento como un nudo se me crea en el estómago, ya la echo de menos.

-Hola Julieta-digo sacando una risa de ella y eso hace que sonría como nunca.

-Parece que has llegado bien.

-Si bueno, mi compañero de avión era un poco pesado pero…-digo haciéndole sonreír de nuevo.

-Tengo que empezar a trabajar en diez minutos.

-Entonces tengo diez minutos para hablar contigo-digo con una sonrisa-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, en unos días tenemos la entrevista para el puesto.

-Seguro que lo consigues ya lo sabes.

-No lo sé, pero tengo miedo de estar tan cerca y al final…

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ya has hablado con alguien de lo del libro?

-Aun no, solo he visto a mi madre. He tenido una conversación con ella muy interesante.

-¿Am si?

-Sí, sobre una mujer preciosa que me tiene loco-digo sonriendo sabiendo que ahora mismo tiene que estar sonrojada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Cree que algún día nos rencontraremos.

-Espero que tenga razón.

-¿Podemos adelantar un poco el tiempo para que ese día llegue?-digo haciéndole reír.

-¿Cómo te lo imaginas?

-Pues no sé, yo voy de viaje por mi libro y me encuentro con una restauradora súper guapa que me mira y me hace ojitos-digo bromeando haciéndola reír.

-Madre mí, sí que tienes imaginación.

-La verdad es que no sé cuándo pasara y como. Pero si sé que va a pasar Kate, no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-Eso espero. Tengo que dejarte yo…

-No te preocupes. Te llamo mañana ¿sí?

-Ok, mañana tengo horario de mañana te lo digo para que tengas en cuanta la diferencia horaria.

-Eso ya, no sé si puedo prometértelo-digo riéndome-intentaré no pillarte en la cama o trabajando. Bueno si te pillo en la cama quizás mejor te hago una videollamada ¿no?-digo haciéndola reír.

-Hasta mañana Rick.

-Hasta mañana Kate-digo colgando y suspirando, esto sin duda iba a ser toda una tortura solo pensar en no verla, en lo poder besarla, en no poder tocarla. Pero tengo que aguantar, y pienso cumplir esa promesa, nos veremos, nos volveremos a ver, y no voy a esperar a que eso tarde mucho en pasar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy y por esta semana, el lunes más y mejor. Gracias a todos por seguir y que paséis un buen fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Tengo dos noticias para vosotros, una buena y otra menos buena, bueno para mi si es buena jaja. El caso es que ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré escribir más, la mala es que la semana que viene me voy de viaje (viernes) y no voy a poder subir durante diez cortos días jaja. Esas son las noticias que os tenía que dar. Pero al menos esta semana y la que viene habrá los cuatro capítulos diarios, solo os perderéis una semana, espero que no acabe en un momento clave jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV KATE

Han pasado tres días desde que se fue y no ha dejado de llamarme ningún día. A pesar de que estamos genial cuando hablamos, que sigo disfrutando de hablar con él y me rio como siempre que estoy con él, no es lo mismo. No puedo tocarlo, no puedo besarlo, no puedo mirarle a los ojos.

No puedo negar que lo echo en falta. De repente cuando estoy sola y me doy cuenta de que él no está y que no va a volver a estar me hace sentir mal, horrorosamente mal. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

Pienso tanto en él que no consigo darme concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer. Mi futuro está en el aire, tengo que estar pensado al cien por cien en ello y no lo consigo. No cuando solo puedo pensar en él.

En unos días tendré la entrevista y sé que tengo que cuadrarla para poder conseguirlo y sé que ahora no es el mejor momento. Pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo no puedo dejar que esto me aleje de mi sueño, no puedo.

Mañana también sale el libro de Rick, es su sueño y está muy nervioso. Me gustaría estar allí y por lo que él me dice también le gustaría. Sé que es un día importante para él y no puedo dejar de pensar en que todo le vaya bien, pero no puedo dejar que eso interfiera en mi sueño, tengo que luchar también por ello.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-pregunta Lanie entrando en el salón donde tengo todos los papeles para preparar la entrevista y cualquier pregunta que me puedan hacer, como controladora necesito tenerlo todo en perfecto orden.

-En cómo sacar esto.

-No mientas-dice sentándose a mi lado y tocando mis papeles a pesar de que sabe que me vuelve loca que lo haga.

-Rick tiene mañana la presentación. Esta nervioso y creo que me lo ha pegado a mí también.

-Estas nerviosa porque te importa.

-Claro que me importa. Como tú.

-Bueno de formas distintas. Yo no te gusto desnuda-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Lanie eres un caso.

-Entonces…

-Me importa si y mucho.

-¿Y?

-Y nada. Él está allí y yo estoy aquí, cada uno luchando por nuestro sueño.

-Bueno pero eso no significa nada. En poco lo conseguiréis y a lo mejor os reencontráis.

-Eres como su madre.

-Tiene una madre lista.

-Sí y yo también tengo una amiga muy lista y optimista.

-¿Nos has pensado en tomarte unas vacaciones cuando todo esto pase?

-No puedo, ahora menos que nunca. Si consigo el trabajo tengo que demostrar que valgo para ello.

-Bueno pero no hace falta matarse. Además creo que tienes a uno de los que eligen de tu parte.

-Deja eso ya de Francesco.

-Vamos no puedes decirme que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira.

-No me fijo en eso porque no es verdad y porque no me interesa.

-Más bien di eso. Que no te interesa. A ti te interesa un neoyorquino muy guapo.

-Anda déjame ya, que en vez de ayudarme lo que haces es retrasarme.

-Para, para que al menos el resto que vaya detrás de ti puedan hacer su entrevista, después de preparársela al menos se lo merecen ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa-ya te dejo, tengo que irme de todas formas. Hoy te toca hacer la cena te lo recuerdo.

-¿Te vale si pedimos unas pizzas?-digo dándome cuenta de que el tiempo pasa y aun no me siento segura con la entrevista.

-Está bien, vuelvo en un par de horas más te vale que te pongas manos a la obra.

POV RICK

Estoy súper nervioso, no puedo parar de un lado para otro. Aquí estoy con mi editora que no para de hablar, de darme consejos, de decirme que tengo que hacer, pero yo no puedo ni oírla, siento que me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Siempre he soñado con este momento y ahora siento que los nervios no me van a dejar disfrutarlo.

-Rick ¿me estas oyendo?

-Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso.

-Pues no puedes estarlo. Necesito que de los poros de tu piel salgan seguridad a radiales. Quiero que todo el mundo vea que estas muy seguro de ti mismo, como cuando hiciste la entrevista en Roma, así te quiero ver-dice seria mirándome y yo trago saliva pensando en aquel momento y cuanto daría para que Kate estuviera aquí conmigo esta vez también, sin duda todo sería mucho más fácil.

-Está bien, lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

-Lo conseguirás. Sé que esto solo es el principio Rick, vamos a hacer cosas grandes juntos-dice con una sonrisa y yo intento poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras me levanto con cuidado sintiendo como mis piernas tiemblan de los nervios y me muevo como un muñeco hacia el coche para poder volver a casa.

En cuanto llego a casa me lanzo a por el teléfono, no puedo esperar más. Necesito hablar con ella, necesito que ella me dé la confianza que siento que me falta. Enseguida, escucho su voz y por arte de magia, la magia de su voz, me siento mucho más tranquilo.

-Hola.

-Hola Kate-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Estoy cagado-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Va a ir todo bien y lo sabes. Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.

-Sabes que no valgo para esto. Necesito ayuda.

-Si vales ya lo demostraste.

-Tú estabas allí para ayudarme.

-Y siente que estoy allí para ayudarte. Aunque no lo esté físicamente.

-Te necesito, no sabes cuánto.

-Rick…vas a hacerlo muy bien. Lo sé. Confió en ti.

-Nunca antes he estado más nervioso en mi vida, siento que voy a cagarla.

-No lo vas a hacer. Tienes profesionales cerca y a tu madre ¿no? ¿Dices que es muy lista?

-La más lista-digo con una sonrisa.

-Pues tira de ella, no tienes que hacerlo solo. Y piensa que estoy allí contigo. Piénsalo ¿sí?

-Estás conmigo.

-Estoy contigo-dice sacándome una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va lo de tu puesto? Tanto hablar de mí y tú tienes también lo tuyo.

-Bueno…no estoy al cien por cien, pero estoy intentándolo.

-Lo vas a conseguir no tengo dudas. La misma seguridad que tienes sobre mí las tengo yo sobre ti y deberías tenerla tú.

-Lo mismo digo-dice haciéndome reír.

-Somos unos idiotas. Vamos a conseguir nuestros sueños y estamos tan aterrados que no vamos a poder disfrutarlo.

-Tienes razón. Así que mañana solo vas a pensar en que todo va a salir bien y que es el principio de una gran carrera. Es el primero, y te recuerdo que voy a estar esperándolo.

-Mañana mismo te lo mando. Ya sabes que espero tu crítica, que para mí es la más importante.

-Lo leeré, tenlo por seguro.

-Por un lado tengo muchas ganas, pero por otro lado…si no te gusta.

-Si se acerca un poco a lo que leí en tus pequeños relatos, me encantara.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno tu mándamelo y en cuento pueda te digo lo que me ha parecido.

-Bien, pero sin prisa lo importante es tu entrevista. Quiero que la bordes, quiero que nadie tenga una pequeña posibilidad. Y sé que así será, así que concéntrate, disfruta, haz lo que sabes hacer y entonces todo saldrá rodado.

-Gracias por tanta confianza-dice con algo de sarcasmo pero me da igual, sé que está nerviosa, tanto como yo.

-¿Cuándo podrás venir?

-¿Venir? ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo fui primero, ahora te toca a ti ¿no?

-En realidad no viniste a verme.

-Da igual.

-No, eso no cuenta.

-Está bien, la próxima vez voy yo, solo si la próxima vez vienes tú.

-Puedo intentar hacer ese esfuerzo-y sé que está sonriendo y eso me hace sonreír a mí aún más.

-Tengo unas ganar locas de verte y no salir de una habitación en horas.

-¿Solo me quieres para el sexo?

-Ya sabes que si-digo haciéndola reír.

-Me parece muy bien.

-Ya sabes que tú también me quieres para los mismo, no puedes aguantarte a este cuerpazo-digo consiguiendo oír su risa desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Debo dejarte, creo que hoy me toca hacer la cena.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a pedir pizza-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-¿La mejor?

-Por supuesto.

-Estoy deseando poder verte, ojala pudieras estar mañana aquí conmigo.

-Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría.

-Aun puedes estar, puedo retrasar un par de horas la presentación para que puedas llegar.

-No puedo y lo sabes. Pero estaré pendiente. Si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes llamarme. Da igual que hora sea ¿sí?

-Aunque estés en el trabajo.

-Mañana tengo día libre, así que no te preocupes. Para lo que necesites…

-Llamaré a mi Julieta-digo sonriendo como un tonto.

-Descansa y verás cómo mañana todo ira perfecto ¿sí? Buenas noches Rick.

-Buenas noches-digo con una sonrisa colgando el teléfono y suspirando porque ya le echo de nuevo de menos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno espero que os haya gustado a pesar de las noticias jaja. Solo será una semana la que perdáis, una semana sin capítulo y sin mi pesadez por pediros comentarios jaja. Cuando os queráis dar cuenta estaré de vuelta, aunque para eso aún queda mucho para disfrutar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más contenta de ver que os sigue gustando, espero que sea así hasta el final jaja. Disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Ha llegado el día de la presentación. El día más importante de mi carrera. Espero que por fin esto llegue a buen puerto, porque aun no lo he tenido en mis manos. Tanto tiempo preparando la presentación y aun no he tenido el libro en mis manos.

Nos acercamos hasta el lugar de la presentación, según Gina, mi editora, habrá gente importante y la prensa. Que es el momento cumbre. Pero yo creo que el mejor momento, el momento cumbre, llegara mañana cuando el libro este en todas las librerías y la gente se decida a comprarlo para poder leerlo. Ese es el momento que estoy esperando, es el momento con el que siempre he soñado, no con estas fiestas en donde tengo que hacerme el interesante, donde sé que puedo cagarla.

-Rick cariño, deja de temblar-dice mi madre colocando su mano sobre mi rodilla para que pare, pero no puedo parar, no cuando estoy a unos metros de sentirme el centro de atención, y aunque nunca me ha importado, hoy me gustaría ser invisible aunque fuera por esta noche.

-No puedo hacerlo-digo de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

-No digas tonterías ¿sí?-dice Gina soltando su móvil por primera vez desde que nos montamos en el coche.

-No es ninguna tontería, para el coche-digo con más autoridad de la que creía que podía tener y el conductor para el coche.

-¿Qué coño…?

-No puedo hacerlo-digo tragando saliva sintiendo que esto me estaba superando.

-Cariño, quiero que cojas el teléfono y llames a una persona que sé que te ayudara. Vamos a dejarte solo durante unos minutos y después vamos a seguir hasta entrar dentro. Así que aprovecha esos minutos para relajarte ¿sí?-dice mi madre hablándome despacio como si fuera un niño y yo asiento aun con miedo mientras miro como mi madre casi saca a rastras a Gina y al conductor para dejarme esos minutos a solas.

No tardo ni dos segundos en darme cuenta con quien quiero y necesito hablar, y tras tomar aire marco su número mientras espero oír su voz al otro lado.

-¿Si? ¿Ya eres famoso?

-Ya soy el mayor idiota del mundo-digo de golpe porque con ella podía hablar sin miedos ni tapujos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estoy huyendo de mi propia fiesta.

-¿Qué dices?

-No he llegado. He mandado parar el coche y aquí estoy montado a unos metros de la fiesta y hablando contigo.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Para que me digas que soy un tonto.

-¿Y?

-Para que me digas que tengo que ir.

-¿Si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que necesitas que yo te lo diga?

-Porque eres la voz de mi conciencia-digo haciéndole reír.

-Me alegra que me llames y lo sabes. Pero no deberías estar llamándome. Deberías estar allí delante de todo el mundo dejándoles claro quién es Richard Rodgers.

-¿Y quién es Richard Rodgers?

-Es un chico que no tiene miedo, un chico al que no se le pone nada por delante, alguien que sabe lo que quiere y lucha por ello, pero sobre todo, es alguien con muchísimo talento que merece una noche grande para celebrarlo. Disfruta de la noche, y recuerda que todos están allí por ti, tú eres hoy la estrella, tu eres el que tienes que brillar por encima de todo.

-Eres increíble.

-Y por eso sabes que tengo razón.

-En algo no.

-¿No?

-No soy un chico, soy todo un hombre-digo haciéndola reír y me lleno de esa fuerza suya, de esa risa suya que me llena de energía por dentro y que me hace sentir invencible.

-Ve y disfruta de tu noche ¿sí? Mañana leeré en todos las portadas que ha nacido una estrella-dice haciéndome reír ahora a mí.

-Gracias por todo Kate, te llamo luego.

-Esperare tu llamada.

Cuelgo algo más tranquilo, bueno quizás no mucho más tranquilo, pero si lleno de energía, lleno de su energía.

Tomo aire y abro la puerta sin necesidad de decir nada. Dos segundos después entra mi madre en el coche y unos segundos después de ella el conductor y Gina.

-¿Todo bien?

-Estoy preparado-digo más seguro pero visiblemente nervioso y mi madre me mira con una sonrisa mientras me agarra de la mano.

-Quiero conocer a esa chica-dice de repente consiguiendo que la mire y cuando veo su sonrisa otra ilumina mi cara.

Llegamos al lugar donde se va hacer la fiesta de presentación de mi libro. Estoy muy nervioso aun pero sé que puedo y que tengo que hacerlo, por mí, por mi futuro, pero sobre todo por ella, porque se sienta orgullosa de mí.

-Listo-dice mi madre con la mano puesta ya en la puerta y yo tomo aire antes de poder asentir con toda la seguridad de la que en estos momento era posible-bien, solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti hijo, y esto es fruto de tu trabajo-dice sonriéndome y yo sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias madre, ahora sí que estoy listo.

-Pues entonces allá vamos-dice abriendo la puerta dejando que todos los flashes casi me cieguen al instante-las gafas de sol, ayudan-dice mi madre en mi oído y las saco para colocármelas con una sonrisa, y entonces con la cabeza alta salgo delante de todos estos periodistas para dejarles claro que todo esto es mi por y para mí.

La fiesta está llegando a su fin, no ha sido para nada tan malo como esperaba. Después de las entrevista junto a mi madre que me ayudo bastante, todo ha ido rodado. Hay mucha gente del gremio en la fiesta, gente de la que he devorado sus libros, gente importante de grandes editoriales, periodistas, representantes, y todo el mundo había venido para la presentación de mi libro, si mi libro, aun no puedo creérmelo.

Ahora ya mucho más tranquilo, me tomo una copa junto a la barra sin dejar de mandarle mensajes a Kate, haciéndole partícipe de esto, porque sin duda ella me ha ayudado a llegar aquí, literalmente, creo que me hubiera vuelto para atrás antes de pisar la fiesta.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí solo?-dice mi madre sentándose a mi lado.

-Estoy cansado, creo que no estoy hecho para esto-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? Eres hijo de tu madre-dice con una sonrisa-anda deja el teléfono ahí y vamos a bailar.

-Pero…-no me deja acabar, me quita el teléfono dejándolo sobre la barra y me saca a bailar, y sonrió, porque soy feliz, he cumplido mi sueño, y nada que tenga que ver con mañana, mañana todo será una locura, mañana tendré mi primera firma de libros y podré hablar con la gente para venderles de alguna manera mi libro, convencerlos para que le den una oportunidad para leerlo, y aunque sé que eso es más complicado, para mi es más fácil, puedo ser yo, puedo hablar de mi libro, y con eso me siento mucho más cómodo.

POV KATE

Me alegra saber que está mucho mejor, que al final ha acabado disfrutando de la fiesta, temía que al final se echara atrás, a veces tenemos mucho miedo a cumplir nuestro sueños, y si, lo digo también por mí. Cada hora que se acerca el momento de la entrevista más nerviosa y desanimada me encuentro, pero el haber podido hablar con él durante toda su fiesta, ha conseguido que al menos no pensara tanto en ello, al menos durante un par de horas.

Ahora ha parado de escribirme mensajes, supongo que tendrá que atender a los invitados y dejo el móvil a un lado para poder intentar seguir con la preparación de la entrevista, pero entonces se abre la puerta y entra Lanie casi corriendo.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Y la comida?

-No quería que se enfriara, ahora llamo-digo cogiendo el móvil aunque en realidad ni me había acordado de eso.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-dice cogiendo un par de refresco para que podamos comer.

-Preparando la entrevista-digo mintiéndole.

-Eres una aburrida.

-Tengo responsabilidades ¿sabes?

-Pues ya está eres una aburrida-dice con una sonrisa.

Pido la pizza y nos sentamos ambas en el sofá mientras charlamos, pero no puedo dejar de mirar el móvil como si así consiguiera que sonara otra vez, necesitaba esos mensajes suyos tontos, para saber que seguía ahí.

-¿Esperas alguna llamada importante?-dice Lanie sin duda dándose cuenta.

-No, nada en especial-digo volviendo a mentirle aunque sé que no he conseguido engañarla, pero antes de que pueda rechistar dan en la puerta, ha llegado nuestra comida y salgo corriendo para recibirla, y sobre todo para impedir tener una conversación para la que quizás no este aun preparada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues la presentación ha sido todo un éxito y en parte es gracias a Kate, ambos se necesitan y eso es importante para seguir con el contacto, veremos si todo sigue igual…**

 **Hasta el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, pues aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, sin mucho más que decir, solo que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Me despierto cansado pero motivado para el día de hoy después de la gran noche que hemos tenido. Me levanto cantando, creo que es el primer día que me levanto así desde que llegue y eso enseguida mi madre lo nota.

-¿Qué hace que estés tan feliz?

-La vida es bella madre, ¿no es suficiente?-digo besándole en la mejilla.

-Me alegra verte así.

-Ayer no fue tan malo, y estoy nervioso por lo de hoy, pero es otro tipo de nervio-digo sacándole una sonrisa- por cierto, ¿Has visto mi móvil?

-¿Yo? Ni idea.

-No lo veo desde…ni si quiera me acuerdo.

-Bueno, a veces no es malo estar incomunicado.

-En este casi si podría llamarme Gina o…

-O la chica italiana.

-No es italiana.

-Bueno casi-dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Da igual. Debo habérmelo quedado en la fiesta. ¿Puedo usar tu móvil para ver si alguien lo recupero?

-Claro, toma-dice sacándolo para dármelo y cuando lo enciendo veo una foto de ella cuando era joven.

-Qué guapa eras mama.

-¿Qué dices?-dice mirándome con cara de asesina.

-Qué guapa eres-digo con una sonrisa mientras marco mi número, pero enseguida sale mi contestador, el móvil está apagado y eso no sé si es bueno o no.

-¿Y?

-Nada apagado.

-Usa mi móvil para llamarla.

-No tengo su número.

-Yo tengo guardado el de Gina, ¿O no era a ella a quien querías llamar?-dice con una sonrisa provocándome.

-O claro, no sabía que lo tenías.

-Anda-dice riéndose mientras me deja solo para llamar por teléfono, aunque la verdad no me apetece nada hablar con Gina, solo quiero encontrar mi móvil para poder llamarla, porque si no creo que voy a volverme loco.

Suelto el móvil de mi madre, cojo la chaqueta y tras dar un último trago a mi primer café, salgo fuera y cojo el primer taxi que encuentro para volver al lugar de la fiesta, necesito encontrarlo como sea.

POV KATE

Salgo de trabajar y me he encontrado con Francesco, no deja de hablar de la maldita entrevista y sé que intenta ayudarme pero ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para eso. Quiero llamarlo, quiero hablar con Rick, es lo que necesito, después de los últimos mensajes de después de la fiesta no he vuelto a hablar con él, ni un solo mensaje y no puedo evitar echarlo de menos, así que por una vez quiero ser yo la que dé el primer paso.

-Francesco, lo siento pero tengo que irme, necesito preparar todo para mañana.

-Oh claro. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes que solo tienes que llamarme.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa sintiéndome culpable.

Camino de nuevo hacia el metro para poder volver a casa, solo unos minutos después de entrar por la puerta me siento con un vaso de vino y cojo mi móvil para llamarlo. Cuando lo hago, me sale el contestador y me siento frustrada, aunque entiendo que este ocupado.

Cojo el ordenador y tras enredar un poco, acabo buscándolo en el ordenador, pero no encuentro nada por Richard Rodgers y no entiendo nada, cuando voy a darme por vencida aumento la búsqueda y busco fiesta de presentación de libro en Nueva York y entonces lo veo Richard Castle el futuro de la novela negra hace su presentación. ¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Es un nombre artístico, un seudónimo? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero todo me da igual cuando lo veo junto a una mujer rubia, muy pegados y sonrientes, mientras le agarra por la cintura y le dice algo al oído. No es nada del otro mundo, pero no puedo evitar estar celosa, ¿Celosa? Me estoy volviendo completamente loca.

Cierro el ordenador de un golpe y entonces suena un mensaje en mi móvil, cuando leo su nombre en la pantalla el enfado enseguida se me pasa y lo agarro rápidamente para leerlo. Cuando lo hago casi se me cae el móvil de la mano.

 _Gina, lo que paso anoche fue genial, ¿repetimos?_

No era solo el mensaje, iba acompañado por una foto de su torso desnudo y entonces me siento como una idiota, pero entonces entra otro mensaje suyo y quiero creer que ha sido una broma, pero cuando lo leo se pone todo aun peor.

 _Lo siento, me he equivocado, el mensaje no era para ti. Pero aprovechando esto, no quiero hacerte daño, pero anoche cambio mi vida para siempre, puedo tenerlo todo y ahora mismo lo que quiero es disfrutar de esta vida. Lo siento. Espero que algún día puedas entenderlo, pero ahora mismo esto es mi vida y lo que quiero, espero que lo entiendas._

Me siento una idiota, después de todo lo que le he apoyado ahora me da una patada en el culo y me echa de su vida, lo peor es darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada con él, no es como pensaba, era un idiota.

Tiro el móvil al otro sillón y me levanto sintiendo como las lágrimas caen por mi cara y me siento una estúpida por haber confiado en él y por estar llorando por él, ¿Cómo puede ser el mismo chico el que me acababa de escribir y él que había estado conmigo durante 15 días increíbles?

-Hola, ¿Qué tal esta…?-pero no acaba de hablar cuando se acerca y aunque intento evitar que vea mis lágrimas no puedo conseguirlo.

-Es un idiota.

-¿Un idiota? ¿Francesco?

-¿Qué? No-digo negando con la cabeza y señalo el móvil que sigue tirado en el sillón de enfrente.

Lanie se acerca a por el móvil, me mira como para darme permiso y tras verme asentir enciende el móvil y lee los mensajes que me acaba de mandar Rick. La miro para ver si es que yo lo he entendido mal, lo he leído mal, o simplemente me lo he imaginado.

-Es más que un idiota. Deberías mandarlo a la mierda.

-Ya me ha mandado él a mí.

-Joder amiga-dice abrazándome-al menos piensa de que te has librado de él antes de que te hiciera más daño.

-Me cuesta tanto creerlo-digo con la mirada perdida, porque no podía creerme que fuera así, que el chico con el que había estado durante 15 días, el chico que había hecho que de nuevo me ilusionara, ahora resultara ser todo un idiota.

-Vamos a salir ¿sí?

-No debería, mañana tengo la entrevista.

-Una entrevista que tienes más que controlada. Vamos a tomarnos algo ¿sí?

-Está bien-digo asintiendo con la mirada perdida, porque no podía ni si quiera negarme.

Salimos fuera y nos tomamos una copa, Lanie intenta animarme durante toda la noche pero termina sucumbiendo, sabe que ahora mismo nada puede animarme.

-Kate sé que duele, pero es un idiota, tienes que quitártelo de la cabeza.

-Es muy fácil decirlo. Nunca pensé que me llegara a gustar tanto, y a pesar de que sabía que era algo imposible, prefería soñar con ese imposible que descubrir esta mierda de realidad.

-Hay muchos hombres, porque ese no puede considerarse ni un hombre.

-Tenía que haberme dado cuenta, era todo demasiado bonito.

-Cuando se fue y te diste cuenta de que se había acabado me dijiste que te quedabas con lo bueno ¿No? pues sigue pensado igual.

-No puedo pensar igual después de ese mensaje. Si no me hubiera llamado yo…no sé hubiera pensado otra cosa.

-Sabes que hubiera sido peor, hubieras seguido con la esperanza, te la ha cortado de golpe. Al final ha demostrado que es un crio, ahora se le ha puesto algo bueno, demasiado bueno delante y quiere vivirlo y disfrutarlo, con esto no quiero dejar de decirte que es un idiota, pero puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

-Si lo sé, quizás sea mejor haberlo sabido, quizás…-digo tragando saliva.

-Anda amiga, vayámonos a casa. Es hora de que pienses en ti, ya has pensado demasiado en sus cosas, en sus sueños, ahora piensa en los tuyos.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, solo intentaré…intentaré quedarme con lo bueno, con eso que vivimos, lo demás ya es mejor no contarlo.

-Anda vamos-dice tirando de mi de nuevo a casa y aunque de verdad quiero quedarme con lo bueno no puedo dejar de encontrarme mal.

Me tumbo en la cama sabiendo que mañana mi futuro puede cambiar, que puedo conseguir mi sueño, pero ahora no puedo pensar del todo con claridad, solo pienso en ese mensaje maldito llegado en el peor momento, y tengo ganas de llamarlo y gritarle que es un idiota y que no quiero saber nada de él, pero al contrario, cojo mi móvil y tras mirar su foto durante varios segundos, bloqueo su número y después lo borro de la memoria del móvil esperando con eso borrarlo de mi memoria.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Si, ya lo sé, ahora mismo queréis matarme, lo sé. Pero si lo hacéis no podréis saber cómo sigue así que…jaja. Bueno espero que os haya al menos entretenido el capítulo porque sé que lo que se dice gustar, no es que os haya gustado mucho. Bueno que paséis un buen día y nos vemos mañana, empieza otra fase de esta larga historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, feliz de leer todos vuestros comentarios, y feliz también de haberos sorprendido a algunos de vosotros, después de tantas historias es complicado hacerlo, pero seguimos intentándolo. Bueno pues ya sabéis que esto es muy largo, pero espero que disfrutéis del camino hasta el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Ha pasado una semana desde el lanzamiento, y el encuentro con los lectores ha sido increíble. He disfrutado como un niño, y eso era lo que me importaba. Pero no depende todo de mí, entiendo que para la editorial lo importante son las ventas y he quedado dentro de un par de horas con Gina para comentarme que tal van las ventas y si de verdad todo el esfuerzo que han puesto para sacar mi libro, les ha merecido la pena.

Más que por mi espero que por ellos haya ido todo bien, por agradecimiento de todo lo que han hecho por mí, ojala hubiera podido agradecérselo de alguna otra manera, pero sé que la única manera de agradecérselo es a través de las ventas, y por eso he intentado hacer mi mejor trabajo, hacer todo lo que me dicen para que las ventas vayan más o menos como ellos esperaban, no quiero decepcionarlos.

Pero no puedo pensar en ello como me gustaría. Desde que perdí el móvil no he podido volver a hablar con ella, y reconozco que necesito hablar con ella. Al día siguiente de darme cuenta de que no iba a encontrarlo, y por necesidad de hablar con ella, hice una copia de la tarjeta pero no pude recuperar su número. Llevo una semana esperando a que me llame ella, a que me mande algún mensaje, pero nada de nada ha llegado y cada vez me siento más apagado.

-¿Alguna fiesta para esta noche?-dice mi madre con una sonrisa pero en cuento me ve se sienta y me mira esperando a que le cuente que me pasa.

-Hoy tampoco me ha llamado.

-Estará ocupada.

-¿Pero no tiene tiempo ni para dejarme un mensaje?

-Cariño…

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que esto era una tontería, que yo era una tontería para ella.

-Cariño nadie puede pensar eso de ti ¿sí?

-Ambos sabíamos que esto era un imposible, pero me costaba dejarla atrás, me cuesta dejarla atrás-digo corrigiéndome mientras lo digo ahora si en presente.

-Cariño…

-¿Y si para ella ha sido más fácil dejarme atrás?

-No lo sé cariño, no sé qué ha podido pasar. Pero no entiendo como de un día para otro deja de hablarte, el día de la fiesta fue ella quien te convenció para ir, fue ella la que te apoyo, y entonces al día siguiente deja de hablarte, no es comprensible. ¿Paso algo después que hiciera que no quiera volver hablarte?

-Nada, estuvimos mandándonos mensajes durante toda la noche, todo fue genial, no hubo nada que pasara que pudiera cambiar eso.

-Entonces puede ser algo que tenga que ver con ella, no tienes que culparte ni menospreciarte. Siéntete orgullo de quien eres, y si no ha podido ser, no ha podido ser. Eres joven disfruta de este momento que estas pasado ¿sí? Te lo mereces cariño.

-Gracias madre-digo dándole un beso antes de levantarme y dejarla sola, quería dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de la reunión.

Doy una gran vuelta por la ciudad, cerca de la editorial, esperando que sea la hora de la reunión, pero no puedo disfrutar de la vuelta, solo pienso en ella, en si habrá conseguido el puesto con el que siempre había soñado, en si pensara en mí, en si solo he sido una aventura pasajera para ella. Pero no puede ser eso, lo que hemos vivido ha sido especial, al menos para mí. ¿Qué ha podido pasarle?

Dudo si hacer algo para poder ponerme en contacto con ella o no, quiero hablar con ella, preguntarle que ha pasado, decirle que la echo de menos. ¿Debo mandarle una carta? Es la única manera que tengo de comunicarme con ella, ¿debo hacerlo?

Miro el reloj y ha llegado la hora, dejo el pensamiento de Kate a un lado y corro hacia la editorial, es en lo que tengo que pensar, todo lo demás puede esperar ¿no? creo que voy a volverme completamente loco.

Entro en su despacho y me sorprende no verla sola. En cada reunión que habíamos estado juntos solo habíamos estado nosotros, pero ahora aquí estaba su jefe también y eso hizo que me pusiera muy nervioso.

-Hola Rick, soy Matthew-dice ofreciéndome la mano y yo asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya sé quién es.

-Bien, pasa y siéntate. Hemos recibido los primeros números de ventas. Tengo muy buenas noticias-dice de repente y entonces siento un pequeño alivio-los números son muy buenos Rick, pero como entenderás siempre quiero más, vivo de eso, por eso me rodeo de los escritores en el top de ventas.

-Lo entiendo.

-Llevo dedicándome a esto toda mi vida, yo sé que has conseguido tu objetivo, pero yo también quiero conseguir el mío, quiero convertirte en un top de ventas por muchos, muchos años. No quiero que sea cosa de una vez y no quiero que se quede en buen número de venta, quiero que estés en el número uno de ventas. Llevo años dedicándome a esto, y sé cómo hacerlo. Necesito tu aprobación y que pongas de tu parte, pero estoy seguro de que ambos queremos seguir con esta relación ¿no?-dice mirándome y me siento intimidado, sé que le debo mucho, pero no sé qué puede querer a cambio y me siento nervioso. Miro a Gina pero siento que me evita la mirada, ella debe saber que está planeando para mí y creo que sabe que no va a gustarme mucho.

-Entonces…

-Quiero sacarte a la fama. Ya sabes que si sales en las revistas eso puede acarrear números de ventas.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?-digo nervioso.

-Eres un chico joven, guapo, con talento. Los focos ya se fijaron en ti en la presentación. La verdad es que conozco este mundo y todo el mundo se preguntó como un chico guapo estaba solo en esa fiesta. Quiero que tengas una relación que llame al mundo a leer tus libros.

-¿Cree que tener una relación con alguien puede hacerme vender más libros?

-Te he dicho que se mucho de esto. Además no va a ser cualquier persona. Quiero que finjas o no, eso ya depende de vosotros, una relación con Gina-dice de repente y casi me levanto de la silla de la impresión.

Miro a Gina que se mantiene allí de pie casi sin mirarme, seguramente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pedirnos. Me sentía en estos momentos completamente sorprendido y sin saber que decir o hacer, para nada esperaba esto.

-No creo que sea algo que deba hacer, no por respeto a Gina-digo convencido, y veo como Gina me mira sorprendida por mis palabras.

-Gina no tiene ningún problema con esto. Solo falta que tú lo confirmes, si no, no pasa nada, esto acaba aquí y ya está.

-¿Has aceptado eso?-digo mirando a Gina sorprendido.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para tu carrera, porque eso ayuda a la mía. Sé que es complicado. Pero no tenemos que hacer nada del otro mundo, solo tenemos que fingir delante de las cámaras, dejarnos hacer algunas fotos juntos, ir a fiestas juntos, no creo que sea tan malo ¿no?-dice mirándome esperando alguna respuesta por mi parte, pero estoy tan sorprendido que no sé ni que responder, ¿Estaba hablando de verdad? ¿Podría fingir tener una relación con alguien?

Quizás si me lo hubieran preguntado hace solo unos días me hubiera hecho hasta gracia y ni si quiera me lo hubiera pensado. Pero ahora, ahora que Kate ha desaparecido de mi vida, ¿Por qué no si esto puede ayudarme en mi carrera? ¿Le hago daño a alguien? Si Gina está de acuerdo, ganando menos que yo, ¿Por qué no puedo estarlo yo?

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?-dice el jefe mirándome, no dejándome más opción que responder y antes de darme cuenta ya lo he hecho.

-Si-es lo único que respondo haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en su cara y trago saliva mientras lo veo levantarse y ofrecerme la mano. Me tomo unos segundos para conseguir levantarme y estrecharle la mano cerrando un trato del que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero del que tampoco me importaba demasiado, ahora solo podía y debía pensar en mi futuro, nada más debía importarme.

Salgo del despacho seguido por Gina, sé que tengo que hablar con ella, sé que para ella esto tampoco tiene que ser fácil, esto no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo y aunque ha dicho que solo quiere mi beneficio porque así se beneficia ella, sé que no puede ser fácil para ella aceptar hacer algo así, ni si quiera yo había pensado en mi vida que haría algo así.

-Gina siento que tengas que hacer esto.

-Tampoco es tan malo ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa aligerándome esta conversación y sacándome una sonrisa.

-No, no es tan malo-digo sonriéndole-gracias por todo, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y ponértelo lo más fácil posible.

-Gracias, yo también lo intentaré, esto también es nuevo para mí. Pero solo serán unas fotos de vez en cuando dejarnos ver juntos y ya está.

-Sí, ya está-digo más bien ausente y sin poder evitar pensar en quien pueda ver esas fotos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick está más que dolido y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando. Quiere centrarse en su trabajo por eso ha aceptado eso, ¿O está pensando en quien pueda ver esas fotos? ¿Quiere darle celos a Kate? ¿Quiere vengarse y dejarle claro que ha pasado él también página? ¿Qué opináis?**

 **Bueno que disfrutéis de lo que queda de fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con nuevo capítulo, última semana antes del parón vacacional.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Como ya sabréis el viernes me voy de vacaciones y la semana que viene estaré fuera, por lo tanto esta semana los cuatros capítulos serán seguidos, de lunes a jueves. La semana que viene descansamos un poco. Empezamos una nueva etapa en la historia, no tan bonita como la que hemos vivido hasta ahora pero tengo la esperanza de que os guste. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV KATE

Debería estar tan feliz, he conseguido todo lo que había soñado, pero no sé porque no puedo estar del todo feliz, puede ser por las malditas fotos que he visto esta mañana, no debería afectarme, pero lo hace y me siento como una idiota por ello.

-Hey aquí está la protagonista de la fiesta, ¿Qué haces?

-Buscando otra copa-digo enseñándole mi copa con una sonrisa intentando que no se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad me pasaba.

-Anda déjate de tonterías y vamos a bailar-dice como una loca gritando y no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por su energía.

Bailamos durante un buen rato y tras un par de copas más, la dejo como una loca en el centro de la pista y voy a sentarme un poco. No llevo ni dos minutos allí cuando veo como Francesco se acerca.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo? Si lo hago…

-No, no digas tonterías-digo con una sonrisa ofreciéndole un sitio a mi lado.

-Esto esta muy bien-dice gritando un poco para poder hacerse oír.

-Lanie es la mejor para las fiestas-digo acercándome un poco para no tener que gritar.

-La situación lo merece. Será un placer poder trabajar más a mano contigo Kate-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me sonroje, siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo y yo en cambio no he sabido agradecérselo como debía.

-Para mí sí que va a ser un placer poder trabajar con todos, y en especial contigo-digo sonriéndole y lo veo sonreír mientras bebe un poco de su copa.

-Creo que voy a tener que irme, mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Yo también voy a irme.

-Mañana tienes día libre, puedes disfrutar, es tu fiesta, así que disfruta.

-Gracias.

-Te lo mereces-dice con una sonrisa y lo veo acercarse, pienso que va a hacer algo que no me va a gustar, pero acaba dejando un beso en mi mejilla antes de levantarse y con una sonrisa dejarme allí sola como una tonta.

La noche fue toda una locura, Lanie es la mejor para preparar una buena fiesta, pero ahora estoy reventada y apenas consigo mantenerme de pie.

-Hola amiga-dice levantándose con cara de…de resaca total.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Genial ¿no me ves?-dice poniendo mala cara-tengo la cabeza que me va a reventar.

-Será mi culpa.

-Por supuesto, tenía que celebrar las cosas buenas que le pasa a mi amiga.

-La próxima vez no permitiré que me pase nada bueno.

-Entonces tendremos que emborracharnos para superarlo, somos amigas, ya sabes, en lo bueno y en lo malo-dice sacándome una sonrisa-por cierto, ¿has visto las fotos?-dice como si nada, pero sabiendo que las he visto.

-Si.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué? Pues nada que le vaya muy bien.

-Pero ¿no crees que es raro que te diga que quiere disfrutar de su nueva vida y ahora se eche novia? Y su editora, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-No lo sé y me da igual, quizás ella le da lo que necesitaba.

-Kate esto no tiene que ver con lo que tú podías ofrecerle o no, esto tiene que ver con que es un niñato que no sabe lo que quiere.

-Me da igual, eso ya es pasado-digo haciéndome la fuerte, aunque no se lo crea nadie.

-Ya, tu presente ahora es Francesco ¿no? os vi anoche.

-No viste nada porque no pasó nada.

-Claro porque tú no quisiste.

-Venga ya…

-Ya sabes que es así, Francesco está loco por ti, mira lo contento que se puso cuando supo que el puesto era para ti. Solo quiere pasar más tiempo contigo. Es guapo, no es Rick pero…al menos no es un idiota. Además es tu jefe puede darte más vacaciones-dice con una sonrisa sacándome una sonrisa a pesar de que no tenía cuerpo para ello.

-Vamos a dejarlo ¿Si? Ahora solo me importa mi trabajo, luchar y hacer las cosas bien después de lo que me ha costado.

-Bien, pero no pasa nada si te diviertes un poco, si no quieres algo serio puedes disfrutar, no tiene nada de malo-dice con una sonrisa pícara y yo me levanto dejándola allí porque prefiero huir de sus tonterías.

No sé adónde ir ni que hacer para pasar el día, quizás sería mejor estar trabajando para no tener que comerme la cabeza con las malditas fotos, no puedo evitar que me joda verlo con otra, al final fui una idiota y me deje llevar por lo que me hacía sentir y al final he acabado como una idiota pillada por él. Soy una autentica idiota, y ahora tengo que pagar con ello, solo espero que esto acabe cuanto antes.

POV RICK

Estoy cansado, ayer tuvimos una fiesta de nuevo para dejarnos ver. Todas las revistas del cotilleo nos tienen en portada y aunque es algo que no me gusta, sé que se están vendiendo más libros y eso es bueno para la editorial y para mí, aunque me gustaría conseguir más ventas por otros medios.

No puedo quejarme con Gina, está siendo muy comprensiva y atenta conmigo, me lo está poniendo cada vez más fácil. La verdad es que le debo mucho, imagino que esto para ella no es fácil y por eso he decidido invitarle a comer los dos solos y en casa para huir de las cámaras por un rato y para poder celebrar que todo va genial.

Aún queda para que llegue pero ya hay prensa abajo, me siento perseguido y es lo único que temía de sacar un libro, y al final, he sido yo quien he provocado todo esto.

Veo a mi madre bajar las escaleras con esa forma tan peculiar que tiene, siendo siempre el centro de atención.

Mi madre me ha dejado por activo y por pasivo claro que no está de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo, pero no por hacerlo sino porque sea Gina, no sé porque pero no le gusta y no lo entiendo porque lo único que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo ha sido ayudarme en todo.

-Hola hijo. ¿Eso es para mí?

-No, he quedado con Gina.

-¿Con Gina? ¿Otra vez?

-Esto es algo real, estoy cansado de fingir.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustar? ¿Qué?

-Ella.

-No…quiero decir…no quiero nada serio ahora.

-¿Por?

-Porque no estoy preparado.

-¿Y si viniera la chica de Italia?

-Mama…

-Contéstame.

-No lo sé.

-Si lo sabes, Gina no te gusta, no tendrías una relación con ella, pero si lo tendrías con ¿Kate? Si así se llamaba. Con ella si lo tendrías, te conozco, aún recuerdo como me hablabas de ella, y aun puedo ver como miras el teléfono para ver si recibes algo de su parte. Así que no es porque no estés preparado, sino porque no te gusta y en cambio si hay alguien que te gusta mucho. ¿Crees que estará viendo esas fotos con Gina?

-No lo sé.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿Cómo crees que le estará sentando verlas?

-No lo sé, porque como no me dice nada-digo algo enojado y veo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Es verdad hijo, no sientes nada por esa chica-dice con una sonrisa y tras guiñarme el ojo sale para prepararse un café mientras yo me quedo maldiciendo por haberme dejado ganar.

Pero aún se pone peor la cosa cuando acabo mirando otra vez el móvil con la esperanza de ver algún mensaje suyo, estaba volviéndome loco, ¿Qué había hecho para no recibir ninguna llamada suya en estos días? ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá visto las fotos y se habrá molestado? Pero es que ya había pasado unos días desde las primeras fotos y no me había mandado nada, no era por esas fotos había pasado algo que había hecho que la perdiera, y me dolía, no saberlo, pero sé que aunque lo supiera también me dolería. Pero lo que más me dolía era el hecho de no tenerla cerca, eso era lo que me dolía, no había podido mantenerla a mi lado por mucho que hubiera querido y todo empezó el maldito día que perdí el móvil, ¿Por qué tuve que separarme del móvil cuando estaba tan bien hablando con ella? ¿Y si me perdí algún mensaje suyo que para ella era importante? ¿Qué he podido hacer tan malo para perderla así de repente?

Suspiro, tomo aire y en ese instante dan en la puerta, ya ha llegado. Miro a mi madre y no tengo que decirle nada más, se acerca me da un beso y es ella la que se ocupa de la puerta, solo espero para irse y no volver más, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, en Kate, aunque sé que siempre va a estar en mis recuerdos.

 **CONTIUNUARÁ**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir, espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo habrá un salto temporal de unos meses, veremos cómo siguen y entonces es cuando empezara otra parte de la historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, hoy día festivo que en mi casa toca de cerca porque todas somos María. Aquí viene el salto y veo que tenéis opiniones al respecto (algo exageradas, luego soy yo la mala jaja), veremos a ver como he visto yo estos meses separados. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV RICK

VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS

De nuevo tengo reunión con Gina para hablar del avance de las ventas. Sé que ya ha pasado el momento del arranque y creo que ya no tiene sentido seguir con el paripé. Me gusta estar con ella, lo paso bien, pero no quiero tener que estar fingiendo delante de la gente y no quiero estar en todas las portadas. Quiero tomarme un tiempo libre, un tiempo para poder ponerme manos a la obra con el próximo libro, y para ello necesito volver a estar tranquilo, fuera de todo el meollo, para poder tranquilizarme y para poder volver a buscar esa inspiración que necesito para poder llegar a hacer otro libro.

Veo a Gina acercarse con una sonrisa y entra dentro de su despacho donde ya estoy esperándola. Se quita el abrigo y el bolso y se toma su tiempo para sentarse mientras yo busco las palabras para decírselo.

-Bueno ¿Qué querías?

-Necesito…necesito frenar un poco esto.

-¿Esto?

-Esto de los dos-digo haciendo un gesto señalándonos a ambos.

-Oh…

-No me malinterpretes, lo pasamos bien, pero necesito un tiempo para ponerme manos a la obra con el próximo libro, al menos es lo creo que querríais.

-Claro, tenemos que aprovechar el buen inicio de tu carrera. Por mi está bien-dice sin mirarme y no sé si es porque le ha molestado que se lo dijera o es por otra cosa, pero sé que no le ha gustado del todo.

-Gina quiero que sepas que esto no tiene que ver contigo. Me agobia la prensa, el tener que estar bajo lupa en todo momento, y necesito esa soledad para poder meterme de lleno en una nueva historia.

-No, lo entiendo-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Menos mal-digo suspirando-de verdad ha sido una tortura todo esto. Pero de verdad quiero que sepas que lo mejor que saco de esto es que haya sido contigo. Me lo has hecho pasar bien y me lo has puesto todo muy fácil, de verdad gracias.

-A ti-dice con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, me gustaría salir a cenar esta noche. ¿Me acompañarías?

-¿No has dicho que querías dejar todo esto?

-He dicho a la prensa, eso no quita que no quiera cenar contigo. ¿Nos vemos sin tener que llamar a nadie?

-Por mi perfecto-dice con una sonrisa más real consiguiendo una sonrisa mía.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte. Tengo que reunirme con mis fuentes para poder ver si me llega la inspiración para empezar con mi nuevo libro. Nos vemos esta noche-digo acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del despacho contento de poder dejar ese incordio atrás.

Llego casi corriendo a mi cita, sé que se van a enfadar cuando llegue porque siempre están con el tiempo muy justo para verme y sé que hacen un esfuerzo, pero me he entretenido más en mi charla con Gina de lo que esperaba, pero lo mejor es que he conseguido lo que quería y lo que es mejor, ya estoy aquí y justo a tiempo.

-Hola chico, ya era hora-dice Espo mirándome como siempre con la mala cara.

-No seas tan duro con él, ahora es famoso y nosotros ya no somos nadie-dice Kevin con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento chicos, he tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba. ¿Ya os han servido?

-Claro, si esperamos por ti no podemos ni comer, algunos tenemos que trabajar.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento.

-¿Qué quieres Rick?

-Ya sabéis lo que quiero.

-No es fácil para nosotros, y menos después de que se publicara tu libro, no podemos ayudarte.

-Venga ya, podéis contarme algunas cosas como en el otro, nadie sabrá que sois vosotros.

-Ahora no tenemos nada entre manos-dice Kevin más abierto a la idea que su compañero.

-¿Pero me tendréis informados?

-Ya sabes que en lo que podamos ayudarte lo haremos hermano.

-Sabía que podía confiar en vosotros. Yo invito a esto-digo con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mínimo-dice Espo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa bro?

-Lo siento, no tiene que ver contigo. La nueva capitana nos tiene cogidos por las pelotas. No vamos a poder ayudarte tanto como te gustaría.

-Me vale con que me ayudéis con algunas dudas.

-Está bien, para eso estamos amigo.

-Gracias chicos.

-Tengo que cogerlo-dice Kevin separándose y dejándonos solos un momento.

-¿Cómo es la nueva capitana?

-Una tocapelotas.

-Quizás le dedique un personaje en el nuevo libro.

-Mejor no-dice sacándome una sonrisa justo cuando aparece Kevin.

-Tenemos que irnos, es importante.

-¿Algo bueno para mi próximo libro?-digo en tono de broma pero me llevo la mirada desaprobaste de los dos-lo siento.

-Ya hablaremos. Paga esto-dice Espo saliendo detrás de Kevin dejándome solo pero sabiendo que ahora es cuando necesito volver a ser de nuevo yo, el chico que hacia su vida y no que tenía una vida completamente dirigida.

POV KATE

He quedado con Francesco para comer. Me siento bien con él desde que empezamos a trabajar, y aunque quizás Lanie tenga razón y quiera algo más, le he dejado claro que de momento solo me importa mi trabajo, pero lo pasaba bien con él, tenía buena conversación aunque casi todo era sobre nuestro trabajo, ¿Por qué iba a dejar de verlo?

Lo veo llegar y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, me hacía sentir bien y especial, y ahora era algo que me gustaba y que necesitaba. Quizás no sé, nunca me había sentido con necesidad de ser importante para alguien, quizás sea culpa de alguien de quien prefiero ni acordarme.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa y ese acento italiano que tanto me gusta. Sé que se siente más cómodo con el italiano pero que haga el esfuerzo cada vez que estamos juntos para hablar inglés para que me sienta como en casa hace que me sienta bien.

-Hola.

-Siento llegar tarde he tenido una reunión y…

-No pasa nada-digo con una sonrisa-¿vamos?

-Claro-dice colocando su mano sobre mi cintura para guiarme hacia dentro del restaurante.

Comemos tranquilamente con una gran conversación y cuando salimos paseamos por las calles siguiendo con la conversación hasta que suena mi móvil.

-Lo siento-digo separándome un momento para poder hablar.

-¿Si?

-Hola Kate, menos mal que te encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa Lanie?-digo mirando a Francesco con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-No lo sé, pero tu padre ha llamado varias veces al número de casa. ¿No te ha llamado al móvil?

-Cuando salí del trabajo tenía un par de llamadas suyas, pero pensé que no sería importante.

-No sé, es raro que llame tanto, llámalo ¿sí?

-Está bien ahora lo llamo. Gracias por avisar Lanie.

-¿Estas con tu novio?

-Cállate-digo con una sonrisa.

-Llama a tu padre ¿sí?

-Ahora lo hago, gracias Lanie-digo antes de colgar y camino hacia donde esta Francesco, la llamada puede esperar un poco más.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, ¿te apetece tomar algo?

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa sin duda sorprendido por mi petición y caminamos uno pegado al otro hacia un bar cercano a la Fontana y entonces una imagen pasa por mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo y me maldijo por ello y por evitar ese recuerdo, por no relacionarlo con esta preciosa imagen que tengo delante, hago una idiotez de la que sé que terminaré arrepintiéndome pero aun así lo hago, me acerco a Francesco y sorprendiéndole le agarro por el cuello y lo beso.

En el instante en que lo estoy haciendo me arrepiento porque sé que le voy a confundir, y porque a pesar de que ahora mismo quiera odiar a Rick, no quería olvidar algo tan bonito como lo que habíamos vivido aquí y en otros lugares, y porque sé que esto nunca va a borrar lo que paso aquí con Rick.

-Lo siento…no sé qué me ha pasado…de verdad lo siento-digo negando con la cabeza avergonzada por haber cometido ese error y más cuando lo veo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No pasa nada, puedes volver a hacerlo cuando quieras-dice con una sonrisa como si nada, pero sé que le he dado unas esperanzas infundadas ¿no? ¿Puedo tener algo con él? Para responder a esa pregunta antes tengo que hacerme otra ¿Puedo llegar a sentir algo por él? Eso solo el tiempo y el roce puede decirlo, yo ahora solo quiero vivir este momento, y sobre todo, tengo que olvidarme de él como sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick sigue soltero y va a intentar mantenerse un poco al margen de la prensa para volver a escribir, toca modo investigación. En cambio Kate, aunque es reacia a tener una relación con Francesco porque aun siente algo por Rick, se está dejando llevar y no descarta tener algo con él. Veremos cómo sigue esto.**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenos días, os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de la semana y por tanto el penúltimo antes de las vacaciones y parón. Espero que os siga gustando, y por cierto, que disparatéis me encanta, seguid así que aunque no lo creáis en muchas cosas ya me vais conociendo y me alegra ver en lo que acertáis y en lo que consigo engañaros a pesar de que ya son muchas historias. A los que no os gusta el giro que ha dado la historia solo pediros paciencia y espero que al final el largo viaje merezca la pena y os guste.**

 **Gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Llevo un buen rato intentando escribir algo, pero necesito un gran caso que me ayude. Sé que para los chicos es complicado ayudarme pero necesito su ayuda así que me decido a levantarme y salir casi corriendo hacia la comisaria, no sin antes pararme a por un buen café para ambos.

Cuando llego a la comisaria todo el mundo corre de un lado para otro, y no puedo evitar recordar lo que los chicos dijeron ayer cuando se despidieron, era algo importante.

Paso por el lado de la gente que ni si quiera me miran y llego hasta la mesa de Kevin que esta vacía, miro un poco más allá y la de Espo también lo está. Miro alrededor y parece que nadie me viera, todos corriendo de un lado para otro como locos. Me hago un poco el tonto y me acerco hacia la pizarra del caso de los chicos, pero no me da tiempo a ver nada cuando escucho una voz a mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me giro y encuentro a Espo con un montón de papeles sentándose en su mesa.

-Venía a traeros café-digo colocando un café sobre su mesa-¿Y Kevin?

-Ocupado.

-¿Algo importante?

-¿No has visto las noticias?

-No, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-El caso Brown.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya ha sido el juicio?

-Lo mataron ayer y casi matan a su abogada.

-No me jodas-digo impresionado y muy interesado.

-¿En qué mundo vives?

-He estado ocupado. ¿Quién le ha matado?

-No lo sé, eso intento averiguar-dice con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento. ¿Cómo los mataron?

-En la puerta del juzgado, un francotirador. La abogada está muy mal.

-Pero fallo, no es tan bueno ¿no?

-No fallo, solo tuvo la suerte de tener el maletín cerca de donde disparó. Se salvó por los pelos. Aunque todavía no podemos cantar victoria.

-Es el caso que estaba esperando…-digo girándome para mirar la pizarra y entonces es cuando lo veo, una foto de una mujer, una mujer que me recuerda a alguien pero no consigo relacionarla-¿Quién es?

-La abogada.

-¿Cómo se llama? Me suena de algo-digo engurruñando el ceño intentando pensar de que la conozco.

-Johanna, Johanna Beckett-dice y siento como una puñalada se clava en el estómago cuando oigo su nombre.

-¿Cómo?

-Johanna Beckett, es una gran abogada por lo que he escuchado, por lo visto pensaba que iba a ser su último caso, iba a jubilarse después de este caso. ¿La conoces?

-Conozco a su hija-digo tragando saliva.

-¿Hija? Solo he hablado con el marido.

-Su hija viva fuera del país. Tengo que irme. ¿Le das el café a Kevin?

-Claro.

-Una última cosa, ¿Sabes en que hospital esta?

-New York Presbyterian Hospital.

-Gracias, te debo una.

-Otra más que me apunto-dice con una sonrisa y salgo de allí corriendo sin parar sin saber muy bien que debo y voy a hacer pero solo sé que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

No sé qué hacer, quiero estar a su lado, pero ni si quiera sé si está aquí o no, ni si quiera sé si quiere verme o no. Al final, tras mucho dudar y caminar, acabo en la puerta de casa.

Entro dentro de casa, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y camino hacia la cocina. Cojo un vaso de agua y agarro mi móvil hasta que me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada con él, no puedo llamarla. Estoy martirizándome con ello, cuando escucho como la puerta de casa se abre y entra mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Hola hijo. ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara-dice cogiendo otro vaso de agua para ella y tirando de mi hacia la isla para poder sentarnos.

-Ha pasado algo y tengo un dilema.

-Aquí está tu madre para sacarte de él.

-´He estado con los chicos en la comisaría.

-¿Qué han liado ahora?

-No es eso-digo con una sonrisa-ha pasado algo grande. ¿Te has enterado de lo de Brown?

-¿Cómo no voy a enterarme? El chico rico que mato a su novia, que encima era hija de otro magnate.

-Sí, pues resulta que ayer lo mataron.

-¿Eso es de lo que habla todo el mundo? He odio algo pero no sabía que se trataba de él. ¿Pero qué te afecta en eso a ti?

-Su abogada ha resultado gravemente herida. Es la madre de Kate.

-¿De Kate? ¿Tu Kate?-dice sorprendida y yo solo asiento.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, los chicos me han dicho el hospital.

-Es tu momento ves a verla.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento. Pero no sé si tengo que ir a darle mi apoyo o me echara de allí como una basura. No sé qué hacer.

-Creo que tienes que hacer lo que tú creas que debes hacer. No pienses en lo que pensara ella o como le sentara. Piensa en lo que debes hacer.

-Debería ir, aunque si no está ella…no los conozco será raro.

-Será lo raro que tú quieras que sea. Sabrás que hacer hijo-dice dándome un beso y dejándome aún más loco de lo que estaba antes de verla.

POV KATE

Llego a casa y allí me encuentro a Lanie nerviosa dando vueltas. Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa de la entrada y me acerco a donde está. Cuando levanta la cabeza y me mira veo lágrimas en su cara y sé que ha pasado algo.

-¿No has llamado a tu padre?

-No, ¿Qué ha pasado?-digo sintiendo como mi corazón va a todo trapo casi sin dejarme respirar.

-Es tu madre Kate, le han disparado-dice a la vez que sale disparada para abrazarme y siento como el peso de sus palabras se van clavando en mi alma y siento una fuerte presión que me impide hasta respirar.

-¿Cómo…?

-No sé mucho, ha llamado tu padre de nuevo y lo he cogido. Te ha estado llamado para que no te enteraras por la televisión, parece que llevaba un caso muy gordo.

-¿Cómo está?

-No muy bien. Deberías llamarlo.

-Bien-digo limpiándome las lágrimas mientras con las manos temblorosas saco mi móvil.

-Kate.

-¿Si?

-Estoy aquí-dice mirándome y asiento con una pequeña sonrisa mientras marco el número de mi padre.

Espero pacientemente a que me coja el teléfono. Cuando lo hace un silencio se da en los dos lados del teléfono, ya sabe que lo sé y yo no sé ni que decirle.

-Cariño…

-Papa…

-Quería decírtelo yo pero…

-Lo siento…no pensé que fuera algo importante yo…lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo está?

-La han operado. Tenemos que esperar las malditas 48 horas. Pero está muy mal, creía que la había perdido.

-Lo siento papa, tenía que haber estado allí. Ahora mismo voy a comprar un billete para ir.

-No hace falta si tienes algo que hacer cariño.

-No hay nada más importante.

-Está bien. ¿Me avisas cuando sepas algo?

-Si claro y tu llámame si hay alguna novedad ¿sí?

-Claro cariño, estate tranquila ¿sí?

-Lo estaré cuando pueda verla y sepa que está bien.

-Lo sé. Te quiero cariño.

-Yo también-digo antes de colgar y siento como las lágrimas brotan con fuerza de mi cuerpo mientras Lanie se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme contra el suyo.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que recibí la noticia, ya he conseguido un vuelo para primera hora, pero tengo que pedir permiso en el trabajo y por eso aquí estoy, en la puerta del despacho de Francesco para pedirle unos días por asunto personales. Sé que no voy a tener problemas en conseguirlo, pero no quería derrumbarme delante de él aunque no sé si lograré conseguirlo.

-Pasa-dice con esa sonrisa suya y yo paso sentándome en la silla-me alegro que hayas venido. Van a traernos una obra única, sé que te va a… ¿Te pasa algo?-dice mirándome al ver que no he dicho ni una palabra.

-Tengo que pedirte unos días libres-digo tragando saliva intentando no derrumbarme.

-Sabes que si los necesitas no hay problemas. Pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Gracias…solo necesito unos días…-digo sin poder evitar derrumbarme un poco.

-Hey Kate-dice levantándose dando la vuelta a la mesa y arrodillándose a mis pies.

-Lo siento….

-No lo sientas-dice abrazándome y yo me dejo abrazar.

-Solo necesito unos días…

-Está bien, si necesitas cualquier otra cosa Kate, cualquier cosa…-dice mirándome fijamente y sé que lo dice en serio y me muero por pedirle que venga conmigo, no quiero estar sola en estos momentos, pero no merecía que lo usara por miedo, tenía que afrontarlo sola, solo esperaba tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

-Gracias. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. Llámame cuando lo necesites ¿sí?

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias-digo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarme y salir corriendo de su despacho para no volver a derrumbarse delante de él, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y este miedo no se me irá hasta que la vea bien, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido, a pesar de que no teníamos la mejor relación entre madre e hija, era mi madre, y necesitaba verla bien, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues aquí tenemos el cambio de rumbo, parece que Kate tiene que volver a Nueva York y que Rick quiere apoyarla, ¿Habrá reencuentro?**

 **P.D: habéis acertado alguna en lo que iba a pasar, creo que ya me conocéis demasiado y soy muy previsible jaja**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días, os dejo con el último capítulo de la semana y el ultimo antes de mis pequeñas vacaciones jaja. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, solo espero que podáis estar esos diez días sin capítulo, vuelvo el 28 con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Al final, acabo en el hospital. No sé cómo he llegado aquí pero me da igual, aquí estoy y ya no hay marcha atrás. Solo tengo que entrar ahí y… ¿entonces qué? No tengo ni idea.

Paso dentro y me dirijo hacia el mostrador de enfermería, sabía que no me iba a decir nada sin ser de la familia y mucho menos en un caso tan importante como este. Tenían todo controlado para que nada saliera a la luz. Tenía que conseguir el número de alguna otra forma, quizás con mis encantos.

Me hago un poco el tonto, buscando un buen objetivo, y como buen depredador, esperando a que haya un objetivo fácil y solo. Inspecciono bien a todos y entonces doy con mi objetivo. Me siento en una silla y espero paciente a que llegue el mejor momento.

Veo como dos enfermeras se alejan tras dar un aviso, quedándose sola la más joven, mi objetivo. Me levanto tranquilo y me acerco hacia el mostrador.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice al verme con una sonrisa.

-Perdona, pero me he perdido. Tengo la cabeza loca. He venido a ver a una amiga y venía con su marido pero lo he perdido de vista-digo con una sonrisa-me dijo la habitación, pero ya no la recuerdo. Tengo la cabeza que no sé dónde la meto, ¿Podrías…?

-No puedo darle el número a nadie-dice sonrojada, sé que si empujo un poco me la dará, solo necesito darme prisa antes de que vuelvan las otras.

-Lo sé, sé que no debería ni pedírtelo, sé que no puedes pero…he perdido mi móvil y no puedo llamarlo. Si no te fías de mi puedes llamarlo para que te lo confirmes. Llama a la habitación, verás cómo es verdad, no quiero dar vueltas como un tonto de un lado para otro-digo arriesgándome, solo esperando que no necesite llamar para creerme. Pongo mi mejor cara de bueno y un poco de sonrisa mientras la miro fijamente consiguiendo que se sonroje.

-Está bien, dame un nombre-dice tecleando en el ordenador y rápidamente se lo doy con una sonrisa. Duda al escuchar el nombre pero finalmente lo escribe y me da el numero-347.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-digo con una sonrisa casi saliendo corriendo de allí cuando veo como se acercan el resto de enfermeras.

Cojo el ascensor casi huyendo de las enfermeras y espero paciente mientas sube el ascensor sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir cuando llegue a mi destino. ¿Qué decirle a su padre? Solo quiero saber si está bien, solo quiero darle mi apoyo a ella y a su familia, ¿y si esta ella? Creo que entonces no sería capaz ni de acercarme.

Salgo del ascensor y camino por el pasillo mirando los números para ver si he llegado ya a la habitación o cuanto me queda para llegar. Pero antes de llegar, cuando me quedan un par de habitaciones, veo en la puerta a un hombre delgado, con canas que está hablando con un médico, y aunque no tiene un parecido con Kate, sé que es él. Ni si quiera sé porque pero lo sé.

Espero a que termine de hablar y cuando lo hace, lo miro y no tiene buena cara. Pienso en irme de aquí sin mirar atrás, e incluso me doy la vuelta pero termino tomando aire ya acercándome a él con paso firme.

-Buenos días, ¿Señor Beckett?

-¿Quién lo pregunta?-dice mirándome de arriba abajo y no sé qué contestar, me quedo callado con la boca seca-si es periodista será mejor que se vaya por donde ha venido-dice girándose pero antes de que lo haga del todo coloco mi mano sobre su hombro parándole.

-Perdone. Soy Richard Rodgers, no soy periodista soy…-y recuerdo las tarjetas que me regalaron los chicos el día de la presentación del libro, fue una broma pero que ahora puede ayudarme-soy un soy un colaborador civil de la policía-digo entregándole la tarjeta-ayudo a los detectives que llevan el caso de su mujer.

-Oh… ¿Saben algo nuevo?

-De momento no. Solo queríamos saber si su mujer está bien.

-Está en coma, así que no, no está bien.

-Lo siento…yo…

-No yo lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa.

-¿Cree que pudieron ir a por su mujer?

-No, claro que no, fueron sin duda a por Brown. Seguramente fue el padre de la chica ¿no? si hubiera matado a mi hija yo también lo hubiera matado.

-No lo sé, él no creía que Brown lo hubiera hecho, ¿Por qué iba a matarlo?

-No lo sé. Eso creo que os toca a vosotros averiguarlo.

-Claro…solo si su mujer despertara, quizás supiera algo de quien intentó matarla y quien mato a Brown.

-¿Crees que puede saberlo?

-No lo sé. Quizás en sus papeles pueda haber algo.

-La policía no los ha pedido, además necesitan una orden.

-Ya, pero creo que podría ayudarnos si no los diera.

-Si lo crees….pásate mañana por su despacho, mandaré a alguien para que se los de-dice sorprendiéndome, y más aun de que no lo hubieran pedido ya los chicos.

-Claro, muchas gracias.

-Lo que sea por encontrar a quien lo hizo.

-Quizás debería pedir a la policía que le pusiera protección, quizás puedan volver a intentarlo.

-Ya la he pedido, pero creen que no hay peligro porque nadie sabe dónde está.

-Cualquiera con un poco de labia puede averiguarlo-le digo recordando como he llegado hasta aquí-pídela de nuevo, y si no llámame y yo me encargo-digo entregándole una tarjeta-para lo que necesite.

-Gracias, ahora si me perdona…

-Claro-digo haciendo un gesto para dejarlo ir y me quedo allí de pie dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, no estaba dentro del caso pero le había mentido a ese hombre, no solo eso, era el padre de Kate. Creo que me estoy metiendo en un buen lio, tengo que llamar a los chicos antes de liarlo mucho más.

POV KATE

Estoy nerviosa, mi padre me ha llamado y me ha dicho que mi madre ya ha salido de la operación y que sigue igual, que eso es algo bueno, pero sé que me quiere mantener un poco al margen para que este más tranquila, pero no puedo estarlo.

-Hola Kate-dice Lanie entrando.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Puf…no lo sé, necesito verla para saber cómo estoy-digo sintiendo como me pican los ojos.

-Es normal que estés preocupada, pero tu padre ha dicho que está mejor ¿no?

-Que esta igual, eso no es estar mejor. Además creo que me está ocultando algo. Solo pensar que puede pasarle algo…

-Kate-dice abrazándome.

-Lo siento, soy una idiota, hace apenas unos días ni si quiera me apetecía hablar con ella y ahora daría cualquier cosa para poder volver hablar con ella.

-Es normal Kate, es tu madre, la quieres. Por muchas diferencias que hayáis tenido.

-Quizás debería haberla entendido más, después de todo estaba todo el día trabajando para darme lo mejor.

-Solo querías el amor de tu madre, estar con ella, es algo normal Kate.

-Pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Es complicado llevar una vida laboral y luego estar en tu casa. Se puede hacer pero es complicado. Sabes que tu madre podía haber pasado más tiempo con vosotros, tu padre lo hacía.

-Lo sé, creo que en eso me parezco a ella, cuando estoy trabajando se me pasa el tiempo volando.

-Bueno, hace un par de meses no te importaba estar en casa.

-Lanie…-digo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque luego resultara un capullo, me alegre verte disfrutar por una vez Kate. Quizás sea lo único que le pueda agradecer, pero se lo agradezco, aunque si me lo encontrara ese se iba a enterarse de quien es Lanie Parish-dice sacándome una sonrisa incluso ahora que no tenía ninguna gana-¿Te imaginas que te encuentras con él?-dice de repente haciéndome pensar.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Nunca se sabe, vais a estar en la misma ciudad.

-Te recuerdo que es una ciudad muy grande. Además voy a ver a mi madre, no voy a salir del hospital.

-Y también que ahora tienes novio.

-Lanie…

-No puedes decirme que no habéis avanzado en los últimos días.

-Me encuentro bien con él, tenemos buenas conversaciones, pero nada más.

-Si tú lo dices-dice sonriéndome-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, estaré bien. Además tengo que irme ya antes de que pierda el avión. Gracias por todo Lanie. Espero volver pronto y que mi madre este bien.

-Eso es lo importante, no tengas prisa, disfruta y relájate.

-No voy a la playa de vacaciones.

-Bueno, siempre se puede disfrutar ¿no?-dice abrazándome y me lleno de su energía antes de salir por esa puerta para volver al que un día fue mi hogar, para volver al lado de mi familia, y solo espero que todo va a ir bien, que vuelva sabiendo que dejo las cosas en buen estado, sé que va a pasar más tiempo del que me gustaría, pero es hora de devolverle a mi madre todo el trabajo que hizo para que yo estuviera en donde siempre había soñado estar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y también espero que la pausa no sea tan larga, o no se os haga tan larga. Ya empieza la cuenta atrás…**

 **Hasta el lunes 28 XXOO**

 **Vacaciones…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenas noches, ya estoy de vuelta, y no he podido esperar hasta mañana para publicar, lo reconozco tenía algo de mono de vosotros jaja. Bueno pues espero que la espera haya sido leve pero que estéis contentos de la vuelta de la historia, allá vamos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

Tengo que contárselo a los chicos, he conseguido algo importante para su caso, pero sé que van a querer matarme por hacerlo. Tendré que explicarle los motivos de mi locura. Pero espero que al menos sirva para algo.

Pienso en lugar idóneo. Primero pienso en casa, para que podamos hablar más tranquilos, pero tengo miedo de que quieran matarme y decido quedar en el bar que siempre quedamos, sé que allí tendremos nuestros lugar, estaremos tranquilos, pero es un lugar publico, allí no podrán matarme ¿no?

Cuando ya estoy decidido, marco el número de Ryan, pero no me lo coge. Quería empezar por el más fácil y me ha salido el tiro por la culata. Tomo aire y marco el numero de Espo, tarda bastante en descolgarlo tanto que estoy apunto de echarme atrás, pero antes de hacerlo escucho su voz.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Solo quería invitaros a cenar.

-Eso me suena a que quieres algo, no pienso contarte nada.

-No es eso. Quiero contaros yo algo, y para eso quiero invitaros a cenar.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer no sé si…

-Tenéis que cenar ¿no?-digo intentando convencerlo y solo se escucha durante los siguientes segundos un silencio al otro lado, sin duda estaba pensándoselo.

-Está bien, quiero la hamburguesa más grande de todas.

-Eso está hecho, llamare ahora a Tony para que nos prepare tres hamburguesas extra grande.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un par de horas.

-¿Un par de horas?

-Rick…

-Vale, está bien. Nos vemos en un par de horas.

Me tiro dos horas enteras dándole vueltas a como contárselo a los chicos sin que me maten. No encuentro las palabras exactas, solo espero que lleguen en el momento oportuno y sobre todo, espero que al final sepan ver lo bueno de esto, he conseguido algo bueno para el caso, solo espero que pueda ayudarles a cerrar el caso y encierren a quien le hizo esto a la madre de Kate. Kate… ¿Cómo estará? Ojala pudiera llamarla, ojala todo no se hubiera venido abajo casi sin darnos cuenta.

Llego al bar y Tony enseguida me recibe con un whisky corto, sonrió lo recojo y me siento en una mesa alejada para que podamos tener esa intimidad. Tony se acerca enseguida para saludarme.

-¿Vienen los chicos?

-Si, tienen que estar al caer.

-¿Voy preparando esas hamburguesas?

-Espera diez minutos y empieza ¿Ok?

-Claro.

-Necesito que si la cosa se pone fea…

-¿Ponerse fea? Ya sabes que no quiero peleas.

-No vamos a llegar a eso, pero ya conoces a Espo se vuelve loco y hoy va a volverse muy loco. Pero en cuanto hable con él todo pasara y en cuanto llegues con esa magnifica hamburguesa-digo sonriéndole.

-Eso espero-dice dándome una palmadita y marchándose justo cuando ve como entran Espo y Ryan por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Espo como siempre al grano sentándose enfrente de mí dejando a Ryan allí sin saber dónde sentarse. Me levanto y le dejo pasar para que se siente a mi lado, pero sigue girando sentándose enfrente también al lado de su compañero, sin duda no iba a tener su apoyo, esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensaba.

-¿No podemos empezar con esa enorme hamburguesa?

-Suéltalo cuanto antes, no sé porque nos va a meter en un lio.

-Siempre piensas mal de mí-digo bromeando con una sonrisa pero no tiene ganas de broma-está bien, he ido a hablar con alguien que…

-Rick…

-Está bien he ido a ver a Jim Beckett y le he dicho que trabajo para vosotros.

-¿Qué?-dice Espo levantándose como un resople y Kevin enseguida lo agarra del brazo para que se calme.

-Rick ¿Qué has hecho? Dijimos que te quedaras fuera-dice Kevin más tranquilo.

-Lo siento, pero conozco a su hija, no he podido quedarme de brazos cruzados, quería ayudar pero cuando he llegado allí…

-No se te ha ocurrido otra cosa que decirle que trabajas con nosotros.

-Más bien le he entregado una de vuestras tarjetas.

-Te dije que era mala idea-dice Espo mirando a Kevin.- ¿De que conoces a su hija? Es una de tus ligues-dice haciendo que le mire mal, Kate no ha sido una más, a pesar de no haber llegado a más, a pesar de que habíamos perdido el contacto, para mi Kate nunca será una más.

-No-digo enojado-la conozco y ya está.

-A mí me parece que hay algo más detrás de esa historia-dice Kevin con una sonrisa intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Muy larga historia. Pero eso ahora da igual, lo importante es que os he conseguido algo.

-¿Tu?-dice Espo riéndose y provocando a su compañero para que ría con él.

-Sí, he conseguido que el marido os permita ver todos los archivos de la mujer. Quizás allí encontréis algo que os lleve hacia el asesino.

-No te creo.

-Pues créeme. Y ha sido fácil, solo he tenido que poner un poco de mi encanto.

-¿Cuándo podemos tenerlos?

-En cuanto me llame. Mañana mismo.

-¿Estás seguro? No me lo creo hasta que no lo vea.

-Pues tu tranquilo, ya mañana me lo agradecerás-digo con una sonrisa justo cuando llega Tony con las hamburguesas.

-Aquí está la comida chicos, que aproveche.

-Gracias Tony-decimos los tres a la vez.

-Te has librado por esta hermosura-dice cogiendo su hamburguesa para pegarle un buen bocado.

Sabía que al final todo no había salido mal, solo esperaba que mañana todo fuera bien, que el padre de Kate no se eche atrás, porque si no, creo que no tendré ciudad para correr. Pero por ahora había ganado esta partida, mañana daré un pasito más, en cuanto Espo vea que le he conseguido algo tan bueno, conseguiré que me metan en el caso, puede ayudarme con el libro y sobre todo, podré resolver esto por Kate.

POV KATE

Estoy llegando a casa, o al menos la que fue mi casa durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Me bajo del avión sin duda cansada por las horas sentadas en el avión, pero deseando llegar al hospital para verla. Necesito verla y saber que está bien.

Cojo las maletas y salgo para buscar un taxi para ir al hotel a dejar las cosas antes de ir al hospital. Pero cuando voy a pedir uno allí está mi padre sin duda cansado y preocupado pero con una sonrisa solo para recibirme. Me acerco a él y me aprieto contra su cuerpo. Cuando me llega su olor, ese olor familiar no puedo evitar que caigan algunas lágrimas, no me había dado cuenta de lo que le había echado de menos hasta que lo tenía aquí pegado a mí.

-Hola papa.

-Hola princesa, déjame que te mire. Está muy guapa-dice sonriéndome.

-¿Cómo… como esta mama?-pregunto con miedo.

-Ya te he dicho que…

-No me mientas ¿si?-digo mirándole fijamente y lo veo tomar aire.

-Está en coma. Pero va a despertar y se va a poner bien, ya lo verás.

-Joder papa dijiste que estaba bien.

-No quería preocuparte-dice bajando la mirada.

-Está bien-digo colocando mi mano en su hombro para intentar animarlo-va a ponerse bien, ya lo verás. Vamos quiero verla-digo mirándole y veo una pequeña sonrisa salir de su boca.

-Tenemos que ir a casa a dejar todo esto-dice mi padre metiendo la maleta en el coche.

-No voy a quedarme en casa, he cogido una habitación en el hotel.

-Pero no hace falta.

-Papa he venido para estar con ella. No voy a alejarme y el hotel esta junto al hospital-digo seria para que le quede claro y asiente con una sonrisa corriendo hacia el otro lado del coche para poder poner rumbo al hotel.

Llegamos al hotel y coloco las cosas más o menos antes de irme. Quiero correr hacia el hospital pero mi padre me obliga casi a tomarme una ducha tranquila y termino agradeciéndoselo. Siento como mis músculos poco a poco van relajándose después del estrés de los últimos días, después de tanto pensar en cómo estaría por fin ha llegado el momento y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar y de cómo pueda encontrármela, pero sé que lo único que puedo hacer estar ahí para ella, y es lo que pienso hacer.

Cierro el grifo y salgo de la ducha. Me visto rápidamente y salgo del baño para encontrarme a mi padre sentado en el sofá pensativo, pero cuando me ve sonríe.

-¿Nos vamos?-dice impidiéndome preguntarle que le pasaba, pero aunque lo dejo pasar por ahora, sin duda es algo que pienso averiguar.

-Nos vamos-digo cogiendo mi bolso y saliendo detrás de él para verla con el miedo aun metido en el cuerpo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues así va la cosa, Kate ya está en Nueva York y Rick se está metiendo de cabeza en el caso de su madre, ¿Habrá reencuentro? Tendremos que esperar un poco más para averiguarlo. Mañana más ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenas tardes, aquí estamos de vuelta ya al 100%. Para los que no os hayáis dado cuenta ayer ya hubo un capítulo de regreso, pero hoy ya empezamos la semana con fuerza y como siempre con cuatro capítulos semanales que como siempre serán lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábados. Espero que encontréis lo que necesitáis en este capítulo, aunque no lo sé jaja. Ya me diréis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV KATE

Llego al hospital con mi padre al lado, siento que me fallan las piernas mientras nos acercamos poco a poco a su habitación. Intento mantener las lágrimas bajo control mordiendo el interior de mi boca pero siento que voy a perder esa batalla y aún no he podido verla.

De repente mi padre se para delante de mí y sé que hemos llegado. Me da mi tiempo para poder hacerme a la idea y me doy cuenta de que eso no va a suceder. Asiento sin estar segura, pero no puedo esperar más.

Mi padre abre la puerta y entra dentro quedándose lejos de la cama para darme mi privacidad. Entro con los ojos mirando al suelo intentando tomarme mi tiempo y camino un poco hacia la cama. Tomo aire para llenarme de valor y cuando levanto la cabeza y la miro allí tumbada en la cama con un montón de tubos alrededor de su cuerpo y tan parada, siento como el esfuerzo que había hecho por no llorar se venía abajo de golpe.

Siento como unos pasos se acercan y siento a mi padre abrazándome mientras lloro desconsoladamente viendo como la vida te puede cambiar de golpe, como puedes pasar de ser la mujer más fuerte y vital del mundo a estar tumbada en una cama sin poder moverte.

Salimos fuera cuando consigo calmarme un poco y nos sentamos en los asientos de fuera. No puedo estar ahí viéndola así, creo que esto me está superando, no sé cómo mi padre puede con todo esto, aunque supongo que haciéndose el fuerte y por hacérnoslo mucho más fácil a los demás.

Lo miro allí pensativo de nuevo, sé que hay algo a lo que le está dando vueltas y esta vez no pienso dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué?-dice mirándome, creo que ni si quiera me ha oído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh…nada.

-No puedes engañarme.

-Estoy dándole vueltas a algo que me dijo un chico el otro día, es sobre encontrar a quien le hizo esto a tu madre. Quiero encontrar a ese hijo….pero no sé si para eso tengo que tirar por la borda mi ideales.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La policía quiere que le entregue el informe del caso que llevaba tu madre, el de Brown. No sé si hacerlo o no. quiero hacerlo, pero no sé si tu madre querría hacerlo.

-Lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros y lo sabes. Papa sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.

-Tengo que entregarlo, no puede escapar, tiene que pagar por matar a ese chico y por lo que le ha hecho a tu madre. Solo espero que esto sirva para algo si no…

-Hay que intentarlo.

-Sí, voy a llamarlo ahora mismo, no sabes lo que me cuesta hacer esto.

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

-No, yo lo hago, pero ¿podrías ir allí a entregarle las llaves y a que no toquen nada que no tenga que ver con el caso?

-Yo…

-No quiero dejar a tu madre sola-dice mirándome y asiento porque en realidad necesito salir de aquí, siento que estoy huyendo de todo esto pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Está bien.

-Bien, llamo y en cuanto vayan a ir para allá te vas ¿no? ¿Sabes ir?

-Papa pase mucho tiempo allí de pequeña-digo con una sonrisa.

-Más del que te hubiera gustado y me hubiera gustado a mí-dice mirándome con pena y sé que se arrepiente de la infancia que pase, sé que le hubiera gustado que los tres hubiéramos estado juntos, pero ahora ya poco se puede hacer, ¿o si? Ojala despierte y quizás podamos estar más tiempo juntos, recuperar algo de tiempo perdido.

Llego con tiempo al bufete de mis padres, siempre que llegaba aquí venía con una sonrisa porque iba a ver a mi madre, pero nunca terminaba bien, solo podía pasar cinco minutos con ella antes de que tuviera que atender alguna llamada importante. acabe por dejar de venir, lo que iba a ser algo bonito después de estar casi días enteros sin verla, acababa siempre en una decepción, así que terminé olvidándome de todo y lo único que quise fue formarme para poder salir de aquí.

Ahora cuando vuelvo a este lugar me doy cuenta de que puede que fuera uno de los lugares que más odiaba del mundo, el me alejo de mi madre, de mi padre también pero él siempre estaba para mí, me llevaba al colegio, me hacia la comida, estaba todo el tiempo posible y más conmigo, pero ella, ella pasaba toda su vida entre estas cuatro paredes, y odio este lugar por haberme alejado de ella, por no haberme permitido pasar el tiempo que quería con ella.

Enciendo todas las luces y miro alrededor, nada ha cambiado. Me acerco a la mesa de mi madre y saco la llave que me ha dado mi padre para que les entregue todo lo que hay sobre el caso, solo eso y nada más. No quiere que la policía toque en sus casos, y lo entiendo. Abro el cajón y cuando lo hago me quedo paralizada cuando lo primero que me encuentro es una foto de ella y mía en el parque, ni si quiera me acuerdo de aquel día, y puede que fuera uno de los días más especiales de mi vida. Siempre tuve a mi madre por encima de todo, la quería, la respetaba, la idolatraba, pero entonces poco a poco sentí como la iba perdiendo y eso hizo que todo acabara mal. Pero ahí estaba esa maldita foto que hace que me sienta mal por no haberlo intentando aunque fuera solo un poco más.

Aparto la foto y busco entre todos los documentos el nombre de Brown, pero antes de llegar me paro en seco cuando leo mi nombre en una de las carpetas. Dudo si sacarla o no, me tiembla la mano mientras lo hago. La coloco sobre la mesa sin ser capaz de abrirla, pensando en lo que puede haber dentro y si tengo que abrirla o no. Antes de arrepentirme lo hago y cuando lo hago siento como mi corazón late con fuerza cuando veo un montón de fotos y recortes de prensa míos. Ha estado siguiendo todos mis pasos y eso hace que aún me sienta peor. Ella ha seguido mi vida mientras yo ni si quiera la he llamado durante este tiempo que he estado fuera, siempre hablaba con mi padre y solo en un par de ocasiones ella se puso un par de minutos para saber cómo estaba. Pensaba que no le importaba, pero ahora aquí está esta carpeta dándome un fuerte bofetón en la cara.

Escucho dar en la puerta y cierro rápidamente la carpeta metiéndola de nuevo en su sitio mientras sacaba la de Brown. Me limpio las lágrimas rápidamente y vuelvo a cerrar el cajón para que nadie pudiera ver nada, pero sobre todo para que nadie viera ese archivo tan privado de mí, algo sin duda especial para mi madre, pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Dejo eso a un lado cuando veo como entran dos hombres al despacho y enseguida me enseñan sus placas para que me quede claro que son detectives. Cojo la carpeta para acercarme y dárselas cuando escucho como vuelve a abrirse la puerta y a cerrarse y una voz aparece mientras la persona que acaba de entrar se acerca.

-Chicos, podíais esperar-dice terminando de entrar y dejándose ver y entonces siento como la carpeta se me cae de las manos y todos los papeles se extienden por la habitación. Veo como uno de los detectives enseguida se acerca para recogerlos y yo me agacho para ayudarle porque no quiero mirarlo, ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Lo siento-digo entregándole la carpeta al detective que con una sonrisa la recoge.

-No pasa nada, gracias por esto. Espero que nos pueda ayudar en el caso.

-Yo también lo espero-digo mirándole al detective para evitar mirarlo a él-ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme así que…-digo señalando la salida y todos asienten mientras hacen el amago de salir mientras él se queda allí plantado sin moverse.

-Kate….podemos…

-Por favor…tengo que irme-digo intentando mantener las lágrimas bajo control, porque hasta ahora, hasta este mismo instante en que lo tengo delante, no me he dado cuenta del daño que me hizo aquel mensaje, pero sobre todo perderlo. Pensé que todo se había acabado y ahora siento como ese dolor vuelve y se clava dentro de mí.

-Solo quiero explicarme….

-No quiero saber nada, solo quiero estar al lado de mi madre así que…

-Está bien. Tu padre tiene mi número. Llámame si necesitas algo ¿sí?-dice mirándome fijamente y me quedo cejada con la luz de su mirada. Siento que tengo que irme de aquí, que tengo que alejarme de él porque sé que voy a romperme y no quiero que él este delante.

Lo veo girarse con los hombros hundidos mientras sale del despacho de mi madre y solo cuando escucho como la puerta se cierra a su paso me rompo a llorar de nuevo por él, por lo que vivimos, por lo que perdí, y a pesar de le promesa que me hice cuando paso, no puedo evitar volver a dejarme ganar por el dolor y la rabia mientras lloro desconsoladamente por todo lo que está pasando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno el reencuentro ha llegado, creo que no es el que todos esperabais pero creo que es el que toca, Kate está rota por lo que le está pasando a su madre y el dolor de volver a verlo después de todo, le impide poder enfrentarlo, al menos en este momento, en cuento a Rick, aún sigue sin entender que pasa ¿Luchara por encontrar respuestas? ¿Le dará su espacio?**

 **Bueno pues el miércoles tendremos más, encantada de volver a leeros.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, seguimos con ganas y esperando conseguir que vuestros deseos se hagan realidad, pero como comprenderéis solo mi yo pasado puede daros eso, porque ya estaba escrito hace mucho jaja. Solo espero que hace unos meses supiera ya lo que me ibais a pedir jaja. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV KATE

Llego al hospital aun un poco tocada por haberlo visto, pero necesito saber que es lo que estaba haciendo allí, y para ello tengo que preguntárselo a mi padre. Tomo aire y me acerco a él cuando lo veo allí junto a la puerta sentado sin duda intentando estar tranquilo y aquí vengo yo a revolverlo todo.

-Papa.

-Hola cariño. ¿Ya has acabado?

-Si, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No…bueno si… ¿Con quién hablaste por lo de los papeles?

-Con un chico que dijo que trabajaba con la policía. ¿Por qué? ¿Me engaño? Tenía hasta una tarjeta, tengo que tenerla por aquí…-dice levantándose rápidamente para buscarla.

-No déjalo papa, no pasa nada. Vino la policía a por ellos con ese tipo, no hay problema.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo…lo conozco…no entiendo porque está metido en esto.

-Quizás sea por eso ¿no? por ayudarte.

-No lo sé, no estoy tan segura.

-Cariño si haya algún problema…

-No. déjalo, todo está bien-digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque no sé si lo he logrado-¿Has comido algo? venga vamos-digo tirando de él para llevarlo a la cafetería, necesitaba que se alimentara para que no enfermera.

Comemos tranquilos con una charla amena, como cuando estábamos los dos solos en casa mientras mi madre trabajaba y trabajaba sin parar. Me sentía así de nuevo, pero esto no era igual, ya no era una niña y mi madre no estaba trabajando, estaba luchando por su vida y eso hacía que esto fuera aún mucho peor.

Cuando acabamos volvemos hacia la habitación y cuando entramos allí está el médico como cada día viendo que todo fuera correcto. Pasamos y lo dejamos hacer, mientras esperamos pacientemente a que nos diga algo, cuando lo hace creo que ambos nos sentimos derrotados.

-Sigue igual, no hay mejora, pero al menos tampoco va para mal, está estabilizada.

-¿Cuándo despertará?-digo de repente mirando a mi madre allí parada sin moverse haciendo que me sienta tan mal.

-Aún no sabemos, tenéis que tener paciencia, pueden pasar horas, días o incluso años. Nunca se puede saber con seguridad, lo siento.

-Está bien-dice mi padre con una leve sonrisa acompañando al médico hacia la puerta dejándome sola y de nuevo apenada y derrotada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía ayudarla y eso hacía que me sintiera aun peor.

POV RICK

Llego a casa frustrado y tocado. Había conseguido lo que habíamos ido buscando, tenía la posibilidad de participar en el caso, de encontrar algo que me llevara al asesino, pero aquí estoy en casa con una copa en la mano.

Cuando la he visto allí parada de pie he sentido como el corazón se me aceleraba de golpe, necesitaba acercarme a ella y abrazarla y besarla sin soltarla, eso era lo que quería, pero he visto su mirada y he sentido como se helaba la sangre, sin duda ella no se alegraba tanto de verme. ¿Qué coño paso? ¿Qué hice para que no quiera ni verme?

Escucho la puerta de la entrada y justo después oigo como mi madre se acerca cantando alguna canción, sin duda tenía un buen día.

-¿No hay uno para mí?-dice quitándome el vaso de la mano y tomándoselo de un trago.

Me levanto para coger otro vaso y lleno ambos mientras vuelvo a mi sitio y ella se sienta enfrente de mí con una sonrisa mientras yo no dejo de jugar con el vaso.

-¿Has tenido buena noche?-digo sin levantar la mirada.

-Si muy buena, pero créeme que prefieres no saber. Pero yo si quiero saber qué te pasa. Saliste muy contento esta mañana y solo hay que verte para saber que no estas para nada feliz.

-La he visto-digo tomándome un buen trago.

-¿La has visto? ¿A quién?

-A Kate, a la chica de Roma.

-No me jodas. Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Ni si quiera ha querido hablar conmigo.

-¿Le has dicho lo que has estado haciendo? Lo de ayudar a su madre.

-No ha dejado que hablara. Tenías que haber visto como me miraba. No sé qué he hecho pero sin duda le he tenido que hacer algo…ojala supiera al menos que he hecho para poder disculparme o algo.

-Habla con ella aunque no quiera. Oblígale a que te escuche y escúchala tú también, quizás todo fuera un malentendido.

-No sé. No puedo obligarla.

-Ve a verla. No te quedes con esa duda-dice tomándose la copa justo en el momento en que suena mi móvil-te dejo con esa llamada-dice levantándose y dejándome solo.

Miro el teléfono y no tengo introducido el número en la memoria, pero recuerdo que hace apenas unas horas me llamo ese número, es el móvil del padre de Kate, y por un segundo pienso que puede ser ella, que quizás me esté llamando para darme la oportunidad de explicarme y lo cojo rápidamente.

-¿Si?

-Hola, soy Jim Beckett-dice haciendo que mi corazón se encoja porque había deseado que fuera ella.

-Hola señor Beckett.

-¿Podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro-digo extrañado aunque supongo que querrá saber algo sobre el caso de su mujer.

-¿Nos vemos en una hora en el hospital? No quiero alejarme de aquí.

-Claro, allí estaré.

-Te espero en la cafetería-dice justo antes de colgar y siento que la conversación ha sido algo rara, pero tengo que ir y hablar con él, se lo debo, aunque en realidad no puedo decirle nada del caso, primero porque me lo impiden porque es confidencial, pero sobre todo, porque aún no sé nada nuevo.

Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios cuando piso el hospital solo media hora después de la llamada. Temía encontrarme con Kate, bueno en realidad no sé si quería encontrármela. Pero solo si me deja hablar con ella porque no podría volver a ver esa mirada que me dedico hace unas horas. Me sentía muy mal por todo pero solo esperaba que pudiera ayudar a su familia en esto, por eso sabía que mañana tenía que volver a la comisaria para ponerme manos a la obra.

Me siento tras pedir un café y no dejo de mirar el reloj en todo momento contando los minutos. Cuando lo veo entrar me la puerta siento como me tiembla todo el cuerpo y me sudan las manos. Me las seco en el pantalón antes de poder estrechársela con fuerza.

-Hola.

-Hola. Siento decirle que aún no hemos descubierto nada. Mañana mismo intentaré enterarme de algo pero aun así no puedo…

-No quiero hablarle de eso-dice sorprendiéndome-¿Por qué le interesa el caso de mi mujer? Y por favor sea sincero.

-Yo soy escritor y por eso sigo a la policía, no puedo negar que el caso de su mujer me atrajera-digo mirándole y veo que no le está gustando mi respuesta, y sin darme cuenta estoy contándole la verdad-pero estoy aquí porque conozco a su hija, sentía que se lo debía.

-¿De qué conoce a mi hija?-dice serio y pienso si tengo que contárselo o no, pero no puedo evitarlo, creo que se lo merece después de haberle mentido un poco ayer con lo del caso.

-La conocí en Roma hace unos meses. Fui de vacaciones y por casualidad me encontré con ella. Perdimos el contacto.

-¿Te has metido en el caso de mi mujer por volver a recuperar el contacto con mi hija?

-En parte sí, no puedo negarle que tenía la esperanza de volver a verla. Pero no solo por eso, solo quería ayudarla porque sé que en este momento lo tiene que estar pasando fatal. Quiero ayudarla y la única forma que tengo de ayudar es intentar encontrar a quien le hizo esto.

-¿Te importa mi hija?

-Claro que me importa-digo serio y lo veo asentir pensativo.

-Está bien, espera aquí ¿sí?

-Yo…

-Tu espera-dice levantándose y yo asiento mientras me quedo allí sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

Me siento nervioso, no sé qué va a pasar y eso que hace que me ponga aun peor. No sé si va a echarme a patadas, si va a dejarme aquí abandonado, no sé qué es lo que va a hacer.

Pero cuando llevo allí unos minutos, la sorpresa es mayúscula cuando lo vuelvo a ver entrar, pero esta vez no viene solo. Kate le sigue de cerca, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan me doy cuenta de que no sabía nada, de que no sabía para nada que yo estaba aquí. Pero lo peor está por venir cuando me levanto casi sin darme cuenta y le veo salir casi corriendo sin mirar atrás dejándonos completamente descolocados a ambos, y aunque quiero salir corriendo detrás de ella me quedo allí paralizado como idiota, dejando escapar de nuevo la oportunidad de hablar y de solucionar estas dudas que me está matando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, parece que Kate sigue reacia mientras Rick necesita esa conversación tanto como respirar. Veremos a ver si su padre le consigue convencer o se da cuenta ella sola de que tiene que afrontarlo para poder seguir adelante.**

 **El viernes más hasta entonces disfruten de la vida XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días, aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, feliz de que os esté gustando, pero como siempre os digo paciencia, la historia es larga y aún le queda un largo recorrido. Pero de momento toca vivir lo que está pasando ahora mientras yo me ocupo de seguir con la nueva historia. Gracias a todos por seguir, intentaré mantener una conversación con mi yo pasado a ver como se portó con vosotros jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Salgo corriendo sin poder evitarlo, me siento una idiota por hacerlo, pero solo verlo allí ha vuelto a remover cosas en mi interior. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz? ¿No era lo que él quiso hace unos meses? Yo he seguido con mi vida sin él, ahora que se aleje y me deje en paz, solo pido eso.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de mi y me giro enfadada pensando que es él, pero me encuentro la cara preocupada de mi padre y vuelvo a maldecirme por dejar que mi padre me vea así, rota por un hombre, rota por un niñato que me dejo tirada.

-Cariño-dice acercándose mientras me abraza y quiero estar fuerte, quiero dejar de llorar y decirle que no pasa nada, pero no puedo. Me siento fatal por estar llorando por él cuando he venido por mi madre, por mi madre que esta luchando por su vida y si encima él no entiende eso, que debería estar centrada en mi madre y no me deja en paz, es que merece la pena aun menos de lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento mucho-digo limpiándome las lágrimas con rabia.

-Ven sentémonos-dice tirando de mi para sentarnos en un par de sillas, no me esta dejando huir, y ahora mismo es lo que me gustaría-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, lo siento.

-¿Es por él?

-¿Por él?

-Por el chico que dijiste que conocías. Yo lo llame para que viniera.

-¿Tu? ¿Por qué?

-Solo quería saber el motivo de porque se metió en el caso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que quería ayudarte y no sabia como-dice sacándome una sonrisa sarcástica-pero ahora te veo a ti y veo que no quieres que te ayude.

-Que haga lo que quiera, solo no quiero verlo.

-Es algo más de un conocido ¿no? me dijo que te conoció en Roma.

-Si.

-¿Qué paso? Si puede saberse claro.

-Que llego aquí y por lo visto la fama se le subió a la cabeza, yo ya no era alguien a quien quería tener en su vida.

-Entonces es un idiota.

-Si lo es, no quiero verlo. Si esta dentro del caso de mama muy bien, pero yo no quiero verlo.

-Si quieres voy a decírselo.

-No, creo que es algo que tengo que hacer yo, algo que tengo que cerrar yo.

-Está bien, ¿Estarás bien?

-Creo que si-digo con una pequeña sonrisa y lo veo levantarse sin dudas para irse con mi madre mientras yo tomo el valor para volver a la cafetería y dejarle claro que no quiero que se acerque más a mí, que ahora soy yo la que no le quiero en mi vida.

Me acerco hacia la cafetería queriendo acabar con esto, aunque en parte deseaba que se hubiera marchado para evitarme este mal momento, pero cuando entro por la puerta allí sigue cabizbajo con su café en la mano.

Me acerco despacio y cuando estoy gusto delante de su mesa levanta la mirada y cuando me ve una sonrisa se crea en su cara, esa sonrisa que enseguida sacaba una de la mía pero hoy no, esta vez no y él tiene que darse cuenta porque enseguida esa sonrisa también desaparece sin dejar ni rastro.

-Kate….

-No, solo quiero que me escuches, solo voy a decirte lo que siento y se acabo-digo seria y lo veo asentir-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca, no quiero que te acerques a mi familia nunca, solo quiero que te quede claro que no quiero verte más.

-Kate yo…

-No, he dicho que me escuches-digo casi sin poder evitar que salieran las lágrimas por la rabia que sentía-ahora soy yo la que no te quiero en mi vida, solo espero que seas feliz así-digo limpiándome un par de lágrimas que se habían atrevido a salir y me giro sin dejarle tiempo a replicar para huir de allí, para perderlo de vista para siempre.

POV RICK

Me quedo paralizado y siento como el pecho me quema por dentro. Quiero gritarle que la necesito, que la quiero en mi vida, quiero pedirle todo tipo de explicaciones porque no entiendo nada, pero siento que me ha quedado claro, no me quiere en su vida y yo pienso cumplir con ello, pero antes, voy a descubrir quién le hizo eso a su madre, pienso hacerlo no por ella, sino porque creo en la justicia, me gusta ayudar y pienso acabar con este caso, sino es por ella por mí.

Me levanto dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salgo del hospital sin mirar atrás, es tarde, casi de noche pero me da igual, agarro el coche y me dirijo a la comisaria necesito respuestas, necesito estar metido en algo para no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar.

Llego a la comisaria y subo por las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando voy a entrar veo cómo sale la capitana de su despacho, sin duda dando por acabado el día. Me escondo para que no me vea aunque tenga permiso para seguir en el caso, no quiero que me moleste. Cuando veo que no hay moros en la costa me acerco a donde están los chicos y cuando llego veo que están colocándose los abrigos para dar por acabada la jornada.

-Hey Rick, ¿Vienes a invitarnos a una cerveza?-dice Javier con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya habéis visto los documentos?

-Que dices, había demasiados y la mayoría no sirve para nada. Mañana continuaremos.

-¿Puedo quedarme yo para ver si saco algo?

-Rick ya es tarde.

-Siempre decís que como no trabajo puedo hacer lo que quiera. ¿Puedo?-veo que los dos se miran y terminan quitándose de nuevo las chaquetas.

-Solo un par de horas, después nos vamos a casa ¿sí?

-Está bien-termino aceptando solo para poder estar entretenido este tiempo, si no voy a volverme completamente loco.

Me intento concentrar en los papeles que tengo delante, aunque apenas puedo dejar de pensar en esa mirada suya de odio y esas palabras que se clavan haciendo todo el daño posible. Cabeceo para intentar volver a meterme de lleno en lo que tengo entre manos.

-¿Qué es esto?-digo señalando un papel apartado del resto.

-Creo que está equivocado de caso. No es sobre nuestra víctima-dice Javier pero yo agarro el papel mirando que es lo que realmente es.

Cuando lo leo puedo ver que son las finanzas de alguien, cuando leo el nombre enseguida me suena de algo pero no sé de qué.

-¿Quién es Thomas Harris?

-Espera-dice Kevin buscándolo en la computadora-es un magnate de petróleo. Sin duda tenía que conocer a la víctima-dice enseñándome la foto y entonces es cuando recuerdo haberlo visto en una foto hace apenas unos días, cuando hablaban del caso en la televisión.

-Estaba con la chica antes que Brown.

-¿Qué?

-La chica a la que supuestamente culpaban a Brown de matar, estaba con él. Puede ser esto lo que tenía la abogada para sacar a su cliente.

-Solo son sus cuentas.

-Ahí tiene que haber algo que se nos ha pasado por alto-digo levantándome para hacer un par de copias para que los tres pudiéramos ocuparnos de ello.

Llevo media hora cuando veo a Kevin levantarse a por un rotulador y hace varias señales en el papel mientras Javier y yo esperamos pacientemente.

-¿Qué?-dice ya Javier sin poder esperar más.

-Creo que he encontrado algo, pero no lo sé. Hay pagos de dos mil dólares, varios pagos a una cuenta. Los pagos se realizaron durante todo un mes.

-¿Qué mes?-pregunto yo ahora impaciente.

-Durante el mes en que murió la chica-dice mirándonos y sonrió, sin duda esto era lo que tenía la madre de Kate, había dado con el asesino, solo tenía que conseguir que esto le llevara a algún lugar.

-Con esto no tenemos nada. No podemos ir con esto a ningún lado.

-Pero está claro, él la mato, seguramente es el pago para que alguien lo hiciera por él, es demasiado listo tendrá cuartada para ese día.

-Ese es el problema. Son pequeñas cantidades y por tanto no es nada ilegal para que podemos ir a por él. Esto no demuestra nada.

-Si lo demuestra.

-Quizás para ti y para mí, pero no para un juicio. Pero ahora tenemos algo por lo que tirar. Kevin tenemos que mirar en los movimientos de las últimas semanas, quizás contrato al mismo para matar a Brown y a su abogada, pero eso lo vamos a dejar para mañana, hay que descansar. Ya tenemos un sospecho y tenemos que encontrar algo para encerrarlo, pero muchachos tenemos que ir con piel de plomo, nada de cagarla, nada de avisos, no podemos dejar que escape.

-No vamos a conseguir encerrarlo, es muy listo.

-No seas aguafiestas. No hay un crimen perfecto. Ya ha dejado un rastro, seguramente haya dejado alguno más.

-Quizás demos con el asesino a sueldo y él nos lo ponga en bandeja-dice Kevin sin duda intentando animarme, aunque él sabía perfectamente que eso iba a ser muy pero que muy difícil.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir, parece que Kate sigue demasiado dolida como para permitirle hablar, ¿Pero que harías vosotros en su situación? Quiero decir si aún hay sentimientos por medio claro, si no los hubiera todo sería mucho más fácil. Bueno veremos a ver si Rick adelanta algo con el caso y eso le acerca a Kate o la aleja aún más de ella.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días, pues aquí estamos para acabar la primera semana tras las vacaciones, aún sigo echando de menos las vacaciones, ¿Es normal? Jaja. Bueno pues espero que os guste, y la semana que viene seguiremos con la historia pero quizás…mejor no os adelanto nada.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV RICK

No sé si voy a poder quedarme parado sabiendo quien hizo esto, y mucho menos sabiendo que va a ser intocable. Odiaba esa sensación, la odiaba y necesito atraparle, necesito hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, no se puede escapar, no puede hacerlo.

No se como he llegado hasta aquí, pero no he podido evitar venir a su magnifica empresa, no tenia pensado venir, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Entro dentro, solo quiero verle la cara, solo quiero mirarle a los ojos para ver como se siente pensando que se ha librado de todo. Subo las escaleras y justo cuando voy a llegar a la puerta de su despacho, suena mi móvil.

-¿Si?-contesto y oigo ruido de papeles al otro lado.

-Castle soy yo.

-No me llames Castle.

-¿Por qué?-dice Kevin sin duda sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No hemos conseguido una orden para mirar sus cuentas. No sabemos como lo consiguió la abogada, pero sin duda no fue de forma legal por lo tanto no nos vale para nada. Y sin otra cosa en contra de él no vamos a conseguirlo.

-Vamos, que se librará ¿no?-digo enfadado.

-No tiremos aún la toalla ¿sí? Todavía queda mucho tiempo, podemos pillarle por algún lado.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú y lo sabes-digo enfadado justo cuando lo veo salir por la puerta del despacho-tengo que dejarte-digo colgando rápidamente y dirigiéndome hacia él para poder cortarle el paso.

-Perdona-dice intentando pasar por el otro lado y me muevo de nuevo para cortarle el paso-Perdona, ¿Le conozco?-dice mirándome con los ojos engurruñados.

-No, gracias a dios no nos conocemos. Pero vamos a hacerlo. Sé lo que hicisteis, y voy a hacerte pagar por ello-digo con una sonrisa para que supiera que no iba a parar hasta que lo consiguiera.

-No sé quien coño eres, ni de que coño me hablas. Pero será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Disfruta de tu libertas mientras puedas-digo acercándome a unos centímetros de su cara y le escupo las palabras con asco y rabia antes de irme de allí como un rayo dispuesto a dar con algo para meterlo dentro cueste lo que me cueste.

Vuelvo a casa muy enfadado, pero sabía que no podía volver ahora a la comisaria porque no me ayudaría, terminaría renegado gritándole a todos y quizás diciéndoles lo que acabo de hacer. Si los chicos se enteran me van a matar así que lo mejor es alejarme un poco de ellos.

Entro en casa y me encuentro a mi madre allí sentada hablando por teléfono. Paso a la cocina y aunque me apetece una copa bien cargada, acabo cogiendo una botella de agua y llevándomela al salón donde me siento junto a mi madre que acaba de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Te marchas?

-Dentro de un rato.

-Creo que he hecho una locura-digo soltando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué?-dice mi madre preocupada.

-Sabemos quien mato a Brown y casi mata a la madre de Kate. Pero no podemos tocarle, no podemos…

-¿Qué has hecho Rick?

-He ido a gritarle que lo sabía.

-Cariño si es un asesino….

-Me da igual, quiero que pague, necesito que pague.

-¿Por ella?

-¿Por ella?-digo mirándole-no es por eso madre.

-Yo creo que en parte si cariño. Crees que así tendrás una oportunidad con ella, que se sentirá tan agradecida que al menos te dejara explicarte.

-No…-pero no podía negarlo del todo, en parte tenía razón.

-Cariño me parece bien que luches por ella si te gusta, si te importa, pero a mí me importa tu bienestar, no quiero que te pongas en peligro cariño. Piensa un poco antes ¿sí?

-Sé que quizás me he precipitado, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que no se ha librado aun, no puedo permitir que se libre.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé-dice abrazándome y cierro los ojos intentando mantenerme lo mejor posible, para poder luchar, para poder encerrarlo.

Tras la charla de anoche con mi madre estaba algo mejor, quería encontrar algo para poder meter a ese hijo de…en la cárcel. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible, y esta vez no era por Kate, lo tenía claro, después de mirarle ayer a la cara quería que se pudriera en la calle, que no pudiera librarse de eso.

Llego a la comisaria y en cuanto Javi me ve llegar ya esta resoplando, me conoce lo suficientemente para saber que estaba de lleno en esto, que hasta que no diera con la clave no iba a parar.

-¿Qué haces madrugando?-dice guardando unos papeles.

-Quiero ayudar.

-Rick no tenemos nada.

-Pero podemos lograr algo ¿no?

-Solo tenemos esos papeles y no podemos sacar nada.

-Bueno quizás podamos, ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Nosotros vamos a hablar de nuevo con Pelmuter para ver si ha sacado algo nuevo.

-Está bien-digo sentándome y cogiendo de nuevo los papeles del caso.

-Rick.

-¿Si?-digo levantando la cabeza.

-No te obsesiones ¿sí? Este caso…va a ser muy complicado cerrarlo.

-Pero puede cerrarse, tú mismo dijiste que no hay crimen perfecto.

-¿Eso dije yo?-dice con una sonrisa-ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Lo tendré-digo con una sonrisa aun recordando la visita de ayer.

Dos horas después me duele la cabeza de tanto leer y me levanto para ir a tomarme un café a la sala de espera. Noto como la cafeína entra en mi cuerpo corriendo por mis venas cuando oigo como alguien carraspea detrás de mí. Cuando me giro me encuentro con la capitana justo detrás de mí.

-Me alegro que se sienta como en casa-dice de forma sarcástica y yo no sé ni dónde meterme.

-Yo…

-Mira señor Castle, no me gusta para nada que este aquí, pero eso ya lo sabes. Pero…

-¿Pero?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Pero sé que nos ha ayudado en el caso y eso es algo que debo admitir-dice con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no ha servida para nada-digo apoyándome en la encimera sin duda hundido por no poder conseguir algo.

-Pero está dándolo todo. Lo he visto llegar y aún sigue ahí trabajando. ¿Puedo decirle algo?

-¿Si?

-A veces no ganamos, por desgracia no siempre hay justicia, pero si hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, no podemos quedarnos con esa espina. Tú lo has dado todo.

-Aun no…-digo negándome a rendirme.

-Pues siga luchando, nunca se sabe. Ojala podamos cerrar este caso y quizás así cerremos dos en uno-dice recordando la muerte de la chica ya que ahora nadie creía que fuera Brown quien la matara.

-Voy a pillarle como sea.

-Tenga paciencia señor Castle, tenga paciencia-dice con una sonrisa dando la vuelta y dejándome de nuevo a solas.

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras durante unos minutos y luego vuelvo a rellenarme la taza antes de volver a la mesa para intentar ver si algo se me ha podido pasar.

No se cuánto tiempo llevo allí con los papeles cuando veo a Kevin entrar por la puerta y dirigirse a su mesa, justo al lado de la que estaba ocupando yo en este momento.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunta señalando los papeles que tengo delante.

-No nada.

-¿Has comido algo?

-No, ¿Qué hora es?-digo a la vez que miro el reloj y veo que no solo me he saltado la comida, sino que ya es hora de cenar-¿Las 8?

-Sí, anda vamos. Te invito a cenar.

-¿Y Javi?

-Se ha ido a casa.

-Quizás debería hacer lo mismo-digo levantándome cogiendo la chaqueta-vete con tu mujer ¿sí?, estaré bien.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana-digo saliendo, pero cuando estoy a punto de salir vuelvo para atrás para coger el historial y llevármelo a casa.

Salgo fuera y camino hacia el coche que lo tengo justo enfrente. Estoy cansado apenas puedo abrir los ojos, pero sabía que tenía que comer algo antes de irme a la cama. El día había acabado, pero no pensaba darme por vencido, todavía no.

Escucho un ruido al otro lado y me giro asustado descubriendo a un gato corriendo como una bala detrás de alguna animalito. Respiro hondo y vuelvo hacia el coche para poder irme a casa, cuando oigo otro ruido, un ruido que viene seguido de un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me hace caer al suelo mientras siento como poco a poco todo se vuelve oscuro, como poco a poco voy perdiendo la batalla por la vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno…espero amenazas de muerte por ahí, o quizás no, aunque si las hay no me importa leerlas para saber a qué me atengo jaja. Bueno pues como veréis la semana que viene va a ser más que movidita en cuanto a la historia, pero esto puede que dé un giro a la historia que nos lleve hacia el asesino o hacia otra cosa…bueno ya lo veréis si seguís leyendo.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días, empezamos una semana nueva con muchas ganas aunque algo de sueño jaja. Bueno como siempre daros las gracias por seguir ahí, me gusta que estéis ahí pendientes y con ganas de avanzar en la historia así que no me enrollo y os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Estoy sola en la habitación de mi madre, se la han llevado para hacerle unas pruebas mientras mi padre ha ido a casa para ducharse. No hay ninguna mejora desde que llegue y eso me desespera.

Hace un par de días desde que vi a Rick, y desde entonces no dejo de darle vueltas a quien ha podido hacerle esto a mi madre, sé que no han ido a por ella, que seguramente fueran a por su cliente, pero eso de todas formas no ayuda.

¿Quiero que pague alguien por ello? Por supuesto, pero ahora mismo solo pienso en que despierte, eso es lo más importante, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en que persona desalmada puede matar a otra.

Veo como se abre la puerta y entran dos enfermeras tirando de la cama de mi madre. La colocan en su sitio cuidando que todo este bien colocado y yo espero a que acaben para poder preguntar que tal ha ido, pero no me da tiempo a preguntar.

-No hay nada malo, solo queda esperar-dice y yo suspiro por desesperación.

-Gracias-digo y la veo asentir mientras ambas salen dejándome a solas con mi madre.

Me acerco a la cama apartando el pelo de la cara de mi madre. Ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, pero tiene esos rasgos que siempre me recordaran a ella. Le agarro de la mano, casi por primera vez me atrevo a tocarla y siento su mano cálida sobre la mía.

-Lo siento mama, siento no haberte agradecido como debía todo el trabajo que hiciste para que cumpliera mis sueños, pero había otro sueño que no he podido aun cumplir y que necesito cumplir, necesito que me ayudes una vez más. Necesito pasar más tiempo contigo, necesito tener una relación de madre e hija, lo necesito. Así que necesito que despiertes, necesito que despiertes para que pueda cumplir mi sueño. Sé que harás lo necesario para volver, lo sé-digo limpiándome con rabia las lágrimas.

Suena la puerta de nuevo y cuando me giro allí está mi padre con la cara descompuesta, sé que algo ha pasado solo con verlo. Me levanto y me hace un gesto para salga. Suelto la mano de mi madre echando una ultima mirada hacia su cuerpo inerte y sigo a mi padre hacia fuera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Kate…

-Papa, sé que ha pasado algo ¿vale? Mama este bien así que no tiene que ver con ella. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cuando entraba llegaba una ambulancia…yo…

-Papa me estas asustando-digo con cara de preocupación sin dudas.

-Es Rick. Le han disparado-dice mirándome fijamente.

-No…no…no-me niego a creerlo mientras siento como todo el cuerpo me tiembla mientras pienso en él, mientras todos los momentos que vivimos juntos en Roma se pasan por mi cabeza, hasta que siento que todo se vuelve negro, el dolor puede conmigo hasta que acabo inconsciente.

Despierto con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza mientras me remuevo entra unas sábanas frías. Abro los ojos despacio cejándome una luz. Puedo oír la voz de mi padre llamándome y yo solo quiero pedirle que aparte esa maldita luz de mi cara. Abro los ojos y veo allí a mi padre junto a una doctora.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te has golpeado la cabeza tras desmayarte.

-¿Desmayarme?-pregunto y en ese instante me doy cuenta de lo que paso-¿Cómo…?

-No sabemos nada todavía.

-Quiero verlo-digo intentando levantándome con lágrimas de rabia en la cara cuando me lo impiden.

-No puedes moverte. Tenemos que tenerte controlada, puede sufrir una conmoción por el golpe.

-Me siento bien.

-No me mientas-dice mi padre serio-vas a quedarte ahí hasta que la doctora lo diga y entonces solo entonces podrás ir donde quieras-dice con severidad sin dejarme replicar y la doctora se va dejándonos solos.

-¿No sabes nada?-pregunto casi suplicante.

-Lo están operando, ahora mismo está en quirófano-dice con tranquilidad para que no me alterara pero creo que eso no ayuda.

-¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Quién querría dispararle?

-No sé, he hablado con el policía del caso de mama, creen que puede que haya sido el mismo.

-¿Por qué?-digo sin entender que tendría que ver.

-Parece que pulso la tecla equivocada, presiono a quien no debía-dice y yo asiento con la mirada ausente mientras intento no pensar en que puede estar pasando en ese maldito quirófano.

-No puede pasarle nada-digo en alto sin pensar.

-No va a pasarle nada ¿vale? Estará bien.

-Eso no lo sabes-digo con rabia llorando de nuevo-si le pasa algo….

-Cariño…

-Fue mi culpa, si le hubiera dejado hablar no se hubiera metido de lleno, es mi culpa por no dejarle explicarse.

-No es tu culpa, no lo digas ¿vale? Es culpa de quien disparo, solo de ese.

-Papa si le pasa algo yo…-digo rompiéndome del todo y siento como me abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-TE importa, te importa mucho más de lo que quieres admitir. ¿Y sabes? Solo hable un par de minutos con él, pero me valió para darme cuenta de que tú también le importas.

-Pero no era suficiente para él.

-Sí que es un poco idiota pero no todos somos perfectos-dice sacándome una sonrisa-todos nos equivocamos Kate, pero si tienes oportunidad deja que se explique quizás todo fue un malentendido o algo parecido.

-Si tengo la oportunidad…-digo esas palabras con terror, ahora mismo dos de la personas más importante de mi vida, las que más he querido y odiado a la vez, están luchando por su vida y yo me siento en un sin vivir, necesito que estén bien, lo necesito por encima de todo.

POV RICK

Despierto y siento que me duele todo, poco a poco abro los ojos aunque estoy muy cansado y me muevo, pero cuando voy a levantar la mano siento que algo me tira.

-Castle, tío. No te muevas ¿sí?-dice una voz conocida y cuando abro los ojos del todo veo a Kevin allí de pie con cara de preocupación.

-¿Tan mala cara tengo?-digo con una sonrisa sacándole otra a él.

-Será mejor que no te mires al espejo, estás que das pena-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te encontré en el aparcamiento tirado. Te habían disparado dos veces.

-Yo…-digo intentando levantarme sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el hombro.

-Te dieron en el hombro. Por suerte la segunda bala choco contra el informe del caso. Nunca antes me había alegrado más de que no siguieras las reglas.

-Has visto como soy el mejor-digo con una sonrisa cansado.

-Deberías descansar.

-¿Lo habéis cogido? Sin duda ha sido él.

-Rick seguimos sin tener nada. Pero no vamos a parar hasta cogerlo, ahora menos que nunca.

-Lo sé-digo pensativo.

-Rick, descansa y deja de darle vueltas a todo ¿sí?

-Está bien-digo aceptando lo que me decía justo un segundo antes de que mi madre entrara como un torbellino saltando sobre mis brazos.

-Hijo, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dice con gran preocupación y me encargo enseguida de relajarla.

-Estoy fantástico, ¿no me ves?-digo bromeando con una sonrisa pero no logro sacar una de su cara-estoy bien, solo ha sido un rasguño-digo serio para que me crea.

-Perdonad, yo ya me voy. Mejórate pronto ¿sí? Mañana venimos para ponerte al día.

-Gracias bro-digo con una sonrisa chocando su mano antes de dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé…

-Si lo sabes.

-Ha sido el que estábamos vigilando, quizás solo fuera un aviso.

-¿solo un aviso? Pues quiero que se quede en eso. Quiero que te alejes del caso.

-Mama no puedo hacerlo, y ahora menos aun. Tengo que hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Hijo…

-Me conoces ¿no?

-Sí, no pararas hasta lograrlo, pero…prométeme que tendrás más cuidado. Eres listo hijo, no seas un idiota.

-Lo prometo, esta vez no lo haré solo e iré más despacio, lo prometo.

-Está bien, ahora túmbate y descansa ¿sí?

-Si tú haces lo mismo.

-Claro, esto no se consigue sin un buen descanso-dice señalándose sacándome una sonrisa.

-Vete a casa ¿sí? Mañana estaré aquí cuando vengas.

-Ni hablar. Me quedo aquí, este sillón tiene pinta de ser cómodo, además, he visto un doctor guapísimo y no pienso irme hasta que consiga su número-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tu-digo sonriendo mientras me recuesto algo más sobre la cama y cierro los ojos intentando descansar, mañana mismo iba a ponerme mano a la obra de nuevo para poder atraparle, no iba a dejar que se escapara, pero mi madre tiene razón, no puedo ser un idiota, no puedo volver a cometer un error porque puede que ese fuera mi último error.

-Cabeza Rick, cabeza-digo para mí mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y antes de darme cuenta estaba completamente dormido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Kate está muy preocupada, mucha, veremos a ver si esa preocupación hace que vaya a verlo y puedan por fin hablar. En cambio Rick, este susto ha hecho que se meta más aun en el caso, está más seguro que nunca de querer atraparlo cueste lo que cueste, esperemos que eso no le cueste la vida.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, creo que es un capítulo importante, pero no menos que el de mañana, ni el de mañana que el de pasado y así sucesivamente jaja. Bueno quería hablaros un poco de mi forma de trabajar en una historia, creo que os sorprenderá que cuando empiezo una historia solo sé de qué va a ir en rasgos generales la historia, no me planteo un final ni un desarrollo largo. Solo a rasgos generales de que va, cuando empiezo a escribir es cuando empiezo a decidir, pero en cada capítulo, por eso a veces es un poco locura ensamblar todo, pero creo que en parte esa locura es la que hace que leáis mis historias, así que bendita mala organización jaja. Esto en realidad no era necesario explicarlo, pero escribiendo la nueva historia, me he dado cuenta de ese descontrol aún más. Empezó siendo una historia, y ahora está siendo otra, y terminara siendo otra jaja, eso es lo que me divierte. Voy a daros un pequeño apunte sobre la nueva historia, solo porque os estáis portando genial jaja, va a ser una historia diferente, sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero esta vez es verdad, no solo girara alrededor de la historia de Rick y Kate si es que hay una, sino que habrá otros personajes secundarios, que también tendrán sus historias y que también van a ser contadas, siempre con el protagonismo de nuestros chicos claro, pero tienen su porque y cuando la leáis espero que lo entendáis. Va a ser sin duda la historia más compleja, porque sin ese control que no suele tener con mis historias, tener que inventar y desarrollar tantas historias a la vez y durante un montón de capítulos, sin duda va a ser una locura, pero espero que al final merezca la pena. Gracias por "escuchar" estos locos pensamientos míos, ahora os dejo con la historia que sé que es lo que realmente queréis leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV KATE

Me despierto aun con dolor de cabeza, pero sin duda bastante mejor que ayer. Me levanto despacio sintiendo un pequeño mareo pero enseguida se me pasa. Cuando voy a levantarme entra la enfermera y me mira como cuando mi madre me veía tirar piedras contra la casa del vecino.

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Me siento mucho mejor-digo con una sonrisa mientras se acerca.

-Mira hacia arriba-dice encendiendo una luz que me ciega-abajo-y yo obedezco solo porque me deje salir de aquí-parece que todo va bien, pero no quiero que te levantes aun, deberías estar al menos unas horas más aquí.

-Pero si me encuentro bien.

-Kate puede parecer que estas bien y entonces….

-Voy a estar aquí en el hospital, no voy a moverme de aquí, pero no quiero estar metida en esa cama-digo casi suplicante y la veo pensarlo.

-Está bien, pero estarás pidiendo el alta voluntaria.

-Está bien, firmo lo que haga falta para salir de aquí.

-Ok, voy a por ellos. Pero nada de coger peso y nada de hacer mucho esfuerzo ¿si?

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa por poder salir de aquí de una vez por todas.

Tras tener el alta me dirijo hacia la habitación de mi madre donde encuentro a mi padre sentado junto a la cama. Cuando me ve la cara de preocupación es máxima.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo el alta-respondo pero veo que no me cree del todo-¿Cómo está?

-Igual, sin novedad-dice mirando de nuevo hacia la cama y yo asiento resignada.

-Voy a ir a ver si consigo averiguar algo.

-He hablado con el policía que lleva el caso. Ya ha salido del quirófano, está bien-dice consiguiendo que respire por fin desde que me dijo que había pasado.

-¿No sabes dónde está?

-Tiene que estar en la planta de arriba.

-Bien, vengo en un rato.

-Tranquila, tomate tú tiempo.

Subo por las escaleras para poder intentar tranquilizarme, porque estoy muy nerviosa, pero consigo todo lo contrario. Me muevo por el pasillo buscando alguna pista para saber dónde está, pero no tengo que buscar mucho cuando escucho su nombre y me quedo frenada de golpe mientras saco mi móvil para poder pasar desapercibida.

-El señor Rodgers está bien, en unos días creo que podemos darle el alta.

-Tómese su tiempo ¿sí?-contesta una señora mayor al doctor, y por lo que Rick me conto de ella, enseguida la relaciono con su madre.

-Podemos mantenerlo unos días más, pero ya está. Su hijo está fuera de peligro y la herida puede venir a curársela, pero lo mantendremos un par de días para poder tener más vigilado-dice el doctor comprensivo ante una madre preocupada.

El doctor se va dejando a la madre de Rick allí sola pensativa, era muy guapa, ahora entendía a quien había salido Rick, tenía ese aire que atraía solo con mirarla. Tomo aire y me acerco a ella para poder preguntar por su hijo, aunque las palabras del doctor me han tranquilizado bastante.

-Perdona-digo acercándome con mucha vergüenza.

-¿Si?-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Es la madre de Rick?

-Yo…-dice mirándome como si intentara averiguar quién era o que quería de su hijo-sé quién eres-dice de repente y no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-No lo creo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, he oído hablar mucho de ti-dice con una sonrisa-Kate ¿no?-dice sorprendiéndome y yo asiento sonrojada.

-Sí, ¿Cómo esta Rick?

-Está bien, aunque estoy preocupada por él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo conozco, ahora que está metido en esto no va a parar, tengo miedo de que vuelva a intentar matarlo y esta vez lo consiga.

-Lo entiendo-digo asintiendo nerviosa-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ahora está descansando, pero en menos de una hora tendrá que comer y podrás verlo.

-Oh claro yo…

-No, ¿Has comido?

-No.

-Ven-dice agarrándome del brazo-vamos a comer juntas-dice tirando de mí y la sigo a pesar de que tengo miedo a esta conversación.

Nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra en la cafetería y tras pedir la comida me quedo callada mientras siento su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro-digo tragando saliva.

-¿Llegaste a conocerlo?-dice mirándome fijamente y no hace falta que explique nada más, sé a quién se refiere.

-No lo sé, ¿se puede conocer a alguien en 15 días?

-No, puede que no. Mi hijo recuerda esos días como unos de los mejores de su vida, tuvo que ser bonito para él, pero entonces….todo se acabo.

-Yo…-no sé qué decir, pero ella me corta con la mano.

-No sé qué pasaría. Ni quiero saberlo, creo que es algo de los dos. Pero creo que deberíais hablarlo, y después, decidid si lo bueno supera a lo malo o al revés.

-Creo que tiene razón, me puse muy cabezona con no querer hablar con él, supongo que me dolió más de lo que pensaba que se acabara lo que teníamos.

-A él también le dolió, nunca le he visto tan abatido. Pero como he dicho antes no voy a meterme, es él quien te tiene que explicar y tú a él. Aunque es mi hijo y es normal que me preocupe por él.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Sabes? Mi hijo se quedó corto, eres mucho más guapa aun de lo que él decía-dice haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Él también me habló mucho de usted.

-Tutéame, el usted me hace sentir vieja-dice con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te hablaba de mí?

-Cosas buenas, está muy agradecido y orgulloso de su madre-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír.

-Me alegro que al menos a la gente le hable bien de mi-dice sonriendo-bueno comamos antes de que se enfrié.

Comemos con tranquilidad y acompañados por una buena conversación, una conversación amena y en donde mantuvimos a Rick a un lado, sorprendiéndome gratamente. Cuando acabamos, nos despedimos en la puerta de la cafetería, iba a casa a ducharse, aunque sé que quería darnos algo de privacidad y se lo agradezco, necesito tener esa conversación que he estado evitando durante varios meses, pero se merece al menos que le dé esa oportunidad.

Me acerco hacia la puerta de la habitación donde esta y puedo oír su voz al otro lado, está despierto y parece que como siempre de buen humor y bromeando por el aspecto de la comida de hospital. Estoy a punto de echarme para atrás cuando se abre la puerta y sale con una sonrisa una enfermera.

-Mira, parece que tienes visita, a ver si así se te hace más fácil la comida-dice la enfermera saliendo con una sonrisa y yo trago saliva cuando sale y me deja ver el interior.

Miro hacia dentro y enseguida mi mirada se conecta con la de Rick y siento de nuevo esas cosquillitas en el estómago. Lo veo soltar el tenedor y apartar la comida mientras intenta averiguar si esto es real o no.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto nerviosa y lo veo asentir mientras hace un gesto con la mano para que pase hacia dentro.

Entro para dentro y me quedo un poco alejada de la cama, no quiero acercarme mucho para poder mantenerme firme, no por los motivos de antes, más bien para poder hacer esto lo más fácil posible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta sin dudas sorprendido de que este aquí.

-Me entere de lo que te había pasado-digo tragando saliva.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-dice señalando el pequeño corte que me hice al desmayarme.

-Nada importante, al menos nada comparado con lo tuyo-digo señalando su brazo.

-¿Esto?-dice señalando su herida-es solo un rasguño-dice bromeando haciéndonos a los dos sonreír algo más relajados.

-Siento no haberte dejado hablar, estaba enfadada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?-dice despacio, con pausa.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?-digo mirándole fijamente para saber si decía la verdad.

-No sé ya lo que sé…pero necesito saber qué es lo que hice, de verdad lo necesito-dice casi suplicante y no entiendo como no puede entender que ese mensaje me molestara.

-Está bien-acepto, porque necesito entender que fue lo que paso, necesito que él me lo explique y me lo diga a la cara-me dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de mí, que no me querías en tu vida.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo?

-El mensaje.

-¿Mensaje?

-Sí, me…me mandaste esa foto medio desnudo que iba dirigida a otra mujer y luego me dijiste que ahora ya no podía pertenecer a tu vida, que querías disfrutarla. Y lo respeto, de verdad lo hago, pero como comprenderás ahora no puedo mirarte bien, me echaste como si fuera una colilla-digo sacando toda esa frustración de estos meses sin poder soltarla, subiendo el tono palabra a palabra.

-¿Qué mensaje?-pregunta de repente haciendo que levante la mirada para poder mirarle a los ojos y veo completa sorpresa en ellos, ¿No sabía de qué hablaba? ¿Cómo no podía saberlo?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Vale si, sé que ahora queréis matarme. Pero me encanta el suspense, así que tendréis que esperar 48 horas para saber cómo les va la conversación, pero pensad que ha pasado algo bueno en el capítulo, al menos sabéis que van a hablar, que Kate le va a dar la oportunidad de hablar jaja.**

 **Bueno no os enfadéis mucho ¿sí?**

 **Pasad un buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días, estoy de fiesta hoy es el día de todos los extremeños, no sé si alguno de vosotros lo sois si es así felicidades. El caso es que son las fiestas de mi pueblo, empezaron ayer y debo admitir que pensaba cuando me he levantado que era domingo jaja, si no es todo acostumbrada a salir los jueves (y esto solo empieza) el caso que me olvide que hoy había que publicar, pero bueno parece que mi cabeza al final se ha situado jeje. Bueno os dejo con un momento importante de la historia, que habéis estado esperando mucho tiempo, tanto o más que Rick jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo39**

POV RICK

No entendía de qué estaba hablando ¿una foto? ¿Un mensaje? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No entendía nada, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas, pero no encontraba salida. La miro para ver si me explica que es lo que pasa pero la veo callada mirándome fijamente, creo que está intentando averiguar si hablo en serio o no.

-¿No recuerdas que me mandaste un mensaje?-dice mirándome fijamente.

-No lo recuerdo porque no te mande ningún mensaje, no al menos diciéndote eso.

-Pues a mí me llego un mensaje, y era tu número Rick.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Al día siguiente de la presentación de tu libro, no entendía que había pasado, bueno si, pensé que te había gustado demasiado lo que habías vivido en la fiesta y que yo…-dice con una sonrisa sarcástica y se calla sin seguir.

-Kate, aquella noche, el último mensaje que te mande lo recuerdo perfectamente, bromeamos sobre la mujer del vestido azul, estaba bebiéndose el bar entero-digo sonriendo solo con recordarlo-no te mande ningún mensaje más porque lamentablemente perdí el móvil-digo mirándola fijamente y veo como hace que su cara cambie-al día siguiente lo busque como un loco pero no conseguí encontrarlo. No había memorizado tu número y no podía llamarte. Enseguida compre un nuevo móvil y espere a que me mandaras algún mensaje o me llamaras, nunca llego-digo serio recordando aquellos malos momentos.

-Pero…

-Kate si dices que recibiste ese mensaje lo recibirías, pero yo no fui, de verdad que no fui. No entiendo quién pudo hacer eso, yo…lo siento.

-Si tienes razón no tienes la culpa, así que no tienes porque pedir perdón-dice con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando la veo no puedo evitar sonreír yo también.

-Ha sido una locura.

-Si-dice sonriendo.

-¿Salía al menos guapo en la foto?-digo haciéndola reír y acabando con esa rareza que había aun entre los dos.

-Siento haber dudado de ti.

-No me conocías del todo. Pero si es verdad que me quede esperando esa llamada mucho tiempo, incluso pensé en escribirte una carta, pero pensé que si no me habías escrito ya es que quizás todo quedo en Roma y ya se había acabado.

-No podía escribirte no después de eso…

-Lo entiendo, lo raro es que no me mandaras no sé, una maldición o me echaras un mal de ojo. Es eso ¿no? me ha echado un mal de ojo por eso estoy aquí-digo haciéndola reír y me doy cuenta de lo que he extrañado ese sonido-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Igual, no hay novedades-dice de repente poniéndose seria-¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente, creo que puedo ponerme a correr como un loco. Pero creo que mi madre no está de acuerdo.

-Sí, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Parece que lo has dicho muy segura.

-He hablado con ella.

-¿Qué dices? Eso no es justo.

-Tú hablaste primero con mi padre.

-Touche-digo con una sonrosa-Te habrá hablado bien de mi ¿no?

-Bueno…

-Pero...-me quejo haciéndola reír de nuevo.

-Hemos tenido una buena charla-dice sonriendo-me alegro de que estés bien y de haber hablado contigo-dice con esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita-tengo que irme.

-Oh, claro.

-Luego vendré a verte ¿sí?

-Aquí estaré-digo sonriéndole.

Me quedo solo durante bastante tiempo, quizás demasiado tiempo para pensar y volverme loco. La conversación que he tenido con Kate me ha dejado tocado, me ha dejado completamente loco.

Por fin había averiguado que había pasado, pero eso no había ayudado tanto como pensaba, ahora tenía muchas dudas. ¿Quién me robo el móvil? ¿Quién le mando ese mensaje a Kate? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Solo sé que tiene que odiarme para hacerme algo así, y ahora solo quiero saber quién fue para sacarlo o sacarla de mi vida para siempre.

También me sentía emocionado, el poder hablar con ella había significado más para mí de lo que pensaba, pero no puedo hacerme ilusiones, esta conversación no significa nada, no creo que nada pueda volver a ser como antes ni si quiera parecido.

Se abre la puerta y veo entrar a mi madre con una sonrisa y con ropa nueva, sin duda había ido a casa para ducharse y cambiarse, entra con una sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Si un par-dice con una sonrisa-¿Y?

-Y qué.

-¿Qué tal? Y no me digas que bien, no me vale esa respuesta, quiero saber todo-dice con una sonrisa y sacándome a mi otra.

-He hablado con ella, pero parece que tú también lo has hecho.

-Sí, me gusta esa chica y me alegro de que hayáis hablado. ¿Habéis aclarado las cosas?

-Si más o menos. ¿Recuerdas que perdí el móvil?

-Si claro.

-Pues resulta que no lo perdí, alguien me lo robo, y lo hizo de forma intencionada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Le mando un mensaje diciéndole que no quería saber nada más de ella. Ahora entiendo porque no me llamaba ni me escribía nada.

-¿Quién crees que fue?

-No lo sé.

-Yo tengo una idea.

-¿Quién?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Una editora que ambos conocemos.

-¿Qué dices?-digo con una sonrisa sin creerme lo que decía.

-Bueno no te lo creas pero yo estoy casi segura.

-Gina no haría algo así, no tiene motivos.

-¿Qué no? primero contigo ha ganado mucho dinero y segundo creo que está interesada en ti desde el minuto uno, así que creo que ella tiene muchas papeletas para ser la culpable.

-Dejémoslo, no podemos culpar a alguien si tener pruebas, pero pienso averiguar quién lo hizo-digo seguro porque me conozco y sé que no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Esta con su madre, dijo que luego vendría aunque no lo sé…

-Si lo dijo vendrá. Parece que os va muy bien.

-Bueno nos queda mucho camino y sé que no vamos a llegar donde me gustaría, pero me alegro de haber vuelto a verla y hablar con ella.

-Seguro que todo va mejor de lo que esperas-dice guiñándome el ojo y haciéndome sonreír.

No sé ni la hora que es, las horas no pasan encerrados en esta maldita habitación, quiero pedir el alta médica, quiero irme a casa, quiero empezar a buscar las pruebas necesarias para encerrarlo. Pero no lo hago, no lo hago porque sé que mi madre está preocupada, sé que no está bien viéndome mal. Sé que esa preocupación seguirá cuando salga de aquí, pero al menos el médico dará el visto bueno y ya no podrá decir nada en contra de ello. Además, si lo hago ahora, sé que terminaré cagándola de nuevo.

Se abre la puerta y espero que entre mi madre con ese aire puro que desprende allí por donde pasa, pero me sorprende ver allí a Kate, a pesar de que había dicho que vendría pensé que terminaría no haciéndolo.

-Hola.

-Hola, traigo algo para cenar.

-¿Hamburguesas?

-Sí, espero que te gusten.

-Cualquier cosa menos la comida del hospital-digo sentándome con algo de dificultad.

-A lo mejor es mejor que no te muevas.

-Solo es un rasguño, nada que no pueda aguantar-digo con una sonrisa para que se relaje y la veo acercarse con la bolsa de la comida y sentándose en el sillón de al lado. La veo sacar una hamburguesa junto a un batido y me lo pasa y luego saca otro para ella.

-¿Qué?-dice cuando nota mi mirada sobre ella-yo también tengo que cenar-dice con una sonrisa y yo sonrió mientras le pego el primer bocado a la hamburguesa y no puedo evitar saltar un gemido.

-Esto está buenísimo.

-Sí, la verdad es que está muy buena.

-Creo que repetiría, una y mil veces.

-Yo también, hacía mucho que no comía una buena hamburguesa.

-Podemos repetir en alguna ocasión, si quieres claro-digo tragando saliva por haberme metido en este lio.

-Te tomo la palabra-dice tras varios segundos de silencio sacándome una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces así será, esta vez me tocara invitar a mí.

-Más te vale-dice sonriendo de nuevo y me quedo embobado mirándola aunque cuando siento que me mira aparto la mirada para que no se sienta cohibida, necesito que todo vuelva a ser fácil como la primera vez, pero ahora siento que aún hay una barrera que no nos deja avanzar, que no nos deja ser nosotros mismos.

Comemos las hamburguesas en silencio y casi sin quitar la mirada del suelo aunque no puedo evitar mirarla de soslayo de vez en cuando. Estaba nervioso solo por estar sentando enfrente de ella.

Nos quedamos un buen rato charlando, poniéndonos al día y parece que poco a poco la cosa va mejorando lo que hace sentirme mucho más relajado, tanto es así que no me doy cuenta ni si quiera de la hora que es.

-¿Son ya la 1?

-Dios mío-dice levantándose-debería irme, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre y tu deberías estar descansando.

-Si es por mí no hace falta que lo hagas-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír.

-Tengo que irme, pero…Nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

-Aquí estaré esperándote-digo sonriendo como un niño el día de reyes, y no la dejo de mirar hasta que desaparece de mi vista dejándome solo pero sonriendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ese sí que es un reencuentro, el que vosotros queríais o eso espero. Espero que os haya gustado. Han hablado y aclarado todo, parece que van charlando y mejorando todo, pero es complicado volver a tener esa química y relación que tenían antes, solo el tiempo y el roce pueden hacer su trabajo.**

 **Nos vemos mañana si la feria y las fiestas no me nublan la razón jaja**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días a todos, veo que os gusto el capítulo de ayer pero que estáis deseando que la cosa avance, bueno veremos a ver que decidió mi yo del pasado jaja. Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios, seguimos…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Anoche me fui a dormir al hotel, solamente porque mi padre prometió irse a casa aunque estoy casi segura de que termino volviendo. Estoy aun en la cama cogiendo fuerza para levantarme, pero aun no las he conseguido.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él, eso es lo que me pasa. Cuando me entere de que le habían disparado sentí que se me paraba el corazón, eso tenía que significar algo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Cuando me decidí a ir a verlo y hablar un poco de lo que paso, nunca imagine que pasaría lo que paso. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que no fuera él el del mensaje, aunque si pensé que se le tenía que haber ido la cabeza o algo, no reconocía a ese Rick, y ahora lo entiendo, no era él.

Me alegra volver a charlar con él, no me importaría que pudiéramos mantener esa amistad que quisimos hace tiempo mantener sobre todo, pero no pudimos, quizás era por lo que habíamos vivido, creo que ahora sería mucho más fácil, ya no hay esos sentimientos que había antes, ya no podría volver atrás.

Suena mi teléfono y con mala gana me estiro para poder contestar. Cuando miro la pantalla veo la cara de Lanie en él y una sonrisa enseguida aparece en mi cara.

-Hola Lanie-digo contestando al teléfono.

-Hola amiga, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, algo mejor.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Igual, sin cambios.

-Seguro que se pondrá bien, saliste a ella, tiene que ser muy fuerte-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Si, siempre ha sido muy fuerte.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el hotel, durmiendo.

-¿Qué hora es allí?

-Las 9.

-Hora de levantarse hermana-dice haciéndome reír-los días supongo que se pasaran muy lentamente ¿no? y más sin mi.

-Bueno, no me ha dado tiempo a aburrirme.

-¿En serio? ¿Tengo que decirle a tu novio que se preocupe?

-No es mi novio, y no tiene que preocuparse de nada.

-Qué pena. Aquí todo sigue igual de aburrido.

-Bueno yo…estoy entretenida, enfermeras, médicos, gente corriendo por todos lados, gente recibiendo balazos.

-Si vamos emocionante al máximo-dice haciéndome reír.

-Bueno también he visto a viejos amigos.

-¿Am si? ¿Alguien que conozca?

-Bueno sí, he visto a Rick.

-¿A Rick? ¿Quién es…? No me jodas, cuando, como-dice como una loca sacándome una carcajada.

-Por lo visto ayuda a la policía en casos, esta ayudado en el caso de mi madre.

-Joder.

-Bueno aprovechó para hablar con mi padre antes de que yo llegara.

-¿Qué paso cuando…?

-¿Cuándo lo vi? Flipe. No podía creerlo.

-Es un cerdo.

-Bueno prácticamente eso le dije, bueno en realidad no, solo le dije que ahora no lo quería yo en mi vida.

-¿Él quería hablar contigo?

-Sí, pero no lo deje.

-Muy bien, que le den.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?-dice pegando un gritito sin duda lo estaba viviendo y eso hizo que sonriera.

-Hace un par de días, mi padre me dijo que…que acababa de entrar Rick en el hospital, lo habían disparado.

-Joder, ¿Esta bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-Si…pero…tuve tanto miedo cuando escuche esas palabras-digo con el corazón encogido solo de pensarlo.

-Kate…

-Me desmaye, tenía tanto miedo que me desmayé Lanie.

-Dios Kate, estas aun loca por él.

-No creo que sea para tanto-digo a la defensiva.

-No es malo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero volver a eso, estoy bien, ahora lo estaba.

-Has hablado con él ¿no?-dice conociéndome sin duda.

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Él no mando el mensaje, perdió el móvil o mejor dicho alguien se lo robo para mandarme ese mensaje. Él pensó igual que yo, que me había olvidado de él-digo con la voz rota.

-Joder que asco de vida.

-Sí, todo hubiera podido ser mucho más fácil.

-Bueno ahora tenéis una segunda oportunidad ¿no?

-Hemos hablado y aclarado todo, pero nada va a volver a ser lo mismo.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Si lo sé, pensé que aquel no era nuestro momento, pero ahora lo sé, aquel fue nuestro momento y por una confusión lo dejamos pasar. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Bueno, al menos ya te has quitado esa duda que tenías de encima, no hiciste nada, y en realidad, lo conocías de verdad, no era un capullo.

-No, no lo era. Tengo que levantarme para ir a ver a mi madre, ¿Te llamo mañana?

-Claro, pero llama a Francesco ¿sí? Me tiene la cabeza como un bombo.

-Claro luego más tarde si me acuerdo lo llamaré.

-Acuérdate-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Adiós.

-Adiós amiga-dice antes de colgar y guardo el teléfono con una sonrisa mientras me levanto para ir a arreglarme, tenía que ir a ver a mi madre y a él, si, a él también.

POV RICK

Estoy aquí esperando al doctor para que me dé el alta, por fin voy a poder salir de aquí, por fin voy a poder ponerme manos a la obra para poder atraparle para siempre. Estoy vistiéndome aprovechando que no está mi madre cuando se abre la puerta, no sé porque pero una sonrisa se me pone enseguida en la cara, bueno si sonreía porque pensaba que era ella, pero no, no era.

-Hola.

-Hola Gina, pasa, pasa-digo terminándome de colocar la camiseta, listo ya para marcharme.

-¿Cómo está?-dice ayudándome con la manga del brazo malo.

-Bien, mucho mejor.

-No he podido venir antes. Me alegra saber que estas bien.

-Sí, estoy esperando el alta para salir.

-Perfecto. Vengo para decirte que han llamado mucho la prensa para preguntar por ti. Vamos a dar un comunicado para que la gente esté tranquila, solo quería avisarte.

-Gracias, por mi está bien. Pero no quiero que se preocupen. Solo decid que estoy bien y que he sufrido un accidente.

-Pero…

-Por favor, quiero solucionar esto y si la prensa se mete no…

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Me acompañas a por el alta?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dice ayudándome a salir por la puerta.

Charlamos amenamente como siempre mientras caminamos hacia el mostrador donde está el doctor firmando mis papeles esto es real, por fin, voy a salir de aquí.

-Me voy de aquí-digo casi saltando y veo como el doctor y Gina se ríen por mi entusiasmo.

-No sé si debería esperar a tu madre para entregarte este papel-dice el doctor sin duda bromeando, o eso esperaba.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Creo que deberías entregársela antes de que se vuelva loco-dice Gina haciéndonos sonreír.

-Bien, tienes el alta, espero que no vuelvas a meterte en un lio-dice dándome una palmadita mientras me entregaba mi libertad.

-Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz-digo dando un salto-¿Un abrazo?-digo lanzándome al doctor y después a Gina como un loco, y entonces la veo, allí esta Kate mirándome y no tiene esa sonrisa que hace que ilumine el mundo.

-Kate…-digo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?...-dice Gina pero yo no la oigo, no cuando veo como Kate me hace un gesto de despedida y se da la vuelta yendo hacia la dirección contraria a la que me encontraba, pero esta vez no quiero dejarla ir.

-Gina, ¿Nos vemos luego?-digo casi saliendo corriendo por donde va Kate sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de Gina.

Corro entre los pasillos evitando a la gente que por allí anda, cuando cruzo la esquina por fin la veo sentada en una silla mirando hacia el pequeño ventanal que allí se encuentra. Me paro y voy andando despacio para sentarme a su lado.

-Te han dado el alta-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Si.

-Me alegro-dice aun con la mirada fija al exterior.

-Kate…voy a descubrir quien hizo todo esto, voy a atraparlo, es lo que quiero, es lo que necesito.

-A pesar de que eso te ponga en peligro-dice aun sin mirarme.

-Voy a estar bien, pero Brown, su mujer, tu madre y yo, todos merecemos justicia, todos merecemos que ese hijo de puta pague por lo que ha hecho.

-Me da igual la justicia si…si estas en peligro-dice por primera vez mirándome y siento como el corazón se me encoje cuando veo la tristeza y el miedo en su mirada.

-Voy a estar bien-digo con una leve sonrisa mientras le agarro de la mano apretándosela con fuerza llenándole de fuerza e intentándome llenar de su fuerza para poder luchar con esto, para poder ganar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno hoy a habido momentos separados, pero Kate necesitaba hablar con una amiga y bueno quizás ¿poner algo de celos? Aunque Kate no ha podido ni sentirlos, lo que ha sentido ha sido miedo de poder perderlo, ¿Eso significa que hay aún más sentimientos de los que ella misma sabe o de los que ella quiere intentar demostrar? Bueno habrá que seguir leyendo para saberlo.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir con ganas, yo sigo con las mismas ganas que siempre gracias a vosotros. Tengo la sensación de que esta semana va a estar llena de emociones, creo que va a ser una gran semana, espero que os guste jaja, empezamos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

Han pasado dos días desde que le dieron el alta, y yo sigo aquí junto a mi madre que no tiene ninguna mejoría. Sueño cada día con ese día, con el día que le den el alta a mi madre, pero cada vez lo veo más lejos, y lo que es peor, veo como mi padre poco a poco se va apagando.

No sabía que la cosa iba a estar así cuando vine, pensé que en un par de semanas todo se solucionaría, pero ahora viendo las cosas como son, sin que mi padre pueda ocultarme nada, sé que esto puede durar demasiado tiempo, quizás tanto que no pueda permitirme quedarme a su lado.

Ayer volví a llamar a Lanie y después llame a Francesco. Me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo, que no pasaba nada, pero no sé hasta cuando no pasara nada, supongo que no podrá estar con mi puesto ahí en el aire durante meses. Tengo miedo de perder mi trabajo, pero sobre todo, tengo miedo de tener que alejarme de ella.

Salgo de la habitación un rato mientras estiro mis músculos después de pasar toda la noche sentada a su lado para que mi padre pudiera irse a descansar. Termine convenciéndole para que fuera a mi hotel que al menos estaba más cerca, apenas había amanecido cuando ya estaba aquí de vuelta, me estaba empezando a preocupar por su salud.

-Kate cariño.

-¿Si?-digo girándome cuando le oigo hablarme.

-Vete a descansar, date un ducha y come algo ¿si?

-No…-pero me echa esa mirada con la que se que no me voy a salir con la mía-esta bien, nos vemos luego.

Me doy una buena ducha, cuando voy a sacarme el pelo me doy cuenta de que no me apetece ni arreglarme y acabo tumbada sobre la cama cerrando los ojos por el cansancio. Cuando estoy cerrando los ojos oigo como dan en la puerta.

-Servicio de habitaciones-oigo que dicen pero no recuerdo haber pedido nada, quizás allá sido mi padre para que comiera algo.

Me levanto resignada y abro la puerta encontrándome allí a Rick con una sonrisa y una bolsa con las hamburguesas del otro día.

-Te lo debía ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa y sonrió mientras me aparto para dejarlo pasar.

Nos sentamos en un pequeño sofá que hay en la habitación y saco un par de botellas del mini bar mientras Rick saca las hamburguesas. Nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro y comemos en silencio. Cuando acabamos me levanto para recoger las cosas y cuando acabo vuelvo a mi asiento echándome para atrás y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Un poco.

-Si quieres…-dice haciendo un gesto para irse pero yo le agarro del brazo para impedírselo, no quiero que se vaya.

-Quédate un rato ¿si?

-Si me lo pides así-dice con una sonrisa-¿Conseguiste el ascenso?

-Si.

-Lo sabía-dice sonriendo y haciéndome sonreír-¿Pueden vivir sin ti?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Por ahora parece que no notan mucho mi ausencia-digo con una sonrisa sarcástica-no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder estar aquí, quiero estar pero…

-Tu trabajo, lo entiendo.

-No sé cuánto vamos a estar así. Quiero estar con ella cuando despierte, pero no puedo aparcar mi vida por mucho más.

-El problema es que estas muy lejos.

-Sí, tengo miedo de irme y no darme tiempo a volver y estar con ella si…

-No va a pasar, estará bien. Pero sabes que puedes conseguir aquí trabajo también ¿no? tienes un gran curriculum y sin pides una recomendación por parte de tus jefes la tendrás.

-No sé si estoy preparada para volver.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces-dice mirándome fijamente y siento un nudo en mi estómago cuando me mira así-a mí me gustaría que te quedaras-dice de repente sorprendiéndome por completo y haciendo que mi estómago se encoja por completo.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada…-dice bajando la mirada-solo quiero que sepas que lo paso entre nosotros…lo que vivimos en Roma, para mí fue…lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dice de repente levantando la mirada para mirarme fijamente y trago saliva por la sinceridad de su mirada-no sabes…no sabes lo jodido que fue dejar de hablar contigo, te…te necesita mucho más de lo que pensaba. El día de la presentación…recuerdo las ganas que tuve de huir de allí. Tú me hiciste entrar en razón, tú me hiciste dar un paso adelante y ahora…he cumplido mi sueño. Nunca te hubiera echado de mi vida Kate, eras mi fuerza-dice con una sonrisa y siento como poco a poco voy perdiendo la batalla y las lágrimas luchan por brotar de mis ojos.

-Rick…

-No hace falta que digas nada.

-Pero quiero-digo quitándome una lágrimas que ha terminado cayendo.

-Está bien-dice moviéndose un poco para poder mirarme mejor.

-Yo…para mí tampoco fue fácil recibir ese mensaje y darme cuenta de que se acababa, fue una mierda, te odie, te insulte mucho.

-Lo siento-dice sonriendo.

-Me dolió mucho, y si me dolió fue porque me importas Rick, me importas mucho. Lo que vivimos para mí también fue increíble, nunca me lo hubiera llegado a pensar que pudiera pasarme algo así…pero…

-¿Pero?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y todo este tiempo…

-No has pensado lo mejor de mí, lo entiendo. Pero ahora estamos aquí los dos y todo fue un malentendido-dice agarrándome de la mano y siento un escalofrió que me recorre la espalda cuando me toca-intentémoslo Kate, aunque sea despacio, tomándote todo el tiempo que quieras ¿sí?-dice mirándome fijamente visiblemente emocionado y quiero gritarle que sí, que quiero estar con él, que deseo estar con él pero hay algo que me para, no sé qué es, quizás sea el miedo a volver a sufrir.

Sé que quizás tenga que decir algo, pero creo que mi mirada y mi cara estar diciéndole más de lo que mis palabras pudieran hacer, lo veo acercarse despacio hacia mí, noto como sus labios se acercan cada vez más y más a los míos y quiero alejarme pero no puedo, me siento tan atraída hacia ellos que en vez de echarme hacia atrás, doy un paso en busca de ellos. Pero entonces, entonces suena mi móvil de forma insistente haciendo que el momento mágico desaparezca.

-Tengo que cogerlo-digo tragando saliva mientras agarro el móvil con las dos manos para que no se note el temblor que tengo-¿Si?-contesto al teléfono.

-Kate soy yo.

-Hola papa, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí, mama ha despertado-dice casi gritando y no puedo ni imaginarme la felicidad que siento cuando oigo esas palabras.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si cariño, acaba de despertar.

-Voy para allá-digo rápidamente colgando el teléfono y recojo corriendo mis cosas de nuevo en el bolso.

-¿A pasado algo?

-Sí, mi madre ha despertado-digo con una amplia sonrisa, creo que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

-Venga vamos, te llevo-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y salimos ambos casi corriendo fuera del hotel.

-No puedo creérmelo-digo cuando vamos camino hacia el hospital-ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

-Nunca se puede perder la esperanza-dice con una sonrisa colocando su mano sobre mi pierna durante un par de segundos, y no sé muy bien de lo que habla, pero me gusta oírlo hablar así.

-No sé…no sé qué decirle.

-Solo dile lo que sientas, deja que tu corazón hable.

-Se nota que eres un escritor-digo con una sonrisa.

-Solo un gran escritor-dice haciéndome reír y ayudándome a quitarme ese miedo que tenía-solo dile lo que sientes, dile que las quieres y el miedo que has pasado. O mejor, deja que tu cuerpo hable, a veces una mirada, un abrazo, un beso, habla mucho más y mejor que mil palabras-dice mirando hacia la carretera y lo agradezco porque siento como vuelve a encogerse todo mi ser con sus palabras.

Llegamos al hospital nos bajamos y salgo casi corriendo dejándolo atrás, pero cuando llego a la puerta de entrada del hospital me quedo parada, dándome cuenta de lo que voy a hacer, voy a ver despierta a mi madre después de años casi sin hablarnos, voy a verla por fin acabando con esta pesadilla de los últimos días, y siento que tengo miedo mucho miedo.

Cuando creo que no voy a lograrlo, siento una mano pegada a la mía y entonces siento como entrelaza mis dedos a los suyos y no necesito mirarlo para saber que está ahí. Tomo todo el aire que puedo y junto a él, a su lado, caminamos hacia el interior, hasta la que puede ser la conversación más importante de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **HUYYY…Casi pero no jaja, bueno al menos ha habido dos noticias buenas, han hablado de sus sentimientos, y la madre de Kate ha despertado, esperemos que esto sea una buena noticia y no traiga más problemas jaja. Bueno avise que sería una semana cargada de sentimientos y creo que hemos empezado ¿bien? Ya me contaréis jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, un capítulo intenso emocionalmente, y un capítulo importante para la historia, seguimos con fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV KATE

Entro por la puerta y cuando veo a mi madre allí sentada, como si nada hubiera pasado siento un nudo en el estomago, ¿Había sido todo una maldita pesadilla? Me quedo allí paralizada mientras la miro intentando saber si esto era real o no.

-Cariño…ven acércate-dice haciendo un gesto con su mano, y a pesar de que su voz era mucho más baja y sus movimientos cansados, estaba bien, estaba muy bien.

Me acerco rápidamente a la cama y sorprendiéndonos a las dos, me tiro a abrazarla mientras pierdo toda la batalla llorando como cuando era una niña, pero esta vez ella estaba ahí.

-Lo siento-digo separándome mientras me quito las lágrimas pero entonces siento su mano sobre mi cara ayudándome a limpiar esas lágrimas malditas que habían salido sin permiso.

-No pasa nada cariño, puedes abrazarme todas las veces que quieras-dice con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto disfrutaba cuando la veía.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, quien lo diría pero lo único que me pasa es que estoy cansada-dice con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de verte incluso bromeando…no sabes…

-Ya me ha contado tu padre, gracias por venir cariño.

-Tenía que estar aquí.

-No…

-Si mama, tenía que estar aquí, con mi familia-digo mirándole fijamente hasta que veo que una sonrisa vuelve a surgir en su cara haciendo que aparezca otra sonrisa en la mía.

-Hola chicas, mirad a quien he encontrado fuera-dice mi padre entrando, cuando me giro me encuentro allí a mi padre con Rick con cara de susto y con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber donde meterlas haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Nos conocemos?-dice mi madre mirándole para ver si consigue averiguarlo.

-No señora, soy Rick. Encantado-dice acercándose para ofrecerle la mano.

-Encantada-dice mi madre.

-Rick es amigo de Kate-dice mi padre con retintín y quiero matarlo.

-Am ¿sí? ¿De qué os conocéis?-pregunta mi madre y Rick me mira para saber si puede responder.

-Nos conocimos en Roma. Me perdí y la encontré. Soy muy malo con los mapas-dice con una sonrisa-o muy bueno-dice con otra sonrisa mirándome y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Sin dudas eres muy bueno-dice mi madre mirándome.

-Rick ayuda en tu caso.

-Am, ya me he enterado que os ha entregado los documentos del caso-dice mi madre.

-Sí, nos ha servido para saber por dónde tirar y descartar algunos sospechosos pero…

-Pero no podéis demostrarlo.

-No, no podemos.

-Intentaré ayudaros.

-Gracias-dice Rick con una sonrisa, me alegro que tengan algo en común, aunque ojala fuera otra cosa.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-dice señalando el brazo de Rick donde aun sobresale la venda de la herida.

-Una pequeña herida-dice Rick.

-Le han disparado-dice mi padre-creen que fue el mismo que…-dice parando sin poder continuar.

-Oh…

-Creo que lo presioné demasiado, me frustre al ver que no podíamos dar con él, me jodía no poder atraparlo y que se escapara-dice serio y me quedo mirándole dándome cuenta de que también podía haberlo perdido y saber que fue por intentar atrapar a quien hizo esto a mi madre me hace sentir orgullosa de él, pero también me aterra, me aterra de que pueda volver a intentarlo, de que pueda pasarle algo a ellos.

-¿Lo vais a atrapar?-pregunto tragando saliva.

-No pararé hasta conseguirlo-dice serio y muy seguro y siento como el miedo se apodera de mí.

-Lo siento-digo saliendo disparada de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Corro casi sin parar hacia fuera y tomo todo el aire que puedo intentando tranquilizarme pero ahora mismo me he dado cuenta de lo que podía haber perdido y lo que es peor lo que puedo aun perder y eso me tiene asustada, no aterrada, estoy aterrada.

POV RICK

Salgo casi corriendo detrás de ella porque no necesito ser un lince para saber que está mal que se encuentra bastante mal. La encuentro sentada en un banco fuera con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Me siento a su lado y parece que no se ha dado ni cuenta de que he llegado pero si lo ha hecho, lo sé cuándo siento su mano cálida sobre la mía. Me quedo allí en silencio dándole su tiempo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-dice de repente y no entiendo porque dice eso.

-¿Qué…?

-No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, no vuelvas…-dice mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz tomada por el sofocón que tiene encima.

-Kate-digo tirando de ella mientras la abrazo para intentar consolarla.

-He estado a punto de perderos a los dos, y a pesar de que en parte he querido odiaros a los dos, de que estaba enfadada con los dos…si os pierdo…si os pierdo creo que no sé qué haría-dice mirándome y no puedo evitar sonreír-no sonrías tonto-dice sonriendo también mientras me golpea el hombro.

-Eres muy cuqui cuando quieres.

-¿Cuqui?-dice poniendo mala cara.

-Yo también me preocupo por ti Kate, y ten por seguro que no voy a irme a ningún lado-digo sonriéndole y ella sonríe mientras se acerca y me sorprende dándome un beso-¿y eso?

-¿Tienes algún problema?-dice con una sonrisa y soy yo ahora quien me acerco a besarla con ganas.

-Si, que solo me hayas dado uno-digo haciéndole sonreír-tenemos que volver.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?-dice agarrándome de la mano y yo sonrió mientras tiro de ella para que se apoye en mi costado.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Estaré bien mientras no os metáis en líos, aunque creo que hasta que no lo pillemos no vamos a estar a salvo.

-Voy a atraparlo Kate, tenlo por seguro, no va a escaparse.

-Con cuidado ¿sí?

-No voy a volver a hacer ninguna locura, lo prometo-digo mirándola para que viera la sinceridad en mi cara.

-No puedo creerme que mi madre este despierta, parece que no ha pasado nada que solo estaba dormida.

-Y en parte es así-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-He tenido mucho miedo de perderla, ni si quiera sabía lo que la quería, ni si quiera había valorado nunca lo que trabajo para que yo pueda tener lo que tengo-dice seria y sé porque se sintió así, supongo que su madre también se arrepentirá de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, pero aun están a tiempo de cambiar eso. Pero yo ahora mismo, en lo único que puedo pensar, es en que su madre está bien y que ya nada la mantiene así, y aunque ahora ya no hay problemas entre nosotros, que el malentendido se ha solucionado, pero eso no quita en que ella se irá y yo me quedaré aquí de nuevo solo, sin ella, haciendo que los días pasen y pasen.

-Todo terminara saliendo bien-digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero ahora mismo soy yo quien tiene miedo a perderla.

-Anda vamos-dice levantándose y tirando de mí.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Voy a ir a ver a mi madre, quiero hablar con ella, tener la conversación que he querido tener siempre.

-Está bien, yo te puedo esperar aquí, o me voy y luego…

-No, no te vayas muy lejos-dice tirando de mi mano como una niña y sonrió al verla así.

-Está bien.

-Quédate en la cafetería. Luego podemos ir a cenar o a dar una vuelta.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa-digo de forma inocente pero al ver su cara me doy cuenta de que no se lo ha tomado de la misma forma-para cenar, hablar…

-Si si-dice riéndose-anda tonto vamos-dice tirando de mí y voy detrás de ella como un loco.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta se para y se gira para encararme. Se para allí delante mirándome y sé que está nerviosa. Aparto su pelo de su cara y me acerco para darle un suave beso y ella me lo devuelve fundiéndonos en un beso lento y lleno de tantas, tantas cosas.

-Ve haz lo que tengas que hacer, te sentirás mucho mejor después.

-No sé si seré capaz de decirle todo lo que quiero y necesito.

-Si serás capaz, eres Kate Beckett nada se te resiste. Solo tienes que pensar en que si puedes aguantarme a mí-digo bromeando consiguiendo lo que quiero verla sonreír y escuchar esa risa tan mágica que tiene.

-Espérame.

-Te espero, siempre-digo con una sonrisa dejándola ir y quedándome solo, con miedo, pero con ganas de disfrutar de esto dure lo que dure, y seguro esta vez sí, de que esta vez no pienso perderla de ninguna manera, ni si quiera la distancia va a hacer que la pierda de nuevo, nada va a conseguirlo.

Miro por última vez hacia la puerta por la que acaba de pasar, antes de girarme y salir de allí para darle ese tiempo que necesita, pero no me voy a ir muy lejos, no pienso alejarme de ella ni un solo centímetro en cuanto salga por esa puerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ya tenéis vuestro beso de reencuentro, se ha hecho esperar un poco pero ya lo tenéis. Ahora llegan otra vez los miedos de ambos por perderse, pero la experiencia es un grado, ya saben los errores que cometieron y ahora no querrán volver a cometerlos.**

 **Más el viernes, hasta entonces disfruten XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias siempre por leer y a los que os molestáis un poquito más para dejar un comentario. Estoy feliz con cómo va las cosas, mientras yo sigo preparando la siguiente historia para seguir un poco más con este amor al Caskett que todos tenemos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 43**

POV KATE

Entro por la puerta tranquila, quizás más tranquila de lo que pensaba, por fin voy a hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Necesitaba esta charla por mí, y también por ella, para intentar esta vez sí, tener la relación que siempre quise tener con mi madre.

Paso dentro y veo a mi madre sentada junto a mi padre y riéndose de algo que le acababa de decir. Pocas veces había visto así a mi madre y eso hace que tenga que tragar saliva.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa-papa puedes…-digo sin acabar y veo como me mira algo preocupado pero al final le da un beso a mama y otro a mí y sale por la puerta dejándonos solos.

-Pasa, siéntate-dice haciendo un gesto para que me acerque y tomo el puesto de mi padre a su lado. Me tomo un par de segundos antes de poder levantar la mirada del suelo y cuando lo hago siento que nada de lo que tenía pensado va a salir con la facilidad que pensaba.

-Yo…

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?´-dice agarrándome de la mano y siento un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

-Lo siento- es lo primero que digo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué tienes que sentir?

-No… no haberte agradecido el esfuerzo que has hecho toda tu vida para que yo consiguiera mis sueños-digo sin poder evitar alguna lágrima.

-Cariño, eres mi hija, tus sueños, son mis sueños.-dice tranquila limpiándome las lágrimas-no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí tener que dejarte casi todo el tiempo a cargo de tu padre, el no poder verte, el perderme algún cumpleaños, fiestas. Pero solo tenía un objetivo en mi mente, ese objetivo era darte el mejor futuro posible, el que ahora tienes. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti cariño, de todo lo que has logrado.

-Yo solo quería estar contigo, yo solo quería estar con mi madre-digo sin poder evitar romperme.

-Lo siento cariño-dice levantándose con algo de esfuerzo extra y me abraza con todas las fuerzas que puede y yo lloro desconsolada en los brazos de mi madre después de muchos, muchos años.

Se separa y ambos estamos llorando, me siento un poco tonta pero al verla allí llorando también conmigo pero con una sonrisa hace que no pueda evitar sonreír igualmente.

-Parecemos dos tontas-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír-cariño estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y sé que me he perdido mucho y ojala hubiera sido capaz de conseguir hacerlo de otra manera, pero no lo conseguí, y aunque muchas veces pienso en volver atrás y recuperar ese tiempo, no puedo decir que me arrepienta, no cuando estas donde siempre has querido, no cuando has conseguido tus sueños.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora ya no me llamabas? Podíamos haber recuperado algo de esa relación.

-Tenía miedo a tu reacción, aún recuerdo tu adolescencia, no fue la mejor época para las dos.

-Quizás es cuando me di cuenta de lo que había perdido en mi infancia, aunque tú no lo creyeras, para mí lo más importante era estar a tu lado, estar contigo mama.

-No fue fácil para ninguno.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé-digo agarrándole de la mano y sacándole una sonrisa.

-TE quiero mucha hija-dice mirándome fijamente y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, no recuerdo la última vez que lo oí, pero tampoco la última vez que lo dije.

-Yo también te quiero mama-digo antes de levantarme y fundirme en un fuerte abrazo con ella.

POV RICK

Jim acaba de irse a la cafetería a por un café, pero yo he decidido quedarme aquí esperándola como le prometí, no quiero alejarme de ella quiero aprovechar cada segundo que pueda para estar con ella, me he dado cuenta de que cada minuto que paso con ella es un regalo que me da la vida, y pienso disfrutarlo.

Suena mi móvil en el bolsillo y lo saco para ver quien llama, cuando lo saco veo el nombre de Gina. Dudo si cogerlo o no pero término ignorando la llamada. Ahora mismo no me interesa otra cosa. Justo cuando voy a meterme de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo suena la entrada de un mensaje. Lo abro y lo leo, es de Gina.

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres quedar para tomar algo? podíamos hablar del próximo libro. Bueno ya me dirás_

Miro el mensaje y me siento mal por no habérselo cogido. Pero ahora mismo no puedo quedar con ella, que digo si puedo pero no quiero, quiero estar con Kate, tanto es así que no estoy escribiendo nada, que he dejado el caso apartado a pesar de cómo me pongo cuando me meto de lleno en uno, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

 _Lo siento, tengo planes, ¿Nos vemos otro día? Te llamo y quedamos_

Lo envió rápidamente para poder volver a meter el móvil en el bolsillo y olvidarme de eso por ahora, solo quiero pensar en Kate, en ella, y en lo feliz que soy cuando estoy a su lado. Así que aunque sé que no está bien dejarla así, ahora mismo no tengo la cabeza para nada más, y mucho menos cuando la veo salir por la puerta con una sonrisa pero con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

La veo acercarse y sonrió mientras se mueve despacio hacia mí. Cuando llega a mi lado me sorprende abrazándome con fuerza y yo la atrapo contra mi cuerpo mientras beso su cabeza sintiéndola de nuevo cerca, dándome cuenta de nuevo cuanto la he extrañado.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto mirándola.

-Si.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Tengo ganas de estar tranquilos, solos los dos.

-Tu hotel o….

-Tu casa, quiero conocer dónde vives.

-Bien, pero no te pongas criticona, si esta algo descolocado todo es por culpa de mi madre-digo haciéndola reír mientras caminamos agarrados de la mano en busca del coche para llegar a mi casa.

Entramos por la puerta y tras asegurarme que estábamos solos y que mi madre no aparecería de la nada, tiro de ella para poder besarla. Nos separamos con una sonrisa y siento como tira de mí hacia el sofá de la sala de estar.

-¿No tienes hambre?-digo al ver que se sienta y tira de mi para que me siente a su lado.

-Ahora no. Quiero que hablemos.

-Huy…eso no suena muy bien.

-Solo charlar, tonto-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bien tú dirás.

-Cuéntame que tal has estado, yo ya te he contado algo sobre mí.

-Bueno como ya sabrás porque salgo en todas las portadas-digo de forma comida sacándole una sonrisa-no puedo quejarme. La venta del libro fue genial.

-Y tu vida sentimental también-dice de repente y me doy cuenta que de verdad ha seguido mi vida, y por lo tanto, ha visto las fotos de Gina y mía.

-Kate no…-intento justificarme pero no me deja.

-No pasa nada, yo también he tenido mis cosas no quiero…

-¿En serio?-pregunto dolido.

-Bueno tú también…

-Era todo por publicidad, no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al final…no era real.

-Oh…

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién es ese afortunado?

-En realidad no es nada, no ha sido nada.

-Kate…puedes contármelo.

-Estaba enfadada contigo y luego llego el puesto nuevo y…él estaba ahí siempre, pero no fue nada. En realidad creo que a parte de un par de besos no hemos tenido nada más que eso.

-¿Pero…tienes alguna posibilidad…?

-Para mí nunca ha habido una oportunidad. ¿Y para ti?

-No, Gina es increíble y me ha ayudado mucho, pero no podía, yo no estaba preparado para nada más ni con ella ni con ninguna otra-digo mirándole y ella me mira con una amplia sonrisa.

-No puedo creerme esto.

-Yo tampoco-digo apartando el pelo de su cara para poder mirarla mejor y veo como se sonroja ante mi mirada y la aparta. Entonces veo como sonríe antes de levantarse y la veo acercarse hacia la estantería de libros que tengo junto a la televisión. La veo sacar un libro, pero no cualquier libro, mi libro. Lo veo abrirlo con una sonrisa mientras pasa los dedos por las hojas con pequeñas caricias y solo pienso en cómo se sentiría volver a sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, o lo que es mejor las mías sobre el suyo.

-¿Por qué Castle?-dice de repente mirándome.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Es una historia muy graciosa.

-Cuéntame-dice sentándose de nuevo a mi lado con el libro entre sus manos.

-El día que tuve que ir en Roma a firmar unos papeles me dijeron que tenía que elegir un nombre artístico. No tenía ni idea.

-¿Y llegaste a Castle?

-Sí, ¿Sabes cómo? Mire a mi alrededor y lo único que encontré fue un mapa de Roma.

-¿El Castelo San Angelo?

-Sí, fue lo primero que vi. Aquella tarde antes de ir a por ti fui a visitarlo, quería saber que era lo que había hecho que todo el mundo me llamara así por el resto de mi vida-digo riéndome.

-A mí me gusta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tiene fuerza.

-¿Cómo yo?-digo tirándome sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas y verla reír era estar en el cielo. La veo morderse el labio inferior haciendo que me ponga nervioso y trague saliva. Allí estaba tumbada, con el pelo alborotado, con el labio rojo de mordérselo y con esa mirada que hacía que mi mundo se volviera patas para arriba.

-Bésame Rick-dice mirándome fijamente y yo corro por cumplir cada una de sus peticiones.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ¿Escucho algún gritito por dejarlo así? Lo mejor siempre se deja para el fin de semana jaja. Mañana nuevo capítulo, y espero que os guste** **J**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días, os dejo con el último capítulo de la semana espero que os guste jaja. Gracias por seguir ahí y por vuestros comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me animan para seguir. Pues dicho esto a disfrutarlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 44**

 **+18**

POV KATE

Lo beso con ganas sin dejarlo que se separe, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se aleje de mi. Siento sus manos en mi cara suavizando el beso y separándose poco a poco del beso dejando suave besos sobre mi boca sacándome una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, él siempre me había echo sentir querida.

-¿Cómo eres tan preciosa?-dice mirándome fijamente consiguiendo que me sonroje, no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando me miraba así-ahora tienes que decir que yo tampoco estoy nada mal-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome reír.

-Es mucho más que eso-digo colocando mis manos en su cuello para acercarlo a mí y lo beso de nuevo disfrutando de su lengua junto a la mía.

Me separo sonriéndole y me levanto mirándole mientras me muerdo el labio de nuevo nerviosa. Agarro su mano y tiro de él levantándole mientras le miro con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Me enseñas tu cuarto?-digo mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona y lo veo sonreír mientras me agarra por el culo levantándome y sorprendiéndome me lleva en brazos hacia lo que espero sea su habitación.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano el último tramo y cuando veo su cuarto quiero conocerlo mejor a través de sus cosas, es algo que no puedo evitar. Lo siento justo detrás de mi sin tocarme con las manos pero si puedo sentir su calor.

Me giro despacio intentando no tocarle yo también, alargando y aumentando esas ganas que tenia de tocarlo, de tenerlo pegado a mi hasta el final. Le miro mientras juego con mi labio con la lengua y los dientes provocándole, pero sin moverme ni un solo centímetro, jugando con esa necesidad de ambos hasta que rompiera por algún lado.

Acerco mi boca un poco a la suya pero si llegar a tocar sus labios y lo escucho suspirar mientras cierra los ojos y sé que esta intentando aguantar como yo, quiero hacer esto aún más excitante todavía.

-Bésame Rick-digo suavemente sobre su oído antes de volver a separarme para poder mirarle con una sonrisa y miro como se muerde el labio como cierra con fuerza su puño, como ambos respiramos alterados a pesar de no hacer ningún esfuerzo, y entonces, como si alguien hubiera dado la señal, nos lanzamos el uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me besa con fuerza, con todas las ganas del mundo. Me lleva contra la cama y me deja caer sin dejar de mirarme. Lo veo sonreír y yo también sonrió mientras me muerdo el labio sabiendo lo que ese gesto le provoca. Se quita la ropa mientras no deja de mirarme y se tumba sobre mí haciéndome reír. Le acaricio todo su cuerpo sintiendo como su erección saltaba de emoción al poder sentir mis caricias.

Quito las ultimas partes de ropa que tengo en mi camino y vuelvo a besarlo con ansia. Volví a besarlo a torturar su boca con la mía dejando pequeños mordiscos en sus labios, esos labios que no podía tener cerca sin querer besarlos. Empecé a impacientarme con sus caricias aunque intente que no lo notara e intente hacer que él también se impacientara mientras atacaba su cuello. Pero de repente, sorprendiéndole nos vuelco, quedando yo en la parte de arriba. Me acercó hacia él y empiezo a besarle con devoción con pasión, bajo mis labios hasta su cuello y de ahí justo detrás de la oreja mordiéndosela haciendo que casi pierda el control, Empiezo a bajar de nuevo por su pecho desnudo jugando con sus pezones y sé que necesita tocarme, pero cuando quiere intentarlo, se da cuenta de que le había atado a la cama con la camiseta. Lo oigo soltar un fuerte gemido por la frustración pero lo dejo gruñir mientras yo sigo a lo mío, lo había echado demasiado de menos, y pensaba demostrárselo.

Sigo bajando con mis labios por su torso desnudo y empecé a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo que terminaba en mi entrepierna, y sé que a él también le está pasando, lo noto en su erección a punto de explotar. Lo miro y puedo ver una sonrisa en su cara y de repente empiezo a subir y bajar por su longitud volviéndole loco, pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar, de repente bajo mi boca sobre mi erección y empiezo a chuparla metiéndola completamente dentro de mi boca, y provocándolo con la mirada, y sé que estaba a punto de estallar pero se sentía tan bien al sentir su enorme erección en mi boca y pensado en cómo sería teniéndola en mi interior. Lo noto removiéndose intentando tocarme pero sin conseguirlo por la camiseta que lo mantiene agarrado sobre la cama. Vuelvo a metérmela en la boca muy, muy profundo y con mis manos mientras tantos jugaban con sus testículos estimulándolos y volviéndole completamente loco.

Sigo con una gran ritmo hasta que ya no podía más, si seguía así íbamos a acabar la noche mucho antes de lo que quería así que me separo y lo dejo ir, para que pueda recomponerse un poco antes de seguir.

Empezamos a besarnos y no dejo de acariciarle volviéndolo loco. De repente cojo su erección de nuevo subiendo mi mano arriba y abajo un par de veces y separando mis braguitas aún puesta, y sin quitármela junto nuestros sexos dejándome caer sobre su erección, enorme erección. Empiezo a moverme arriba y abajo y lo intercalo con movimientos circulares, llevándole al límite.

-Suéltame por favor, necesito tocarte-termina rogándome y sacándome una sonrisa.

Me quedo parada por un momento y bajo mis labios para unirlos con los suyos mientras liberaba sus manos. En cuanto siente sus manos libre va directo a tocarme, a sentir mi piel caliente sobre sus dedos.

Se incorpora quedando sentado, nuestras frentes juntas, hasta que baja su cara para chupar uno de mis pezones, haciendo que me estremezca. Y entonces me penetra de nuevo, esta vez de forma fuerte haciéndome soltar un gemido que retumba a través de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Empezamos a movernos ambos, chocando nuestros cuerpos calientes y sudorosos, buscando la liberación. El cambio de postura hizo que la penetración fuera más profunda dándonos más placer a ambos, nos besábamos sin descanso y sin sentido. Empecé a sentir como mi liberación se acercaba, él también tiene que estar cerca porque coloca su mano entre nuestros cuerpos, acariciándome donde más lo necesitaba para poder acelerar mi liberación. Siento mis paredes contraerse atrapando su pene en mi interior consiguiendo que no pueda controlarse más y se corra en mi interior.

Intentamos recuperar el aliento uno sobre el otro. Una vez más había sido increíble, había sido único y me daba rabia haber estado tanto tiempo mal cuando esto era lo único que había querido y añorado durante todo este tiempo.

-Sin duda cuando quieras podemos repetirlo-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Tienes una bonita casa.

-¿En serio te ha dado tiempo a fijarte? Si es así, creo que he hecho algo mal-dice volviendo a hacerme reír.

-No, en serio, es increíble.

-Es lo primero que compré con el dinero que gane del libro. Solo tiene una cosa mala.

-¿Qué?-digo extrañada.

-Que mi madre viene en el paquete-dice como si fuera un secreto bajito haciéndome reír.-la verdad es que puedes pasarte cuando quieras pero cuando vayas llegando deberías llamarme para avisar a mi madre de que no este, sería algo vergonzante ya sabes…

-Sí, mejor que no sigas-digo poniendo mala cara solo de imaginármelo.

-Tranquila, hoy ya está avisada.

-Estabas tú muy seguro ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa bromeando.

-Bueno, tenía alguna duda pero…-dice sacando una sonrisa de ambos, aunque era fácil conseguirlo, estamos felices y eso hace que todo sea mucho más fácil.

-¿Cómo hemos podido estar tanto tiempo sin esto?-digo abrazándome a su cuerpo.

-¿Sin sexo?-dice bromeando antes de ponerse serio.-Hemos sido un poco idiotas, no confiamos el uno en el otro.

-Fui yo quien no confió en ti.

-Yo tampoco lo hice. Iba a mandarte una carta para decirte lo que me había pasado, no lo hice porque supuse que no me querías en tu vida cuando no me habías escrito en días. Tenía que haber mandado la carta.

-No sé si la hubiera leído. Estaba muy enfadada.

-Lo entiendo. Ojala supiera quien nos hizo esto. Fue cruel por su parte. Pero no sé quién pudo hacerlo.

-Ya da igual-digo apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

-No, no da igual. Ese día, ese mismo día si no fuera por ti…no tendría todo lo que tengo. La persona que lo hizo lo sabía, sabía la importancia que tuvo esa conversación contigo para dar la cara, para afrontar mi futuro.

-¿Quién sabia de esa llamada?

-No lo sé…mi madre, el conductor y Gina.

-Piensa en quien confías y en quien tendrías un motivo-digo encogiéndome de hombros porque la verdad me daba igual, solo sé que paso y eso ya no podemos solucionarlo. Lo veo pensativo, quizás en lo que había dicho, pero no quería que pensara en eso ni en nada. Me pego más a él y beso su hombro intentando alejarlo de esos pensamientos-vamos a descansar ¿sí? Mañana será otro día-digo sonriéndole y veo una pequeña sonrisa salir de su cara.

-Buenas noches-dice dejando un suave beso en mi cabeza y tirando de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Cierro los ojos e intento dormirme, aunque creo que no voy a tener ningún problema, en sus brazos, siempre me siento segura.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado, cada vez me cuesta más escribir este tipo de capítulos pero sé que muchos estáis esperándolos desde que empieza la historia jaja, bueno espero que al menos os haya gustado un poquito jiji.**

 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana, al menos no os he dejado con algo abierto ni en el aire, lo han cerrado bien cerrado estos dos el capítulos jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Empezamos la semana ya juntitos pero aun con muchos problemas a su alrededor que poco a poco se tendrán que ir solucionando de una manera u otra. Gracias y seguimos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV KATE

Estoy aquí en su casa, en su cocina, sentada mientras lo miro hacer el desayuno para los dos, y aun no puedo creérmelo, ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? la respuesta no la sé, solo sé que pienso aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor que puedo, aunque eso pensaba la otra vez y luego cuando se fue me quede tan mal.

Lo miro atontada sin poder evitarlo, aunque sé que al final tendré que volver a irme y ese sufrimiento volverá, pero no puedo estar mal ni triste cuando lo tengo delante, cuando lo tengo a mi lado.

-Aquí esta-dice colocando un plato con todo tipo de comida delante y por supuesto mi taza de café. Me encantaba que fuera tan atento, me encantaba todo de él.

-Gracias.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a todo esto-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y me tapo con la taza porque me siento cohibida con su mirada, siento que puede atravesarme con la mirada de una forma tan especial que me hace sentir la mujer más importante del mundo.

-Creo que yo también-digo nerviosa mirándole.

-Sabes…tengo que hacer algunas cosas por la mañana, pero luego no te vas a librar de mi-dice acercándose mientras me agarra por la cintura mirándome desde arriba.

-¿Está todo bien?-digo mirándole fijamente porque ahora que lo tengo cerca noto que hay algo a lo que le está dando muchas vueltas.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa aunque sé que hay algo a lo que le está dando vueltas.

-Está bien, yo voy a ir a ver a mi madre ahora…-pero cuando iba a levantarme coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro impidiéndome levantarme-¿Qué?

-Terminemos de desayunar ¿sí? No tenemos prisa-dice con una sonrisa agarrando su plato y colocándolo junto al mío para poder sentarse a mi lado.

Salgo camino hacia el hospital dejando a Rick en su casa pero quedando para que me llame en cuanto acabe con esos asuntos que tiene. Tengo algo de miedo de que pueda pasarle algo, de que siga con el caso y pueda pasarle algo. Pero intento no pensar en ello.

Entro en la habitación para encontrar a mi padre allí de pie junto a mi madre con cara de preocupación y al médico apuntando algo en esa maldita carpeta que lleva siempre.

-¿Qué pasa?-digo a modo de entrada y todos se giran para mirarme.

-Vengo enseguida-dice el medico saliendo por patas de la habitación.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No-dice mi madre con una sonrisa-solo quieren asegurarse de que estoy al 100% bien antes de darme el alta.

-¿Seguro?

-Cariño estoy bien.

-Bien-digo sin estar del todo confiada pero ahora mismo no me apetece discutir.

Paso para adelante y me coloco al lado de mi madre dedicándole una sonrisa. En seguida me tira de mi mano para que me agache y pueda besarme en la mejilla. No recuerdo la última vez que eso paso, quizás nunca sucedió.

-¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

-No lo sé, pero ya prontito.

-Ojala pudiera quedarme mucho más tiempo pero…

-Lo sé cariño. Pero esta vez va a ser distinto.

-¿Distinto?-pregunto sin entender.

-Quiero estar en tu vida cariño. He decidido que ya he tenido bastante y que voy a jubilarme. Tu padre y yo vamos a viajar mucho y podemos ir a visitarte de vez en cuando, si quieres claro.

-Yo…

-Cariño entiendo que estas ocupada si no puedes…

-No, no es eso. Me ha pillado por sorpresa. Pero me encantaría que vinierais a visitarme-digo mirándole a ambos.

-Siento mucho que te tome por sorpresa, debería ser algo normal-dice de repente poniéndose seria y triste, y no quiero verla así.

-Vamos a pensar en el presente y en el futuro ¿sí? Dejemos el pasado atrás-digo sonriéndole mientras le aprieto la mano y la veo sonreír y eso hace que me sienta mucho mejor y más tranquila.

-Cuéntame que tal estas allí. ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Vives sola? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-suelta pregunta tras pregunta volviendo a sorprenderme aunque no debería, esto debe ser una conversación normal entre madre e hija y sin dudas es algo de lo que pienso disfrutar todo el tiempo que pueda.

POV RICK

Llego a la editorial con ganas de quitarme este miedo y estas grandes dudas de la cabeza. Me siento mal por estar dudando de ella, pero las palabras de Kate me han hecho pensar, solo tres personas sabían sobre Kate en aquel momento, no puedo dudar de mi madre, no quiero dudar de Gina, pero el conductor no tiene ningún motivo para hacer lo que hizo y tampoco tuvo oportunidad. No quiero que tengan razón, quiero estar equivocado, no quiero que Gina tuviera algo que ver, pero necesito averiguarlo y como no puedo hacerlo de frente tengo que intentar tenderle una trampa.

Entro dentro y Gina sonríe al verme, me siento mal por estar aquí y aún tengo más dudas de lo que voy a hacer. Pero no tiene porque enterarse nunca, no al menos si no es culpable.

-Hola Rick, me alegro de verte-dice acercándose para colocar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, el jefe quiere algo nuevo tuyo. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Algo mal-digo empezando con el plan-tenia cosas apuntadas en mi antiguo móvil, mis notas. Sin ella es tener que volver a empezar y no sé porque no puedo avanzar solo intento pensar e intentar recordar aquellas notas pero no consigo recordarlas.

-Bueno es una pena. No creo que puedas recuperarlas si ya no lo has hecho.

-Bueno estaba ya casi convencido de eso. Pero un amigo mío que es un crack de informática me ha dicho que quizás pueda encontrarlo.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunta pero no sé si está inquieta, tranquila, sorprendida.

-Bueno cuando empecé con todo esto me pidió el móvil para ponerme a tope de seguridad. Hace meses que no lo veía y no le conté lo que me había pasado. Por lo visto le puso un localizador al móvil. Tiene que ponerse a ello…-pero me callo cuando me suena el móvil, justo a tiempo llegaba la ayuda de mi madre-es él-digo sonriendo como si estuviera leyendo un mensaje-he quedado en una hora. Dice que puede localizarlo. Menos mal ¿no?-digo sonriéndole y la veo moverse de un lado para otro.

-Claro, si eso te ayuda con el libro-dice con una leve sonrisa-ya veo que has quedado, así que no quiero alargar más esto. Pero tendremos que hablar la semana que viene para ir poniéndote fechas.

-Claro, ahora que voy a recuperar mis notas no habrá ningún problema-digo acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta con la esperanza de que salga y de la cara, o quizás sea mejor que no lo haga así será inocente.

Salgo sin mirar atrás directo a mi coche a esperar si esto ha funcionado o no, solo espero que todo haya sido una pérdida de tiempo. Estoy esperando cuando suena mi móvil.

-¿Si?

-¿Todo bien?-escuchó la voz de mi madre al otro lado.

-Aun no lo sé, llevo aquí diez minutos y no ha salido. Creo que estabas equivocada y yo he hecho el idiota.

-Ten paciencia. Además quizás lo tuviera allí en el despacho o quizás ya se haya desecho de él. Eso no prueba que este equivocada.

-Espero que te equivoques.

-No sé porque confías en ella.

-Porque me ha ayudado a estar donde estoy.

-Porque a ella le convenía también, ella es la que más ha salido ganando con todo esto. Además recuerda lo de fingir una relación ¿De quién vendría?

-Fue idea de su jefe.

-Si claro lo que tú digas-dice con gran sarcasmo en su voz y esta poniéndome de mal humor. Quiero colgarle y dejarle tirada pero no me deja cuando sigue-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Pregunta idiota.

-No pregunta retórica hijo. Si quieres saber la verdad solo tienes que aguantar un poco ahí, confía en el instinto protector de una madre, nunca me llego a gustar. En cambio, hay una chica morena que me gusta mucho-dice sacándome una sonrisa, era oír hablar de ella y ya estaba sonriendo como un tonto, y me recuerda porque estoy aquí, necesito saber quién fue el culpable o la culpable de que estuviera tanto tiempo sin poder tenerla en mi vida, aunque fuera con un gran océano entre medio.

-Tengo que dejarte madre, creo que voy a esperar diez minutos más y me voy a ir. He quedado con dicha chica morena-digo sonriendo.

-Está bien, me gustaría que algún día la trajeras a casa a cenar.

-Seguro que le gusta la idea, pero porque no te conoce-digo sonriendo justo cuando veo como Gina sale por la puerta rápidamente hacia su coche, no sé si esto es lo que pensaba o no, pero tenía que averiguarlo-mama tengo que dejarte-digo colgando rápidamente y poniéndome en marcha para seguirla hacia donde me lleve.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Kate recupera el tiempo perdido y mientras Rick, intenta afrontar el problema que cambio su vida para siempre. Veremos a ver qué pasa el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre, ahora más que nunca hay que mantener al Caskett vivo** **J**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 46**

POV RICK

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. No se que hago siguiendo a Gina. Creo que estoy tan enfadado por lo que me he perdido con Kate que estoy haciendo la mayor tontería del mundo, pero aquí estoy, siguiendo a mi editora a vete tu saber dónde.

Conduce durante al menos un cuarto de hora y yo le sigo hasta llegar a una zona de almacenes. ¿Qué puede hacer aquí? ¿Guardaran allí todos los manuscritos? Cabeceo mientras me bajo del coche para poder seguirla esta vez a pie aunque lo más alejado posible para que no pueda verme.

Entra dentro y la veo sacar una llave de su bolsillo. La veo girarse mirando a todos los lados y me giro gusto a tiempo mientras me hago el loco. Cuando ya no siento su mirada sobre mí me giro y la busco, pero con tantos pasillos y almacenes creo que la he perdido. Siento mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo y lo saco. Es un mensaje de Kate para quedar para comer. Decido no contestarle en este momento y voy a guardarme el móvil cuando decido que puedo usarlo para encontrarla.

Marco su número hasta que empieza a dar señal. Escucho su móvil a mi derecha y sigo el sonido. Pero no lo coge lo deja sonar hasta que la llamada se acaba. Tomo aire y doy el último giro a este maldito laberinto para encontrármela saliendo de uno de los almacenes con rapidez y con mi móvil, si mi antiguo móvil en su mano. No puedo creérmelo, estoy embobado mirando el móvil que no me doy ni cuenta de que esta allí parada mirándome fijamente con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?-es lo único que consigo sacar de mis labios y la veo mover la boca pero sin conseguir sacar ni una sola palabra de su boca.

-Rick…no es lo que parece.

-¿Am no? ¿Qué es lo que parece? Para mi está todo muy claro, aunque esperaba alguna explicación, pero ya veo que no voy a conseguirla-digo girándome para dejarla allí, muy enfadado por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Rick espera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme?

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Joderme la vida?

-No…no pensé que fuera para tanto, solo quería que te centraras en tu carrera.

-Solo pensabas en ti.

-No, quería lo mejor para ti.

-Porque eso es lo mejor para ti-digo cabeceando, estaba demasiado enfadado y no estaba preparado para aguantar esta conversación-será mejor que lo dejemos. Ahora mismo no quiero ni verte-digo acercándome a ella para arrebatarle el móvil de las manos y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me meto en el coche tirando el móvil al asiento de al lado y salgo sin saber muy bien a donde completamente disparado. Cuando quiero darme cuenta esto en la puerta de mi casa. Aparco el coche y salgo disparado para dentro, por suerte mi madre no está en casa.

Me sirvo una copa y tras bebérmela de golpe me sirvo otra antes de sentarme con el móvil en mis manos. Cuando intento encenderlo está apagado y frustrado lo golpeo contra la mesa de la cocina. Me relajo como puedo y saco el cargador del cajón y lo enchufo. Meto el ping del móvil y espero a que se encienda.

Cuando lo enciendo tengo miedo de hacerlo, pero necesito leer ese maldito mensaje, sé que escucharlo de boca de Kate fue malo, pero necesito saber que es lo que leyó, lo que vio, necesito ver cada palabra para poder entenderla aun mejor.

Tras tomar todo el valor que puedo abro el teléfono y marco sobre el nombre de Kate para poder ver todos nuestros mensajes, lo primero que veo es el último mensaje el mensaje de la discordia y la maldita foto, la vergonzosa foto.

Me siento cabreado, rabioso, avergonzado, asqueado, pero sobre todo triste de que Kate haya tenido que pasar por esto. No entiendo el motivo de Gina para hacerlo, si es el número de ventas, si es por dinero, me parece aún más vergonzoso.

Tiro el móvil contra el suelo, me da asco solo tenerlo cerca. Ahora entiendo porque Kate ni si quiera quería saber nada de mi cuando nos vimos. Tenía que pensar lo peor de mí, y tenía todo el derecho. Creo que si yo hubiera recibido un mensaje parecido a ese ni si quiera hubiera dejado que se explicara. Al menos ella me dejo hacerlo y cuando lo hice me creyó. Pero la perdí por ese maldito mensaje y no creo que pueda llegar a mirar a Gina más en mi vida sin pensar en esto, no creo que pueda volver a trabajar con ella.

Me tomo el vaso de golpe de nuevo y tengo que agarrarme a la mesa, no estoy acostumbrado a la bebida y ya creo que empieza a afectarme a pesar de llevar solo dos copas. Voy a levantarme a por otra cuando siento como dan en la puerta, será mi madre que otra vez se ha olvidado de las llaves.

Me levanto pesadamente y me dirijo hacia la puerta, cuando llego a abrirla, me encuentro a Kate al otro lado. Cuando la veo me siento fatal y no puedo ni mirarle a la cara después de leer el mensaje.

-Rick… ¿Estas bien?-dice mirándome fijamente y me hago a un lado para dejarla pasar, se merece una explicación de lo que he estado haciendo.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y dejo el vaso a un lado, no quiero que me vea beber. Bajo la mirada intentando decirle lo que ha pasado y lo mal que me encuentro por ello. Me lleno de valor y levanto la cabeza para poder mirarla.

-Lo siento…yo…

-Rick no me asustes ¿sí?

-No…-digo tragando saliva y acercando mi antiguo móvil hacia ella.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi antiguo móvil-digo serio mirándola.

-¿Por qué…por qué lo tienes?-dice con miedo en la mirada y me doy cuenta de que no ha sido la mejor manera de contárselo.

-Lo he conseguido hoy. Ayer cuando me hablaste de que quien lo sabía, quien podría tener motivos, hizo que redujera mucho la lista, tanto hasta llegar a una persona, en realidad quería no tener razón pero…es obvio que la tenía-digo señalando el móvil.

-Ya da igual-dice sonriéndome mientras sujeta mi mano pero a mí no me da igual.

-No…me ha decepcionado tanto, me han jodido tanto-digo frustrado-me jode haberme dado cuenta pero mucho más no haberlo hecho antes. Pero lo que más me jode es haberlo leído y visto todo, lo siento mucho Kate, siento que tuvieras que recibir esa mierda.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Yo nunca hubiera dejado que te explicaras, hubiera estado demasiado dolido.

-Si lo hubiera hecho Rick, eres especial. Ahora estas enfadado pero sé que a esa persona que te ha fallado terminaras perdonándola, lo sé. Eres bueno Rick-dice sonriéndome y no puedo negarle una sonrisa a pesar de mi mal humor-Ahora deja eso-dice señalando el vaso-y mejor vayamos a comer algo.

-Puedo preparar algo o pedir algo…

-No, hoy vamos a comer fuera.

-Me había olvidado lo que te gusta salir a comer fuera-digo sonriendo y la veo reírse.

-Vamos levántate-dice tirando de mí y me levanto para seguirla allí donde vaya.

Después de comer salimos a dar una vuelta y acabamos con una helado paseando por la que es nuestra ciudad, bueno al menos la mía, no creo que Kate la considere su hogar pero ahora estamos aquí y eso es lo que importa. Siento un tirón en mi brazo y cuando la miro la veo señalándome un banco y asiento mientras la acompaño para sentarnos.

-Esto está muy bueno.

-¿Cómo los gelatos?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Estas de broma ¿no? esos no lo superan nada-dice seria haciéndome reír.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien, o al menos es lo que dice no lo sé. Siento que me ocultan algo.

-No pienses mal.

-Pues tú piensas bien de la gente y luego.

-Touché.

-Lo siento-dice dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-No pasa nada, tienes razón. Pero supongo que si pasara algo te lo contarían.

-No lo sé, mi padre no me conto lo mal que estaba mi madre.

-Mira el lado bueno de todo esto.

-¿Qué ahora me hablo con mi madre? Sí, tengo algo que sacar.

-Eso también, yo me refería a la suerte que has tenido de encontrarme-digo haciéndola reír.

-Mi madre está pensando en jubilarse. Me han dicho que vendrán a verme. No puedo creerme como algo así te puede cambiar tanto la vida.

-Eso está muy bien. Solo he pasado un rato con ella y sé que te quiere y está muy orgullosa de ti. Deja de pensar y disfruta de lo bueno ¿sí?

-Si tú haces lo mismo-dice sonriéndome y le sonrió mientras le doy un beso rápido en los labios manchándole un poco haciéndonos reír, ¿Cómo podía hacerme feliz con tan poco? ¿Cómo podía conseguir que mi humor cambiara con solo una sonrisa suya?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El viernes nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces disfruten de la vida jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. He tenido una mañana atareada y no he podido publicar, pero no pensaba dejaros sin vuestro capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 47**

POV KATE

Espero la llamada de Lanie para que me cuente alguna novedad. No he querido hablar con Francesco desde que volví a ver a Rick. Me siento mal y algo incomoda, pero se que no se lo merece, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Suena el teléfono con insistencia y veo la cara de Lanie en el teléfono. Tomo aire y cojo el teléfono para cogerlo, pero antes no puedo evitar mirar a mí alrededor. Estoy en casa de Rick y él esta tumbado en la cama con su ordenador, trabajando duramente en su libro mientras yo me he quedado en la cocina para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Hola.

-Hola amiga, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Algo mejor, esperando a que le den el alta.

-Que bien-dice pero noto algo en su voz que me de dice que algo no va bien.

-Lanie suéltalo, que pasa.

-Yo…tengo noticias.

-No me digas que son malas.

-Bueno…según como te las tomes.

-Dime.

-Voy a ir a visitarte.

-¿En serio?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno…voy por trabajo. Como tú no estabas, pues me lleva a mí.

-¿Te lleva? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Voy con Francesco. Vamos a una conferencia sobre el museo.

-¿Qué?-digo sorprendida y sin duda algo incomoda con la situación, nunca le he dado esperanzas porque nunca hemos tenido nada, pero quizás si sabía que él estaba más interesado en mí que yo en él, y ahora…ahora tengo a Rick y las cosas han cambiado.

-Kate te he dicho que no sabía cómo te las ibas a tomar. Francesco esta algo rayado porque no le llamas. Piensa que no vas a volver.

-Claro que voy a volver.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y Rick?

-No tiene nada que ver con las decisiones sobre mi futuro-digo mintiéndole sin duda, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en como será volver a separarnos y si, me he planteado buscar algo aquí, o al menos cerca para no estar separados por un océano, pero no es algo que pueda decidir ahora mismo.

-Si tú lo dices. Creo que deberías llamar a Francesco y no esperar hasta que él llegue allí.

-¿Cuándo venís?

-Mañana por la noche estaré allí.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos pronto.

-Tengo ganas de verte amiga. Tengo que dejarte, algunas tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-Muy bien, dale duro.

-Y tú también-dice haciéndome sonreír porque se perfectamente por donde va.

-Si. Hasta mañana-digo antes de colgar el teléfono con una sonrisa, pero se me quita cuando pienso en que Lanie tiene razón, debo llamar a Francesco antes de que venga, y debo hacerlo ahora antes de que entre a trabajar. No sé ni si quiera que decirle, pero algo tendré que hacer.

Me lleno de fuerza para marcar el número de Francesco. Estoy tan nerviosa que acabo levantándome y empiezo a dar vueltas mientras marco su número. Espero hasta que se descuelgue la llamada sin saber muy bien que decir ni cómo actuar, ahora mirándolo desde lejos quizás le di alguna esperanza a Francesco aunque nunca dimos un paso más, y quizás le di esa esperanza porque soy una egoísta de mierda que quería olvidar a un chico que puso patas para arriba mi vida en apenas unos días. Me siento fatal, sé que nunca hubiera dado ese paso, pero quizás si pude hacerle creer que si lo haría. Y eso hace que me sienta como una idiota y que ahora no sepa ni que decir ni cómo actuar delante de él.

-¿Se? ¿Ciao?-le escucho al otro lado y escuchar su voz me hace sentir peor, él siempre me ha ayudado en todo y siento que yo no he hecho lo mismo con él, quizás lo mejor para él hubiera sido que me alejara lo más lejos posible y le cortara de raíz.

-Francesco soy yo.

-¿Kate?-pregunta con emoción en la voz haciendo que un puñal se me clave en el estómago.

-Sí, siento no haberte llamado antes. He estado muy ocupada.

-No claro tranquila. He ido sabiendo de los avances por Lanie. ¿Está bien tu madre?

-Sí, mucho mejor gracias.

-¿Entonces vas a volver pronto? Ya sabes que tienes todo el tiempo que necesites pero…

-Lo sé, no voy a tardar mucho más. En cuanto a mi madre le den el alta y le ayude un poco a mi padre en casa. No creo que tarde mucho más de dos semanas, lo prometo.

-No, está bien, no te preocupes. Me alegro de que todo esté bien, aunque sin duda por aquí notamos mucho tu ausencia-dice en plural aunque sé que está hablando por él y eso hace que me sienta de nuevo mal.

-Me he enterado de que venís mañana.

-Sí, tenemos una convención, nos vamos a reunir allí en el museo de Nueva York. Me gustaría que vinieras si puedes escaparte un poco. Ya sabes que siempre es bueno tenerte cerca.

-Oh…intentaré pasarme si puedo.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo estas Kate? Sé que ha tenido que ser duro estar allí con tu madre así.

-Estoy mejor gracias, lo malo ya ha pasado.

-Me alegro mucho.

-¿Por allí todo bien?

-Sí, el museo continua a pesar de tu ausencia-dice como broma pero no puedo reírme-te echamos de menos y tenemos que dar un poco más de todos para que esto salga adelante pero nos la arreglamos. Lanie me está ayudando mucho, aunque creo que su paciencia está acabándose-dice sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aguantara.

-Si eso espero-dice riéndose-¿nos vemos pronto?

-Claro…cuídate-digo antes de colgar sintiendo que puede que no haya ido mal, pero sabiendo que mañana puede ser todo un infierno y que no sé si estoy preparada para ello.

Dejo el móvil sobre la mesa, quiero olvidarme de eso aunque sé que no voy a conseguirlo, necesito un abrazo, pero no un abrazo cualquiera y me dirijo para poder recibirlo.

Entro en la habitación y lo veo concentrado escribiendo, no quiero molestarlo, pero vuelve a salir esa parte egoísta de mí, necesito ese abrazo. Lo veo levantar la cabeza cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia. Me mira intentando averiguar lo que está pasando en mi interior y parece que se da cuenta porque enseguida suelta el ordenador.

-Ven aquí-dice haciendo un gesto y me acerco a la cama dejándome caer sobre el escondiendo mi cara en su cuello mientras me rompo después de tantos días aguantando, después de tanto miedo guardado, después de tanto dolor aguantado.

-Lo siento.

-Hey, no quiero verte llorar, pero a veces es necesario ¿sí?-dice limpiándome las lágrimas con tanta delicadeza que lo que hace es que se me rompa más aun mi corazón.

-No quiero alejarme de ti-digo de repente sorprendiendo a los dos.

-No vamos a alejarnos.

-Si…y ambos lo sabemos.

-Esta vez no va a ser igual.

-Rick lo será, la distancia…sé que al final te haré daño, siempre hago daño a los que tengo cerca.

-Hey, no digas eso ¿sí? ¿A qué viene esto?-dice mirándome con preocupación.

-He hecho daño a mi madre toda mi vida cuando lo único que hacía era luchar por mi sueño, te hice daño a ti cuando no deje que te explicaras, hice daño a mi padre alejándolo por culpa de lo que me pasaba con mi madre y…

-¿Y?

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de si habíamos tenido alguna relación?-pregunto casi sin poder mirarlo y lo veo asentir-el chico con el que me di un par de beso, con el que salía pero solo como amigos…creo que le di esperanzas sin tener que dárselas y ahora sé que le voy a hacer daño y no puedo con esto, no quiero hacer daño a la gente-digo llorando.

-Kate-me dice con suavidad levantándome la cabeza para que le mire-primero de todo no hiciste daño a tu madre queriendo. Ambas o lo hicisteis porque queríais lo mejor para la otra. No os entendisteis, pero ambas os queríais tanto que al final no os disteis cuanta de lo que necesitabais de verdad. Pero no le hiciste daño con intención y no menos de la que ella te hizo a ti sin la misma intención. En cuanto a mí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-dice mirándome y voy a negarlo porque sé que él hubiera dejado que me explicara pero hace que me calle-aunque no lo creas lo hubiera hecho, quizás al final te hubiera buscado pero sé que de primeras yo también te hubiera rechazado. No me hiciste daño, bueno un poco, pero creías que me lo merecía y sin duda si hubiera echo eso que pensabas me merecía eso y más. En cuento a tu padre te adora y te quiere sobre todas las cosas, nunca te lo tendrá en cuanta.

-Pero eso no quita que se lo hiciera.

-A veces hacemos daño a la gente que queremos, pero no por eso dejaremos de estar ahí, son tu familia, somos tu familia Kate-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y me acerco de nuevo para apretarme contra su cuerpo.

-No sé qué hacer.

-Di la verdad, con la verdad por delante siempre-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y sé que tiene razón, tengo que ser sincera de verdad con él, no puedo hacer que esto siga por más tiempo, si no soy sincera con él, sé que al final terminare haciéndole más daño.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta sorprendido con una sonrisa.

-Por estar aquí, conmigo-digo mirándole mientras le acaricio el pelo y lo veo sonreír mientras tira de mi haciéndonos caer a los dos en la cama y sacándome una sonrisa de nuevo, como solo él puede hacerlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, mañana seguimos, parece que se acerca movida con la llegada de Lanie y de Francesco. Veremos cómo soluciona eso Kate y como aprovechan los últimos días juntos.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. El último de la semana. Aquí estoy nostálgica, pensando más que nunca en nuestro dúo favorito y todo porque estamos a punto de ver a Stana de nuevo en algo fuerte, que tiene buena pinta y que no pienso perderme. Pero que hace que me pregunte ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que acabarse? Pues así nostálgica os dejo con este capítulo que espero que os guste y recordaros que seguimos con ganas la semana que viene y la otra y la otra, porque aunque ellos tengan otros proyectos, otros grandes personajes, para mí siempre serán Castle y Beckett y quiero mantenerlos vivos sea como sea.**

 **Por cierto, ya me enrollo mucho, guiguita dice que el italianito se ilusiono y que no se queje jaja, pero ahora os pregunto yo, ¿Quién tiene a una mujer como ella a su lado y no se ilusiona? Jaja. Y a Minf, dice que le gusta la historia y que se le ha hecho corta, no sabes lo que me alegra oír eso. En cambio, muchos otros como Alba, pensaréis en los problemas que puede traer la vuelta de Francesco, no sé si me conocéis mucho o es que pensáis muy mal de mí jaja.**

 **Bueno eso solo para que veáis la ilusión que me hace vuestros comentarios. Gracias por seguir ahí y por supuesto mientras eso suceda yo también seguiré ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 48**

POV RICK

Salgo de la ducha con una toalla agarrada a la cintura. Me acerco al espejo y paso mi mano por él para poder quitar el vaho que impide que pueda verme. Me miro en el espejo y me paso la mano por el pelo colocándolo como y donde quiero. Cojo el cepillo de dientes para poder lavármelos y empieza a frotármelo mientras empiezo a recoger algunas cosas. Cuando vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo veo a Kate allí detrás de mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me giro aun cepillándome los dientes y le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a darme la vuelta para poder enjugarme bien. Cuando acabo de limpiar todo vuelvo a girarme para poder mirarla mejor y me acerco a ella agarrándole de la cintura para acercarle. Coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho y me mira con la cabeza ladeada mientras me sonríe y me acerco para besar su cuello.

-Rick…-dice quejándose pero tira de mi cabeza aun más hacia ella.

-¿Si?-digo separándome de su cuello pero acercarla más a mí para que pudiera notar lo que me provocaba solo con su cercanía.

-Eres incansable-dice haciéndome reír-da igual, tengo que irme. Viene Lanie y…-no tiene que terminar para saber a quien se refiere-voy a ir a recogerlos.

-Está bien.

-Yo…si puedo luego…

-No pasa nada. Disfruta ¿sí? Además yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Eso sí, si esta noche tienes frio o necesitas un abrazo-digo con una sonrisa haciéndola sonreír mientras cabecea.

-Eres un caso. Pórtate bien ¿sí?

-Yo siempre me porto bien-digo poniéndole morritos mientras la veo salir con una sonrisa dejándome solo.

No me gusta que se vaya, no quiero que se vaya y mucho menos porque sé que va a estar con él. Sé que ha dicho que no ha pasado nada entre ellos y que nunca va a pasar, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor, si soy un idiota y no puedo evitarlo.

Pero quiero ver esta distancia como algo bueno, si es que lo tiene, quiero aprovechar este tiempo para hacer algo que he dejado a un lado pero de lo que no me he olvidado. He decidido ir a ver a los chicos para saber si saben algo sobre el caso, si han tenido algún avance. Lo he dejado atrás durante este tiempo por Kate, porque por ella soy capaz de dejarlo todo, pero sé que necesito hacerlo, necesito meter a ese hijo de puta en la cárcel para que nunca más nos pueda molestar, para que no pueda volver a hacernos daño, y sobre todo para poder hacer justicia, para que pague por lo que ha hecho.

Camino hacia la comisaria con paso ligero y seguro de lo que quiero hacer. Voy a ver cómo va las cosas, ojala tengan algún avance, ojala se así para que pueda olvidarme de todo esto. Pero si no, no pienso parar hasta lograr algo que haga que se pudra en la cárcel.

Entro dentro y me encuentro con las mesas de ambos vacías, han tenido que salir por el caso o quizás por otro. Cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencido los veo salir a ambos por la puerta de la capitán. Les hago un gesto para que sepan que estoy aquí y veo como Kevin me hace un gesto para que me dirija hacia la zona de descanso, creo que tienen que contarme algo que no quieren que nadie sepa y eso hace que me ponga nervioso y mucho más alerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Os ha reñido mama?-digo bromeando pero por sus caras no tienen ganas de bromas-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que dejar el caso. No podemos seguir con él.

-¿Por?

-Porque no tenemos pruebas y…

-¿Y?

-Se ha quejado por el trato recibido, se siente perseguido.

-¿Qué? Será…

-Rick no podemos hacer nada.

-Joder…no puede librarse de esto.

-Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, lo siento tío.

-Esto no va a quedar así, voy a atraparlo.

-Rick no vuelvas a hacer el tonto. Un poco de tiempo, quizás eso nos de otra perspectiva para llegar a él.

-No lo sé…no tengo tiempo, no lo tengo.

-Tienes toda la vida, esto no tiene que afectarte.

-No puedo vivir esperando que pueda volver a pasar, a mí o…da igual-digo saliendo despavorido de allí, tengo que salir de allí antes de decir algo que no deba y afecte a más gente con mi mal humor.

Me meto en el primer bar que encuentro y en vez de pedir una copa que es lo que más necesito, término pidiendo una taza de café. Respiro hondo intentando calmarme porque me he dado cuenta de algo, no solo es por atraparlo, no solo por eso. Quería hacerlo ya y quería hacerlo para poder estar a salvo pero no solo por eso. Quiero estar con ella, ese es mi objetivo, estar con ella. Pero antes de ella, antes de correr medio mundo para seguirla, tengo que atraparlo tengo que hacerlo, por eso no tengo tiempo, por eso necesito hacerlo ya, aunque cometa la mayor locura de mi vida.

POV KATE

Camino hacia el aeropuerto. No quería alejarme de Rick, quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera con él, pero sé que tengo que hacer esto, y no puedo hacerlo con él, no puedo. No es justo para ninguno de nosotros.

Veo salir a gente y espero paciente hasta verlos, no tengo que tardar mucho para ver a Lanie correr hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y gritando como una loca sacándome una sonrisa.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también-digo con una sonrisa que se frena al verlo allí parado de pie con una sonrisa y siento como el corazón se me encoje pero entonces recuerdo lo que Rick me dijo con la verdad siempre por delante.

-Hola-digo acercándome a él con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazo, porque si a pesar de todo me alegro de verlo, siempre lo haré porque le debo mucho y porque ha sido siempre un gran amigo.

-Hola Kate, estas muy guapa, esto no te sienta nada mal.

-Gracias-digo evitando su mirada-vamos, os llevo a vuestro hotel-digo iniciando el camino hacia el hotel más tranquila y relajada y con la mente puesta en el para mantenerme segura y clara con lo que quiero y lo que siento.

Les llevo al hotel y nada más llegar Lanie sale corriendo a su habitación como una loca dejándonos solos, sé que lo ha hecho para que podamos hablar y se lo agradezco. Lo acompaño hacia su habitación, y no quiero tener esa conversación en el pasillo de un hotel pero quizás su habitación tampoco sea el mejor lugar.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿nos vemos en un rato en el bar?

-Estaré allí en cinco minutos-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras bajo para poder esperarle en un lugar algo más apropiado.

No tarda mucho en llegar, creo que tengo claro lo que quiero decirle pero no sé si la forma de hacerlo va a ser la correcta, pero vuelvo a recordar las palabras de Rick y me tranquilizo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?

-Francesco primero de todo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Sabes que no he hecho nada, al menos nada que no merecieras.

-Bueno…no lo sé-digo con una sonrisa-luego quería también pedirte perdón por no haberte llamado no lo merecías.

-No pasa nada Kate-dice colocando su mano sobre la mía y no puedo evitar separarme de ella.

-Yo…quería decirte que…sé que cuando me fui nosotros…parecía que había algo pero…

-Kate…

-Estoy con alguien-digo de golpe, no sé si es la mejor manera pero es la única manera que he encontrado de decirlo.

-Oh…

-Sé que quizás…te di a entender algo que no era y me siento mal por eso.

-No pasa nada, ya me han rechazado antes-´dice con una sonrisa y le agradezco que lo haga para que me sienta mejor pero aun así me siento mal por él, por hacerle daño-podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?

-Claro y compañeros.

-Por supuesto, no voy a dejarte escapar-dice con una sonrisa-hablando de eso, tengo que irme a preparar para la ocasión. ¿Vendrás?

-Oh…yo…había pensado ir mañana.

-Claro lo que quieras, aunque vamos a una cena al museo, pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría venir-dice mientras se levanta y tiene razón me gustaría ir pero había pensado pasar tiempo con Rick y esto…

-Iré-digo de repente antes de darme tiempo ni a pensarlo y lo veo asentir con una sonrisa mientras se va dejándome a solas y pensando en que voy a hacer ahora.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick sigue empeñado en hacer justicia (parece que en esta historia él es el obsesionado por la justicia y por meterse en líos jaja) pero tiene un fin, irse con la persona que ama haya donde vaya. Y Kate, pues metiéndose en un lio también, ¿Creéis que el italiano se habrá dando por enterado con lo que le ha dicho Kate? ¿Aprovechará esa cena para algo? ¿Le acompañara Rick?**

 **Bueno pues todas esas preguntas que tenéis serán respondidas el lunes, bueno todas, todas quizás no, pero ya se verá.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Buenos días, os dejo con el primer capítulo de la semana, como siempre daros las gracias por seguir ahí, ha llegado el día, hoy volveremos a ver a Stana en la pequeña pantalla, creo que va a hacer un gran papel, espero que así lo sea.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 49**

POV KATE

Llego al Museo tras pasar por el hotel, para poder ponerme un traje. Menos mal que Lanie me ha ayudado porque no me había traído nada que mereciera la pena para un acto así. He llamado a Rick antes para decirle que tenía este acto y que no íbamos a poder vernos. Me ha dicho que disfrute y que no me preocupe pero he notado algo en su voz, no está del todo bien y he estado a punto de correr para estar con él, pero Lanie ha tirado de mí trayéndome hasta aquí, hasta la misma puerta.

-Debería irme.

-Te ha dicho que disfrutes, y es lo que vamos a hacer-dice tirando de mi hacia dentro y la sigo resignada.

Todo está lleno dentro y menos mal que le he hecho caso a Lanie porque todos van de etiqueta con trajes de lujos sin duda les ha costado todo lo que gano en un mes. Camino con Lanie agarrándome de la mano hacia la barra donde enseguida pide una copa para cada una.

-Esto es genial, y tu querías perdértelo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? esto es demasiado para nosotras.

-Habla por ti amiga, yo me siento como en casa-dice sacándome una sonrisa-acostúmbrate, porque como sigas avanzando igual te tocara acompañar a Francesco a muchas como esta.

-No lo sé…

-¿No sabes qué?

-No sé si voy a volver.

-¿Qué? No puedes soltar esa bomba como si nada.

-Déjalo…

-¿Cómo que lo deje?

-No es algo que haya pensado mucho.

-Es por Rick.

-Puede…

-Kate sé que te hace feliz, pero no puedes dejar tu carrera a un lado por una pareja.

-Tu misma dijiste que este fue siempre mi sueño-digo señalando el lugar que teníamos delante.

-Sabes lo complicado que es entrar aquí.

-Lo sé…pero algún día…algún día estaré aquí.

-De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, pero mientras tanto vamos a disfrutar-dice pasando una copa y tiene razón es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, pero soñar es gratis ¿no?

Nos tomamos un par de copas mientras nos mezclamos un poco con el resto de invitados hasta que acabamos de nuevo las dos solas en la barra del bar a por la tercera copa de la noche, quizás demasiadas pero me encontraba bastante bien.

No llevamos ni dos minutos aquí cuando veo como Francesco nos hace un gesto con la mano y se acerca con alguien a quien no consigo ver. Se van acercando poco a poco a nosotros y cuando puedo verlo no puedo creerlo, es Roy Montgomery, el director del Museo.

-Hola-dice Francesco cuando llega a nuestro lado-quiero presentaros al señor Montgomery.

-Encantado-digo sin dejar que acabe la presentación quizás demasiado emocionada por encontrar a mi ídolo-me llamo Katherine Beckett y es un placer conocerlo señor, siempre he seguido su trabajo, creo que gracias a su trabajo soy quien soy.

-Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagado-dice con una sonrisa estrechando mi mano y después hace lo propio con la de Lanie que está mirando otra cosa porque apenas saluda se marcha dejándonos a los tres solos.

-Recuerdo cuando era una niña, siempre me escapara para poder venir aquí-digo con una sonrisa recordándolo.

-Pues estás invitada a venir siempre que quieras, nos gusta la gente que ame este trabajo.

-Sin duda ella lo hace, pero es mi mano derecha así que no intentes quitármela-dice Francesco bromeando.

-Yo solo quiero a los mejores y los mejores siempre quieren venir aquí así que…todo llegara-dice dedicándome una sonrisa y sonrió emocionada solo de poder imaginármelo.

-Sería un auténtico placer.

-Pues no se diga más si lo piensas, en un par de meses vamos a hacer pruebas para nueva plantilla porque por desgracia se me van dos de mis mejores hombres. Si estas dispuesta.

-Le he dicho que no me la quite, es la mejor y no quiero perderla-dice Francesco de nuevo bromeando aunque sé que en parte lo dice en serio y no sé si es porque de verdad me quiere tener cerca como profesional o es que…sigue pensando que hay alguna posibilidad.

-No lo sé, no creo que esté preparada para esto, aún.

-Bueno, por lo que me han contado de ti creo que te llevarías de calle a mis mejores chic s-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sentir fuerte.

-Gracias lo pensaré.

-Bien, pero recuerda que estas oportunidades pasan muy pocas veces en la vida, quizás esta sea la última para ti, nunca se sabe-dice dándome la mano de nuevo a modo de despedida y yo me quedo pensando en lo que ha dicho, y quizás es lo que siempre he soñado, quizás es lo que estaba esperando toda mi vida, ahora, solo tenía que esperar para saber si es el momento adecuado a no.

-Sabes sería una pena perderte, pero te conozco y siempre me has dicho que este era tu sueño, entendería que quisieras luchar por ese puesto.

-No sé si estoy preparada.

-Lo estas perfectamente y lo sabes-dice con una sonrisa sacándome una a mí.

-Gracias por todo Francesco-digo sonriéndole mientras me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla y cuando me separo lo veo sonreír.

-Puedo decírtelo más si esa es la recompensa-dice bromeando haciéndome reír. Pero la risa se me acaba cuando escucho un carraspeo justo detrás de mí y cuando me giro allí esta él, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa en la cara esa que hace que se me caiga el alma al suelo solo con verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo más brusca de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero me ha sorprendido mucho verlo ahí.

-¿Pasaba por aquí?-dice encogiéndose de hombros y no puedo enfadarme con él, no puedo. Entonces oigo un carraspeo en mi espada y me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado de alguien, y esto ahora va a ser aun más raro.

-Oh…Francesco él es Rick, Rick él es…

-Si, ya nos habíamos visto antes. ¿En Roma?-dice Francesco extendiendo el brazo para apretar la mano de Rick.

-Creo que si-dice Rick con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo…si necesitas algo estaré por aquí-dice Francesco con una sonrisa dejándonos solos y me siento mal porque este encuentro se haya dado.

-¿Dónde puedo tomar una copa?-dice como si nada y le agarro del brazo para sacarlo de allí a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Rick, en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…te echaba de menos.

-Inténtalo otra vez.

-Es verdad pero además…van a cerrar el caso de tu madre, joder lo ultimo que quería era joderte la noche y aquí estoy haciéndolo.

-Rick no me jodes nada ¿si?-digo agarrándole de la mano con una sonrisa.

-Estaba perdido dando vueltas y…no sabía a donde ir ni que hacer. Me sentía frustrado y solo tu podías ayudarme, lo siento-dice con la cabeza baja y me acerco para colocar mi mano sobre su barbilla para que pudiera mirarme antes de acercarme un poco más y dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios-¿Y eso?

-Me apetecía-digo sonriéndole-me alegro que hayas venido.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho y mucho más, si tengo estas grandes vistas-dice mirándome de arriba abajo haciendo que me sonroje.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-digo mirándole esta vez yo a él.

-Si quieres podemos irnos de aquí ahora mismo-dice bajito como si fuera un secreto haciéndome reír.

-Tengo que quedarme, pero eso no significa que no tengamos que pasarlo bien ¿no?

-Perfecto, ¿Una copa?

-Yo creo que por hoy estoy servida-digo con una sonrisa mientras lo veo pedirse una copa y cuando lo hace se gira para volver a mirarme y me agarra de la mano con una sonrisa y aunque esto no es lo que esperaba no está para nada mal.

-¿Puedo sacarte a bailar?-pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Nadie está bailando.

-Alguien tiene que ser el primero-dice tirando de mi aunque estoy reacia a ello no puedo negarme y con una sonrisa le sigo de cerca sin soltamos en ningún momento de la mano.

Nos colocamos en un lugar apartado algo que también agradezco y siento como Rick coloca mis manos sobre sus hombros para después agarrarme de la cintura y sin dejar de mirarme con esa sonrisa suya nos movemos al ritmo de la música disfrutando del momento, disfrutando únicamente el uno del otro sin importarnos nada ni nadie más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que hay un puesto que va a quedar libre en unos meses. Kate no cree que esté preparada, pero, ¿lo intentara solo por estar con él? O será Rick quien lo deje todo por irse con ella. Tendremos que esperar aún para eso, aunque queda ya menos para la separación y eso sin duda va a ir poco a poco pasándoles factura.**

 **Hasta el miércoles y disfrutad de nuestra chica esta noche los que podáis, yo hasta mañana nada, así huiré de twitter jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Buenos días, ya estamos aquí de nuevo, ¿Qué tal os está pareciendo cómo va la historia? ¿Qué os pareció la nueva serie de Stana? Muchas preguntas, de las que siempre espero respuesta jaja. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo y ya me contaréis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 50**

POV KATE

Acaba de llamarme mi padre para darme una gran noticia, van a dar el alta a mi madre. Por fin me ha contado que era lo que le preocupaba el otro día al doctor. Por lo visto, no habían podido sacarle la bala y temían que pudiera moverse. Pero no hay ningún problema con la bala, van a darle el alta para que se recupere en casa y coja fuerzas, porque en unos días tendrá que volver al hospital para que se la quiten y así poder olvidar todo esto de una vez por todas. No puedo dejar de sonreír, y menos ahora que lo veo acercarse por el espejo hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estas aquí-dice con una sonrisa y cara de dormido mientras me abraza por la espalda.

-No había mucho donde buscar.

-Pensé que te habías escapado-dice poniendo morritos. Me giro para encararlo y coloco mis manos en su cuello para abrazarlo.

-No voy a escapar.

-Bueno eso es relativo, ¿O vas a quedarte aquí para siempre?-dice hablando de lo que ambos hemos intentado huir estos días.

-Rick sabes que este no es mi sitio…al menos no ahora.

-Lo es y lo siento, soy un idiota. Esto parece un dejavu.

-Siempre nos complicamos la vida ¿eng?

-Nos gusta vivir al límite-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disfrutemos de esto y esta vez no dejemos que nadie nos separe ¿sí?

-Eso puedo prometerlo-dice acercándose para besarme.

-Ahora sintiéndolo mucho, tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Van a darle el alta a mi madre.

-Eso hay que celebrarlo.

-Bueno si…había pensado comer con mis padres, podemos vernos luego.

-Oh claro-dice sin duda algo decepcionado, pero no estoy preparada para una comida con mis padre, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Claro.

-Aquí-dice señalando la pequeña habitación de hotel.

-No, mejor en mi casa. Quiero hacerte la mejor cena del mundo.

-¿Vas a cocinar para mí?

-No es la primera vez.

-Tienes razón. No hagas mucho ¿sí? Mi madre seguramente hará que nos cebemos y eso que no puede cocinar.

-Está bien, cena ligerita-dice con una pequeña sonrisa pero que me sabe a poco y lo beso para que se dibuje una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Nos vemos-digo con una sonrisa saliendo del baño para poder arreglarme e irme corriendo hacia el hospital.

Cuando llego al hospital ya está mi madre completamente vestida y sola. Mi padre no está a su lado y es algo que me sorprende pero no me da tiempo a preguntar.

-Ha ido a por los papeles-dice mi madre respondiéndome sin ni si quiera preguntar.

-Está bien.

-¿Te vienes con nosotros?

-Claro, pensaba que podíamos comer juntos.

-Me parece genial. ¿Vendrá Rick?

-¿Rick?

-Claro, pensé que vendría contigo.

-Pues no, tenía que hacer cosas-termino mintiéndole.

-Bueno, pues si luego puede que venga a tomar café ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento pensando en cómo hacer para que ese momento no llegue, no sé porque me sigue dando tanto miedo.

Llegamos a casa y ayudo a mi madre a ir al baño mientras mi padre empieza a hacer algo de comer. Cuando salimos mi madre me hace que la lleve hacia la cocina y aunque costándole un mundo se dedica solo a dirigir a mi padre que con paciencia sigue todas sus directrices.

Yo me quedo ahí a su lado y disfrutando de algo de lo que no había disfrutado casi nunca en mi infancia, creo que no puedo nombrar ninguno de estos momentos y por un lado me da pena, pero por otro, estoy feliz de poder vivir esto.

Comemos todos sentados en la mesa de comedor, otra que apenas recuerdo haber usado, normalmente comía sola en la cocina y el día que tenía suerte comía con mi padre. Pero no quiero acordarme de todo ese dolor, pero supongo que a pesar de todo esto que tengo ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, supongo que el dolor sigue ahí, pero quiero luchar porque se evapore día a día.

Cuando acabamos de comer dejamos a mi madre descansando un poco y me ocupo de lavar todo el estropicio de mi padre. Estoy casi acabando de recoger todo cuando mi padre aparece colocándose a mi lado pero sin decir nada.

-Suéltalo-digo sin mirarlo.

-No puedo creerme esto. Me hace tan feliz veros juntas.

-A mí también, pero aun…

-Lo sé. Pero poco a poco todo mejorara ¿no?-pregunta con miedo y es el mayor deseo que tengo, pero no puedo prometer nada, solo que voy a poner todo de mi parte.

-Lo voy a intentar con todas mi fuerzas.

-Tu madre también va a poner de su parte. Ojala tuviéramos más tiempo para estar los tres juntos.

-A mí también me gustaría-digo en serio y también pensando en Rick y pasar más tiempo con él-pero ya he estado mucho aquí, quizás ya debería haberme ido y todo.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-No lo he pensado…pero creo que no voy a poder quedarme para la operación, me gustaría pero…

-No pasa nada, ya has hecho mucho Kate. Tu madre es feliz de haberte visto.

-Y yo de veros. Creo que como mucho pasado mañana…

-Bueno aún quedan 48 horas, podemos aprovecharlas bien. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Yo…he quedado.

-Oh…no pasa nada-dice con una sonrisa-nos veremos mañana, pero trae al chico, me gusta y a tu madre también y solo lo ha visto durante cinco minutos. Así no tendrás que repartir tanto tu tiempo-dice con una sonrisa y asiento tragando saliva, ya no puedo evitarlo más.

-Ok-digo acabando de colocar los platos y pensado en cómo será esa cena, solo espero que todo vaya bien y que esto no cambie nada sobre nuestra relación, estamos así bien y ahora la distancia será demasiado difícil como para hacerlo aún más complicado. Solo espero que todo esto salga bien.

Salgo de la casa de mis padres después de dejar a mi madre preparada y a mi padre más tranquilo. Me ha costado irme, siento que aún me necesitan, pero solo me quedan dos días y necesito pasarlo también con él, necesito dejar las cosas claras, hacerle saber que aunque quizás no es el momento para tener las cosas muy serias, quiero que sepa que voy a estar ahí todo este tiempo que estemos separados, que quiero luchar por esto, solo espero que tengamos un futuro juntos no muy lejano, solo espero que esta separación no dure demasiado porque no sé si podré aguantar el dolor que sé que voy a sentir. Lo necesito y eso ya es un hecho.

Llego a su casa y no puedo evitar girarme y mirarme en el espejo de un coche, quiero estar guapa para él, nunca antes había hecho esa idiotez. Cabeceo con una sonrisa y vuelvo a acercarme a la puerta.

Espero paciente hasta que la puerta se abre y aparece con esa sonrisa suya y el delantal puesto que hace que me ría. Me acerco a él y lo beso con ganas dejándome llevar por el deseo, dejándome llevar por lo que le he echado de menos.

Me agarra de la cintura mientras mantenemos nuestros labios unidos y tira de mi para dentro cerrando la puerta justo detrás de mi mientras continuamos besándonos sin parar.

-Cama-digo sobre sus labios, pero parece que él tiene otra idea y allí mismo sobre la misma puerta de su casa nos desnudamos el uno al otro con desesperación mientras nos abrazamos comiéndonos a besos.

Me agarra por las piernas y las coloco sobre su cintura agarrándome con fuerza mientras siento su erección justo ahí donde más lo necesito. Me agarro con mis manos a su cuello y acerco mi boca a su oído.

-Hazlo-digo bajito en su oído a la vez que lo muerdo suavemente haciéndolo gemir con todas sus fuerzas.

Me agarra con más fuerzas por mis piernas y entonces sin previo aviso me penetra con fuerza haciéndome gritar por la impresión de verme completamente llena. Se mueve con fuerza, tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo golpea contra la puerta pero sin llegar a hacerme daño, quizás haciendo el deseo aún mayor.

Estoy cerca muy cerca, lo he necesitado tanto este tiempo separados que creo que he estado cachonda desde esta mañana cuando me tuve que despedir de él, y ahora, sintiendo su erección en mi interior moviéndose con fuerza dentro y fuera hasta que ya no puedo más y grito su nombre cuando siento como el mayor orgasmo de mi vida hace que mi cuerpo colisione por completo.

Siento como él sigue moviéndose en mi interior, sé que está cerca muy cerca por como me mira, por cómo se mueve, por como sus músculos están tensos por el esfuerzo y entonces, entonces se corre en mi interior mientras grita mi nombre y solo eso hace que vuelva a llegar al orgasmo.

Siento como ambos nos derrumbamos en el suelo, agotados, entrelazados el uno con el otro, con la respiración alterada. Nos miramos y no hace falta nada más para que ambos rompamos a reír con todas nuestras fuerzas, estábamos felices, felices simplemente de estar juntos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno otra pregunta más, ¿os ha gustado el capítulo? Jaja. Bueno pues ya hasta el viernes no hay más capítulo. Pero como ya veis les quedan 48 horas para pasar juntos, vuelven a separarse y eso puede unirlos más o volver a separarlos, esperemos que el miedo no les ciegue.**

 **Gracias a todos y empezamos cuenta atrás, aunque aún quedan 17 capítulos para el final. Disfruten de la vida XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Buenos días, aquí estamos otro día más con otro capítulo. Contenta con el desarrollo de la historia y enfrascada en la nueva en uno de esos momentos claves que tantos os gustan a vosotros jaja. Bueno pues como todo va bien y viento en popa pues seguimos con fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 51**

POV RICK

No puedo creerme lo feliz que estoy, creo que ahora mismo nada podía hacerme más feliz. Solo estar aquí tumbado en la cama después de estar toda la noche haciendo el amor con Kate, hablando, riéndonos, ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

Ahora esta completamente agotada estirada ocupando casi toda la cama y yo aquí en una pequeña esquinita, agarrándome incluso para no caerme, viéndola dormir, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me acerco un poco para poder tocarla despacio, necesito hacerlo a pesar de que no quiero que se despierte, pero sé que he fallado cuando la oigo murmurar algo indescifrable.

-Tengo sueño-repite mientras se remueve tapándose la cara con la almohada. Estaba tan adorable.

Me acerco un poco más colocándome a su lado y aparto despacio esa almohada de su cara para poder verla mejor. Despejo el pelo de su cara para poder mirarla mejor y la veo mirarme con los ojos medios cerrados y dios parece un autentico ángel.

-¿Cómo eres tan hermosa?-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonrojarse antes de volver a taparse un poco pero de nuevo vuelvo a hacer que me mire-¿podemos quedarnos así todo el día?-pregunto sacándole una sonrisa.

-No puedo…aunque me encantaría.

-Pues creo que si te encantaría deberías hacerlo, yo no voy a oponerme-digo de nuevo haciéndola reír.

-He quedado con mis padres para comer-dice de repente poniéndose seria y entonces suelta algo sorprendiéndome-¿Te gustaría venir?

-Yo…-no se que responder la verdad es que me ha dejado completamente sorprendido.

-Si no quieres no pasa nada pero yo tengo que ir-dice levantándose de golpe y me doy cuenta de que la he cagado justo cuando va a ponerse de pie.

-Quieta ahí-digo tirando de ella de nuevo haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

-¿Qué?

-No he dicho que no, solo me…me has sorprendido ¿si? Sería un autentico honor ir-digo sonriendo y la veo sonreír-aunque eso no significa que no vaya a estar cagado-digo bromeando o quizás no tanto haciéndola reír.

-Todo va a ir bien.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy empezando a tener mis dudas-dice haciéndome sonreír y tiro de ella para poder estar aun más cerca para poder mirarla de cerca y poder de nuevo quedarme prendado de su belleza.

-Me quedaría así el resto de mi vida.

-Eso ya lo has dicho-dice con una sonrisa acariciando mi pelo haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

-No, dije el día, ahora me quedaría el resto de mi vida, eso es mucho más-digo sonriendo.

-Creo que tampoco me opondría a eso-dice acercándose y besándome suavemente en los labios-ahora tenemos que levantarnos.

-No creo que pueda dar ni un solo paso.

-Ayer no te quejabas.

-Y hoy tampoco lo hago. Aunque no se si sería capaz de dar la talla.

-Me gustaría probarlo-dice mordiéndose el labio con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco-voy a tomar una ducha, quizás…hay hueco para otro-dice levantándose sin dejar de mirarme y cuando empieza a caminar hacia el baño no deja de mover las caderas de forma provocativa volviéndome completamente loco.

Cierro los ojos intentando controlarme, creo que esto puede ser mi fin, esta mujer va a acabar conmigo pero cuando escucho su voz de nuevo todos mis sentidos se ponen en alerta.

-Ricky…-escucho como me llama con esa voz provocándome.

-Dios ayúdame-digo tomando aire y salgo corriendo hacia el baño para empezar una nueva ronda, solo espero no morir en el intento…o quizás si, ¿Qué mejor manera de morir?

Estoy nervioso, muy nervioso, no puedo evitarlo. No creo que nunca antes haya tenido una comida con mis suegros, es la primera vez y quiero impresionarlos, bueno en realidad eso no es lo que quiero, lo que quiero es no cagarla con ellos para no perderla a ella.

Le doy vueltas a todo como actuar, a intentar no ser tan payaso, a intentar no balbucear por los nervios. Quiero ser perfecto, que me vean como el novio ideal para su hija, o al menos que me acepten. Madre mía esto es una locura, si ya es difícil la relación a larga distancia ahora viene esto, creo que empiezo a entender a Kate cuando empezó a alargar que se diera esta situación y creo que ahora estoy empezando a echarme atrás, pero ya no podía, no cuando estaba en la misma puerta con ella a mi lado.

-Rick-llama mi atención.

-¿Si?-digo tragando saliva.

-Solo sé tu mismo ¿si?-dice sonriéndome y sonrió al ver esa sonrisa mientras asiento tomando aire y agarrados de la mano nos acercamos para poder dar el paso, juntos.

Nos recibe en la puerta su padre y tras los respectivos saludos pasamos dentro, la verdad es que con su padre he vivido momento duros que nos han unido, creo que no es la persona que más me preocupa. Su madre, su madre era el objetivo de mis miedos. No la conocía y Kate no había tenido una gran relación con ella y no quería que eso empeorara por mi culpa, intentaré hablar lo menos posible y así seguro que no la cagaré.

-Hola-dice la madre de Kate haciendo el amago de levantarse pero enseguida me acerco yo a ella para que no tenga que levantarse.

-Hola. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, bastante mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estas recuperado?

-Si, a veces molesta un poco pero todo bien.

-Me alegro. Bueno pasad y sentaros-dice con una sonrisa y siento que he formado un espectáculo sobre todo esto.

Nos sentamos en la mesa con un refresco esperando a que la hora de la comida llegue. Kate se sienta a mi lado pero a una distancia prudencial y aunque la quiero tener más cerca entiendo porque lo hace.

-Bien, ¿A que te dedicas?-pregunta de repente y miro a Kate para recibir su apoyo y la veo hacer un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para animarme.

-Soy escritor.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Novelas negras, bueno novela negra, solo he escrito una-digo con una sonrisa.

-Me encantan, soy una gran fan.

-Me encargaré de que te llegue una copia.

-Gracias-dice sonriendo.

-Vosotros sois abogados ¿no?

-Si.

-Ya sabré a quien avisar si me meto en algún lio-digo bromeando como siempre y me doy cuenta de que he bromeado cuando dije que era lo primero que no iba a hacer, pero cuando los veo reírse me relajo sonriendo yo también.

-Bueno creo que con nosotros ya no podrás contar. Voy a jubilarme y mi marido ya está jubilado. Aunque si algún día te metes en algún problema puedo aconsejarte un buen abogado-dice mirando a Kate, y cuando yo también la miro la veo pensativa, creo que sin duda esas son las palabras que toda su infancia se pasó esperando.

-Espero no necesitaros, al menos en cuanto a lo profesional-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres de aquí?

-Sí, neoyorkino de pura cepa, este en mi país.

-¿No te ves en otro lugar?-dice mirándome fijamente y no sé si lo pregunta por su hija y la relación que tenemos, pero llevo demasiados días dándole vueltas a ese asunto como para no tener clara ya una respuesta.

-Siempre pensé que este sería mi hogar, que no lo dejaría por nada de mundo. Pero ahora mismo….creo que hay cosas más importantes en la vida, como con quien la compartas. El lugar da más igual-digo mirando a Kate sonriéndole y la veo sonrojarse un poco.

-Tienes razón. Yo también era de las que pensaba que nunca me iría de aquí. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Lo importante son las personas que tienes al lado.

-Bueno, siempre es mejor darse cuenta aunque sea un poco tarde.

-Tienes razón. ¿Tienes a alguien al lado?

-¿A alguien?-pregunto sin entender.

-Familia…

-Oh, somos mi madre y yo solos. No sé si la conocerá, mi madre es Martha Rodgers.

-¿En serio? Soy muy fan-dice con una sonrisa mirando a su marido.

-Bueno pues es la única familia que tengo, aunque vale por una familia numerosa-digo sonriendo-siempre ha estado ahí para mí a pesar de estar siempre de un lado para otro-digo metiendo la pata recordando la relación que Kate había tenido con su madre-Yo…-empiezo pero no consigo seguir cuando veo como Kate se levanta.

-Será mejor que vayamos comiendo-dice desapareciendo de mi vista.

-Lo siento-digo mirando a su madre disculpándome por meter la pata.

-No pasa nada, no has dicho nada malo. Además, tiene razón es hora de comer-dice con una sonrisa aliviando ese pesar que me recomía por dentro.

Me levanto y rápidamente me acerco a su madre para ayudarla a levantarse y agarrada de mi brazo nos acercamos hacia el salón donde Kate ya estaba preparando la mesa para poder comer. Siento a su madre en la mesa y voy corriendo a ayudarla.

-Kate…-digo llamando su atención, quería disculparme por hablar de más.

-Luego ¿Si?-dice mirándome con un intento de sonrisa pero una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, sé que hay algo malo ahí, pero le doy lo que me pide, tiempo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues lo dejamos aquí, si, sé que ahora querréis matarme un poco, hay ahí una charla pendiente entre ambos, pero no tendréis que esperar demasiado, mañana hay capítulo, pero sobre todo pensad en lo que se quieren estos dos y verás como todo vuestro miedo se apacigua un poco jaja.**

 **Gracias por seguir ahí y hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Buenos días, pues aquí estamos con el último capítulo de la semana, una conversación necesaria y difícil para ambos, la separación se acerca y eso sin duda da miedo mucho miedo, y mucho más después de lo que han pasado. Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 52**

POV RICK

Salimos de casa de sus padres y la veo pensativa y en silencio durante un buen rato, quizás demasiado pero sé que para ella ha sido muy complicado estar con sus padres y conmigo, quizás no tenga nada que ver conmigo y si con tener de nuevo relación con sus padres. Solo quiero que este bien, solo quiero verla sonreír y aunque tiene motivos para hacerlo no lo hace y eso me tiene preocupado.

Llegamos a su hotel y la veo bajarse de nuevo sin decir nada. Suspiro y me bajo del coche siguiéndola hacia el interior. Pasamos dentro y ella enseguida se va hacia el baño para poder ponerse cómoda y yo me siento en el sofá que hay junto a la cama intentando saber que decir para no cagarla, ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo por meter la pata? Sin duda, porque la quiero, porque no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella y sé que soy un idiota y que puedo cagarla en cualquier momento y eso me da miedo, eso me da pánico.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí cuando la veo salir con una camiseta larga que deja a la vista sus largas y hermosas piernas y con el pelo recogido en un moño algo desordenado.

-Estas muy guapa-es lo único que consigo decir con cara de idiota y la veo sonreír levemente antes moverse y sentarse a mi lado apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho. Acaricio suavemente su pelo de forma pausada mientras escucho su respiración esperando a que diga algo o a que no lo haga, me da igual, se esta tan bien así.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Miedo a todo esto nuevo, a tener a mi madre, a…a tenerte a ti.

-Eso es algo bueno, no tienes que tener miedo por ello.

-Tengo miedo a las cosas que no puedo controlar, los sentimientos no se pueden controlar.

-No tenemos que controlar todo Kate, tenemos que vivir, tenemos que disfrutar de lo que nos pasa.

-Soy una controladora-dice sonriendo.

-Ya voy descubriéndolo-digo haciéndola reír-no tengas miedo Kate, esta vez todo va en serio, no vamos a ningún lado.

-No, la que se va soy yo.

-Solo físicamente, ¿será duro? Si, pero no es el fin. Esta vez va a ser distinto. Y en cuanto a tu madre esta vez va en serio, podrás tenerla como siempre quisiste.

-No sé si será capaz de perdonar y seguir adelante, sé que al final no fue su culpa, quiero decir, sé que no tengo que estar enfadada pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

-Tiempo…eso es lo que necesitas.

-¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si no puedo dejarlo atrás?

-Pues tendrás que seguir adelante y dejarlo atrás. Lo más importante es tu felicidad Kate, para tu madre también, así que si para ti no es bueno tenerla cerca ella sabrá alejarse.

-No te merezco-dice con una sonrisa mirándome y no puedo creerme que haya dicho esas palabras.

-Kate eres extraordinaria, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso ¿sí?-digo agarrándole por la cara con mis manos para que me mire fijamente.

-Me voy en dos días-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y golpeándome duramente con la realidad a la que no quería hacer frente.

-Oh…

-¿Qué?

-Sabía que te irías pero no me imaginaba que quedara tan poco.

-Pero me has dicho que esta vez será diferente.

-Y lo será…pero aun así…

-Aun así será duro.

-Lo será, pero confía en mí, haré que esta vez sea diferente, cueste lo que me cueste-digo mirándola fijamente y la veo asentir algo distraída mientras se vuelve a recostar sobre mi-merecerá la pena Kate-digo apretándola contra mí-vamos a estar juntos al final del camino, y ya veo luz Kate, ya veo luz al final-digo sonriendo, porque voy a estar con ella vaya donde vaya, no pienso dejarla escapar, me da igual todo y todos, iré a donde ella vaya, ahora y siempre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos veamos?-dice con una sonrisa.

-El primer día no vamos a salir de la habitación, ya te aviso-digo haciéndole reír- después, menos separarnos, lo que quieras-digo sonriendo como un tonto.

-¿Cuándo vas a presentar tu nuevo libro?

-Aun ni he empezado a escribirlo-digo y la veo sonreír.- ¿Qué?

-Voy a estar ahí, esta vez voy a estar ahí. Si quieres claro.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-sonrió como un tonto.

-Tú siempre estás ahí así que…

-Será un placer tenerte como acompañante, aunque sé que todos los focos irán a ti y perderé protagonismo pero bueno, puedo compartirlo un poco contigo-digo bromeando y la veo reírse.

-Será genial como el primero.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Claro.

-Pensé que como me odiabas…

-No te odiaba.

-Bueno casi…-digo poniendo morritos.

-Dude mucho si hacerlo. Estuvo durante mucho tiempo metido en un cajón. Pero al final sucumbí a tus encantos.

-Soy irresistible-digo haciéndola reír.

-Si lo eres…podrías tener a cualquier chica a tus pies-dice con una sonrisa.

-Sí, puede ser-digo haciéndome el chulo-pero yo estoy con la que de verdad quiero-digo sonriéndole.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Nunca dudes de eso Kate, solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Me da igual que mires a otras, no soy celosa.

-¿Am si?

-Bueno…pero sin pasarte-dice haciéndome reír.

-Yo también dejo que mires a otros, pero con buenos ojos solo a mí-digo bromeando pero entonces recuerdo a su jefe, al tal Francesco, con el que casi tuvo algo y siento algo de miedo y la cara me cambia porque ella enseguida se da cuenta.

-Rick…estoy en esto. No voy a cagarla ni dejarte escapar-dice con una sonrisa sacando una sonrisa de mi cara y me acerco para poder besarla.

-Lo sé. No sé a donde nos llevara esto, y la verdad es que ni quiero pensarlo, pero si estoy seguro de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-De que el camino va a ser maravilloso-digo apartando el pelo de su cara mientras le sonrió-sé que cada minuto que pase contigo merecerá la pena. Sé que cada instante, cada momento que pase contigo, que estés en mi vida, será lo mejor que me haya pasado. Así que voy a luchar por esto hasta que tenga fuerzas, y créeme, ahora mismo estoy a tope de fuerzas.

-Yo también tengo fuerzas para luchar-dice con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, pero ahora basta ya de hablar-digo levantándome y tirando de su mano-es hora de ir a descansar-digo cuando esta de pie a mi lado agarrándole de la cintura mientras ella me mira con una sonrisa.

-No tengo sueño.

-¿No? ¿Entonces?

-Creo que podemos hacer algo mucho más divertido-dice mordiéndose el labio mientras me suelta y con un movimiento de cintura se acerca hacia la cama y yo me quedo allí de pie embobado mirándola fijamente-¿Vienes?-dice girándose con una sonrisa sexy y salgo corriendo detrás de ella como un loco deseoso de poder tocarla, deseoso de poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

La beso con fuerza, con todas las ganas del mundo. La llevo contra la cama y la dejo caer sin dejar de mirarla. La veo sonreír mientras se muerde el labio sabiendo lo que me causa ese gesto. Me quito la ropa mientras no dejo de mirarla y me tumbo sobre ella haciéndola reír. La acaricio todo su cuerpo sintiendo como mi erección saltaba de emoción al poder sentir su cuerpo.

Quito las ultimas partes de ropa que tengo en mi camino y vuelvo a besarla con ansia, volviendo a besarla a torturar su boca con la mía dejando pequeños mordiscos en sus labios, esos labios que no podía tener cerca sin querer besarlos. Empecé a impacientarme con sus caricias aunque intente que no lo notara e intente hacer que ella también se impacientara mientras atacaba su cuello. Pero de repente, sin poder entender que había pasado estábamos en la posición contraria. Nos había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba con una sonrisa sobre mi estómago y trague saliva para intentar mantener la cabeza fría por la visión que tenía delante.

Se baja despacio, poco a poco hasta que nos une dejándose caer sobre mi erección. Cierro los ojos intentándome llenar de todo lo que me hacía sentir. Me siento, haciendo que nuestros pechos se unan y empezamos a movernos los dos mientras la habitación se llena de gemidos y gritos llenos de pasión.

Acabamos agotados ambos sobre la cama y abrazados a pesar del calor que sentía en este momento. Me daba igual todo, me daba igual cuando estaba aquí junto a la mujer de mi vida después de hacer el amor. Esto sin duda era algo importante en esta relación, no lo más, pero sin duda esta conexión sexual que tenemos, ese deseo que se despierta cada vez que estamos juntos lo hace aún mucho más interesante, lo hacía aún mucho más emocionante y eso siempre es un factor que mejora la relación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Les queda poco para separarse, pero ambos tienen ganas de luchar por esta relación con todas sus fuerzas, esperemos que la distancia no les vuelva a pasar factura jaja (venga, empezad ya a pensar mal de mí jaja)**

 **Pasad buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, aunque es algo triste, llega la despedida odiada. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, sé que os lo digo mucho pero es la verdad, sin vosotros esto no tienen sentido.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 53**

POV KATE

Ha llegado el día que tanto había temido. Ha llegado el día de la despedida y ahora que los tengo aquí todos juntos para decirme adiós me doy cuenta de que los necesito, los quiero en mi vida, pero también quiero mi vida de Roma y ahora mismo no puedo tenerlo todo.

Miro a mi madre, si esa que hace apenas unas semanas apenas me importaba saber nada de ella, y ha tenido que estar entre la vida y la muerte para darnos ambas cuenta de una cosa, nos queremos, somos familia, y eso, eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

Me acerco a ella y enseguida se agarra a mi padre para poder levantarse a pesar de que el dolor aun es fuerte, y eso hace que recuerde que aun no esta al 100%, que mañana tendrá que volver a pasar por quirófano y aunque dicen que todo irá bien no puedo irme del todo tranquila sabiendo que no la dejo sana y salva en casa.

La abrazo con fuerza hasta que me doy cuenta de que puede que le este haciendo daño, pero cuando voy a separarme tira con fuerza de nuevo de mi y me dejo llevar por ese abrazo, y por ese olor, que casi había olvidado ya.

-Nos veremos pronto ¿si?-dice con una sonrisa y normalmente nunca le hubiera creído, pero ahora lo hago, sé que dentro de poco cuando este al 100%, estará allí visitándome, y es algo de lo que estoy impaciente por vivir.

-Nos vemos pronto mama-digo con una sonrisa mientras vuelvo a abrazarla y con miedo casi como un susurro haciendo que solo ella pueda oírlo le susurro un te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero cariño-dice sonriendo mientras alguna lágrima se escapa de su cara y quiero estar fuerte y por eso muerdo con fuerza el interior de mi boca para no dejar que ninguna lágrima pueda hacer que esto sea aun más duro.

Después miro a mi padre, él siempre ha estado ahí, él ha sido siempre mi madre y mi padre, él ha sido la unión entre ambas y aun sigue siéndolo. Lo veo mirarme con una sonrisa, sin duda feliz por lo que acaba de presenciar y yo feliz de que por fin ambas hayamos podido darle esa satisfacción, a parte de por nosotras, por él, por ese hombre que ha luchado tanto para que este momento por fin llegara.

-Papa…-digo con una sonrisa pero con la voz entrecortada antes de lanzarme para poder abrazarlo haciéndome sentir de nuevo una niña pequeña que busca el apoyo de su padre, el amor de su padre.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti cariño, nunca lo olvides-dice dándome un beso antes de dejarme salir de su cómodo abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho papa.

-Y yo a ti princesa-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento sintiendo como el nudo del estomago va subiendo poco a poco hacia mi garganta haciéndome cada vez más imposible lo de mantenerme fuerte.

Y entonces llega el momento de despedirme de él, con más miedo aun que la ultima vez, pero con la seguridad de que esta vez nada ni nadie va a separarnos, no al menos por lo mismo que la vez anterior, esta vez confió en el, confió en lo que tenemos y no pienso dejar que se estropee por nada del mundo.

-Cariño, ¿me llevas fuera a tomar aire?-dice mi madre a mi padre y sé que es para dejarnos esa intimidad a Rick y a mi y se lo agradezco por eso les abrazo de nuevo a los dos antes de verlos partir mientras siento como el estomago se me contrae, pero estoy feliz, feliz de poder tenerlos en mi vida, feliz de por fin tener esa relación con la que siempre soñé.

Entonces lo miro, miro al hombre que ha puesto mi vida patas para arriba desde aquel día en que me lo encontré como un turista perdido en plena ciudad romana. Aún recuerdo lo que primero que pensé cuando lo vi, era guapo muy guapo, pero nada más empezar a hablar intentando hacerlo en italiano hizo que no pudiera parar de reír. Siempre me hace reír, eso lo tengo claro, si lo tengo a mi lado, mi vida será siempre mucho más feliz.

-Bueno…nunca he sido bueno para las despedidas… ¿Quieres que vayamos al baño y tengamos sexo?-dice bromeando con una sonrisa y otra vez sacándome una sonrisa a pesar del mal momento en el que estábamos.

Me acerco rápidamente a él y lo abrazo con fuerza escondiendo mi cara en su cuello llenándome de su olor, del calor de su cuerpo, de sus fuertes manos rodeando mi cuerpo.

-Está bien todo Kate-dice besándome suavemente la cabeza mientras yo sigo aferrada a él con miedo de irme y que esto desaparezca.

-Voy a echarte tanto de menos-digo mientras tira de mí para separarme y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos que al final han sucumbido al dolor y ahora están llorando sin parar.

-Yo también voy a echarte de menos, pero cuando quieras darte cuenta estaré allí, te lo he prometido ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra mientras asiento.

Me limpia con cuidado las lágrimas con tanto amor que casi le digo que lo quiero, pero no sé por qué me quedo parada. Le miró fijamente hasta que lo veo acercarse con una sonrisa y besar mis labios despacio con una gran delicadeza.

-Te quiero-dice de repente sorprendiéndome siento como ese nudo sale disparado haciendo que llore como una loca por la emoción de poder tenerlo en mi vida, ya puede haber toda la distancia del mundo, que sé que nada podrá hacer que no estemos juntos, siempre.

-Yo…

-No hace falta que lo digas-dice con una sonrisa y me acerco para besarlo y callarlo porque quiero hacerlo, quiero decirle lo que siento.

-Eres…lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me da igual donde estemos cada uno con tal de tenerte en mi vida, eres lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me levanto y lo último-digo sacándole una sonrisa-te quiero Rick, y ya no tengo miedo a decirlo.

-Creo que es el mejor día de mi vida-dice sonriéndome y haciéndome reír.

-Eres un exagerado.

-Es verdad, sin duda si me hubieras echo caso y nos hubiéramos metido en el baño donde nadie nos viera hubiera sido mucho mejor-dice bromeando y volviendo a sacar una risa de mi cuerpo a pesar del momento en el que estábamos.

-Gracias-digo de repente y lo veo sorprendido-gracias por entrar en mi vida.

-La suerte siempre será mía Kate, siempre-dice sonriéndome antes de besarme y cuando va a separarse lo aprieto aún más a mí, no quiero que este beso se acabe, pero justo en ese momento dan la última llamada de mi vuelo y sé que esto tiene que acabar, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no quiero estar mucho tiempo separada de él, es cuando me doy cuenta de que quiero estar con él sí o sí y pienso hacer lo que este en mi mano para que esta separación acabe.

-Es la hora.

-Sí, nos vemos pronto. Pórtate bien ¿sí?-dice besándome suavemente.

-Adiós…-digo alejándome pero sin poder soltar sus manos.

-Adiós nunca, hasta luego suena mucho mejor-dice con una sonrisa y con esas palabras me alejo de él sintiendo de nuevo ese pesar que sientes cuando te separas de las personas que quieres, que necesitas en tu vida para ser feliz.

Me monto en el avión y siento que no voy a poder aguantar esta separación, siento como el mundo se me viene encima y esto no es nada para lo que me queda por pasar. Sé que tenía que volver, pero nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarme con él, nunca pensé que la relación con mis padres pudiera recuperarse, sin duda este viaje ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y ahora, ahora no sé cómo voy a poder aguantar estar alejados de ellos.

Cierro los ojos intentando tranquilizarme, intento pensar en que esto de verdad solo va ser un parón, que me voy para hacer lo que me gusta, mi trabajo. Sé que tengo que seguir luchando al menos hasta que me aparezca esa oportunidad para poder tenerlo todo en mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, espero que os haya gustado aunque hay sido una despedida, voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas no haceros sufrir mucho, de verdad que lo voy a intentar, pero es mi yo del pasado la que eligió eso jaja.**

 **Gracias y que paséis un buen día, nos vemos el miércoles con nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste, el primero tras la despedida, veremos cómo son sus vidas separados. Gracias por seguir ahí, gracias por vuestros mensajes, feliz de que se sigan leyendo mis historias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 54**

POV RICK

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que se fue, y aunque hablamos un par de veces al día o incluso más, esto para nada es fácil. Me propuse que tenía que meter a ese hijo de puta en la cárcel antes de irme a su lado vaya donde vaya, pero aquí estoy como cada día desde hace una semana, buscando algo que me lleve a él pero desesperado por no encontrarlo.

He quedado con los chicos, el caso esta cerrado por falta de pruebas y necesitaremos algo grande para poder reabrirlo. Lo peor, es que él sigue haciendo su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, y ya ha matado e intentado matar a demasiada gente, y sé que volverá a intentarlo si alguien le molesta. Yo ahora mismo soy una molestia para él, y aunque sí tengo miedo, no puedo parar, tengo que atraparlo, tengo que hacerlo.

Veo a los chicos entrar por la puerta de la cafetería y les hago un gesto para que se acerquen. Cuando me ven se acercan rápidamente y tras chocar la mano conmigo se sientan ambos enfrente de mí.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunta desesperado Ryan y yo solo puedo negar con la cabeza.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarlo-dice Espo.

-No creo que puedas decir eso, eres policía para algo ¿no?-digo enfadado pero no con él sino con la maldita situación-lo siento.

-No, tienes razón. Pero no poder tener todos los medios y el tiempo necesario lo hace casi imposible. Es como un puto fantasma, no se le puede tocar.

-Vamos a meterlo en la cárcel de por vida, lo sé. Y todo eso pasa por encontrar a quien contrata para los asesinatos.

-Es un profesional, no cantara. Pero puede que encontremos algo que nos lleve a él.

-¿Cómo lo logramos?

-Tenemos que conseguir que Pelmuter nos de todo lo que tenga del caso, quizás cualquier cosa se nos pasó, algo que nos acerque al asesino y no a quien mando el asesinato.

-Está bien, mañana mismo me ocuparé de eso, pero deberías descansar un poco bro, tienes una pinta demasiada mala.

-Gracias por el cumplido-digo con una pequeña sonrisa-necesito que esto acabe cuanto antes, así que si tengo que pasar veinte horas con ello así lo haré.

-Deberías irte con la chica y dejar todo atrás.

-No puedo, siempre pensaré que está en peligro. Necesito cerrar esto para que todas su familia este a salvo, y para poder sentirme bien.

-Está bien, pero ya sabes con cuidado, no vuelvas a meter la gamba como la otra vez.

-Lo intentaré-digo haciendo que ambos cabeceen poco convencidos de mi respuesta.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal la chica?

-Bien, haciendo su vida. No sabe nada de esto y creo que es lo mejor para que esté tranquila.

-Esperemos que puedas cumplir tu palabra de ir a verla.

-La cumpliré. Ahora estoy bien, soy feliz y sé que es lo que me espera en mi futuro, no voy a hacer ninguna tontería.

-Ya la estas haciendo.

-Nadie sabe que sigo con el caso, todos piensan que todo esto es para mi libro.

-Ese que por supuesto no estas escribiendo.

-No me agobies. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ya tengo bastante con mi editora como para que tú también me saltes con eso.

-Tienes los huevos bien puesto para seguir trabajando con ella.

-Tengo que separar lo profesional de lo personal, en cuanto al trabajo es la mejor así que la necesito, en cuanto a lo personal…no quiero volver a saber nada de ella.

-Tiene que estar loca para hacer lo que hizo.

-Me da igual los motivos…me quito lo que más quería y por su culpa casi pierdo poder ser feliz. Ante eso no puedo hacer nada…no creo que pueda perdonarla por muy buenos motivos que tuviera.

-Yo creo que no podría separar ambas cosas. Bueno será mejor que dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, es hora de disfrutar un poco ¿no? voy a pedir unas copas-dice Espo levantándose a pedirlas y yo asiento, esta noche voy a intentar descansar antes de que me vuelva completamente loco.

Llego a casa sobre la una y media, se me ha pasado llamar a Kate ya por media hora. Siempre hablamos cuando esta desayunando. Cojo el móvil y aunque estoy algo pasado de copas tras la salida con los chicos, y a pesar de que tiene que estar casi saliendo de casa para ir al trabajo, la llamo, la llamo porque necesito oír su voz antes de acostarme, la llamo porque necesito saber que está bien y que todo sigue igual que hace unas horas cuando la volví a llamar para saber cómo le había ido el día.

Espero paciente a que suene su voz al otro lado, y cuando ya pienso que no va a cogérmelo, que estará ya trabajando o va de camino y no va a oírlo, entonces, escucho su voz y siento como mi cara se estira formando una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, pensé que ya no llamarías-dice al otro lado y sé que está sonriendo y dios quiero ver esa sonrisa, en momentos como estos quiero dejarlo todo atrás y correr a su lado, me da todo lo demás igual.

-He salido con los chicos…acabo de llegar.

-¿Has bebido?-pregunta riéndose.

-Un poquito.

-Me alegro de que hayas salido…un pajarito me ha dicho que no sales apenas.

-¿Un pajarito?

-Sí, un pajarito-dice riéndose-el caso es que quiero que salgas Rick.

-Es por trabajo.

-Bueno está bien que estés trabajando, pero no puedes trabajar solo…vas a volverte loco.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aparte de trabajar?

-Bueno algún rato salgo con Lanie.

-¿Algún rato?

-Bueno poco pero salgo.

-Pues si me prometes que vas a salir más te prometo que saldré algo a la calle estos días-digo haciéndole reír.

-Trato echo, pero que no sea un algo, que sea un mucho.

-Está bien.

-Que te dé un poco el sol de vez en cuando, que no te va a pasar nada-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo-digo bromeando y la oigo reír.

-Rick…-dice de repente poniéndose seria y no me gusta, quiero verla sonreír siempre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has visto hoy a mi madre?-pregunta preocupada.

-Hoy no he podido. Lo siento.

-Oh…he hablado con mi padre y dice que está bien, pero después de la infección que cogió en la operación estoy preocupada.

-Es normal Kate, te prometo que mañana mismo iré a verla y luego te llamo para contártelo.

-Gracias, no es que no confié en la palabra de mi padre pero sé que para no preocuparme haría lo que fuera.

-Pues ya somos dos.

-¿Entonces no vas a contarme la verdad?

-Si pienso que es lo mejor para ti…

-¿en serio me mentirías?

-Claro, siempre busco lo mejor para ti. Aunque en el caso de la salud de tu madre creo que mereces saber la verdad por completo. Así que si pasa algo que no sepas te lo diré te lo prometo.

-Que sepas que me quedo con eso de que me mentirías.

-Seré bueno. Nunca te mentiría para hacerte daño. Y ojala nunca tenga que hacerlo…pero para mí lo más importante en esta vida es hacerte feliz y si puedo evitar que algo te haga daño lo haré.

-Está bien…pero entonces yo haré lo mismo.

-¿Me estas mintiendo?-digo en tono alto como alterado intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente con una broma.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás-dice riéndose-tengo que irme a trabajar, hoy es algo más tarde. Además tienes que descansar.

-Está bien. Mañana te llamo cuando sepa algo sobre tu madre ¿sí?

-Está bien, gracias Rick.

-No tienes que dármelas. Te echo mucho de menos-digo con la voz tomada y la oído suspirar al otro lado de la línea, sin duda para ella tampoco estaba siendo nada fácil.

-Yo también…pero será por poco tiempo, me hiciste una promesa.

-Y la pienso cumplir. Nos veremos pronto. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-dice antes de colgar y me tiro en la cama pensando en esa promesa, en esa promesa que hace que cada día me levante con fuerzas y ganas de atraparlo, atraparlo para poder cumplir esa promesa, y así poder ser feliz por fin.

Cierro los ojos con el móvil aun en mis manos y con la ropa aun puesta, y pienso en ella, no quiero olvidarme de nada, ni del más mínimo detalle. La echo tanto de menos que creo que voy a volverme loco, pero sé que esto es temporal, que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos nunca, y cuando digo nunca es nunca, voy a volver a separarme de ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick tiene un objetivo, atrapar al que intento matarle a él y a la madre de Kate, solo espero que no se meta en algún lío para poder cumplir su promesa. Por lo demás, parece que ambos están al cien por cien en la relación y se echan de menos, son tan monos jaja.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes con nuevo capítulo, que rápida pasa la semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Buenos días, ya es viernes, la semanita se empieza a acabar y aquí seguimos con otro capítulo, y vosotros como siempre pensando mal de mí ya os vale jeje. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, empezamos a entrar en la fase final de la historia, aunque aún queda mucho que disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 55**

POV RICK

Me he levantado y quiero llamarla pero le prometí que antes me enteraría de como esta su madre y pienso cumplir la promesa.

Salgo de casa con el animo algo mejor después de hablar con ella y después de muchos horas sin pensar en el caso, solo quiero pensar en ella y en lo bien que me hace, eso me gusta, eso me encanta.

Llego al hospital donde la madre de Kate sigue ingresada tras su operación, ayer no me pase a verla y eso me hace sentir mal. Entro rápidamente y me acerco a su habitación esperando que estuviera bien y que por fin pudiera darle una buena noticia a Kate.

Cuando llego golpeo la puerta y cuando me dan permiso para entrar lo hago y encuentro a la madre de Kate sentada apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama y a su padre sentando en el sillón de al lado. Y viéndolos así me doy cuenta de que quizás no hayan sido una familia muy bien avenida, pero la relación de sus padres es increíble, siempre han estado ahí el uno para el otro en lo bueno y en lo malo, y eso es lo que quiero yo para Kate y para mí.

-Hola Rick, pasa no te quedes ahí-dice Johanna y me acerco con una sonrisa quedándome allí de pie a cierta distancia, a pesar de los momentos que habíamos vivido aun me daban respeto, son mis futuros suegros y eso sin duda me imponía aún mucho.

-¿Cómo está?

-Tutéame, ya te lo he dicho-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento con otra-estoy mejor, tanto es así que esta tarde me dan el alta.

-Eso es una gran noticia. Habrá que celebrarlo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos a celebrarlo. Estas invitado a cenar y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-Está bien, allí estaré-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sabes de mi hija?

-Ayer hable con ella y está bien, o al menos eso parece.

-Vamos a ir a verla en poco tiempo, aun no puedo volar pero seguramente la semana que viene ya podre hacerlo e iremos a verla. Podrías venir.

-No sé si podre…tengo algo importante que hacer. Espero poder hacerlo cuanto antes para así poder ir a verla. Tengo muchas ganas.

-No sé qué será esa cosa importante, pero si me dejas darte un consejo, nada es más importante que estar con la gente que quieres, yo me di cuenta tarde pero…estoy feliz de haberme dado cuenta.

-Sé a que te refieres…pero lo que tengo que hacer es importante para de verdad dejar todo atrás y poder ser feliz totalmente y libre para irme.

-¿Eso significa que te iras allí?

-Ese es el plan. En cuanto cierre esto me iré a donde ella vaya-digo seguro y con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver lo que te importa mi hija, me hace feliz verte hablar con esa seguridad. A mí también me gustaría estar más cerca de ella, poder estar en su vida, pero no quiero que se sienta presionada.

-Dale un poco de tiempo, lo necesita, pero creo que será feliz de teneros cerca. Sois su familia, y ahora es feliz de teneros. Solo necesita hacerse a la idea de que todo ha cambiado, aunque sea para mejor los cambios a veces son complicados de aceptar.

-Si tienes razón-dice con una sonrisa y en ese momento me suena el teléfono, pienso que puede ser Kate impaciente por saber pero cuando abro el teléfono son los chicos.

-Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo-digo señalando el móvil y ambos asienten mientras salgo fuera para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Hola bro.

-Hola Kevin. ¿Pasa algo?

-Hemos mirado todo lo que había del caso pero no hemos encontrado nada-dice borrando esa esperanza que tenía-pero hemos encontrado algo en tu caso.

-¿En mi caso?

-Sí, cuando te dispararon. No pudimos meternos mucho en tu caso porque fue cuando nos denunció ese hijo de puta. Rick hemos encontrado un envoltorio de caramelo que se vende en pocas tiendas de la ciudad. Hemos dado con la tienda.

-Dime que pago con tarjeta.

-No, no hemos tenido tanta suerte, pero hemos mirado muchas cámaras, muchas. Hemos encontrado una coincidencia con una persona que estaba rondando ambas escenas del crimen. Lo tenemos Rick-dice haciendo que este ahora mismo flipando con todo.

-¿Lo tenéis?

-Bueno…hemos pedido una orden de arresto. Pero al menos ya sabemos quién es. En cuanto demos con él quizás podamos conseguir algo para atraparlo. Tenías razón Rick, tenías razón.

-Me alegro de haberla tenido. No puedo creérmelo. Solo espero que lo encontremos, solo espero que esto nos termine llevando a donde queremos.

-Ahora tengo claro que así será. En cuento tengamos algo te avisamos.

-No, voy para allá. Quiero verlo. Tengo que hacer una cosa pero luego me pasaré por allí.

-Está bien, pero llama antes, no quiero que el capitán te vea antes de que tengamos algo. Si lo hace creo que nos dará problemas para seguir.

-Está bien. Hasta ahora-digo colgando el teléfono nervioso de que por fin pueda conseguirlo, en que por fin podamos cerrar este caso de una vez por todas. Bueno solo tendremos al asesino pero para coger al hijo de puta que está detrás de todo esto tenemos que hacerle hablar, pero es mucho más que hace unos días y eso hace que sonría y tenga esperanzas de que por fin esto esté cerca del final.

Entro de nuevo en la habitación de hospital para poder despedirme y quedar para la hora de la cena. Cuando lo hago los veo a ambos agarrados de la mano y sonrientes y no puedo evitar volver a pensar en Kate y yo.

-Hola Rick. ¿Todo bien?-dice señalando mi móvil.

-Oh si, pero tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Claro, ya sabes que no puedes negarte.

-No, no puedo-digo con una sonrisa-será un placer celebrar esta buena noticia-digo con una sonrisa, y en realidad hoy hay más de una buena noticia por la que celebrar y espero tener la mejor noticia del mundo pronto y poder celebrarlo a su lado.

-Esta bien, nos vemos esta noche.

-Hasta esta noche-digo mirándoles con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta con mi móvil otra vez en la mano, deseando salir de allí para poder llamarla y volver a oír su voz.

Salgo del hospital y me monto en el coche. Allí seguro, y solo, marco su número con una sonrisa en la cara. No tarda mucho en contestar.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Has ido a verla?-dice nada más responder y me hace sonreír.

-Buenos días a ti también.

-Rick…-dice quejándose.

-Bueno yo la he visto bien…

-Y…

-Le dan el alta esta tarde-digo esperando su reacción y se escucha un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono antes de un silencio largo-Kate eso es bueno.

-Sí, lo siento. Creo que no esperaba oír eso…estaba tan preocupada y…está bien-dice soltando todo el aire y el miedo que había tenido estos días.

-Todo está bien Kate. Esta feliz y con ganas de verte.

-Yo también tengo ganas.

-Por cierto…me han invitado tus padres a cenar.

-¿Qué? Le habas dicho que no vas ¿no?

-Pues no.

-¿Qué no? ¿Le has dicho que si?

-Sí, no pensé que te molestaría tanto.

-No es que me moleste.

-Sí, si te molesta. Si te molesta puedo cancelarlo.

-No…solo…es raro.

-¿Raro? Kate dime la verdad.

-Tengo miedo de que me dejes por algo…yo…

-Kate nada que pueda saber a través de tus padres hará que te deje, en realidad nada que pueda contarme nadie de ti. Te conozco y por eso te quiero.

-Tengo muchos defectos…quizás si los conoces no quieras estar conmigo.

-Los conozco y me encanta. Además si fuéramos perfectos sería todo un aburrimiento. Menos en mi caso, yo soy perfecto y no soy para nada aburrido-digo sacándole una risa.

-Lo siento, me he puesto como una loca, supongo que saber que mis padres están cenando con mi novio a solas me pone nerviosa.

-Es algo normal. No es preocupante. Todo irá bien, soy encantador así que voy a ganármelos-digo con una sonrisa y la vuelvo a oír reír y me doy cuenta de lo que la echo de menos.

-Tengo que dejarte, tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Está bien. Te llamo más tarde antes de irme a la cena. Podíamos tener una buena video llamada, ya sabes-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…déjame pensarlo-dice con un tono que hace que me vuelva completamente loco.

-Eres mi perdición y lo sabes, ese es el problema. Creo que vas a matarme Kate.

-Espero que no. nos vemos esta noche.

-Nos vemos-digo con una sonrisa antes de colgar el teléfono con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, no puedo ni quiero esperar para verla, así que tengo que ir a la comisaría, tengo que encontrar a ese tipo y sacar algo para encerrarlo, tengo que hacerlo y tengo que hacerlo ya.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues buenas noticias por todos lados, la madre de Kate fuera de peligro, el caso a punto de resolverse o al menos con un buen paso dado, y por último y más importante, estos dos están completamente enamorados y nada ni nadie puede separarlos.**

 **Buen día a todos y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Buenos días de sábado por la mañana, empezamos el fin de semana con fuerza, bueno con las que tenemos jaja. Bueno daros las gracias como siempre por estar ahí y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 56**

POV RICK

Llego a la comisaria con ganas de sacar algo en claro. Quiero llegar al fondo de todo para poder empezar mi vida como me gustaría, sin mirar atrás.

Recibo un mensaje de Kevin quiere que espere hasta que el me avise y me quedo apoyado sobre el coche esperando ese mensaje. No puedo creerme que este tan cerca de meterlo entre rejas, tengo ese buen presentimiento, sé que este es el momento y no pienso dejarlo escapar.

 _Está saliendo, en cuanto la veas salir puedes entrar-_ recibo el mensaje de Kevin y sé de quien me esta hablando.

Me coloco detrás del coche para no ser visto con tanta facilidad y espero paciente a verla salir para poder saber que era eso que teníamos. Necesitaba verlo con mis ojos, saber quien fue quien hizo todo esto, quien pudo matar simplemente por dinero.

La veo salir con ese aire de jefa que echa para atrás, sin duda nunca le he caído bien y entiendo que después de lo que paso no quiera verme más por allí, pero tiene que entender que esto es algo que me toca de cerca y no solo porque intentara matarme.

Cuando la veo montarse en su coche y tras asegurarme de que la pierdo de vista, a grandes zancadas entro dentro sin dejar de saludar a todos los que me encuentro por el camino.

Cuando llego al piso de homicidios enseguida me acerco hacia la mesa de los chicos, allí sobre la pizarra del caso está todo lo que tienen, eso significa que se ha vuelto a abrir el caso y eso es algo muy importante para todos los que queremos cerrarlo de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto de golpe, no estoy para perder el tiempo, necesito saberlo ya.

-Encontramos este envoltorio de caramelo.

-Nunca antes lo he visto.

-Porque es muy raro.

-Me gustan las cosas raras.

-Pues esto lo será aún más, para nuestra suerte nuestra informática es aún más friki que tu-dice con una sonrisa-solo hay dos tiendas donde las venden y no es que mucha gente los compre. El caso que hemos revisado, bueno más bien he revisado-dice Kevin quejándose mientras mira a su compañero-bueno el caso es que una cara me resulto conocida aparte de que mucho daba miedo la verdad-dice con una sonrisa miedosa-el caso es que de repente me puse a buscar en las escenas de crimen y ¡Bam!-dice enseñándome las fotos de los tres casos que llevábamos.

-Entonces es él.

-Bueno no estamos al cien por ciento seguros pero el tendero dijo que daba miedo y que sin duda iba armado, se le notaba que llevaba una pistola en la cintura. Yo creo que es él.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo lo encontramos?

-Su domicilio es falso, vive una familia de asiáticos con sus dos hijos. No tenemos forma de encontrarlo.

-¿Habéis puesto a alguien de vigilancia en la tienda?

-¿Crees que somos nuevos?

-Está bien-digo algo avergonzado-entonces…solo tenemos que esperar a que le entre algo de hambre.

-Solo queda esperar, pero tenemos algo bueno, hasta Gates ha tenido que abrir los ojos y nos ha dejado reabrir el caso y gracias a ella tenemos una orden de detención. Lo otro será más difícil pero…

-Lo peor ya ha pasado, ahora estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos-digo con mayor seguridad de la que he tenido nunca.

-Me alegra oírte hablar así, por fin confías un poco en nosotros.

-Siempre he confiado en vosotros-digo recibiendo miradas de incredulidad de su parte-ahora chicos, tengo que irme. Si sabéis cualquier cosa…

-Te llamaremos, tenlo por seguro. Pero de momento lo principal es ser cautos.

-Tranquilos no volveré a meter así la pata-digo con una sonrisa dándoles una palmadita a los dos antes de salir de aquí para poder irme a preparar para la cena con mis suegros, o mis futuros suegros, ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

Estoy muy nervioso, nunca antes he tenido una cena así y menos solo con ellos sin el apoyo de Kate. Y sí, estoy cagado porque quiero estar a la altura de la gran hija que tienen, y creo que eso es imposible de lograr.

Necesito oír su voz para que me calme pero sé que ahora mismo tiene que estar dormida aun y tengo que esperar un poco para poder hacerlo. Cojo un vaso de agua y me lo bebo antes de volver a mirarme en el espejo para ver que estoy perfecto antes de salir rumbo a la casa de…de los padres de Kate. No sé cómo decirles para que sea algo menos imponente.

Llego a la puerta y paro el coche mientras tomo todo el aire posible. Camino despacio el poco camino que me separa de la puerta y gusto cuando levanto la mano para golpear se abre la puerta y allí esta Jim con una sonrisa dejándome pasar.

-He traído una botella de vino y esto-digo sacando un ramo de flores para la madre de Kate.

-Son preciosas-dice apareciendo de la nada agarrándose con cuidado en una muleta aun débil tras la operación-¿por qué no las pones en agua?-dice a su marido con una sonrisa y este con una sonrisa enseguida va a colocarlas-me alegro de que hayas venido pasa, vamos a probar ese vino-dice mientras intenta coger las copas y me apresuro para poder ayudarla antes de abrir las botellas y repartir el vino en tres copas antes de sentarme.

La veo disfrutar del vino como una buena especialista en ello y la veo cerrar los ojos mientras el sabor del vino llega a su boca.

-Está buenísimo.

-Me alegra oírlo. No sé mucho de vino, creo que yo me bebo cualquiera-digo con una sonrisa haciéndola reír.

-Para mi es un placer sentarme en la chimenea en invierno con una buena copa de vino.

-Entonces me alegra haber acertado.

-Has acertado, ya puedes relajarte. Esto es solo una cena de amigos-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me sienta como un idiota por todos los nervios que he pasado.

Enseguida Jim se acerca y se une a nosotros con otra copa de vino y no sé porque, pero ese miedo y ese temor que tenía hasta que he llegado se ha evaporado. Me siento cómodo y eso es mucho decir para hablar de quien estoy hablando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro lo que quieras.

-Me ha contado Jim que cuando Kate te vio aquí en el hospital…no le hizo mucha gracia. Si os conocisteis y estabais bien porque…

-Oh…yo…

-Lo siento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero aunque haya tenido una relación algo reacia con mi hija, la quiero y la conozco. Ella no dejaría nunca de hablar con alguien a quien quiere, tuvo que pasar algo grave. Pero tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia.

-No…no solo depende de mí contar esta historia, pero sí puedo decirte que hubo una confusión, de la que ninguno tuvimos culpa, pero que tenía derecho a estar enfadada. No sé si me he explicado.

-Bueno paso algo malo que tu no hiciste pero ella pensaba que sí.

-Si…lo has explicado muy bien.

-Me alegra ver que pudisteis superarlo.

-Si…creo que si no me hubieran disparado no me hubiera dejado explicarme. Así que esta cicatriz va a ser algo de lo que no me arrepentiré nunca, al final tendré buenos recuerdos de algo malo.

-Conozco a mi hija, al final aunque no hubieras pasado por eso, te hubiera escuchado.

-Yo también lo creo…tienen una hija increíble-digo mirándolos a ambos.

-Sí, la pena es que no haya podido disfrutar de ella todo el tiempo que me hubiera gustado.

-Aun te queda mucho tiempo para disfrutarla-digo mirándole fijamente.

-Si tienes razón y por eso no vamos a esperar mucho. Pasado mañana cogemos un avión para ir a verla. Estaremos un par de semanas por allí.

-Me dais mucha envidia-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a ir a verla pronto?

-Era lo que quería…y hoy he recibido una buena noticia, creo que ese viaje al final se va a poder dar antes de lo que pensaba aunque aún no está nada hecho. Solo espero que así sea…la echo mucho de menos.

-La quieres mucho ¿no?-dice mirándome fijamente y yo trago saliva antes de confesarme.

-La quiero como nunca antes he querido a nadie en mi vida-digo serio mirándolos a los para que no le quede ninguna duda y si les queda alguna duda no me importaría repetírselo una y mil veces si hiciera falta.

-Entonces espero que pronto me deis una buena noticia, ya me entiendes-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me sonroje.

-Johanna-dice Jim quejándose-será mejor que nos pongamos a comer antes de que el chico escape de tus preguntas-dice con una sonrisa levantándose para dejar un beso cariñoso en la cabeza de su mujer antes de abrir el camino hacia la mesa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno vale, este capítulo quizás sea corto o no haya avanzado mucho, pero al menos esta a salvo ¿no? veremos la semana que viene como se va desarrollando el caso y como sigue la relación de Kate con sus padres, quien sabe, quizás antes de lo que todos esperáis hay el reencuentro deseado.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	57. Capítulo 57

**Bueno pues seguimos con el caso, cuanto antes se acabe antes se dará el reencuentro. Ahí un pequeño salto de tres días, veremos cómo han avanzado las cosas. Esta semana es clave para llegar bien al final. Solo quedan diez capítulos más, así que empezamos con la recta final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 57**

POV RICK

Tres días después

Los chicos acaban de llamarme, lo han cogido. Ha sido muy complicado pillarlo, tanto que Kevin esta herido y el asesino también, solo espero que no le impida hablar porque sino puede que todo esto haya sido una perdida de tiempo.

Corro rápidamente hacia la comisaria y entro como un huracán sin mirar por donde voy y chocando con varias personas en mí camino.

Cuando llego a la planta de homicidios enseguida corro hacia la pizarra para ver si hay escrito algo nuevo, algo que me lleve a poner el fin a todo esto.

-Aun no tenemos nada-escucho una voz a mi espalda, una voz segura, un voz que hace que trague saliva. Cuando me giro allí está la capitana mirándome-los chicos aún están en el hospital. Lo están trayendo-dice mirándome y me sorprende que me haga participe de algo sobre la investigación.

-Yo…gracias.

-No te quiero aquí. entiendo que quieras que todo esto acabe pero esto tiene que estar en manos de unos profesionales-dice seria mirándome y sé que viene ahora, me echara dejándome fuera de todo esto y no sé qué puedo hacer para que no lo haga-si lo te oigo respirar, te sacaré de aquí a patadas-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza mientras la veo como se aleja de la mesa de los chicos metiéndose en su despacho, después de todo parece que tiene más humanidad de la que todos podíamos suponer que tenía.

Me siento en la silla de Espo y no dejo de mirar hacia la pizarra, siento que hay algo ahí que aún no hemos visto, pero no logro encontrarlo. Cierro los ojos por unos minutos sin duda cansado tras no dormir los últimos días esperando este momento, y ahora que ha llegado tengo miedo de que no sirva para nada.

De repente se abre la puerta del ascensor y los veo entrar a ambos agarrando a un hombre con fuerza, sin duda tenia pinta de asesino, yo me cruzaría de acera si me lo encontraba por la calle. Lo miro con asco mientras él con el ceño fruncido se va acercando hacia la zona de interrogatorios pero antes de que llegue me quedo allí plantado delante de él para que no pueda hacer otra cosa que mirarme.

-¿Me recuerdas? Fallaste y esa fue tu perdición-digo mirándole con ganas de golpearlo una y otra vez pero siento la mano fuerte de Espo en mi hombro alejándome un poco para que puedan pasar.

Me coloco en la otra sala para poder verlo a través del cristal mientras le quitan las esposas para poder esposarlo a la mesa antes de salir ambos para darle un tiempo antes de empezar el interrogatorio. Enseguida puedo verlos entrar por la puerta.

-¿Has visto a Gates?-es lo primero que me preguntan.

-Me ha dejado quedarme.

-¿En serio?

-Yo también me he quedado igual de sorprendido, pero lo ha hecho.

-Está bien. Tendrás que quedarte a este lado durante el interrogatorio.

-Lo entiendo.

-No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que lo detuvimos-sigue Kevin y yo asiento-esto no va a ser fácil, tenemos todo lo que llevaba encima pero no creo que podamos seguir el rastro de ningún dinero. Es listo, creemos que cobraba a mano y por adelantado.

-Pues habrá que hacerlo hablar. Confió en vosotros chicos-digo con una pequeña sonrisa dándoles ánimos porque necesitaba que lo consiguieran, lo necesitaba por encima de todo.

-Lo vamos a intentar hasta quedarnos sin fuerza amigo.

-Lo sé.

Los veo a los dos entrar en la sala y sentarse Kevin enfrente de él mientras Eso sigue de pie apoyado sobre la pared junto al espejo sin duda intentando intimidarlo o ponerlo nervioso. El tío ni si quiera se inmuta y sigue con la misma pose de cuando entro.

-Dick Coonan, ese es tu nombre ¿no?-dice Kevin con tono calmado intentando ser el poli bueno, pero él ni si quiera se mueve ni hace ningún gesto-¿Te importa si te llamo Dick? ¿O prefieres Coonan? Bueno te llamaré Dick ya que creo que tenemos ya alguna confianza dice señalando su herida en el brazo y la del asesino.

-¿Tienes algún arma?-empieza preguntando pero no recibe nada de su parte-conoces a estas personas-dice colocando las fotos de las victimas pero sigue sin moverse-¿Quieres un refresco? ¿Prefieres un caramelo?-dice sacando uno igual de los que sabíamos que consumía y entonces se remueve un poco pero solo un poquito. No va a sacarle nada, cuando pienso que todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo veo como vuelve a moverse hacia adelante apoyándose en la mesa y entonces mira a Espo que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el interrogatorio.

-¿Quiero hablar con el escritor?-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que de forma inconsciente de un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo sabes que es escritor?

-Me gusta su libro-dice con una sonrisa que da miedo, no tengo ninguna duda, fue él, él fue quien mato a Brown, quien intentó matar a Johanna y a mí. No sé si también mato a la mujer de Brown o no, yo creo que no por lo desastroso del asesinato, ese fue el hijo puta que lo contrato, estoy completamente seguro.

-Eso no va a pasar-dice Espo seguro, pero yo quiero entrar, yo quiero al menos tener la oportunidad de intentar sacarle algo aunque seguramente solo quiera jugar conmigo.

-Quiero que pases-dice alguien de repente a mi espalda. Cuando me giro allí está el capitán mirándome fijamente-si hay alguna posibilidad de pillar a quien mando a que matara a esas personas incluido a usted, creo que debemos intentarlo.

-¿De verdad lo cree?

-Si. Voy a avisar a los chicos-dice mirándome fijamente-claro, solo si estas preparado para ello.

-Lo estoy-digo mirándole fijamente con toda la seguridad que puedo, no quiero que se me escape, esto tiene que acabar aquí y ahora.

La veo salir y poco después veo como se abre la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios y ambos salen por la puerta dejándolo solo. Lo miro intentando descubrir algo de él, pero aparte de ver que es tenebroso y que da miedo, no puedo sacar nada bueno. Pero no me da tiempo a mirarlo mucho cuando los chicos entran.

-¿Estás seguro? No tienes que entrar si no quieres-dice Kevin sin duda preocupado.

-¿Qué puede pasar? No tenemos nada que perder y mucho que ganar así que voy a entrar.

Siento el calor de la manilla de la puerta sobre mi mano. Me tomo mi tiempo para entrar, necesito estar preparado, necesito acabar con el miedo que siento.

Abro la puerta y entro dentro de la sala, he estado varias veces aquí pero nunca he sentido como las paredes se cierran mientras me atrapan en su interior. Intento tomar aire para poder relajarme y no pueda notármelo mientras me acerco y decido sentarme para no acabar en el suelo por el temblor de mis piernas.

Cuando levanto la cabeza ahí está mirándome fijamente con una sonrisita en la cara, esa sonrisita que me da autentico miedo. Me echo hacia adelante dispuesto a ser valiente por una vez en mi vida.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Es lo que querías?-digo serio y firme y lo oigo reírse con todas sus fuerzas-¿Qué? Da igual, no hace falta que hables lo sabemos todo, vas a pagarlo te lo juro, vas a pagarlo me cueste lo que me cueste.

-No hay nada, no tenéis nada.

-Lo tenemos todo. Te tenemos aquí ¿no? sé que lo mataste y sé que quisiste matarme pero aquí estoy-digo gritándole mientras golpeo con fuerza en la mesa-ahora si no quieres decirme nada más se acabó, me voy-digo girándome y entonces oigo de nuevo su voz.

-Eres el único que ha sobrevivido. Por eso quería verte.

-¿Qué?

-Fue mi único error, tenía que haberte matado-dice de golpe inculpándose y no entendía nada.

-¿Cuántos?-pregunto mirándole y lo veo sonreír.

-21, tú deberías haber sido el 22-dice con una sonrisa como si se enorgullecerá de ello.

-Yo no fui el único sobreviviente.

-¿La abogada? Solo se puso en medio, no era un objetivo así que no falle. Solo falle contigo y…-lo veo apretar con fuerza el puño-la pena fue que no me dejara rematarte.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién no te dejo?-pregunto acercándome esperando que me diera por fin ese nombre para que pudiera ocuparme de él.

-No puedo decírtelo. Seré hombre muerto.

-Sabes que de todas formas lo serás. En cuanto entres en la cárcel serás hombre muerto. Puedo ponerte en custodia, podemos atraparlo y así quizás…puedas sobrevivir. Aquí no hay pena de muerte.

-Pero estaré toda mi vida en la cárcel.

-Tú decides, vivir o morir-digo mirándole fijamente esperando que esas palabras hicieran mella en su interior y rezando porque tomara la mejor decisión.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues pareced que Rick le ha echado un par de huevos y la cosa esta que arde. ¿Le dará el nombre que él quiere para así poder cerrar esto de una vez y volver con la mujer que ama? Tendremos que esperar al miércoles, pero sin duda ya os digo que esta semana va a ser muy que muy modita y espero que os merezca la pena.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	58. Capítulo 58

**Buenos días, a todos, vamos a ver cómo les va a estos dos enamorados separados aun pero sin duda pensando el uno en el otro y con muchas ganas de reencontrarse, puede que sean sus últimas horas separados. Disfruten del capítulo y gracias por todo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 58**

POV KATE

Hoy ha llegado el día que nunca pensé que llegaría. Estoy aquí en el aeropuerto para recibir a mis padres. Solo unas semanas después de volver a Roma y cumpliendo con su promesa, aquí están. Me costo creerme que esto iba a cambiar, pero me lo están demostrando, desde que llegue no he dejado ni un solo día de hablar con ellos y ahora…ahora han viajado un montón de kilómetros para estar a mi lado aunque solo sea por unos días. Solo me falta alguien, ojala él también pudiera estar aquí.

Los veo salir por la puerta y una sonrisa ilumina mi cara mientras me acerco para poder abrazarlos. Cuando siento a mi madre ya de pie abrazándome con todas las fuerzas que podía me sentí como una niña abrazando a su madre, era lo que era, pero nunca antes me había sentido así en mi vida.

-No sabes lo que me alegra verte tan guapa-dice sonriéndome mientras aparta mi pelo de la cara.

-Me alegra verte tan bien-digo con una sonrisa antes de pasar a abrazar a mi padre.

-Hola papa.

-Hola cariño.

-Vamos-digo con una sonrisa tirando de ambos hacia fuera deseando poder estar con ellos, deseando enseñarles lo que ahora es mi vida.

Paseamos por los sitios por los que he pasado mil veces pero siento que es distinto, hoy es distinto como lo fue cuando lo hice con Rick la primera vez, la gente tiene razón, no es el lugar sino con quien estas.

Terminamos sentados en las escalinatas de la Plaza de España tomando un helado. Me alegra ver a mi madre bien, pero sé que aun no esta al 100% y necesita parar para poder descansar antes de seguir con la visita del lugar.

-¿Cuándo vas a llevarnos al lugar donde trabajas?

-¿Queréis ir?

-Claro.

-Puedo llevaros a hacer una visita por el museo…

-No, quiero conocer donde trabajas, lo que haces. Quiero saber cosas de mi hija-dice sorprendiéndome y haciéndome sentir tonta por no darme cuenta de que de verdad esto iba en serio, esta vez iba a convertirse en una autentica madre.

-Llamaré a mi jefe, pero no creo que haya ningún problema. Pero ahora, creo que ya va siendo hora de comer. He quedado con Lanie, una amiga mía para comer, espero que no os importe.

-No claro que no. vamos-dice levantándose rápidamente con una sonrisa y me levanto sonriendo al verla así de bien.

Llegamos al restaurante que he elegido para este momento, la primera comida juntos en mi ciudad, en la que ha sido mi hogar durante años. Es mi restaurante favorito y aunque he venido aquí miles de veces no puedo olvidar la vez que vine con Rick, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando lo recuerdo y no puedo evitarlo y me disculpo para poder llamarlo.

Salgo fuera mientras saco mi móvil y marco su número. Mientras suena y suena siento unos nervios en mi estomago, sin duda estoy enamorada y la maldita distancia es cada vez peor. Me sale el contestador y cuelgo antes de dejar un mensaje, me extraña que no me lo haya cogido pero supongo que estará descansado u ocupado con el libro.

Me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de nuevo y pienso en él y en las ganas que tengo de verlo. No quiero dejarlo pasar, quiero verlo y estar a su lado y sobre todo estas semanas no he podido evitar pensar en ello. No quiero vivir así siempre. A sí que he tomado una decisión. Voy a luchar por mi sueño de niña, voy a luchar por ese puesto en el Museo de Nueva York, y voy a hacerlo por cumplir mi sueño pero sobre todo por él, por lo que lo quiero y lo necesito a mi lado.

Vuelvo a la mesa justo en el momento en que llega Lanie. Hago las presentaciones y nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa para poder comer. Enseguida la conversación se centra en mí, en mi gusto, en las cosas que hago, en mi trabajo. Quiere saber todo de mi y es algo que me gusta, pero me gustaría que no todo se basara en mi.

-¿Conociste a Rick?-le pregunta de repente mi madre a Lanie haciéndome que vuelva de golpe a lo que estaba pasando en la mesa.

-Si.

-¿Cómo te pareció?

-Al principio bien, luego lo quería matar y ahora lo soporto-dice Lanie con una sonrisa bromeando y veo como mi madre sonríe y agradezco que se haya dado cuenta de que era una broma.

-Me gusta. Lo he visto mucho últimamente, esta deseando de venir pero parece que tiene algo importante entre manos-dice mirándome y yo asiento, sin mencionar que es por trabajo, o al menos eso creo.

-Pues si quiere venir que se venga, tampoco tendrá mucho que hacer. Fíjate se ha buscado a un tío con perras y sin tener que trabajar mucho-dice Lanie aun bromeando.

-Eso me da igual, lo que me importa es que quiere y cuida de mi hija y eso es lo mejor para mi-dice seria mirándome haciendo que me sonroje.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora que no tenéis que trabajar?-pregunto intentando evitar por donde va la conversación.

POV RICK

No puedo creerlo pensé que no lo lograría, pero nos ha dado su nombre, su nombre y mucho más. Nos ha dado todas las pruebas necesarias para atraparlo.

-Thomas Harris. Pensé que nunca oiría que hay una orden para detenerlo-digo con una sonrisa-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-digo levantándome de golpe.

-Aún no ha llegado Ryan con la orden tranquilo, además…-dice mirando a la capitán que está allí a nuestro lado.

-Puede ir. Pero siempre detrás de ellos hasta que no estéis seguros que no hay problemas ¿sí?

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa, esto era lo que llevaba soñando mucho tiempo y no quería perdérmelo.

-Chicos-escucho una voz a nuestra espalda y cuando me giro allí esta Ryan con una amplia sonrisa moviendo con fuerza un papel, un papel importante, muy importante, un papel que por fin va a hacer que hagamos justicia.

Llegamos a la empresa de Harris y estoy tan feliz que no puedo dejar de sonreír, vamos a conseguirlo y aun me cuesta creerlo. Nos miramos los tres y nos animamos los unos a los otros, ha llegado el momento y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Subimos por el ascensor en silencio, no queremos que tenga tiempo a escapar por eso ni si quiera nos damos a conocer y pasamos totalmente desapercibidos.

Estoy nervioso, no puedo dejar de moverme sin poder evitarlo. Suena el timbre para anunciar la llegada a la planta y entonces siento la determinación en todo mi cuerpo, estoy listo para lo que hemos venido. Caminamos hacia su despacho, yo voy detrás de ellos como prometí y entonces siento como mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Lo asomo un poco y veo el nombre de Kate escrito y aunque ahora mismo me encantaría oír su voz no es el mejor momento. Vuelvo a meterlo en el bolsillo y acelero un poco para estar justo detrás de ellos.

Llegamos a su despacho donde está reunido con su socios y cuando nos ve entrar la cara le cambia de golpe, sin duda se pone nervioso a pesar de que se pensaba que era intocable.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Tengo que volver a llamar a sus superiores?

-Puede hacerlo si quiere-dice Kevin jugando con sus esposas en la mano, pero él me mira fijamente a mí, sabe que esta batalla es entre los dos y creo que se está dando cuenta de que ya hay un vencedor y no es él.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dice uno de los que allí estaban reunidos sin duda sin entender que estaba pasando allí, pero enseguida Espo se ocupa de dejárselo claro a todos.

-Thomas Harris, queda detenido por el asesinato de Kelly Brown, Brown y por el intento de asesinato de Johanna Beckett y Richard Rodgers.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Otra vez están con esas tonterías? Esta vez pienso denunciarlo-dice mirándome fijamente.

-No es ninguna tontería-digo sonriendo y lo veo mirarme fijamente intentando saber si estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Tengo una orden de detención para usted señor Harris, se ha acabado-dice Kevin acercándose para ponerle las esposas y siento como todo mi cuerpo se llena de fuerza, me siento lleno de vida por completo.

Lo veo pasar por mi lado y se frena mirándome con desprecio con odio y yo sonrió, sonrió porque he ganado, porque se ha hecho justicia a pesar de su dinero, feliz porque por fin se ha demostrado que la justicia es igual para todos y eso me hace sonreír y sentirme tan bien que casi salto de alegría mientras lo sigo hacia el coche, sentándome a su lado y sintiéndome orgulloso de mis amigos, de lo que han conseguido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues por fin caso cerrado, ha costado pero Rick y los chicos lo han conseguido. Kate por su lado ha recuperado a su gente, a su familia, y también va a luchar por estar al lado de Rick, juntos pueden con todo así que habrá que ir juntándolos ¿no? Pero habrá que intentar que el reencuentro sea especial, espero que os guste como he decidido que sea, pero para eso tendréis que esperar al viernes, pero tranquilos el tiempo siempre va muy deprisa o ¿no? jaja**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	59. Capitulo 59

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir, es un gran placer seguir escribiendo y viendo como os llega a todos, gracias de verdad. Bueno llego el momento del reencuentro, espero que os haya gustado la forma en que lo he hecho.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 59**

POV RICK

No he querido esperar a que pasara un minuto más para estar a su lado. En cuanto he dejado a Harris metido en un calabozo, preparado para que la justicia se hiciera cargo de él, he cogido el primer avión para estar a su lado. No quería que se entera por nadie de lo que he estado haciendo, quiero decírselo yo y que se sienta tranquila al hacerlo cara a cara y a salvo. Además qué coño, me moría por verla y acabado lo que tenía que hacer no quería perder ni un solo segundo.

Había cogido el primer avión que salía hacia Roma y había alquilado una habitación de hotel para cuando llegara, pero tenía todo pensado para lo primero que iba a hacer nada más llegar allí, y era verla, ver esa sonrisa que espero que se forme en su cara cuando me vea, y quería que fuera especial y lo iba a ser.

Nada más aterrizar en la ciudad eterna, cojo un taxi para ir a un lugar especial nuestro lugar. Un lugar donde sería perfecto poder rencontrarnos. Cuando llego veo que todo está perfecto, es tarde y la mayoría de los turistas ya han desaparecido lo que hace que la Fontana aún se vea mucho más impresionante.

Saco mi móvil y le mando un mensaje, hoy, precisamente hoy, hace seis meses que nos conocimos, y fue por encontrar esta obra de arte y aquí quiero celebrarlo.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Estoy en casa mis padres acaban de irse._

 _He tenido un sueño._

 _¿Si?_

 _Si, estabas en la Fontana con una sonrisa mirándome._

 _Eso no es un sueño._

 _¿No? Esto está siendo muy difícil. Me encantaría poder vivir ese momento de nuevo pero no puedo…aunque…_

 _¿Aunque?_

 _Bueno podrías hacerme una videollamada desde allí y así poder volver a vivirlo de alguna manera._

 _Es tarde._

 _Si es verdad, lo siento, no me hagas caso_

Tarda en contestar al mensaje, sé que lo está pensando, sé que terminara haciéndolo o al menos eso espero porque si no toda la sorpresa se me vendría abajo. Espero pacientemente hasta que veo como empieza a escribir de nuevo.

 _Está bien, llegaré en diez minutos y te llamo._

 _Perfecto_

Meto de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo y busco un lugar donde pueda verla llegar pero no ser visto. Estoy tan nervioso que siento como me sudan las manos y las piernas me tiemblan. No sé si conseguiré aguantarme para darle la sorpresa en cuanto la vea llegar saldré corriendo detrás de ella.

Espero pacientemente y esos diez minutos se me hacen completamente eternos. Cuando la veo acercarse, salir por aquella calle para entrar en la callejuela donde se encuentra la Fontana siento como mi corazón se acelera y como un nudo se me crea en la boca del estomago. Estoy tan loco por ella que creo que me va a dar un ataque solo por verla.

La veo pararse allí y mirar la Fontana como si fuera la primera vez y esa sonrisa que tanto he extrañado se crea en su cara iluminando aun más la noche. La veo sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcar mi numero entonces veo como suena y lo saco antes de que pueda oírlo.

Me coloco bien para que no pueda ver nada solo la oscuridad de una pared antes de contestar a la video llamada.

-Hola-contesta con una sonrisa.

-Hola-digo como un tonto mirándola y la veo nerviosa mordiéndose el labio-gracias por ayudarme con esta locura.

-¿Quieres verla?-dice moviendo un poco el móvil para que pudiera ver la Fontana al fondo y una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos-digo saliendo un poco entre las tinieblas y la veo sonreír.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-dice con una sonrisa pero entonces veo como se le frunce el ceño, hay algo que nota raro y yo sonrió mientras sigo saliendo de la oscuridad de mi escondite-¿Dónde estás?-dice mirando el móvil fijamente intentando averiguar algún detalle que le diga donde me encuentro.

-Justo donde quiero estar-digo saliendo por completo apareciendo casi a su lado y la veo mirar el móvil y luego mirarme a mí, antes de dejar caer el teléfono y todo lo que tenía en la mano y salir corriendo hacia mí mientras yo la espero con los brazos abiertos con una sonrisa.

Cuando la encierro contra mis brazos mientras ella se aprieta con todas sus fuerzas contra mi cuerpo siento que estoy en el cielo, esto es lo que siempre he querido en mi vida y no me he dado cuenta hasta que ha llegado este momento, ella, ella es lo que me hace feliz, es la que me hace sentir vivo, y ¿que ahí más importante que esto?

Se separa despacio de mí y nos quedamos así ambos con sonrisas en la cara y mirándonos embobados como si no pudiéramos creer que esto es real, y quizás lo pensemos por como despacio nos tocamos él uno al otro como si fuéramos a evaporarnos de un momento a otro.

-Estas aquí…-dice con cara de sorpresa, aun le cuesta creerlo-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice de repente riéndose y tiro de ella para poder volver a abrazarla contra mi cuerpo mientras beso su cabeza.

-Era donde quería estar Kate, desde el minuto uno en que te montaste en aquel avión.

-No puedo creerlo-dice mirándome mientras me toca la cara despacio y ya no aguanto más y me acerco despacio tocándose solo nuestra nariz.

Nos miramos con una sonrisa, nerviosos como si fuera a ser nuestro primer beso de nuevo. Me acerco un poco más rozando mis labios con los suyos de forma tentativa hasta que ya no puedo más y la beso, la beso sintiendo esos labios suyos que tanto he echado de menos, besándonos despacio, recuperando todos esos besos perdidos, recordando esos otros besos, pero sobre todo disfrutando el uno del otro.

Nos separamos despacio juntando nuestras frentes mientras respiramos el mismo aire y nos abrazamos sin dejar ni un solo centímetro entre ambos.

-¿Feliz medio aniversario?-digo casi preguntando y la siento reír mientras su pecho se mueve pegado al mío y dios estoy tan feliz de volver a oír ese risa que hasta duele.

-Feliz medio aniversario-dice intentando nos reírse y tiro de ella más hacia mi mientras los dos no dejamos de sonreírnos sin parar en ningún momento.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo…al final no ha quedado tan mal ¿no?

-Es increíble-dice mirando hacia la Fontana haciéndome sonreír-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-No hace ni una hora-digo mirando el reloj-no quería perder ni un solo minuto, ninguno más.

-Me alegra que hayas venido…no sabes cuánto-dice sonriéndome antes de volver a besarme-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí-digo haciéndola reír mientras cabecea.

-¿Dónde te quedas?

-En un hotel-le contesto mientras me mira mordiéndose el labio haciendo que me vuelva loco.

-Vamos-dice tirando de mí y no pierdo el tiempo mientras la sigo de cerca sin soltarla de la mano en ningún momento.

Llegamos al hotel y rápidamente corremos hacia el ascensor sin escuchar las voces de la recepcionista, solo estábamos los dos y nadie más. Se cierran las puertas justo detrás de nosotros y nos colocamos al fondo del ascensor. Nos miramos con una sonrisa mientras solo nos agarramos de la mano en parte maldiciendo que el ascensor estuviera repleto de gente.

Me coloco aún más cerca de ella colocando mi mano sobre su cintura y poco a poco voy subiendo con cuidado la camiseta tocando su piel cálida haciendo que se sobresalte y me mire con una sonrisa. Sigo subiendo mi mano por su espalda cerciorándome de que no lleva sujetador puesto lo que hace que toda mi sangre baje al mismo sitio. Entonces siento como se mueve y se coloca justo delante de mí a pesar del poco espacio que hay en el ascensor y siento como poco a poco mueve su culo sobre mis pantalones haciendo que mi erección vaya haciéndose cada vez más y más dolorosa, tanto que tengo que agarrarla de la cintura para que pare con esta maldita tortura.

Se para el ascensor y salimos rápidamente chocando con la gente mientras la mantengo delante para que nadie pueda darse cuenta de la erección que ya se marca en mis pantalones. Salimos corriendo por el pasillo sin parar de reír hasta que la paro frenándola y presionándola contra la pared del pasillo mientras la beso con todas mis ganas y acaricio su cuerpo con mis manos a través de su camiseta.

Me empuja para separarme y con una sonrisa tira de mi hasta que se da cuenta que nos sabe a dónde vamos.

-¿Numero?

-447-digo en su oído y veo como una sonrisa se crea en su cara.

-¿La misma?

-Quería que fuera especial-digo como si nada y la veo volver a morderse el labio mientras tira de mi mano hacia la habitación del hotel, la misma de la otra vez, la que siempre será nuestra habitación, la habitación donde todo empezó.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro, mañana para acabar la semana pues habrá otro reencuentro algo más pasional por así decirlo jaja. Bueno espero de verdad que os hay gustado y me lo hagáis saber, mil gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	60. Capítulo 60

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, daros las gracias por seguir confiando en mí, gracias por hacer que algo que me gusta llegue a gustar también a la gente. Esto es increíble. Como siempre espero que lo disfruten, recta final, con ganas e intriga de empezar una nueva historia pero con la pena de que esta está llegando a su fin.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 60**

POV KATE

Entramos a trompicones dentro de la habitación, no quería ni podía esperar más y lo empujo contra la pared mientras rápidamente me deshacía de su pantalón. Lo miro y lo veo con una sonrisa haciendo lo mismo con el mío, haciendo desaparecer aquello que ahora mismo nos incomodaba, nos separaba.

Cuando ya no tenemos la ropa de abajo en nuestro cuerpo sino esparcida por la habitación, siento que no quiero ni puedo aguantar más, pero él también siente lo mismo cuando me agarra con fuerza por la cintura dándonos la vuelta y presionándome contra la puerta del hotel haciéndome soltar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?-dice con una sonrisita en la cara, esa que le hace aun mucho más sexy, y hace que me sienta desesperada cuando lo siento apretándome fuerte con su cuerpo y cuando siento su erección presionando en mi estómago. Lo beso con todas mis fuerzas, y lo beso llevada por una pasión sin medidas.

Nos besamos llevados por la pasión del momento, por el deseo guardado durante todo este tiempo separado, y aquí y ahora, me doy cuenta de que no quiero volver a separarme de él, no puedo.

Entonces siento como me agarra del culo levantándome mientras me aprisiona aún más contra la puerta y no puedo evitar volver a gritar de la impresión y lo escucho reír mientras ataca mi cuello y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa tonta se coloque en mi cara mientras tiro de su pelo y giro mi cuello para darle más espacio.

Se separa de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos con esa sonrisa sexy y con el pelo despeinado que no estaba ayudando a quitar este calor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo. Me suelta el cuello y me agarro con fuerza contra sus hombros haciendo que sonría.

-No te vas a caer, no voy a dejarte caer-dice como un susurro sobre mis labios haciendo que el calor aumente por momento y entonces siento como agarra mis manos y me las coloca sobre la cabeza mientras me sujeto con fuerza con mis piernas a su espalda y entonces, entonces me penetra haciéndome gritar pero esta vez de puro placer y sigo haciéndolo mientras se mueve en mi interior sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento, con esos ojos azules suyos nublados por la pasión.

Se mueve fuerte en mi interior haciendo que mi cuerpo choque contra la puerta pero no de forma dolorosa, al revés, lo hace aún mucho más intenso, y sé que estoy cerca cuando siento como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, como mi cuerpo se engarrota mientras él sigue moviéndose en mi interior y sé que no puedo más, que no voy a aguantar más.

Lo aprieto con fuerza por su cuello para sentir sus labios sobre los míos y es lo único que necesito para llegar al orgasmo mientras de mi boca nada más que salen gemidos entre cortados mezclados con su nombre en un susurro.

Me abrazo con fuerza por su cuello cuando siento como me tiemblan las piernas, ya no puedo mantenerlas con fuerza contra su cintura y él se da cuenta porque enseguida coloca sus manos de nuevo sobre mi culo mientras me mira con una sonrisa y se acerca para besarme pero solo deja una pequeña caricia sobre mis labios.

De repente se mueve despacio conmigo en brazos hasta dejarnos caer sobre la cama y lo siento ahí encima de mí aun con la camiseta puesta igual que yo y no sé porque me da la risa. Lo veo mirarme antes de ponerse a reír él también y es todo tan fácil y bonito con él, que parece irreal.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Todo bien, aunque creo que hay algo que tengo que arreglar-digo mordiéndome el labio mientras coloco mi mano sobre su erección aun dura sobre mi cadera y lo veo cerrar los ojos ante mi contacto.

Lo empujo suavemente haciéndole caer sobre la cama y me coloco despacio sobre él mientras me quito la camiseta quedándome completamente desnuda. Lo veo mirarme con deseo mientras se pasa la lengua por el labio y solo imaginármelo teniendo su lengua sobre mis pezones hacen que se pongan duros rápidamente.

Hago que se incorpore un poco para quitarle su camiseta y luego vuelvo a empujarlo para que se quede tumbado y paso mis manos dejando que mis uñas arañen un poco su torso denudo haciendo que salte un poco sobre la cama sacándome una sonrisa triunfal.

Bajo mi cara hacia su pecho y dejo pequeños besos mientras voy bajando poco a poco mientras lo siento temblar y cuando lo miro esta con los ojos cerrados y agarrado a la cama preparándose para lo que viene ahora.

Sigo bajando y agarro su erección entre mis manos mientras lo miro mientras me muerdo el labio, nunca he sido tan atrevida en cuanto al sexo, y quizás nunca he sido tan activa, pero tampoco nunca antes he necesitado y deseado a alguien tanto, es él, él es quien me vuelve loca, es él quien hace que mi vida cambie por completo.

Me acerco más hasta que me meto su erección en la boca sintiendo como su duro y caliente pene me llena por completo la boca haciendo que me sienta de nuevo caliente y húmeda solo de pensar volver a tenerlo entre mis piernas.

Chupo mientras muevo mis manos haciendo que maldiga y gima a partir iguales mientras intenta no moverse sin mucho acierto. Sonrió mientras sigo con los movimientos largos y rápidos hasta que oigo como maldice y grita mi nombre mientras se corre en mi boca haciendo que me sienta igual de satisfecha de lo que él lo está ahora.

Cojo un pañuelo y lo limpio con cuidado mientras le sonrió viendo como recupera el aliento. Me levanto para ir al baño y tras limpiarme salgo de nuevo y allí esta con una sonrisa en la cara con los ojos medio cerrados por el cansancio. Me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque y me dejo caer a su lado en la cama, la misma cama donde lo hicimos por primera vez. Me encanta que sea tan romántico, la misma habitación, el encuentro en la Fontana donde por primera vez nos besamos y por lo que nos conocimos… ¿podía ser más especial?

-No quiero que vuelvas a irte.

-Fuiste tú quien te fuiste-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Ya has acabado con el libro? Imagino que si porque estás aquí…o… ¿tienes que volver?

-Bueno tendré que volver algún día, solo por unos días-dice acariciándome-pero no me quede por eso Kate, en realidad no he escrito nada. Te dije que tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante?-pregunto apoyándome sobre su estómago.

-Hemos…hemos atrapado a Harris, hemos atrapado a quien intentó matar a tu madre y a mí, Kate-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y haciendo que el cuerpo se me hiela por el miedo de haber podido perderlo y me levanto de golpe colocándome un albornoz sobre mi cuerpo-Kate…

-Prometiste que lo dejarías.

-Te prometí que estaría bien y estoy bien Kate-dice colocando sus manos en mi cintura y está bien es verdad, pero eso no significa que no haya estado en peligro y solo pensarlo me aterra-tuve todo el cuidado del mundo, no estaba solo en esto Kate. Esta vez iba a hacerlo bien, tenía mucho que perder y no quería perder-dice girándome y lo veo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Necesitaba justicia…y la necesitaba cuanto antes para verte. He estado día tras día intentando conseguirlo y cuando lo hice…no me quede ni un solo segundo para disfrutarlo, cogí el primer avión para verte-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Estuviste en peligro?

-Nunca…me cuide Kate. Lo hice bien, de verdad.

-Está bien.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa-ahora que lo he hecho…puedo quedarme.

-¿Y el libro?

-Puedo escribirlo aquí, ¿Dónde mejor que donde está mi musa?-dice agarrándome por la cintura acercándome a él y me quedo pensándolo durante unos segundos hasta que no puedo evitar sonreír, está bien, está conmigo y está en esto tanto como yo, quiere luchar y eso, me hace tan feliz.

-Puedo ayudarte-digo mordiéndome el labio con una sonrisa y siento como me agarra por las piernas sorprendiéndome de nuevo y colocándome sobre su hombro mientras entre risas me lleva a la cama.

Lo miro mientras duerme y acaricio despacio su perfil, su estómago y me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo de tenerlo a mi lado. Estoy locamente enamorada de él y ya no me da miedo, ya estoy tan segura y feliz con ello que quiero gritarlo al mundo entero. Sé que para él es complicado dejar a su familia, su ciudad, su hogar. No puedo hacerle eso, por eso voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas por el puesto en Nueva York, para poder seguir juntos, para que él no sea quien tenga que dejar su vida atrás. Lo quiero y haré lo que sea para que sea feliz, porque si él es feliz, yo soy feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que haya sido lo que esperabais o al menos se haya acercado un poco. Ahora quedan 7 capítulos plagados de amor y de mucho, mucho Castkett para poder cerrar esta historia como tiene que ser. Espero que sigáis disfrutando tanto como yo y ya va quedando tan poco que la semana que viene empezaré a dejaros más información sobre la nueva historia, aunque creo que el primer capítulo es la mejor presentación que puedo haceros, pero ya veremos cuando la empezamos, quizás final semana que viene o principio de la otra, según os portéis jaja. Quizás haga alguna encuestas en twitter ¿Qué os parece?**

 **Gracias y disfrutad del fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**


	61. Capítulo 61

**Buenos días, pues por agradecimiento a vuestro apoyo y por vuestros mensajes que siempre me sacan una sonrisa he decidido regalaros un capítulo extra. Solo daros las gracias y recordaros que seguimos con fuerza. He puesto una encuesta en twitter para saber cuándo queréis que empiece a publicar la nueva historia. Hay dos opciones: Ya, no puedo esperar más (publicaría el viernes) o la otra opción, cuando acabe esta historia (empezaría a publicar justo el viernes siguiente) solo hay una semana de separación, vosotros decidís. También acepto respuestas en los comentarios, tenéis hasta el jueves para votar, luego no os quejéis si no votáis jaja. Gracias a todos, seguimos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 61**

POV KATE

Despierto a su lado y no me doy cuenta de lo que he echado esto de menos hasta este momento, solo nos damos cuenta de que queremos algo o a alguien cuando lo hemos perdido, al menos tengo la suerte de tenerlo aquí a mi lado.

Decido levantarme para hacerle el desayuno cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos en el hotel. Cojo el teléfono y decido pedirlo al servicio de habitaciones, siempre me gustaba salir a desayunar o a comer por la ciudad, pero hoy me apetecía desayunar solos, sin que nadie pudiera molestarnos.

Cuando acabo vuelvo a la cama y me tumbo detrás de él. Acaricia su pelo y bajo por su brazo hacia su espalda y lo noto removerse mientras refunfuña un poco sacándome una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme-digo consiguiendo que se despierte de golpe casi golpeándose en el intento.

-¿Te vas?

-Tengo que trabajar en una hora. Desayuno y me voy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que trabajar-digo sonriéndole-anda levántate y desayunamos juntos ¿sí?

-Solo si me das los buenos días como dios manda-dice poniéndome morritos y me acerco con una sonrisa para besarlo.

Lo veo sonreír allí tumbado mientras me levanto y tras estirarse un poco lo veo acercarse hacia la mesa donde ya estoy sentada yo. Está completamente desnudo y no puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír-a mí no, tienes demasiado ropa-dice poniendo cara de enfadado mientras se coloca el albornoz antes de sentarse a mi lado y besarme de nuevo.

-He pedido el desayuno no creo que tarde mucho.

-Por mi puede tardar todo lo que quiera.

-¿Quieres que me vaya sin comer nada?

-No, quiero que no te vayas-dice poniendo de nuevo esos morritos y no puedo evitar acercarme para besarlo justo cuando dan en la puerta.

-Ves a abrir ¿sí?

-¿Y si es una camarera sexy? ¿No tienes miedo?-dice con una sonrisa y le tiro un cojín que falla mi objetivo por poco.

Llega un minuto después con nuestro desayuno y se sienta con una amplia sonrisa a mi lado. Saca todo y desayunamos entre risas y besos, sin dejar de tocarnos y mimarnos en todo momento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras trabajo?

-No sé, dar alguna vuelta.

-Bueno si no vas a hacer algo en especial…

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?

-Solo que si no tienes nada que hacer podías ser el guía de mis padres.

-¿Yo guía? ¿En serio? ¿Ya has olvidado como nos conocimos?-dice haciéndome reír.

-Es verdad, mejor solo acompáñalos ¿sí?

-Está bien, solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Esta noche…-dice subiendo las cejas y no tiene que terminar para saber a qué se refiere.

-Bueno…ya veremos cómo te portas-digo levantándome-voy a darme un ducha rápida antes de irme… ¿Crees que la ducha será grande para dos?-digo provocándole y enseguida los siento corriendo detrás de mí.

POV RICK

Salgo del hotel una hora después de que ella saliera por esa misma puerta. He quedado con sus padres para dar una vuelta por la ciudad hasta la hora de comer donde Kate se reuniría con nosotros de nuevo.

Me coloco las gafas de sol y camino por la ciudad donde nos enamorarnos, no creo que nunca hubiera podido llegar a pensar que este sería mi hogar. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que me da igual donde este, siempre que ella este a mi lado soy feliz, aunque estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

Llego a la puerta del hotel de los padres de Kate y me apoyo en la pared esperando a que bajen para poder empezar nuestra ruta, una ruta que será una locura si soy yo quien tengo que guiarlos.

Saco el móvil y no puedo evitar buscar su nombre entre mis contactos. Allí esta ella sonriente en la foto del contacto, una foto que le hice en Nueva York cuando nos rencontramos, y me doy cuenta de que estoy loco por ella, bueno es mentira, me di cuenta de ello la primera vez que me aleje, allí montado en aquel avión camino a casa me di cuenta de que no estar a su lado iba a ser un infierno, algo que termine averiguando por las malas.

 _Te echo de menos, ¿Me echas tú de menos?_

Mando rápidamente el mensaje sin poder evitarlo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, suspiro y me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo mientras espero a que salgan por la puerta. Miro el reloj impacientándome y me doy cuenta de que he llegado demasiado pronto y por eso aún no han salido. Cuando ya no sé qué hacer siento como el móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Rápidamente lo saco con una sonrisa esperando leer su respuesta.

 _¿Qué dices? Esto es un auténtico descanso_ _J_ _pórtate bien, ya sabes que hay algo bueno para ti esta noche si lo haces. Te extraño, siempre._

Leo el mensaje y la cara de tonto que se me pone es un auténtico poema. Me quedo embobado mirando el mensaje tanto que me sobresalto al oír como me llaman.

-Rick… ¿Estas bien?-escucho que me preguntan y cuando levanto la cabeza allí están los padres de Kate mirándome con cara de no entender nada.

-Si…si… ¿nos vamos?-digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía ni dónde meterme de la vergüenza cuando los veo mirarse y sonreírse mientras empiezan a andar detrás de mí.

Tras andar por las calles de Roma como unos turistas más, acabamos sentados en una mesa para tomar un pequeño refresco, empieza a hacer calor y estamos bastante agotados. Johana se disculpa para ir al baño y nos quedamos Jim y yo, recuerdo que empezamos bien y que casi se tuerce, pero las últimas veces que nos hemos visto apenas hemos hablado y no sé si eso es bueno o no, pero no tardo en saberlo.

-Rick…creo que nunca antes he hecho esta pregunta a nadie pero…creo que tengo que hacértela.

-Claro, hazla-digo nervioso mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?-dice serio y de repente se empieza a reír y no entiendo nada-ha sonado demasiado antiguo ¿no? he recordado la vez que me lo pregunto el padre de Johanna. Da igual-dice cabeceando-solo quiero saber si sabes lo que quieres, no quiero que hagan daño a mi pequeña.

-Lo entiendo-digo con una pequeña sonrisa-la quiero, no puedo pensar en una vida sin ella, eso no significa que pueda prometerte que esto será para siempre, es lo que quiero, es lo que deseo y voy a luchar por que eso sea así, pero no puedo prometerlo. Pero si sé que quiero estar con ella, tanto es así que no quiero alejarme de ella más.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-No he hablado muy en serio con ella de esto, pero ambos queremos estar juntos, así que, creo que para mí es más fácil venir para acá que ella irse para allá. Así que si, no pienso estar a un montón de kilómetros de distancia. Esta vez va muy en serio, esta vez no voy a dejarla escapar-digo seguro mirándolo y lo veo asentir con una sonrisa sin duda convencido de mi respuesta.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-dice Johanna de repente apareciendo-mira a quien me he encontrado por el camino-dice con una sonrisa y cuando la veo allí de pie junto a su madre una sonrisa tonta se me crea en mi cara.

-Hola-digo sin saber qué hacer para saludarla y ella me sonríe mientras se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Comemos? Tengo hambre-dice con una sonrisa y enseguida su padre llama al camarero para que nos traiga la carta mientras yo le agarro su mano por debajo de la mesa mientras la miro con una sonrisa sin poder tener ojos para nadie más que para ella.

Comemos juntos yo en silencio aprovechando para disfrutar de la buena suerte que tengo cuando la miro y también conociéndola mejor cuando la veo interactuar con sus padres, parece mentira que hace apenas unos meses ni si quiera se hablaban, ahora parecían una familia bien avenida. Se notaba que disfrutaban de estar juntos y eso también me hacía feliz a mí.

-Es tarde cariño creo que nos vamos a ir al hotel. Ya no estamos para tanto movimiento.

-¿Es por la herida? ¿Te duele?-pregunta completamente preocupada.

-No, solo estoy cansada, será la edad-dice su madre con una sonrisa, aunque está claro lo que busca, darnos algo de tiempo para estar solos y yo se lo agradezco aunque sé que Kate necesita pasar tiempo con sus padres, ellos vienen por unos días y yo no pienso volver a moverme de su lado ni con agua caliente.

-Está bien, podemos acercaros al hotel y luego ya nos vamos nosotros ¿no?-dice mirándome y yo solo asiento con una sonrisa levantándome para ir a pagar adelantándome a Jim para poder ir a su hotel, para poder dejarlos descansar mientras yo me iba con Kate a donde ella quiera, solo quería aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo, que pasara con ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo extra, volvemos mañana con el horario normal, gracias a todos por seguir ahí y participar en la encuesta jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	62. Capítulo 62

**Hola a todos, hoy no siento que sean buenos días, no cuando un pueblo entero como el gallego ha estado luchando sin descanso toda la noche para salvar sus casas, para salvar sus tierras (y aun lo siguen haciendo). Este verano he pasado uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida, pase diez días en tierras gallegas, diez días increíbles donde solo podía pensar en lo maravillosa que era, en que mirara a donde mirara solo veía un verde increíble de sus montes. Ayer, y durante estos últimos días, Galicia ha ardido, más bien la han quemado, no puedo entender como hay gente en este mundo que pueda causar ese dolor de forma gratuita. Como consecuencia hay gente que ha perdido sus casas, hay otras que luchan aun ahora mismo por mantenerlas a salvo, se está perdiendo un patrimonio medioambiental increíble, y lo que es peor aún, algunos han perdido incluso la vida por ello. La naturaleza ya por sí misma es dura en muchas ocasiones, alguien me puede explicar cómo alguien puede quemar indiscriminadamente sin importarle nada ni nadie. Por eso, hoy no puedo dar los buenos días, solo mandar mi apoyo al pueblo gallego, y solo espero que todo esto acabe cuanto antes y que todos esos malnacidos terminen pagándolo. Hoy más que nunca siento rabia y vergüenza del ser humano, pero luego lo pienso, veo a todo un pueblo en pie haciendo cadenas humanas y luchando contra una lengua de fuego que amenaza con quemar sus vidas, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no todos somos iguales, esas personas y los profesionales que luchan contra el fuego, son los verdaderos héroes, aunque no reciben la ayudan de quien debieran, ellos no se rinden y como ya hicieron en otras ocasiones, luchan por salvar su tierra, su maravillosa tierra y a la gente que en ella habita.**

 **Desde aquí hoy, quiero mandaros toda mi fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 62**

POV KATE

Estoy a punto de salir del trabajo para tener el fin de semana en libertad. Pero antes tengo que hacer otra cosa, antes tengo que ir a ver a Francesco, creo que debo hacerlo si lo que quiero es luchar por otro puesto. Sé que no le va a gustar la noticia y quizás no sea justo para él por lo que ha luchado porque estuviera aquí, pero necesito hacerlo y aunque no lo entienda, debe saberlo.

Golpeo suavemente en la puerta hasta que escucho la voz de Francesco al otro lado dándome permiso para entrar. Cuando lo hago lo veo sonreírme mientras me ofrece la silla que tiene gusto enfrente.

-¿No deberías estar ya de camino a casa?

-Tenía que hablar contigo.

-No sé por que no me gusta cómo ha sonado. ¿Tengo que preocuparme?-dice mirándome fijamente y yo trago saliva, siento que le estoy fallando pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, mi felicidad está en juego y mi sueño, eso también está en juego.

-No sé cómo decirte esto, entiendo que te enfades y…, dios creo que estoy liándome un poco.

-¿TE vas?-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-En realidad aun no…quiero decir…voy a hacer una prueba para Nueva York, quizás no lo consiga, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que intentarlo. Entiendo que me quieras echar directamente yo…

-Kate te entiendo, no me gusta porque no quiero perder a una de mis mejores restauradoras, pero lo entiendo. No voy a echarte. Si no lo consigues tienes tu puesto aquí guardado. Pero no puedo guardártelo mucho tiempo. Además tienes que avisarme con quince días de antelación antes de irte.

-Claro-digo mientras asiento-lo siento mucho Francesco, sé que te debo mucho y justamente esto es una putada pero…

-No pasa nada Kate, eres muy buena, es normal tener sueños. Sé que llegaras lejos y ojala algún día podamos hacer un trabajo juntos. Quizás podamos incluso mejorar la relación entre los dos museos.

-Será fácil contigo-digo con una sonrisa-Francesco sin ti nunca hubiera podido llegar a donde estoy, ni si quiera podría imaginarme el poder luchar por ese puesto.

-Lo hubiera logrado Kate, eres buena de verdad, quiero que lo tengas claro. Te deseo mucha suerte, aunque me duela perderte-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y yo me levanto mientras con un gesto de la cabeza a forma de despedida salgo de allí dispuesta a luchar por mis sueños, dispuesta a luchar por mi felicidad sin tener que mirar hacia atrás.

Salgo del trabajo más relajada a pesar de que aún no ha pasado nada, de que aún no he empezado a luchar por lo que quiero, pero con ganas de querer hacerlo.

-Hey guapa, ¿Sabes cómo se va a la Fontana? Estoy algo perdido-escucho una voz conocida y cuando me giro y lo veo no puedo evitar salir corriendo hacia él como una bala, cogiéndome en sus brazos mientras nos besamos sin dejar de sonreírnos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo pataleando para que me deje en el suelo y cuando lo hace no lo dejo contestar y lo vuelvo a besar de nuevo.

-¿No puedo venir a buscar a mi novia a su trabajo?-dice con esa sonrisa sexy suya y escuchar eso de novia hace que me sienta como una tonta sonriendo sin parar.

-¿Dónde has dejado a mis padres?

-Han ido a vestirse, hoy nos vamos a cenar fuera, yo invito.

-¿A qué se debe esta buena noticia?

-No quiero que suene mal…pero como mañana se van tus padres…

-¿Hay que celebrarlo?-pregunto seria intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-No quiero decir eso, no me molestan, me caen bien…dios ¿Cómo salgo de esta?

-Diciendo la verdad.

-Bueno…solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo a solas. ¿Tiene algo de malo?-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como derrito con él, con sus palabras, con su mirada, dios estaba perdida cuando estaba a su lado.

-Está bien, casi me vale-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír más relajado-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dice agarrándome de la mano y caminamos así hacia mi casa para que pudiera arreglarme.

Salgo del baño, ya solo me queda vestirme y cuando salgo allí esta Rick dando vueltas de un lado para otro con el móvil en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…tonterías-dice acercándose colocando sus manos sobre la toalla que rodeada mi cuerpo.

-No digas que nada. ¿Qué pasa?

-DE verdad no pasa nada.

-Bien, hasta que no me lo cuentes no me muevo de aquí-digo dejándome caer sobre la cama.

Lo veo tomar aire y tras dar varias vueltas se sienta a mi lado. Suelta el móvil sobre la cama y agarra mi mano entre las suyas.

-Es de trabajo, quieren que vuelva para hablar sobre el próximo libro. Les he dicho que no quiero ir.

-Rick, es tu trabajo-digo asustada porque aunque no quiero que se vaya no quiero que pierda su trabajo, su sueño.

-No quiero alejarme de ti. No tan pronto, acabo de llegar-dice triste bajando la mirada y me acerco para que me mire mientras le digo lo que quiero decirle.

-¿Y si me voy contigo? Serán unos días, puedo ir y así te acompaño-digo con una sonrisa, de todas formas tenía pensado ir para presentarme a la entrevista, aunque no quiero decírselo aun, no hasta que consiga el trabajo, así no le daré falsa esperanzas.

-¿Puedes venir?

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír.

Se acerca despacio y me besa haciendo que mi corazón palpite, no puedo evitarlo cuando lo hace, es como si me sintiera en una nube. Lo siento tumbarse sobre mi sacándome una sonrisa mientras intenta sin conseguirlo meter la mano por debajo de la toalla apretada con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

-Maldita…-dice maldiciendo y consiguiendo sacar una risa de felicidad de mi cuerpo.

-Tenemos que irnos-digo acariciando su pelo y lo oigo suspirar mientras deja caer su cara sobre mi hombro con frustración.

Caminamos de la mano mientras mis padres van delante. Rick no deja de mirarme y de sonreírme y me siento feliz y relajada después de mucho tiempo.

Entramos dentro del restaurante donde Rick a reservado mesa, sin duda uno de los mejores de la ciudad, tiene que costar bastante comer aquí.

-Te has pasado un poco, podríamos haber ido a cualquier otro sitio.

-Quería que fuera el mejor sitio-dice sonriéndome y yo solo cabeceo mientras lo sigo hacia la mesa.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, Rick a mi lado mientras mis padres se sientan enfrente. No puedo soltar su mano, y no porque este nerviosa o tenga miedo, solo porque quiero sentirlo, porque necesito tenerlo cerca.

Comemos charlando de una cosa y otra aunque la mayor parte del tiempo habla sobre mí. En otras ocasiones me hubiera molestado, pero me gustaba verlos así de felices contándose anécdotas sobre mí, siendo felices de poder conocerme un poco más, así que yo soy feliz de que ellos estén feliz.

Cuando acabamos la cena vamos al hotel de mis padres donde nos decidimos a tomarnos una última copa a modo de despedida, siento un nudo en el estómago por tener que despedirme después de esto días, aunque pronto volveré a Nueva York para la entrevista y puede…si el destino así lo quiere, puede que vuelva a casa y podamos seguir con esta relación tan buena que recién está empezando.

-Cuidaros mucho y pasadlo bien ¿sí?-dice mi madre con una sonrisa y siento como un nudo en el estómago se me está creando.

-Vosotros también. Nos vemos pronto ¿sí?

-Claro cariño. Quizás en un par de meses volvamos a verte si no tienes mucho trabajo.

-Está bien, aunque puede que vayamos nosotros antes.

-¿Y eso?

-Rick tiene que ir a una reunión con la editorial y estoy pensando ir con él.

-Está pensando no, vienes conmigo-dice serio como dudando de que no fuera a ir y yo solo le sonrió.

-Vamos a ir en unos días.

-Perfecto. Nosotros vamos a ir a Paris dos o tres días y luego volveremos. A tu padre se le ha metido en la cabeza-dice dejando una pequeña caricia en el rostro de mi padre que le mira con una sonrisa llena de amor.

-Pues disfrutad mucho, ahora que podéis haced todo lo que queréis.

-Eso es lo que quiero, hacer todo lo que no he podido estos años-dice mirándome y no tiene que decir más para saber que mucho de eso que quiere hacer tiene que ver conmigo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenéis que descansar para el vuelo de mañana-dice Rick levantándose y yo asiento mientras me levanto también y me abrazo a mis padres con miedo a despedirme ahora que todo iba tan bien.

-Buen viaje-digo con una sonrisa y mi madre vuelve a abrazarme mientras besa mi cabeza y con un susurro…

-TE quiero mucho hija, cuídate-dice antes de separarse para irse y siento la mano de Rick enseguida sobre la mía, demostrándome que está y estará ahí siempre que lo necesite.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno sin más gracias por estar ahí, nos vemos el miércoles.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	63. Capítulo 63

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, la lluvia llega y con ello despeja todo lo malo y las dudas. Como siempre daros las gracias por seguir ahí, y recordaros que hay una encuesta en la que podéis participar. De momento está ganando que empiece ya la historia, pero todo puede cambiar. Mañana ultimo día.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 63**

POV KATE

Me levanto y me pongo a hacer el desayuno para los tres mientras Rick está duchándose y Lanie no para de colocar sus cosas para irse a trabajar. Cuando para y se sienta en la barra de la cocina siento su mirada clavándome la espalda.

-Estáis felices ¿eng? ¿Para cuándo la boda?

-¿Qué dices?-digo girándome-es muy pronto.

-No puedo creerme que ni si quiera hayas pensando en ello.

-Claro que he pensado en ello. Cuando era una niña, ahora soy más realista y hace seis meses que nos conocemos y la mayor parte de ese tiempo ni si quiera hemos estado juntos.

-Pero eso da igual. Se os ve tan bien juntos que dais hasta asco-dice con una sonrisa.

-Estoy tan feliz…que casi ni puedo creérmelo. Estamos tan bien juntos, nos compenetramos tan bien-digo sonriendo como una tonta.

-Eso no hace falta que lo digas-dice con una sonrisa picarona y siento como me sonrojo a más no poder.

-Siento eso, creo que quizás lo mejor sea que estemos en su hotel mientras tanto.

-Si se va a quedar… ¿Por qué no buscáis un sitio juntos? En realidad es como si estuvierais viviendo juntos así que…

-Bueno…no se lo he contado a nadie, bueno si, a Francesco pero porque tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a presentarme para conseguir una plaza en el Museo de Nueva York-digo de golpe y la veo sonreír mientras me abraza, pensé que no iba a hacerle tanta ilusión porque eso significaba que tenía que irme de aquí.

-Me alegro tanto por ti.

-¿en serio?

-Claro, es tu sueño amiga, aunque voy a echarte mucho de menos-dice volviendo a abrazarme.

-En realidad, aún no he conseguido nada así que…

-Lo conseguirás.

-Tenéis demasiada seguridad en ello. Me da miedo fallar.

-Sé tú misma, y haz todo lo que sabes, se darán cuenta de que eres la mejor. ¿Qué te ha dicho Rick?

-¿Rick?

-Sí, sobre volver a casa.

-Bueno…aún no se lo he dicho. Tiene que ir en unos días por una reunión con su editorial y le he dicho que voy a acompañarlo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Se pondrá muy feliz.

-No quiero que se haga ilusiones, ¿y si no lo consigo?

-Lo conseguirás, pero por si acaso, ¿no es mejor tenerlo a tu lado apoyándote?-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me quede pensativa pero entonces siento como empieza a pitar algo y cuando me giro las tostadas están completamente quemadas lo que hace que Lanie rompa a reír-creo que será mejor que coma en el trabajo-dice levantándose mientras me da un beso y sale aun riéndose por mi mala pata.

Estoy todavía solucionando el desastre cuando lo oigo tararear detrás de mí. Cuando me giro allí está ya arreglado con el pelo mojado y colocado a la perfección mientras recoger algunas cosas que habíamos dejado el día antes por el medio. Lo miro mientras se mueve mientras no dejo de sonreír, y ahora las palabras de Lanie no me parecen una locura, quiero estar con él siempre, nunca sabremos con seguridad que esto durara para siempre, pero ahora mismo, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él y con eso me basta, aunque para buscar algún lugar donde estar juntos, primero tengo que saber si este será nuestro hogar o será Nueva York, en cuanto eso se decida, no vamos a estar más tiempo separados.

-¿A que huele?-dice acercándose mientras engurruña la nariz.

-Creo que se me ha quemado un poco el desayuno. Pero en mi defensa diré que Lanie me entretuvo, ella tiene la misma o más culpa que yo-digo sonriendo y lo veo acercarse mientras me agarra por la cintura y me besa tiernamente en la nariz.

-No pasa nada, puedo ser yo el cocinero de la casa, sino creo que moriremos de hambre-dice bajito como si fuera un secreto y lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro.

-Será mejor que salgamos fuera a desayunar.

-Está bien, pero solo si me das un besito.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte ahí si quieres-digo dejándolo allí de pie parado mientras cojo mi bolso para salir por la puerta, enseguida lo siento detrás de mí.

Pasamos toda la mañana fuera, solo los dos sin tener que hacer nada en particular solo disfrutando de estar juntos, eso era lo mejor de la vida, estar con la persona que quieres.

Acabamos tumbados en el césped de la Villa Borguese, tumbados disfrutando del sol y la cercanía del otro. Aquí y en este momento, me doy cuenta de que no tengo que tener miedo, de que el siempre será mi mejor apoyo, y decido contárselo.

-Voy a presentarme a un puesto de trabajo.

-¿Qué?-dice sorprendido-pensé que aquí estabas bien.

-Y lo estoy-digo girándome para poder mirarle-aquí he sido muy feliz, aquí he conseguido todo lo que he querido.

-¿Entonces…?

-Bueno…hay un puesto en Nueva York…quiero intentarlo-digo mirándole y veo como se pone serio y no lo entiendo, pensé que sería feliz.

-Kate no lo entiendo, aquí eres feliz, esta fue la vida que siempre quisiste. Si lo haces por mi…yo…yo soy feliz allí donde tu estés-dice serio mirándome y hace que sonría por sus palabras.

-No es por ti, bueno un poco sí, porque para mí eres importante. Pero no solo por ti. Mi verdadero sueño siempre fue trabajar en el Museo de Nueva York, pero sabía que aquí podría aprender más y mucho más rápido. Y luego estaba mi madre…era una forma de huir. Pero ahora no tengo que huir, no tengo porque hacerlo y ahora tengo la oportunidad de luchar por mis sueños.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?-dice acariciándome tiernamente-dijiste que yo también forma parte de esa decisión ¿no?

-Quiero que seas feliz, y tú crees que para ti será más fácil mudarte pero sé que no es así. Sé que será complicado. Así que quiero que seas feliz, y quiero estar a tu lado, siempre-digo mirándole y lo veo sonreír asintiendo.

-Gracias, pero te equivocas en algo. Yo puedo ser feliz aquí, en Nueva York, en China, en la Antártida, en Marte, en donde sea mientras estés a mi lado-dice colocando su mano en mi cara y me muero de amor antes de acercarme lo justo para poder besarlo.

-Al menos ambos tenemos las cosas claras.

-Sí, queremos estar juntos. ¿Cómo te imaginas dentro de veinte años?-pregunta sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Ni si quieras sabemos que nos espera dentro de una semana.

-Venga ya, ten un poco de imaginación-dice tirando de mi acercándome aún más a él.

-Tú eres el escritor, tus eres el que tienes imaginación.

-Está bien-dice resignado-nos imaginó así de felices, rodeados de hijos y de nietos.

-¿Qué?-digo interrumpiéndole.

-Es mi historia, déjame contarla y luego ya rechista-dice haciéndome sonreír y solo asiento para que continúe-nos imaginó viajando mucho, conociendo mundo y tu haciendo de mi guía en cada viaje y sobre todo, la guía de mi vida-dice sonriendo-y quiero un perro-dice serio haciéndome reír-venga, ahora te toca rechistar.

-Para empezar si ves nietos dentro de veinte años algo va mal.

-¿Por?

-Porque tendríamos que darnos prisa y nuestros hijos también.

-¿Y a que estamos esperando?-dice tirándose encima de mi mientras no puedo dejar de reír mientras siento como deja besos por toda mi cara.

-Rick-digo riñéndole, aunque en realidad era feliz con todas estas tonterías.

-Bueno…quizás nietos no. pero si quiero niños, no peques para aquella época.

-¿Los quieres pronto?

-No me gustaría ser un viejo cuando me toque disfrutar de ellos. Aunque puedo esperar un poco… ¿un mes te viene bien?-dice haciéndome reír-¿Menos?

-Para…-digo sin poder dejar de reír y lo veo sonreír.

-Eso es algo que no quiero perder nunca Kate, prométeme que nunca dejaras de sonreír.

-Mientras siga siendo tú mismo creo que eso nunca pasara.

-Voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida haciendo lo posible por poder ver esa sonrisa a cada momento que este contigo-dice sonriendo y me acerco despacio para dejar un beso en su boca.

-Se va haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

-Está bien-dice levantándose algo a regañadientes mientras caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia el hotel donde no molestemos a nadie pero sobre todo donde nadie pueda molestarnos a nosotros.

Caminamos despacio, sin prisa, sintiendo la brisa a nuestro alrededor y sin dejar de pensar en sus palabras y sobre todo, dándole vueltas a como me veo dentro de veinte años, y solo sé una cosa, que si dentro de veinte años él no está en mi vida, estaré maldiciendo aquel día en que lo perdí, pero si él está ahí, si dentro de veinte años, él sigue a mi lado, sé que voy a ser feliz, no tengo ninguna duda.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues el amor está en el aire eso está más que claro. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no tengáis una subida de azúcar por mi culpa jaja. Bueno gracias por seguir y nos vemos el viernes ya veremos si empezamos historia nueva o no, ya sabéis que vosotros decidís y que los comentarios también cuentan.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	64. Capítulo 64

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos un días más, queriéndole dar el final que se merece a esta historia. Aun quedaran tres capítulos más, tres capítulos en los que ya he dicho que habrá mucho Caskett, en este también pero quizás algo menos, aunque creo que él que hay os va a gustar.**

 **También deciros que la encuestas ha terminado y ha ganado la gente que no puede esperar más, y me gusta que estéis impacientes, aunque me hubiera gustado que esta historia acabara sola y con todo su esplendor, aunque es verdad, que siempre empiezo la nueva antes porque es una manera de conseguir que os mantengáis, no sé si es una estrategia que funciona o no, pero seguís ahí y eso es importante. Gracias a todos los que habéis votado, hoy tenéis doble ración de mí, espero que os gusten ambas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 64**

POV KATE

De vuelta a Nueva York para la entrevista. Estoy muy nerviosa, sin duda, esto es lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi carrera y debería disfrutarlo, pero no puedo, no hasta que lo consiga.

Desde que me he levantado no he parado quieta ni un solo segundo. Estoy tan nerviosa que tengo el estomago revuelto y siento como las piernas me flaquean. Él, él esta aquí a mi lado, como siempre, apoyándome desde cerca y sin tener que decir nada.

-¿De verdad no quieres que vaya contigo?

-No-digo agarrándole de la mano-no ibas a poder estar a mi lado de todas formas-digo sonriéndole.

-Pero estaré cerca cuando salgas-dice tirando de mi para abrazarme.

-Prefiero que vayas a tu reunión, así cuando ambos acabemos con esto podemos estar juntos.

-Esta bien-dice resignado pero con una sonrisa-pero déjame acompañarte ¿si?

-Está bien-acabo aceptando mientras me levanto para poder irme a vestir.

Tengo toda la ropa que he traído en la maleta tirada sobre la cama. Me he probado todo y nada me parecía apropiado para la entrevista. Me tiro sobre la cama completamente desesperada y con los ánimos bastante bajos. Escucho un par de golpecitos y cuando abro los ojos allí esta en la puerta con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul que hacía que estuviera aún más atractivo sin tener que molestarse mucho en arreglarse.

-Te odio.

-¿Por?-dice sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te ves tan guapo casi sin proponértelo?

-Porque soy guapo. Como tú. ¿Qué te pasa?-dice con una sonrisa acercándose.

-No sé qué ponerme, eso pasa.

-Puedes ir en pijama y estarás guapísima. No entiendo el problema-dice sentándose a mi lado.

-No todos tenemos tu seguridad-digo algo enfadada y me doy cuenta de que estoy pagando con él mi frustración y mis miedos-lo siento, no me hagas caso.

-¿Me dejas elegir por ti? sorprendiéndome y yo solo asiento.

Lo veo levantarse y moverse alrededor de la cama con la mano sobre su barbilla pensativo y yo lo miro con una sonrisa. Entonces lo veo coger un par de prendas y separarlas del resto antes de mirarme.

-Ya, con eso pareces segura, líder y sexy-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír.

Me levanto acercándome a él y lo beso despacio disfrutando del beso, saboreando su boca mientras me abrazo a su cuerpo, antes de separarme con una sonrisa y coger la ropa de su mano para poder ponérmela.

Salimos ambos de su casa agarrados de la mano, en silencio pero dejando claro sin necesidad de palabras que estábamos ahí el uno para el otro. Cuando llega el momento de separarnos siento como los nervios aumentan. No sé si puedo hacerlo sin él, pero también sé que él no podrá estar ahí en todo momento, que lo tengo que dejar ir, que esto tengo que hacerlo por mi misma.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunta mirando nuestras manos unidas y le doy un tirón a su mano para que me mire, cuando lo hace veo esos ojos azules mirándome fijamente con esa chispa que los hace único y tengo claro que cuando tenga miedo solo tendré que cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en ellos para saber que él siempre está ahí.

-Estaré bien ¿sí? Te llamo cuando salga.

-Está bien-dice acercándose y dándome un beso en la cabeza mientras lo veo alejarse pero sin soltarme la mano lo que hace que nuestros brazos se estiren demasiado hasta que ya nos es imposible y tenemos que soltarnos pero ambos con una sonrisa mientras vemos como el otro se aleja, pero sabiendo que solo será por unas horas, nada más que eso.

Camino hacia el Museo como si nada, recordando cada rincón de esta ciudad cuando era una niña y recorría este mismo camino para entrar allí a escondidas. Era mi sueño mucho antes de saber ni si quiera que era tener un sueño por el que luchar, y mucho menos sabía lo que costaba poder conseguirlo.

Llego a la puerta del museo y siento de nuevo como las emociones de una niña se apoderan de mí. Siento como un nudo se me crea en el estómago y como la emoción se apiada de mí, pero a la vez siento como los nervios desaparecen casi por completo, estoy segura de lo que quiero, siento toda la fuerza de aquella niña que siempre estaba sola. Ahora, ahora sé que quiero y que puedo lograrlo, es mi momento y pienso demostrarlo.

Entro para dentro y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra la persona encargada de la seguridad. Tras dar mi nombre y mi motivo de la visita me guía hacia un pequeño pasillo donde nunca he estado, y donde se encuentran cinco personas más, personas que solo con verlas puedo decir que están completamente preparadas para este puesto. Cierro los ojos durante un segundo y veo sus ojos dándome esa confianza que necesito. Me acerco a la silla que se encuentra vacía y me siento, siento todas las miradas sobre mí, miradas de reconocimiento pero enseguida dejo de ser el centro de atención cuando se abre la puerta y sale el director del museo con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Bien, me alegra de veros a todos aquí, me gusta ver a gente joven por aquí-dice con una sonrisa y luego posa su mirada sobre mí y me sonríe-estoy seguro de que todos estáis preparados para este puesto, pero por desgracia no tengo seis puesto solo uno, ¿si me acompañáis?-dice y todos le seguimos de cerca sin mirarnos como si eso nos hiciera más fuertes.

Hacemos varias pruebas relacionadas con nuestro trabajo, una exposición oral, una práctica con la restauración de una obra y terminábamos con la que para mí era lo peor, una entrevista con el director, sabía que era igual o más importante que las otras dos y eso hacía que me sintiera demasiado nerviosa.

Llega mi turno y me levanto sintiendo como las piernas me tiemblan, tengo que estar fuerte, este es el último paso y después de lo bien que me ha ido en el resto de las pruebas no puede quedar empañada por esto, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que conseguirlo.

Cuando entro por la puerta encuentro al director justo presidiendo la mesa y cuatro personas más, dos a cada lado de él. Con un gesto me hace pasar y yo lo hago sentándome en la silla que hay enfrente de ellos. Los veo algo despistados, sin dudas ya cansado, ser la última que entra sin duda no es lo mejor, pero el ver a mi ídolo desde pequeña allí sentando mirándome con una sonrisa esperando para saber que iba a decir hace que gane confianza y que intente ser yo misma.

Tras varias preguntas con la que contesto con tranquilidad y la seguridad que siempre espere tener pero pensé que nunca tendría. Llega la hora de la última pregunta y cuando la hace sonrió y contesto de la mejor manera que sé, sintiendo cada palabra que digo.

-¿Por qué quiero trabajar aquí?-repito la pregunta con una sonrisa-es fácil contestarlo, cuando era una niña soñaba con esto. Creo que de los primeros recuerdos que tengo es venir aquí con mi padre y recorrer las salas una y otra vez. Tanto me gusto que me escape varias veces para venir aquí sola. Al final mi padre no tuvo más remedio que traerme cada semana para así evitar que viniera yo sola. Así que para mí este puesto sería cumplir el sueño de mi vida, pero es un sueño por el que he tenido que luchar y sé que si lo consigo o no en este momento, sé que tendré que luchar el doble, trabajar y trabajar, pero estoy feliz de poder tener esta oportunidad-termino con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreírme, al menos él si ha atendido a cada respuesta mía y con eso me conformo aunque me da rabia que el resto no haya estado al cien por cien atendiéndome.

Salgo de la sala y me quedo con el resto de aspirantes esperando hasta que salgan con una decisión. Estoy nerviosa y saco el móvil para hablar con él, para que él pudiera tranquilizarme, pero entonces, veo cómo sale el director junto a una de las mujeres que le acompañaban en la sala. Todos nos levantamos esperando esa buena noticia.

-Bueno quiero daros las gracias a todos por venir. Nos lo habéis puesto muy difícil y hasta el final no hemos podido decidir. Pero el puesto es para alguien que sé que se va a desvivirse por este trabajo porque será su sueño, sé que para esa persona venir aquí será un auténtico placer, un juego-dice sonriendo-felicidades señorita Beckett, el puesto es suyo-dice de repente y siento que me tiemblan las piernas cuando lo escucho. Entonces se acerca y me da la mano mientras yo solo puedo sonreír sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

Salgo del museo con una sonrisa, feliz de conseguir mi sueño, sintiendo que el pecho me va a explotar y andando pero sin saber ni si quieras hacia donde voy. Entonces siento una voz, su voz y hace que mi corazón aun lata con más fuerzas.

-Kate.

Me giro para encontrarme con su mirada de impaciencia por saber pero creo que mi sonrisa le dice todo y ambos nos acercarnos rápidamente el uno al otro para abrazarnos con fuerza mientras no paramos de reír.

Nos separamos y nos miramos con sonrisa en nuestras caras y me quedo prendida de nuevo con esa mirada suya, esa mirada inocente, sincera que hace que toda mi vida tenga el mayor sentido, y entonces…

-Cásate conmigo-dice de repente y me quedo completamente parada, sorprendida por unas palabras que para nada esperaba.

 **CONTINURÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues habrá que esperar hasta mañana para saber la respuesta, ¿Qué creéis que responderá? Jaja.**

 **Bueno gracias por todo, quedan 3 capítulos para cerrar esta historia, la más larga de las que he escrito, y tenía muchas dudas al principio, en realidad, di muchos cambios a lo largo de ella, pero creo que al final la historia ha conectado con vosotros, y eso es lo verdaderamente importante.**

 **Gracias y espero encontraros en mi nueva historia, la pensión, hoy más capítulo de presentación que otra cosa.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	65. Capítulo 65

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, ahora sí que la se acerca el final, solo quedan dos capítulos más después del de hoy, y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago. Daros las gracias por hacer de esta pequeña historia algo grande. Mil gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 65**

POV RICK

No sé por que lo he hecho, no se porque le he pedido que se casara conmigo, en realidad si lo sé, quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida viendo esa sonrisa, quiero estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, pero no sé porque en este momento, no sé porque ahora y aquí. Solo sé que no me arrepiento, quizás de la forma de hacerlo pero no de hacerlo, nunca me arrepentiría de pedirle que pase el resto de su vida conmigo, nunca me arrepentiría. Pero ahora, ahora al verla ahí petrificada no sé si la he cagado, no quiero asustarla, no quiero perderla por no poder aguantar más mis sentimientos.

Estoy tan asustado y absorto en mis pensamientos que no me doy ni cuenta de que está hablando, pero tiene que estar haciéndolo porque sus labios se están moviendo.

-Rick… ¿Estas bien?

-Si yo…lo siento, ¿decías?-digo nervioso tragando saliva y la veo sonreír mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Estaba diciendo…-dice parándose de golpe y siento que el corazón va a explotarme-que sí, que si quiero casarme contigo-dice con una sonrisa y me cuesta un mundo entender esas pocas palabras, pero me ayuda el que dé un paso hacia delante agarre mi cara con sus manos y me bese, un beso que me pilla de improvisto pero enseguida le respondo como dios manda, y sobre todo a este momento, con todo mi amor y toda la pasión que siento por esta hermosa, fuerte, desafiante, inteligente, divertida, adorable mujer.

-¿Esto va en serio?-digo sorprendido mientras la abrazo por la cintura y la veo sonreír.

-En serio del todo no.

-¿No?-pregunto sorprendido.

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que me pedirían matrimonio pero la verdad es que…

-Vale, no he estado a la altura. Volveré a hacerlo, pero no vale cambiar la respuesta.

-Ya veremos como lo haces, quizás cambie la respuesta-dice con una sonrisa burlona y yo la vuelvo a besar aun sin poder creerme que iba a casarme con la mujer de mi vida, tan obnubilado estaba que ni me acordaba ya de porque estábamos aquí.

-Felicidades.

-Eres un poco creído ¿no?-dice sonriéndome.

-Lo digo por el trabajo, aunque casarte conmigo sin dudas es para felicitarte-digo haciéndola reír.

-Gracias, aun no lo he asimilado, ninguna de las dos cosas-dice sonriendo.

-Creo que es hora de celebrarlo ¿no?-digo agarrándole de la mano y tirando de ella haciéndola reír y así, felices, es como me imagino el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Entramos a trompicones por la puerta de mi casa sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento sin poder parar de tocarnos mientras nos desvestimos entre risas y golpes contra todo lo que nos encontramos por medio, pero nos da igual, solo queremos sentirnos el uno al otro, solo queramos unirnos en esta felicidad máxima que sentimos en este momento.

Caminamos hacia la habitación dejando un reguero de la ropa de ambos por el suelo mientras no dejamos de sentirnos en ningún momento. Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama entre risas y sin dejar de tocarnos mientras no dejo de mirarla, de mirar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, sin dejar de mirar esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón lata como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho.

Me empuja despacio haciendo que caiga sobre la cama con los pies aun tocando el suelo mientras ella se sienta sobre mi estomago haciéndome notar su humedad. Suspiro mientras agarro con fuerza su cintura haciéndola sonreír.

La levanto despacio con cuidado mientras ella agarra despacio mi erección haciendo que se me corte hasta la respiración. Poco a poco y con ayuda de su mano la penetro despacio haciéndonos a ambos suspirar por todo lo que nos hacía sentir estar unidos por fin.

Nos movemos despacio, pausadamente sin dejar de mirarnos en ningún momento, mientras nuestros cuerpos arden de deseo. Coloco mis manos sobre su cintura mientras Kate empieza a moverse cada vez más y más rápido haciendo que la habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros mientras ambos estamos cada vez más y más cerca.

La veo allí moviéndose sobre mi erección con su piel sudada y rojiza por el esfuerzo, con los ojos cerrados, sus uñas clavándose en mi estómago, su pecho turgente moviendo a la par que todo su cuerpo, su pelo echado hacia atrás moviéndose como su fuera un espejismo. Y así con esa visión, con lo que me hacía sentir estar en su interior, me dejo llevar pero no si antes conseguir oír mi nombre caer de sus labios mezclado entre entrecortados gemidos.

Acabamos agotados uno encima del otro, felices y completamente satisfecho. La acaricio suavemente el pelo mientras siento su sonrisa contra mi pecho haciéndome sonreír. Me abrazo a su cuerpo dejando pequeñas caricias en su espalda y dejando un reguero hasta su trasero y volviendo a subir hasta que la escucho suspirar.

-¿Cómo te lo imaginabas?-le pregunto de repente y la siento levantar la cabeza para mirarme mientras apoya sus padres en mi pecho.

-¿Lo que?

-¿Cómo te imaginabas que te lo pidiera?

-Nunca me lo había imaginado-dice con una sonrisa-pero creo que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así.

-Ya me he disculpado. Solo…no he podido evitarlo-digo con una sonrisa y veo como se acerca para dejar un beso en mi boca.

-En realidad…ha sido tierno, ha sido inusual, ha sido como un accidente-dice riéndose-más o menos como cuando nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Nunca lo olvidaré. Ya me había dado por vencido y entonces el destino te puso ahí en todo el medio para que chocaras conmigo.

-Eras tu quien no ibas mirando por donde ibas. Fue tu culpa.

-¿Qué dices?-digo con una sonrisa haciéndole sonreír-fue el mejor accidente de mi vida-digo haciendo que se sonrojara, y no puedo evitar recordar cómo me seguía el rollo nada más conocernos, como no pude conquistarla de primeras con nada de lo que siempre me había funcionado, y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa fue en lo primero que me fije nada más verla. Esa sonrisa de la que me quede prendado desde el minuto uno y que aun hace que mi corazón salte de emoción.

-Aun no puedo creérmelo. Nunca pensé en tener una relación, ni como esta ni como ninguna. Yo solo pensaba en cumplir mi sueño, en luchar por ello. Cuando apareciste así de la nada, me pareciste un poco engreído y chulo, pero me lo pasaba bien contigo.

-Y era bueno para la vista, no me digas que no competía con los mejores monumentos que vimos, venga dilo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Vale, tampoco estabas mal-dice sonriendo-fue una bendición encontrarte, fuera de la forma que fuera.

-La forma fue lo mejor-digo haciéndola reír.

-Estuvo bien, era como trabajar para tontos pero bueno-dice bromeando y me hago el enojado para poder recibir un beso que me hace de nuevo sonreír-fue genial aunque duro.

-Sí, la verdad es que no ha sido todo un camino de rosas-digo acariciando su espalda-pero lo importante es que todo eso nos ha llevado aquí ¿no?

-Sí, aunque no me hubiera importado borrar algunas partes-dice seria y la entiendo, hemos pasado por momento demasiados duros-pero tienes razón, todo merece la pena por esto-dice sonriéndome mientras se abraza a mi cuerpo y yo beso suavemente su cabeza mientras la aprieto contra mi cuerpo-¿Cómo te lo habías imaginado tú?

-¿Imaginarme?

-Lo de la pedida-dice con una sonrisa mirándome.

-No puedo decírtelo, sino no tendría gracia ¿no?, aún tengo una segunda oportunidad y va a ser alucinante-digo de forma exagerada haciéndola reír.

-No te pases o puede que cambie de opinión.

-Espero que no-digo poniendo una mueca haciéndola reír de nuevo.

-Da igual la forma, lo importante es que lo sientes, que lo quieres de verdad.

-Eso nunca lo dudes Kate-digo mirándola-que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es de lo que más seguro estoy. Sé que nunca dudaré de eso, sé que es lo que me hará feliz si o sí. Así que nunca dudes de eso ¿sí? Estemos donde estemos, estemos como estemos, si estamos juntos, sé que voy a ser feliz, siempre.

-Creo que por eso me enamoré de ti, por la forma en que dices las cosas-dice emocionada pero con una amplia sonrisa y me acerco para besarla.

-Te quiero Kate.

-Yo también te quiero-dice sonriendo y esas pocas palabras, esas pequeñas palabras hace que me sienta tan lleno, tan feliz que casi me duele.

-Descansa ¿sí? Hoy ha sido sin dudas un día lleno de emociones, pero esto acaba de empezar.

-Ni tienes ni idea, empiezo a cumplir mi sueño y te tengo a ti, ¿Puedo pedir algo más?

-Siempre se puede-digo sonriéndole-pero no me importaría quedarme encerrado en este día de por vida-digo sacándole una sonrisa-descansa-digo besando su cabeza. Se aprieta contra mi cuerpo y así juntos, abrazados y completamente desnudos nos quedamos dormidos con una sonrisa en la cara, hoy empieza una nueva vida para nosotros, una vida juntos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ha aceptado, se van a casar, aunque parece que Rick tiene ganas de pedirlo a lo grande, después de todo le faltaba el anillo ¿no? veremos si no le sale rana sus ocurrencias jaja. Bueno daros las gracias como siempre por seguir y daros las gracias por empezar conmigo una nueva aventura.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes, hay que darle un buen final, y espero sin duda que os guste.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	66. Capítulo 66

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por estar ahí siempre, este bien podría ser un buen final, creo que el mejor, pero os quise regalar un capítulo más. Espero que os guste, es un capítulo un pelín más largo de lo normal, y creo que de esos empalagosos que os gustan.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 66**

POV KATE

Llevamos ya tres meses viviendo juntos, no hemos pasado ni un solo día separados desde entonces, pero he tenido que hacer un viaje de trabajo, tengo que volver a mi Roma querida y por desgracia él también tenía un viaje de trabajo y no ha podido acompañarme. Quiero quedarme con la parte buena, al menos no vamos a perder mucho tiempo, ambos estaremos dos días fuera y es mejor así que yo irme primero y él después. Pero solo pensar en no verlo durante dos días me esta volviendo loca.

He disfrutado mucho en volver a ver a todos los compañeros, a Francesco también. Me ha alegrado mucho poder volver a trabajar juntos y poder conseguir un acuerdo para poder hacer prestaciones entre los dos museos. Ahora que he acabado con la reunión y después de celebrarlo, salgo con Lanie cansada pero con ganas de disfrutar un poco de esta ciudad que tanto amo.

-¿Damos una vuelta?-digo mirándola y la veo sonreír.

-Te iba a decir lo mismo-dice con una sonrisa y ambas empezamos a caminar sin un rumbo definido solo disfrutando del ambiente, de la oscuridad, de la buena compañía.

Caminamos ambas sin decir nada, escuchando música de fondo mientras allá por donde vayas hay algo que te hace girar la cabeza para ver una maravilla nueva, es una ciudad increíble. Sin dudas a pesar de que el Museo de Nueva York era mi sueño, a pesar de que Rick esta allí, sin dudas si pudiera elegir me encantaría poder vivir en esta ciudad. No puedo evitarlo. Sería increíble poder coger algo de esta ciudad, eso que le hace especial y llevármela a casa conmigo. Pero no puedo hacerlo y la verdad es que no me importaría mantener esta relación entre museos y eso me permita venir de vez en cuando.

-¿Entonces todo bien con tu chico?

-Genial-digo con una sonrisa recordándole de golpe y vuelvo a pensar en lo bueno que sería tenerlo aquí conmigo.

-¿Y la convivencia?

-Pues bien, no te voy a decir que todo es perfecto porque no lo es. Tenemos nuestros problemas, pero creo que más tenía cuando vivía contigo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa, pero no tendrás una compañera de piso más divertida que yo, y nadie te sacara mejor las cosas que yo-dice guiñándome el ojo y yo solo sonrió.

-Te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti. Pero ahora vendrás más.

-Bueno solo por ahora. Veremos a ver como sigue la relación de los museos.

-Francesco hará lo necesario, algo bueno tenia que tener que este enamorado de ti.

-Lanie…-digo regañándole.

-Lo siento. Vamos-dice tirando de mí y yo la sigo de cerca.

Vamos caminando hasta que estamos cerca de mi zona favorita y tiro de Lanie para que vayamos hacia esa dirección. Cuando estamos llegando agudizo el oído y me sorprende que no se oiga nada, es tarde pero esperaba que hubiera algún turista disfrutando de la fuente a esta hora, para mí la mejor hora para disfrutar de ella.

Cuando salimos a la pequeña callejuela donde se encuentra la mayor maravilla del mundo me quedo embobada de nuevo mirándola. Siempre me sorprenderá, da igual las veces que vea.

-Es preciosa-digo mirándola fijamente.

-Si lo es-dice Lanie y cuando me giro la veo enredar con el móvil.

-¿Qué haces…?-pero no me da tiempo acabar cuando oigo un ruido miro a mi alrededor pero no veo nada.

-Creo que deberías mirar hacia atrás-dice Lanie y la veo alejarse y no entiendo que está pasando.

Me giro despacio con miedo de que pudiera haber algo malo detrás y cuando me giro encontrándome de nuevo con la maravilla de la Fontana veo algo que antes no estaba. Un gran foco estaba iluminando la Fontana y en ella unas letras resaltan con fuerza.

 _Kate, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? R_

Cuando veo esa imagen sobrepuesta en la mejor imagen del mundo hizo que todo me diera vuelta, no podía creérmelo, no entendía como estaba pasando esto. ¿Cómo lo había echo? ¿Dónde estaba? Eso me hace reaccionar y me giro buscándolo por todos los lados, pero no puedo ver a nadie. Busco de donde viene la luz y veo que sale de la ventana de una de las casas de enfrente. Allí hay varias personas mirando hacia abajo mirando la escena como si de una película se tratara.

Avergonzada aparto la mirada y veo un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo cuando miro hacia ese lado allí esta él con su sonrisa y una rosa en la mano acercándose despacio hacia mí. Quiero matarlo por hacer esto, pero no puedo hacerlo, no cuando lo veo a unos pasos de mí con esa sonrisa suya.

Cuando llega a mi lado lo veo nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace. Agarra la flor con torpeza y me la entrega mientras lo veo tomar aire antes de agacharse y colocarse de rodillas delante de mí, con una cajita en la mano, cuando la abre allí está un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante dirigido hacia mí.

-Kate…. ¿me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?-dice nervioso con una sonrisa y no lo hago esperar.

-Sí, sí quiero-digo emocionada y nerviosa mientras lo veo levantarse y colocarme el anillo no con menos nervios de lo que yo sentía. Nos miramos ambos sonriendo y nos besamos sellando esta promesa de amor mientras a nuestro alrededor oigo aplausos y silbidos haciendo que me muera aún más de la vergüenza.

-¿Te ha gustado?-dice nervioso.

-Te he dicho que si ¿no?-digo sonriendo mientras limpio alguna lagrima de su cara sin duda emocionado por lo que acabábamos de vivir-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Resulta que tengo fans por aquí-dice haciéndome reír.

-¿Y Lanie?

-Solo quería verte feliz y que lo hiciera espectacular, ha sido fácil convencerla.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-digo al sentir como todo el mundo sigue mirándonos.

-Grazie, grazie mille a tutti-dice en un perfecto italiano mientras salimos de allí corriendo y sin parar de sonreír, sin dudas felices de empezar una nueva parte de nuestra vida, bueno en realidad esto no cambia mucho nuestra relación pero si hace que hayamos vivido otro momento único y eso nos hace felices.

-¿Dónde has aprendido italiano?

-Bueno…tengo una gira por aquí en unos meses, tengo que aprender algo.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Vamos a estar mucho tiempo separados.

-Puedes venir conmigo.

-No podré estar tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero vayamos poco a poco ¿sí?-dice siendo positivo.

-Está bien.

-Lo primero es pensar en nuestra boda.

-No tan rápido ¿no?

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar más?

-Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada….son solo papeles ¿no?

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me apetece que todo el mundo sepa que estoy feliz gracias a ti, quiero celebrar con la gente que quiero esta felicidad que siento en este momento-dice sonriendo y no puedo negarle nada.

-Está bien, pero algo sencillo ¿sí? Solo la gente que de verdad sean imprescindibles.

-Por mi perfecto. ¿Dónde quieres casarte?

-¿Dónde?-no entendía la pregunta pensaba que tenía claro hacerlo en casa, en el que es nuestro hogar.

-Pensé que quizás querrías hacerlo aquí.

-¿Aquí?-digo mirando a mi alrededor esas calles que tanto me habían dado y que me habían hecho sentir por primera vez en casa, aunque eso fue antes de que él pareciera, ahora donde él este esa es mi hogar-nunca lo había pensado. Me parece un gran lugar, pero me da igual donde, mientras estemos los dos-digo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-dice sonriendo.

-Quizás para nuestra familia es mejor hacerlo en Nueva York.

-Bueno…pero esto no es solo por ellos, en realidad nosotros seremos los protagonistas.

-Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, lo bonito es celebrarlo con la gente que queremos.

-Está bien…-dice pensativo.

-¿Qué?-digo con miedo de preguntar.

-¿Y si nos casamos en Nueva York pero…?

-¿Pero?

-Casémonos aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Nos gusta a ambos el lugar, somos las personas de verdad importante, es el lugar donde nos conocimos, nos enamoramos. Casémonos aquí y ahora.

-Estás loco.

-Sí, loco por ti-dice sonriendo y me parece una locura, una hermosa locura y de nuevo me veo asintiendo a una locura suya.

Aquí estamos los dos solos junto a un concejal de la ciudad dispuesto a casarnos. Creo que es una locura, pero creo que desde que estoy con él me estoy acostumbrando a esto y me gusta, me gusta sacar este lado loco.

Es de noche, apenas hay gente en la calle, y no sé cómo lo ha conseguido, pero solo unas horas después de la pedida aquí estamos de nuevo delante de la Fontana, a solas y con un concejal que estaba dispuesto enseguida para casarnos.

-¿Estas lista?-dice Rick mirándome y yo solo sonrió mientras asiento.

-Nunca me imaginé casarme así.

-¿Así como? Yo te veo preciosa-dice mirándome cómo voy arreglada. Llevaba un vestido blanco veraniego que me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, no estaba mal para salir pero no creo que fuera lo mejor para una boda.

-Tu tampoco estas mal-digo mirándole y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres podemos dejarlo-dice serio.

-No, quiero hacerlo-le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que voy a regalarte una boda de ensueño-dice sonriéndome mientras me agarra de la mano.

-Ya lo estás haciendo-le contesto mientras le sonrió y entonces es cuando el concejal decide empezar con la ceremonia, y por supuesto fue en su idioma, lo que hizo que todo fuera bastante gracioso porque aunque Rick haya estado estudiando algo de italiano, apenas podía entender nada, otro guiño a nuestra historia amor, otra cosa que hace que esta boda sea perfecta para nosotros.

Llega el momento de decirnos el sí quiero. Creo que sin dudas este momento es el mejor momento de mi vida y es algo que no voy a querer olvidar nunca. Miro a Rick que esta con una sonrisa nerviosa mirándome y yo le aprieto con fuerza la mano.

-Vuoi moglie Kate?-pregunta el concejal y Rick se ríe.

-Supongo que quiere decir que si quiero casarme contigo ¿no?-dice con cara de desconcierto haciéndome reir.

-Si.

-Entonces…-hace una pausa con una sonrisa-si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo. Se voglio sposarti. ¿Se dice así?-dice nervioso y yo sonrió mientras le hago un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que no ha estado tan mal.

-Voui moglie Rick?

-Se voglio-digo mirándole y sonríe mientras me mira con esos ojos azules suyos que brillaban más que nunca.

-Lo ora vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Si può baciare la sposa-dice el concejal y Rick me agarra con fuerza por la cintura mientras sonríe.

-Creo que eso si lo he entendido-dice con una sonrisa mientras se acerca para juntar nuestros labios en un beso tierno que termina dejándome sin respiración. El primer beso como casados, pero el primero de muchos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues como os dije este podía haber sido un buen final, seguramente mejor que el que tengo preparado, pero quería regalaros otro capítulo más, que se le va a hacer jaja. Bueno gracias a todos por estar ahí, y nos vemos el miércoles para decirle adiós a esta historia.**

 **Os recuerdo que mañana seguimos con la nueva: La pensión.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	67. Capítulo 67

**Bueno pues llego el final, aunque muchos dejasteis claro que el capítulo del lunes era un buen final, y quizás lo sea, esto tomároslo más como un capítulo extra jaja. Gracias de verdad a todos los que habéis estado ahí desde el principio y los que os habéis ido uniendo después. Ha sido un viaje increíble, que llega a su fin, pero un viaje que me llevo lleno de recuerdos. Pero como bien sabéis, se acaba un viaje, pero siempre se abre otro jaja.**

 **Gracias de verdad y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 67**

POV KATE

Estamos nerviosos. Acabamos de regresar a Nueva York y hemos quedado con nuestra familia en casa de Rick, bueno nuestra casa. Aun me cuesta mucho aceptar como nuestra a pesar de que Rick desde el primer día me dio permiso para darle mi toque, en realidad casi me obligo, quería que me sintiera en casa, pero aun me costaba un poco, supongo que solo necesito estar más tiempo allí.

Estoy nerviosa por como pueda tomárselo nuestros padres, más después de que Lanie casi nos matara después de contárselo, creo que solo nos perdono la vida cuando le dijimos que haríamos otra solo para celebrarlo con la gente que queríamos. Tuve que prometerle un papel importante para la siguiente boda, aunque era fácil, es mi mejor amiga y siempre tendrá un papel importante en cualquier momento importante de mi vida.

Caminamos durante todo el tiempo agarrados de la mano y no puedo evitar mirar nuestras alianzas y una sonrisa tonta se me pone en la cara.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Si, después de por todo lo que hemos pasado mis padres y yo…no sé como se lo van tomar.

-Espero que bien. No quiero que esto cree desavenencias. Esto es algo bueno. Somos felices ellos también lo serán. Mi madre estará enfadada por no poder ser la protagonista por un día-dice con una sonrisa y como siempre consigue relajarme y me abrazo a su costado y el me aprieta por la cintura hacia él y así llegamos a casa.

Paso para dentro para recoger mis cosas mientras Rick se encarga de hacer café para todos. Cuando acabo decido tomar una ducha rápida y ponerme algo cómodo. Cuando salgo de la ducha allí esta él con una sonrisa y la toalla en la mano.

-Otra vez se me ha olvidado.

-Para eso estoy yo, para traerte lo que te haga falta-dice envolviendo mi cuerpo con la toalla mientras yo me agarro a su cuello para dejar un beso en sus labios.

-Ojala pudiéramos estar ahora a solas-digo mordiéndome el labio y lo oigo suspirar.

-No vale hacerme esto, por mucho que me gustaría cerrar la puerta de casa y arrancar ese timbre no podemos huir de esto.

-Lo sé-digo poniendo mala cara y me besa suavemente sacándome una sonrisa.

-Si quieres podemos decirle que fue mi culpa, que te emborrache o te drogue, que no estabas en tus cabales-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Si la cosa se pone fea lo tendré en cuenta-digo sacándole una sonrisa y él sale para que pueda acabar de prepararme, pero ahora, tras verlo, tras hablarlo con él, me doy cuenta de que me da igual lo que piense la gente, es lo que ambos queríamos hacer, y estoy feliz de que pasara, estoy feliz de ser su mujer y de que él sea mi marido y me alegro de fuera algo nuestro, algo que nunca olvidaremos, si lo aceptan perfecto sino…me da igual, es algo que solo nos incumbe a los dos y por lo tanto solo nosotros podíamos tomar esa decisión.

Salgo del baño con un vestido corto para combatir el calor que hacía fuera y que se había metido dentro de casa. Me abanico un poco con las manos mientras me acerco a él que está sacando las tazas para poder servirlas.

-¿Tienes calor?

-Un poco-digo con una sonrisa y él enseguida se encarga de poner el aire.

-¿Mejor?

-Si-digo acercándome para besarlo justo cuando suena la puerta.

-¿Lista?-pregunta mirándome y yo asiento con una sonrisa mientras lo dejo para que vaya a abrir la puerta.

-Hola cariño, nos hemos encontrado en la puerta-dice la madre de Rick y salgo para poder recibirlos-hola Darling-dice la madre de Rick abrazándome y yo le devuelvo el abrazo antes de pasar a abrazar a mis padres.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal viaje?

-Muy bien-digo con una sonrisa mirando a Rick.

-De eso queríamos hablaros-dice Rick-pero pasad y sentaros. ¿Café?-dice Rick y los tres asienten mirándose los unos a los otros intentando descifrar que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Os volvéis para Europa? ¿Es eso?-pregunta mi madre intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo que tenía, la verdad es que ahora separarnos sería mal para nuestra relación, entiendo su miedo.

-No es eso-dice Rick entregando las tazas-¿Quieres decírselo tú?-dice mirándome y yo le miro casi con pavor, sin duda no soy yo quien quiero darle la noticia-esta bien-dice tomando aire-Kate y yo…nos hemos casado-dice de repente levantando nuestras manos unidas para enseñar nuestras alianzas y el silencio llena la instancia. No sé qué está pasando ahora mismo por sus cabezas, pero es algo comprensible ¿no?

-Venga decir algo ¿no?-digo ya incapaz de soportar este silencio y entonces veo como se miran los tres y entonces se levantan y salen disparados a abrazarnos sin duda haciendo que ambos por fin podamos respirar.

-No creáis que no soy feliz con la noticia, pero es mi único hijo y me gustaría haber estado en tu boda.

-Lo mismo decimos-dice mi madre.

-Creo que no voy a perdonarte el haberme quitado la oportunidad de llevar a mi hija hacia su futuro-dice mi padre mirando fijamente a Rick pero acaba guiñándome el ojo.

-En realidad, vamos a volver a casarnos con nuestra familia y amigos, pero supongo que el momento y el lugar…nos cegó-dice Rick sonriéndome mientras me agarra de la mano.

-Es algo precioso cariño, me alegro mucho por los dos-dice mi madre volviendo a abrazarme-aunque me alegro de que hayáis decido volver a casaros, porque la verdad es algo que quiero disfrutar.

-Será bonito compartirlo con vosotros-digo mirando a todos y entonces siento como mi marido me acerca hacia el agarrándome de mi cintura y no puedo evitar sonreír con todas mis fuerzas, mi marido, si mi marido.

Charlamos durante un buen tiempo en el que la mayor parte la madre de Rick se la paso despotricando sobre cosas de la boda, yo solo puedo mirar a Rick con cara de pánico pero este parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Cuando despedimos a nuestra familia en la puerta de casa enseguida lo siento pegado a mi espalda.

-No quiero a tu madre de organizadora de bodas-digo seria haciéndole reír.

-Tranquila, no había pensado contratarla-dice riéndose mientras me gira para quedar cara a cara-pero creo que vamos a tener que dejarle hacer algo, porque sino no va a perdonármelo en la vida.

-Esta bien, algo que me de igual que sea…

-Exagerado.

-Eso es quedarte bajo pero bueno si-digo haciéndole reír.

-Esto a pesar de que va a ser para celebrarlo con nuestra familia, es algo nuestro Kate, recuérdalo. Además ya hemos tenido nuestra boda especial y esa nada ni nadie ha podido fastidiarla-dice con una sonrisa y haciéndome sonreír a mí también recordando cada momento.

-Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Has visto, tienes que hacer más caso a este marido loco que tienes-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Mi marido.

-Mi mujer-dice mirándome con una sonrisa de completa adoración como la que tengo que tener yo ahora mismo.

-¿Esto es real?-digo mirándole fijamente y siento un pellizco en mi brazo que me hace saltar.

-Es real-dice con una sonrisa y empiezo a golpearle de forma amistosa mientras no para de reírse y entonces siento como me agarra con sus fuertes brazos y me levanta del suelo mientras me lleva así por toda la casa-ahora si quiero esa ducha compartida-dice haciéndome reír y dios, no puedo ser más feliz, es imposible serlo.

Me besa con todas sus ganas haciéndome sentir tan deseada como amada mientras no dejamos de tocarnos en todo momento, todo acaba convirtiéndose en un caos total, pero un caos maravilloso.

Acabamos exhaustos, extasiados, aún más enamorados, apoyados contra la pared de la ducha mientras el agua sigue cayendo sobre nosotros, pero sobre todo felices, tan felices que no podemos dejar de sonreír.

-¿Estas bien?-dice de repente serio pensando en que haya podido hacerme daño y yo no puedo evitar reírme.

-Estoy genial-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y el me besa pero esta vez despacio de forma pausada y con todo el amor que tiene dentro.

Nos acabamos de limpiar el uno al otro, con cariño, con suavidad, adorándonos el uno al otro. Nos envolvemos en una toalla cada uno y así desnudos nos tiramos en la cama abrazados y con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Nunca antes me había imaginado el día de mi boda, no podía imaginarme que era eso de tener una alianza-dice sonriendo-que se siente al estar casado, pero ahora que estoy casado contigo Kate, solo puedo pensar en que porque no lo hemos hecho antes-dice con una sonrisa y solo puedo mirarlo con toda la adoración del mundo.

-Creo que yo si me lo he llegado a imaginar alguna vez-digo consiguiendo su atención-pero para nada que se parece a esto-digo riéndome.

-Espero que sea para bien.

-Todo contigo es para bien.

-¿A pesar de lo malo?

-Lo malo ya quedo atrás-digo sonriéndole- además ahora estamos casados, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-Siempre-dice sonriéndome y no puedo evitar emocionarme por la suerte que tengo de tenerlo a mi lado.

-Siempre-repito mientras me acerco y él se acerca fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de amor, promesas, deseo, un beso que nos une para siempre.

 **THE END**

 **Pues sí, este es el final, ya sé que quizás era mejor final el capítulo de ayer, pero ¿Cómo capítulo extra no está bien? Jaja, solo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, el capítulo y la historia en sí. Muchas gracias de verdad por compartir esto de nuevo conmigo.**

 **Mil besos y seguimos leyéndonos por aquí, ya sabéis que de momento seguimos con ganas una historia al menos más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twiiter: tamyalways**


End file.
